A New Fae
by Dee Pyper
Summary: Warning: This is an old story being republished. Some have asked for it back so here it is. This story is not Bo and Lauren or even remotely following the story line of the show. An intriguing stanger arrives badly hurt in Lauren's clinic. Her deep auburn eyes have a story to tell. Time will reveal a connection to Bo and the fate of all Fae. (first posted October 2011)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Found**

"Whoa, whoa stop, stop, stop," insisted Hale slapping at Dyson's shoulder.

Dyson slammed on the brakes of the police cruiser. "What is it?" he asked bored with the day thus far and running his hand through his unruly curls.

"I see something in the ditch near the trees," replied Hale reaching for the door handle.

Hale was a hansom, lanky man. Well spoken and even better dressed. Dyson on the other hand was a bit rough around the edges with his scruffy demeanor and impatience for politics.

As the two men walked stride for stride they quickly arrived at what looked like a naked dead body. Hale was about to call it into dispatch when they heard a soft moan. The girl, was maybe late 20's, very badly beaten and the scars around her wrists suggested being tethered for long periods of time.

Dyson bent down, touching her bloody shoulder, "my name is Dyson, can you hear me?" The girl groaned again but never answered or regained consciousness.

"Hale get a blanket, from the cruiser before she freezes to death," snapped Dyson kneeling to check her pulse, "and bring something to apply pressure to this abdominal wound."

Hale nodded, "should I call it in?"

"Not yet," replied Dyson, "there's something about her,"…..he trailed off.

"Is she Fae?" Hale asked when he returned with the blanket and first aid kit.

Dyson covered the naked girl and replied, "could be, she should be dead from her injuries but she isn't," continued Dyson rubbing his hand over his bristly chin. He wrapped the girl in the blanket and lifted her in his arms, "We'll take her to Lauren. She can provide direction."

Hale slipped in the back seat and Dyson cautiously lay the young woman across him so he could keep pressure on her injuries.

"Doc, we need some help here," shouted Hale entering the clinic with Dyson trailing him, his arms wrapped protectively around the young woman. Lauren looked up from her microscope, noticing the unconscious girl in Dyson's arms and a lot of blood.

Lauren hastily slipped around the table, "please, put her in here," indicating the open room. Dyson gently lay the girl on the hospital bed and backed away allowing Lauren room to examine her patient.

Lauren's expression remained unchanged as she partially uncovered the girl and noticed the severity of the deep cuts and bruises.

The doctor took professional to new level with her perfectly pressed button down shirts, tailored trousers, and a newly dry cleaned lab coat. Taking out her pen light she looked in both eyes of the patient, intrigued by the unique auburn color.

Lauren clicked off her light and asked, "has she regained consciousness? Said anything?"

Hale shook his head, "she moaned a couple times, that's it." Lauren nodded not looking up from her patient and took out her stethoscope to assess her heart and lungs. She then applied a blood pressure cuff, and frowned.

"What is it?" Dyson asked detecting a change in her expression.

"Her pressure is very low," replied Lauren, who noticed that her comment meant very little to Hale and Dyson. She quickly continued her thought and added, "which likely means she has lost a lot of blood."

"Is she Fae?" asked Dyson checking his watch casually.

Lauren peaked under the makeshift bandage that the Dyson and Hale had applied. The cut was very deep and approximately six inches long, gushing blood. Lauren placed the bandage back and applied pressure with her hand.

"Very likely," replied Lauren still lost in thought, "but I will need to run some tests assuming I can even stabilize her."

"We should get back to the shop, unless you need us to stay," offered Dyson anxious to get on with other business.

"I'll let you know when I find out anything," replied Lauren not taking her eyes off the patient. "Oh," added the doctor, "did she have anything with her, ID perhaps?"

Hale turned shaking his head, "Nothing."

"Katie, David, I'm going to need your assistance please," requested the doctor as the detectives exited the room.

Katie and David, Lauren's third year interns, scurried into the exam room and waited for instructions.

"Please prepare a suture tray, get her hooked up to the heart rate monitor, and draw some blood," instructed Lauren continuing to examine the girl noting all her injuries.

"Doctor, the tray is ready for you," offered Katie breaking Lauren from her intense scrutiny.

Lauren absentmindedly replied, "Thank you. We need the portable x-ray machine to get a better look before we proceed. Let's move people, we don't have much time," add Lauren sensing a lack of urgency.

"Right away Doctor," replied Katie hurrying out of the room to retrieve the machine. Lauren expertly slipped an IV into the girl's vein and started a drip to replenish the blood she had lost. Lauren sighed, encouraged to see an instant increase in pressure giving her hope the patient would respond to treatment.

The x-rays revealed there was still part of a dagger in the wound that may have broken off against one of the girl's ribs and would need to be removed. Lauren snapped on a new pair of gloves and proceeded to pull the wound open wider and used a pair of forceps to dig around in the wound. The girl moaned, but didn't wake up, so Lauren continued, pulling out what looked like the tip of a dagger. With the object out, Lauren quickly stitched up the inner layers and then used staples to pull together the outer flesh.

The girl had several cuts and bruises with the worst being the deep abdominal wound, but she also had several broken ribs, and needed stitches in her left shoulder and forehead. Lauren shivered as she examined the girl's back and found several deep gashes that appeared to be caused by a whip or belt. Lauren frowned, wondering, "what happened to this girl?" She grabbed her forceps and started pulling out several bits of leather from the wounds, her eyes still drifting over the extensive injuries.

With the bleeding now under control, Lauren gently picked up each of the girl's hands in her own and examined her wrists. She had obviously been restrained for long periods of time and she had struggled thought Lauren, cringing at the thought of what she had endured. There were strands of rope still embedded in both wrists which Lauren began gently removing, then cleaned and bandaged her wrists.

Her pressure was holding as was her heart rate and respiration so Lauren finally had the opportunity to really look at her patient. Lauren estimated the girl was maybe 5'ft 8", 125-130 pounds, very muscular, and looked strong for her size. Lauren's brow furrowed wondering how this could happen to a girl like this and pulled the sheet up to let her rest.

The doctor picked up a vial and syringe from the tray and proceeded to administer a dose of pain killer before reviewing the file that Katie had started. While making notes Lauren thought to herself, "if she's Fae, what is she?"

Lauren remembered the vials of blood that Katie had drawn and went out to the lab to analyze them. She ran some of the samples through the DNA system and the report was just coming off the printer when Katie walked in noticing the doctor pinching her lip between her fingers.

"Problem?" asked Katie pulling her long dark hair back in a ponytail.

"I'm not sure," replied Lauren not taking her eyes off the paper. "She's part wolf, and I don't recognize the other half."

"Is that even possible?" asked Katie .

"I ran the samples three times and it comes back the same. I've never seen anything like this before," replied Lauren looking confused. "Can you check on her please, I'd like to look at her x-rays more closely?"

"Sure, no problem," replied Katie heading to the girl's room.

While down the hall in the x-ray room Lauren heard trays crashing and then yelling and screaming. Lauren's gut tightened running toward where she heard the commotion quickly concluding it was coming from her patient's room. She ran in realizing the girl was awake and fighting both Katie and David who were trying to tie her in restraints.

"Stop! No restraints," she blurted as calmly as she could, feeling the girl's distress. Katie and David held the girl but didn't continue to try and get her in restraints. Lauren could see the fear and wildness in the girl's eyes.

"Look at me," Lauren asked calmly. The girl's auburn eyes were glowing and furious.

"Look at me," repeated Lauren, "Please, look at me." The girl raised her gaze to Lauren, "Good", encouraged Lauren holding her hands up in front of her.

"We aren't going to hurt you, you're in a clinic, I'm a doctor, we're trying to help you." The girl dropped her eye contact with Lauren and began struggling with Katie and David.

Lauren cautiously stepped closer. "No restraints," she instructed again. Both David and Katie looked confused.

"Let her go," instructed Lauren firmly never taking her eyes off the girl. The girl's stance was still one of fight. "Katie, David, please slowly back out of the room," continued Lauren softly.

Katie and David backed up to the door, "Should we get security?"

"No," whispered Lauren, her eyes still locked on the piercing auburn ones across the room. "Just give me a minute."

Lauren held the intense gaze of her patient, and moved a little closer, "just relax," she offered gently. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." The girl looked wildly around the room looking as if searching for an escape route.

"Dr. Lewis," cautioned David adjusting his glasses. "Be careful, she is really strong, she could hurt you."

"It's okay David. You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" she asked slowly taking another step closer to her patient, her heart racing. The girl pulled back deeper into the corner, looking more like a trapped animal than a young girl. Lauren could see the fear and mistrust in the girl's mesmerizing auburn eyes.

"Katie can you grab my lunch bag please and bring me some milk too?" asked Lauren. David looked at Katie with raised eyebrows wondering how Dr. Lewis felt she had time for lunch, as Katie shrugged and handed the bag to the Doctor.

Lauren took her sandwich out and cautiously moved to sit in the chair near the bed, waiting for the girl to calm down. "What's your name?" asked Lauren when she noticed the girl's breathing returning to normal.

The girl hesitated then replied, "Danny."

Lauren smiled, pleased with the break through, "my name is Lauren," not wanting to sound too clinical.

"Danny, are you hungry?" Lauren asked slowly reaching toward the girl with half of the sandwich.

Blood was running down Danny's arm where the IV had once been and the hospital gown on her left side was now soaked with blood from her re-opened abdominal wound but she was oblivious to the pain. Fear and mistrust were her only companions, they had served her well in the past but she was fighting to maintain her guard with this doctor. Her eyes were a soft brown that were honest, nurturing and caring and it was difficult for Danny to resist.

"Danny, you're hurt, I don't know what's happened to you but I promise you, you're safe here and I will look after you. Please let me help you," offered Lauren extending a hand to the injured wolf. Exhausted, hungry and losing blood, Danny surrendered, reaching out hesitantly to take the doctor's hand.

David looked at Katie and said shaking his head, "How does she do that?"

"It's called patience and she's very good at what she does," Katie replied with admiration.

Danny sat on the edge of the bed staring at the doctor while she quickly swallowed the sandwich Lauren had given her.

Feeling like she was gaining trust the doctor glanced at her patient and suggested, "Lie back please." Danny obeyed the request but moaned, grabbing her side, struggling to move. Lauren immediately reached for her and felt Danny tense. "I'm not going to hurt you," reassured the doctor. Danny relaxed a little involuntarily and allowed Lauren to guide her down to the pillow.

"I need to restore your IV and look at your abdominal wound. Will you let me do that?" asked Lauren.

Danny nodded warily but felt herself falling under the charm of Dr. Lauren Lewis.

Lauren quickly restored the IV. "We're giving you antibiotics, a low dose of pain meds, and blood if necessary. Just thought you might be wondering," offered Lauren with a reassuring smile.

Silently Danny nodded.

"Okay, now let's have a look at your abdomen."

Gently pulling the gown down to Danny's waist Lauren let her eyes linger on the well built body, examining every inch before blushing as she felt herself aroused by the beautiful stranger. Self consciously she took a few seconds to compose herself and then removed the bandage to inspect the wound. Just as she suspected several of the staples had been pulled open but it looked like the internal sutures had held. Lauren looked up to meet Danny's intense gaze that had not left the doctor during the entire examination.

"I need to replace three or four staples," advised Lauren pausing, "Your options for this are, a local anesthetic, which means I numb the area only with a needle, I sedate you for a short time, or we go with out anything but I can tell you it will be extremely painful."

"I don't want anything," replied Danny not wanting her senses dulled.

"Are you sure? This will be very painful," advised Lauren concerned. "You're safe here, you don't need to worry."

"I'm sure," replied Danny. "I have suffered much worse with less." Compassion passed through Lauren's eyes, allowing herself to think about what might be worse.

"Okay." Lauren took a deep breath, "can you raise your left arm up over your head so I can get a good look at the wound?"

Danny moved her arm for Lauren and braced herself. Lauren could hear Danny's respiration increase anticipating the procedure.

"Ready?" asked Lauren. Danny nodded, gritting her teeth and grabbing some of the bedding in her right hand.

"Click." Danny yelped rolling on to her side, the pain worse than she had anticipated as the staple punctured her skin.

Lauren put her hand gently on Danny's thigh, "Are you okay?" Danny nodded, feeling the coolness of Lauren's slender fingers and instructed her to go ahead.

"Click." The air burst out of Danny's lungs like she had been kicked in the ribs and her entire body tensed. Danny gasped for air.

Concerned Lauren suggested, "we can try one of the alternatives, let me at least give you a local."

"No," Danny gasped through gritted teeth. "Just keep going." Danny braced herself again,

"Click." Danny moaned and rolled around writhing in pain.

Lauren reached out and brushed an errant hair out of Danny's eyes which was now drenched in sweat, "Last one Danny." Danny nodded and tensed again.

"Click." Danny moaned, her face contorted waiting for the pain to subside.

Lauren gently placed a new bandage over the wound. She pulled the gown and sheet up over Danny's chest, leaned over her to where she could make eye contact with Danny and said, "It's over, you can rest now."

Danny swallowed hard, her respiration still elevated and nodded. Lauren placed her hand on Danny's arm and stroked it gently, trying to comfort her incredibly strong patient. Danny closed her eyes enjoying the nurturing touch, and allowed herself a moment of unguarded contentment.

When Lauren went to pull away to go attend to other things Danny's pleading eyes caught hers and she realized she was needed right there. Lauren smiled and pulled up a chair next to the bed, "I'll stay right here until you wake. Rest now." Danny closed her eyes exhausted and unable to worry anymore.

When Danny woke she was confused and couldn't remember where she was until she noticed the beautiful blonde doctor sleeping in a chair next to her. "She stayed," Danny thought to herself as she studied the doctor, really seeing her for the first time.

Lauren woke with a feeling of someone watching and immediately sat up in the chair, "You're awake." Danny smiled and nodded.

"How do you feel?" asked Lauren rising to her feet and grabbing her stethoscope.

"Sore, but okay I think," replied Danny still watching the doctor.

Lauren placed the stethoscope under Danny's gown on her chest, then moved to examine the cuts she had repaired including the large abdominal wound.

Lauren nodded, "everything looks pretty good considering." Danny smiled. "Are you hungry?" asked Lauren.

"I'm starving," replied Danny.

"I am going to stop by my house, pick up some things and then I'll stop and get food, okay? One hour tops," assured Lauren as she looked into Danny's now very soft and gentle auburn eyes. "I won't be long."

"Be good," suggested Lauren smiling as she left the room still thinking about Danny's magnetic eyes.

Danny sighed and lay her head back on her pillow to wait for breakfast, her stomach growling mercilessly.

After what seemed like an eternity Lauren walked back in the room wearing jeans and a black button down shirt. She announced, "breakfast is served," as she approached the bed.

Danny jumped at her voice and tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but just the movement made her wince in pain. Lauren noticed the pain flash through her patients face.

"More pain meds?" she asked putting the food down as well as some clothes she had brought for Danny.

"No," replied Danny, gritting her teeth until she got herself sitting more upright.

Lauren cringed hoping Danny wouldn't reopen any stitches, "I got pancakes, eggs, ham, bacon." "What do you want first?"

Danny smiled, "definitely pancakes."

"And, I brought myself coffee and for you, I pegged you as a milk drinker," she said holding up a bottle of chocolate milk. Danny smiled again, this time her smiled reached her eyes and they glowed like nothing Lauren had ever seen before.

Danny was stuffing in her forth pancake, when Lauren decided to ask, "What's your full name?"

"Danny Jenson," replied Danny between bites of food.

"What do you do for a living Danny Jenson?" asked Lauren trying to keep her questions as light as possible.

"I am a freelance writer for a magazine," replied Danny downing the bottle of milk.

Lauren reached in the bag and handed her another bottle. Danny accepted the bottle and hesitated for a moment, "How'd you know?" she asked now meeting Lauren's eyes.

"What?" asked Lauren confused. "How'd you know how much I would eat?"

"Oh," said Lauren pausing to think how she should answer that. "Can I ask you one question first?"

Danny considered the question and finally answered, "okay."

"What do you know about Light and Dark Fae?"

"Never heard of them, should I know?" replied Danny leaning back.

Lauren thought to herself, "this can't be a coincidence, first Bo and now Danny."

Realizing Danny was waiting for an answer she quickly composed her thoughts, "Okay, well, let me speculate on a few things and you can tell me if I am right."

"I assumed you would be a big eater yes, and I will tell you my reason later, I also believe you were likely raised in one or more foster families but never felt like you fit in, you were considered to be a problem child, you kept sneaking out at night about every ten to fourteen days but you don't remember doing it? You lose time and wake up not knowing how you got there, and you feel like you have been running your whole life."

"How am I doing so far?" asked Lauren looking up to see Danny's auburn eyes staring at her, and she knew instantly, she was right about everything.

"How do you know?" whispered Danny.

Lauren pulled her chair closer to the bed knowing this was going to be a difficult conversation.

"Lauren looked in Danny's eyes and replied, "I need you to keep an open mind."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thank you to all of you for picking this story back up and special thanks to those of you who encouraged me to post it again. It is nice to know people like the story. Again, my apologies for taking it down. Please be patient I am trying to clean up the chapters a bit from when I originally posted so the story will be posted by chapters and not a mass upload. Cheers, Dee

 **Chapter 2-Knowing**

"Impossible," scoffed Danny. "Seriously, you want me to believe I'm a wolf?"

"Part wolf," corrected Lauren patiently.

"A special being called Fae and there many different types? I'm one type?" asked Danny more of a statement to no one in particular than a question.

"mmmhmmm," mumbled Lauren still searching Danny's features.

Danny shook her head struggling to comprehend the possibility.

"I know," offered Lauren timidly placing her hand on Danny's arm reassuringly. To her surprise Danny didn't pull back. "I know this is a lot to take in all at once," continued the doctor gently offering support.

Danny knew it was all true, she could see in Lauren's eyes the honesty and naked truth she was sharing. They sat silent for what seemed like forever before Danny finally said, "So what now?" Lauren jumped, startled out of her own thoughts of how she was going to help Danny.

"Danny, I'm a Fae doctor. I know more about Fae life, customs, and how to live in this world than most despite being human. Let me help you," replied Lauren with sincerity in her eyes. Danny remained non-committal for the moment listening to the doctor.

"Can I ask you some questions?" asked Lauren.

Danny nodded and looked away still staggering from what she already knew.

"Do you remember anything after you black out? Because, when you black out this is when you change to your wolf form. You are likely running or feeding," said Lauren. "Any change in perspective, notice heightened senses, anything that would indicate you changed form?"

"Nothing." replied Danny. "I black out and I have no idea where I go or what I do, I can't see it."

"Have you ever woke up with blood all over you, but not yours?" continued Lauren.

Danny took a deep breath considering what that might mean. "Yes."

"Okay, that likely means you are feeding, which is perfectly normal for you. What can you tell me about what happened to you the other night?" asked Lauren tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"It happens every three or four months, I black out and I end up in some kind of dungeon. I don't remember much about what happens while I'm there and then I wake up somewhere in a ditch or a forest," replied Danny unnerved just talking about it. "I have tried moving, they always find me."

Danny looked up to see Lauren staring at her with a gentleness and concern that no one had ever shown for her and she felt her cheeks blush a little, shy of the attention she wasn't used to.

"Do you have any idea where this place is?" asked Lauren.

"No, but I do remember one person calling the guy in charge Dr. Smithson." replied Danny. "He's a sadistic bastard."

"I'm sorry Danny, no one should endure what you have. I want to help you," offered Lauren.

"No one can help me. They are ghosts, come and go, they take what they want, and you can't stop what you can't see coming," replied Danny.

"Well" said Lauren, "I think the place to start is for you to stay here for awhile. Let me run some tests…."

"Whoa, stop right there doc, you are great and everything but I can't do anymore tests, I just can't."

"Danny," assured Lauren, "I promise you, they won't be invasive or experimental type stuff…."

"No," blurted Danny firmly. "I can't do it, I need to go. I need to go now." She grimaced throwing back the sheets and sitting up. Gingerly she pulled on the jeans and T-shirt that Lauren had brought for her as well as a pair of sneakers.

"Danny, please, let me help you. You aren't trained and you're in danger," Lauren pleaded.

Danny continued to the door and was about to open it when the doctor's voice stopped her.

"Danny if you walk out that door, you will never know. Never know what happens when you black out, you'll never control your wolf, and one day you may not wake up in that ditch." "Danny!" Lauren pleaded, "Stop running and let me help you."

Danny hesitated a minute and replied, "I'm sorry doc," pulled open the door, and was gone.

Lauren exhaled all the air from her lungs. "Dam it," she growled throwing her pen at the wall as David walked in. David raised his eyebrows but knew better than to ask.

"I blew it David," cursed Lauren walking over to pick up the pen she had just thrown.

"Blew what?" asked David his deep blue eyes peering at her.

"I think I pushed too hard and scared her off," replied Lauren.

David shrugged, "her choice Doc."

Knowing David was right she trudged back to the lab. She was tired and grumpy but decided she would look at the piece of metal she had pulled out of Danny's wound and inspect it closer. After an hour of research in the Fae data base she concluded it was part of a Sherpa blade which was very old and very deadly. She busied herself with patients and research for the rest of the afternoon trying not to think about the beautiful stranger that had captured her attention and was now gone from her life.

David poked his head in around 6:00pm, "Are you going home Doc, thought I might walk out with you."

"That's subtle," replied Lauren knowing that was his way of saying "go home." "I'm done here, so yes I think I will walk out with you."

As they walked through the outer doors David tipped his head to the side "Dr. Lewis." Confused, Lauren looked in the direction the intern had motioned and smiled. "Looks like you maybe didn't blow it after all, good luck." Excusing himself David proceeded to his car.

Lauren took a deep breath and started toward the bench where Danny was sitting considering what she might say differently to change her mind. Danny had been lost in thought and when she looked up she noticed the very thin, somewhat awkward, but beautiful doctor standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey," Danny tried to say as casually as possibly.

"Hi", said Lauren raising her eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded, "I'm fine."

There was a pause. "May I sit?" Lauren asked politely.

The wolf nodded and she took a seat next to Danny facing her as much as she could on a wooden park bench. Danny was nervously looking at the ground while Lauren patiently waited for Danny to be ready to talk.

Raising her eyes to meet Lauren's, Danny finally said, "You didn't restrain me."

Lauren slowly shook her head.

"No one has ever shown the patience, understanding or acceptance that you have in the last couple days," stated Danny sadly looking away.

Lauren had been sitting with her head resting on her hand with her elbow on the back of the bench but she now shifted closer to Danny and put her hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny turned and looked at her, "You aren't alone anymore Danny. I can help you," suggested Lauren brushing her hair behind her ear. Danny could feel the warmth in her touch and the sincerity in her eyes.

"I am tired of running," sighed Danny. Lauren squeezed her shoulder but said nothing trying not to put any pressure on her.

"Maybe we can just go somewhere and talk more about what you want and need," Lauren finally offered.

Danny looked at her, exhaustion etched on her face, and replied, "I'd like that."

As they stood, a sharp piercing pain ripped through Danny's abdomen sending her doubled over to the ground. Lauren dropped to her knees next to Danny, slipping her hand over her back, "What is it?"

Danny let out a cry, grabbing her midsection and pulling her knees up to her chest. "Danny", gasped Lauren, "I need to know what's happening."

Writhing in pain Danny finally choked, "I don't know, it just feels like I am being stabbed over and over again, and it is just burning."

"We have to get you back inside," breathed Lauren using all her strength to pull Danny to her feet. Danny let out another cry and doubled over again clutching her stomach. Lauren pulled Danny's arm over her shoulder and assisted her back to the clinic. As the door opened Katie spotted them and rushed over with a wheelchair where Danny collapsed barely conscious.

"Quickly Katie, we don't have much time," encouraged Lauren as they rushed back into the same room Danny had been in a night earlier.

Katie and Lauren hastily tossed Danny onto the bed. "Katie start an IV with fluids and low dose of pain meds," ordered Lauren flipping open her laptop.

Lauren quickly logged onto her computer. She brushed her hair back with both hands, took a deep breath and pulled up the Sherpa blade research she had been doing. She quickly scanned through it finding the part where the blade was typically poisonous and what kind of treatment there might be.

Danny writhed in pain on the hospital bed, knees pulled to her chest, crying out every time she felt the stabbing pain. Her respiration was rapid and the pain meds were not working when Lauren returned to her side.

Lauren grabbed her hands in her cool slender fingers, "Danny look at me," she begged intently staring at her patient. "I need you to understand what I am going to say."

Danny looked at the Doctor, her eyes pleading for relief and barely able to focus.

Lauren swallowed and her knees felt weak seeing the pain and desperation in Danny's eyes. "I need to re-open your abdominal wound and put some medicine directly in that area. You are being poisoned from that injury," explained Lauren trying to be calm for her patient.

Danny nodded between sharp pains and focused on the doctor again.

"I need to sedate you to do this," added Lauren softly. Do you trust me?"

Danny had seen nothing but good in this woman since the day she arrived and despite her nature, she couldn't help but trust her. Danny whispered, "Just, don't leave me, okay?"

Lauren nodded to Katie to begin administering the drugs to sedate the patient and then looked back at Danny, "I'll be here. Be strong."

Lauren took a deep breath, relieved that Danny was now finding some peace but also painfully aware of the danger she was in. She got to work opening and cleaning the wound, while Katie fetched the supplies that Lauren had requested to make the medicine and plaster. Lauren knew this was a long shot and that very few had ever survived the Sherpa poison at least as far as the records showed.

Lauren was rubbing her face with both hands when a voice interrupted the silence. It was Katie. "What?" asked Lauren wearily looking up.

"You should get some sleep," Katie repeated putting her hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Oh," said Lauren her eyes immediately going over to where Danny was resting, "ummm, thanks, but no, I'm fine."

"Lie back in your chair and at least close your eyes for a few minutes. I'll check her vitals and stay as well. I'll alert you if there are any changes," insisted Katie.

Lauren smiled at the fiercely loyal girl who was very plain and yet pretty in an understated way. "Thank you," replied Lauren clutching the girl's hand.

"Get some rest," offered Katie turning her attention back to their patient.

The night faded and dawn rose as it did every day. Nothing stops the steady march of time.

Fighting to regain consciousness Danny blinked wearily, her eyes casually panning the room. Her mind was still thick with anesthetic struggling to put thoughts together but the all too familiar sight of a medical facility invoked an instinctive reaction. Her flight response was in fully activated, respiration rising, and her heart racing but her muscle fibers just wouldn't cooperate. Lauren, looked up from the file and smiled before realizing her patient was in distress. She moved quickly to the bedside.

"Whoa, take it easy," Lauren cautioned gently applying pressure to Danny's shoulders as Danny tried to push herself up. "It's okay, you are safe here."

Danny's eyes warily scanned the doctor still unsure.

"It's me, Lauren, remember? You have been in my clinic for a few days. I have been helping you figure out who you are. Remember our conversation about Fae?"

With the adrenaline pumping the sedative was beginning to wear off more quickly. Danny took a deep breath and sighed finally recognizing the doctor. Her weight sunk back into the mattress.

"Thirsty?" asked Lauren reaching for a glass of water.

Danny nodded, still feeling very groggy as everything seemed to be fuzzy and in slow motion.

"How do you feel?" Lauren asked studying Danny for any further signs of distress.

Danny swallowed and tried to put words together, " brury hcead fpunny," she finally slurred.

Lauren fought her desire to giggle. Tilting her head to the side she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Sounds like you need more rest, go back to sleep."

Danny could feel her eyes closing again but she managed to grab Lauren's wrist. Lauren smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be right here".

Sitting down next to the bed the doctor gently caressed her patients arm hoping that it would be comforting. She was right, Danny immediately drifted back into her drug induced slumber. Lauren was not concerned that she was still sleepy because she knew she had given Danny enough sedative and pain medication to knock a 1000 pound horse out for days.

Lauren was interrupted from her thoughts by a girl loud and obnoxious walking in through the foyer. "Kenzi," Lauren thought to herself, "wonder what kind of trouble they are in now."

"Hey Doc," chirped Kenzi, as she stopped to look in Lauren's microscope.

"Must you touch everything?" Lauren asked a little irritated.

"Sheesh, what's up with you?" replied Kenzi

"I'm sorry, just tired I guess. I haven't slept much the last 4 days," yawned Lauren.

"Too much sciency stuff going on?" asked Kenzi hopping onto an exam table.

"I have a patient who needs me. Where's Bo and why are you here by yourself?" asked Lauren suddenly coming to her senses.

"Bo," she waved her hand dramatically, "is off somewhere with Dyson I think," replied Kenzi.

"And…., why are you here?" asked Lauren curiously since it was really her and Bo that are friends not her and Kenzi.

"I was bored," replied Kenzi hopping off the exam table to go look at some of the specimens.

"So, Bo and Dyson, they're hot and heavy?" asked Lauren trying to remain nonchalant.

Kenzi smiled, "Let's be honest they were always hot and heavy for one reason or another but, ya I guess, they are trying again. You gave her up doc."

"I know," groaned Lauren turning away, "I'd be fine if it were anyone but Dyson."

"Hey Doc", said Kenzi slinging her arm around Lauren's shoulders, "for the record, you were always my favorite."

"I am not," growled Lauren pushing Kenzi's arm off her shoulder.

"Ya, you're right," she said shrugging. "Gotta run." Snapping her gum Kenzi disappeared out the glass doors.

Lauren shook the image of Dyson and Bo from her mind and headed back to Danny's room. She slumped in the chair, draped her coat over herself and closed her eyes. She had worked the last 4 days with almost no sleep and was exhausted. Sleep came quickly.

Lauren felt herself wake with a start as a loud laugh broke her slumber. "Again?" she thought with slight irritation that she reserved just for Kenzi. When she finally roused herself enough to focus she could see Danny and Kenzi sitting at a table near the window laughing and talking as if they were old friends.

Lauren shook away the sleep and irritably asked, "Kenzi what are you doing here?"

"Now is that anyway to speak to someone who brought you coffee?" quipped Kenzi holding up the coffee teasingly.

"Morning Doc," offered Danny between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Looks like you're feeling better," smiled the doctor trying to casually assess her patient.

"Mmmm, yes I am, but you don't look so good," replied Danny.

Lauren chuckled, her smile reaching her eyes and nodded, "You're a lot of work, I must admit."

Danny laughed, "I'm sorry. But I'm kind of glad it was you who found me."

Lauren reached for the coffee Kenzi was offering, smiled and replied "I am too."

"Well I have to go," said Kenzi popping the last bit of bacon in her mouth, "Bo and I have a case but we had to stop in for some of that succubussing stuff you give her."

"Oh," said Lauren getting to her feet. "Where is she now?"

"Just keep your shirt on Doc, Katie has it covered, Bo didn't want to wake you," replied Kenzi.

"Oh," said Lauren trying to hide her disappointment just as Bo walked confidently into the room dressed in her usual black leather.

"Morning sleepy head," said Bo casually to Lauren. "Kenz", ready to roll, we have work to do."

"Yup, I'll be in the car counting the dead bugs on the dash rather than watch you drool over each other. Later Danny, don't let the doc here poke and prod too much." Danny nodded and watched Kenzi disappear into the hallway.

"You look tired," whispered Bo ignoring Kenzi and touching Lauren's cheek gently.

Lauren touched Bo's hand with her own, "I'll be fine."

Bo nodded, feeling guilty for always seeking the warmth that Lauren offered despite them no longer being involved. She was with Dyson now but she just couldn't resist the pretty doctor just as Lauren couldn't deny Bo. She felt selfish because she could see from Lauren's aura that she was pleased with her touch. Lauren hated herself for being so weak and needing Bo's touch. She found comfort in the thought that no matter what, she would always be there for Bo and Bo would be there for her.

Their eyes danced together, neither woman willing to break the moment. Lost in each other sharing both love and profound sadness that comes with the knowledge that they once had it all.

A pan dropped down the hall drawing Lauren back to reality. She squeezed Bo's hand, "Please be careful."

Bo nodded, "Get some rest." Her long black coat flapped with every step as she strutted into the hallway.

Lauren tipped back the last of her coffee and said, "okay," trying to compose herself, "we have work to do. On the bed please."

Danny grimaced, pulling herself up out of her chair.

"Are you okay?" asked Lauren studying Danny's face.

"I'm good," replied Danny walking over to Lauren slightly bent over. Lauren helped Danny sit up on the bed.

"What day is it?" asked Danny.

"Friday", replied Lauren pulling out her stethoscope. "You have been here four days. Take a deep breath for me". Danny took a deep breath that caused a sharp pain in her side and caused her to lean forward into Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren put her hands gently on Danny's shoulders, straightened her up slowly frowning, "Okay?"

Danny swallowed and nodded.

Lauren pulled out a thermometer and slipped in under Danny's tongue and waited for the timer to beep. Pleased with the results so far, Lauren went around the bed, and untied the hospital gown. Danny couldn't help the involuntary pang of arousal she felt and she blushed thankful that Lauren was behind her. Lauren softly touched Danny's back noting every cut, bruise and closely inspecting where the whip marks were. Lauren could see many similar scars where Danny had already healed from previous injuries and she felt her heart swell with compassion for this beautiful stranger. Lauren collected herself and moved back to stand in front of Danny.

"Lie back please," asked Lauren and proceeded to gently pull back the hospital gown revealing Danny's defined upper body. Lauren tried not to let her eyes linger in any one area for too long and lightly ran her cool finger tips over Danny's abdominal muscles feeling the heat in every ripple before quickly focusing on the large cut that had been caused by the Sherpa blade. Lauren turned her head slightly, smiled and rolled her eyes scolding herself for her moment of indiscretion.

Danny swallowed hard trying to keep what she was feeling hidden but she couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful doctor that was so gentle and nurturing. Her touch was causing Danny to feel things that she had never felt from the touch of a woman.

Lauren pulled the gown up to cover Danny careful not to make eye contact, and pulled out a syringe and a small vial. Lauren finally said, "your injuries are starting to heal as they should now, your temperature is still elevated but no fever and I think that is just because you are part wolf."

"What's that for?" asked Danny pointing to the syringe.

"More antibiotics, I want to keep treating you until there is no sign of infection near your abdominal wound," replied Lauren gently inserting the needle in Danny's arm.

Danny grimaced, "I don't like needles much."

"I want you to stay for a least a couple more days as an in patient to make sure you are okay." said Lauren packing away the used syringe.

Danny nodded.

"After that I would like to see you as an out patient to run some tests and try to understand who you are and what's happening to you, if that would be okay with you," asked Lauren cautiously.

Danny smiled, nodded and replied, "I trust you and I want to know. I'm tired of running from who I am."

Two days later Lauren was standing near the administration desk of the clinic with Danny across from, her hands tucked in her white lab coat.

Danny thought, "she really is cute when she's being all sciency".

Lauren had lent Danny some clothes to get home and was secretly admiring her in her tight black T-shirt and equally tight jeans. Danny smiled warmly at Lauren a woman she had grown to trust and like very much in a very short time.

"Okay, this is it," she sighed, "I don't know how to thank you," she started, "no one has ever given me so much." Lauren smiled shyly and looked down.

Danny stepped closer so she could grab Lauren's hands in her own and looked intently at her gentle caring eyes, "Don't do that." Lauren's eyes were searching Danny's, when Danny continued, "Don't try to minimize what you did. I will never forget what you have done for me." Reaching her arms around Lauren she embraced the doctor in a hug filled with love, admiration and trust.

Lauren could feel her heart swell and her legs go weak. Living in the Fae world as a human, she didn't get a lot of recognition or kindness from the Fae people she committed her life to helping but just like Bo, Danny had grown up in the human world and they were special.

Lauren pulled away first, "Okay, take care, if you need anything call me, and I will see you here in one week for the CT scan okay."

"Yes Doctor," smirked Danny, her smiled filled with mischief….10am right?" Lauren nodded as she watched Danny walk away.

Just before she opened the door, Danny turned to look back and was rewarded with Lauren still watching her. Her heart skipped a beat. She waved and was off to her apartment to return back to her normal routine, although she wasn't entirely sure what that was anymore.

Danny opened the door to her small but adequate house, returned the key to the ledge above the door which she had kept there ever since she got locked out the first time she blacked out and woke up naked in a strange place. Now, no matter what happened she could at least get back in without having to break in or find the landlord.

She absentmindedly hit the button on the answering machine as she walked past it to the fridge. "Danny, it's Mike, call me when you get this." Danny grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and hit the delete button. "Danny it is Mike, where are you?" Danny sighed and hit the delete button again. "Danny I am getting really worried, call me right away please?" Danny hit delete for the last time, walked over and threw herself on the couch contemplating what to do.

Danny thought about the relationship with Mike and how it had progressed over the past few months. He was a very decent man, good job, good looking, very caring but it was hard for Danny to have any kind of relationship without the weirdness of her life getting in the way. She tried to be "busy" during the time she knew she would black out, (change) she now corrected herself, knowing that she was changing into a wolf during this time, so that he wasn't around and she didn't need to explain. This last time, he had been expecting her to be away on business for few days but between the capture and the clinic stay it had now been weeks. "Should I call him? What do I say?" Danny thought. Danny liked Mike a lot, not love yet but they were really good together.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number as she had so many times before.

Mike answered, "Danny, are you alright?" Where have you been, I've been worried sick. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Damn call display Danny thought, "Hi Mike, I'm fine, I am sooooooo, sorry to have worried you. I'll make it up to you I promise."

She heard Mike take a deep breath on the other end, "Danny we can't keep doing this."

"I know, why don't we meet for breakfast tomorrow and I'll explain it all to you?" offered Danny trying to buy some time and also avoid an evening meeting where there would be an expectation of make up sex. It was hard having a physical relationship with him because she had no idea how to explain the scars but she had always somehow manipulated the situation so they were completely in the dark.

"I want to see you, come over for dinner tonight and we can catch up," replied Mike.

Danny hesitated then said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, "Okay, yes, I want to see you too, seven?"

"Seven is perfect, see you then," Mike said hanging up. Danny sighed, dreading the evening.

She went to the freezer and pulled out a steak, she would need to eat before going to Mike's because her appetite was just one more thing she had to hide from the world.

After the steak, Danny ran herself a hot bath and was undressing when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked herself up and down, turned and looked sideways and at her back. She was a mess, "how would she pull this off," she thought to herself. She slipped into the bath and allowed her thoughts to drift.

Danny pulled on some clean jeans and a form fitting top, ran her hands through her shaggy hair and brushed her teeth "Ugg," she said looking at herself in the mirror, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Fifteen minutes later she took a deep breath and knocked on Mike's door. Mike swung the door open and went to grab Danny in a big bear hug but Danny said, "whoa, I am a little sore, take it easy on me."

"I'm so happy to see you," he said before crushing his lips on hers. Danny gasped for air and smiled. "Wine?" he asked heading further into the house as Danny closed the door.

"Mmmm, yes please," replied Danny following him into the kitchen. She watched him cooking and couldn't help but smile, "he was great, right, really great, she thought to herself." She told herself she was lucky to have this caring, patient, forgiving man in her life, and yet there was something she just couldn't feel.

"So tell me everything," Mike said bringing her back from hiding in her own mind. Danny smiled nervously.

"Well, I went on a special assignment in Bosnia, we were captured with some other reporters…..

After dinner Danny was doing the dishes and Mike came up from behind her and wrapped his big arms around her, pulling her into him. She could feel his arousal and closed her eyes. He began kissing her neck, moving lower and used his hand to move her shirt off her shoulder. His other hand came up under her shirt gently caressing a nipple. A moan escaped her lips and she turned to face him. He reached down and pressed his lips over hers, forcing her lips open with his tongue.

She pulled back a little and Mike frowned, "let's go to the bedroom," she whispered wanting the security that the dark bedroom offered.

He smiled, whipped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom aggressively kissing her as they walked. She wrapped her hands in his curly brown hair and did her best to feel the same passion he had for her. Once in the room Mike quickly removed Danny's shirt and bra and his shirt before attacking her neck with his ravenous kisses. Danny reached for Mike's belt and adeptly undid his belt before pulling his zipper down. Mike pulled Danny's jeans down and they tumbled on the bed. Danny felt Mike push inside her and as they rocked together she disappeared in her mind.

It was 5am when Danny woke, Mike was still sleeping so she quietly gathered her things and left without waking him.

Back at home, Danny jumped in the shower and stood there for thirty minutes letting the water sooth her. By 6:30 Mike had already called wondering why she had left so early, she knew the excuse she would use was an early work day but the real reason was she just couldn't bring herself to do the couple's thing. Mike was a good man, wanted a wife to cook and clean, someone to come home to, someone to wake up with, and Danny wanted to be that person for him but she just couldn't bring herself to feel that way. She did love him, but she wasn't in love with him. She knew in her heart that no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't going to be able to love him that way.

The phone rang while Danny was eating breakfast, but she wasn't in the mood for talking so she let it go to voicemail. It was her editor wanting to know when she would be submitting another article for the magazine. Danny always had one ready, as a precaution she always wrote several incase she was unable to write for awhile. Danny flipped open her laptop and sent an e-mail with an attachment to her editor and then started writing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am sorry to all of you who were disappointed I took this down. To all of you viewing this for the first time I hope you enjoy as much as I have writing it. It is a an adventure and romance that no one expected. It does not follow the normal path...I felt Lauren deserved someone that could be committed to her...doesn't follow the story because I felt that had already been done...I wanted to take a different path. I hope you like it. Grab a glass of wine, and just drift...just drift...find love...let it take its time...Do I continue? OR am I just wasting your time?

Chapter-3

Lauren busied herself for the next couple days looking at slides but found her thoughts drifting back to the beautiful stranger. Unable to properly focus she put the slides back in their tray and pulled out Danny's file. Lost in thought she poured over the information looking for anything that would explain the data they had compiled. Lauren was so mystified by this girl, "half wolf, and half what?" It had been a long time since something this intriguing had entered her lab and she wanted to know more. She logged on to her computer accessing the vault of ancient Fae documents. Stumbling across the Sherpa research again she began to more thoroughly examine the literature.

"V _ery few ever survive an attack with a Sherpa blade. Those who survive typically have been Decedents of the Blood King_." Lauren dropped the pen she was holding staring at the words. Slowly leaning back into her chair she read the sentence again.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself. "Is it possible? After all this time? Could she really be a Descendent?"

She skimmed through a few more pages stopping suddenly on a short paragraph. "Descendents will carry a symbol tattooed on their person somewhere that can only be seen under black light. They bare the likeness to the Blood King crest." Lauren's mind was racing, quickly reviewing every possible scenario. "Could Danny be part wolf and part Blood King?"

Lost in thought Lauren was startled when someone from behind called her. "Lauren?" repeated The Ash.

Lauren turned, "Oh, I am sorry sir." She hastily closed her laptop. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I heard you treated a badly injured unregistered Fae that was picked up off the street?"

"Um, yes sir, a wolf, Dyson found her. I was going to inform you. I have just been so crazy busy trying to keep her alive and of course all my other patients…" Lauren trailed off nervously.

"That's fine, I just wish you had found a moment so I didn't hear it from someone else," replied The Ash in his slippery condescending tone.

"My apologies sir, I should be more considerate. It won't happen," apologized the doctor lowering her brow. Gritting her teeth she forced down the bitter taste of self loathing. She hated living a life of servitude to this cruel and vile man.

"Is there anything else I should know?" questioned The Ash.

"No sir," replied Lauren still looking at the floor.

"You'll let me know if there is?" he asked turning to leave without waiting for a response.

"Yes sir," muttered the doctor trying to hide the guilt she felt for not being completely truthful.

She took a deep breath composing herself and rationalizing her little white lie. She didn't really have any confirmed information and for the time being, she felt like she needed to protect Danny. Now that the Ash knew about Danny it was just a matter of time before he went looking for her.

Lauren packed up her things and was going to head home when her phone rang.

It was Bo. "We're at Tricks come over for a drink."

"Ummm, I don't know, I'm pretty tired and was just going to go home," replied Lauren.

"Just one," encouraged Bo, "for me?"

Lauren sighed, she just couldn't resist Bo, "Okay, just one though."

Twenty minutes later Lauren squinted in the dark lit bar looking for Bo and finally saw Kenzi waving her over. Lauren frowned. Dyson and Hale were there as well and since her and Dyson didn't exactly like each other she began to think this was just a waste of time.

"Hey Doc," greeted Hale sliding out a chair for her.

"Hey," she replied to everyone.

"What'll ya have?" asked Kenzi six deep in beverages already.

Lauren shrugged her coat off her shoulders taking the chair Hale had offered and replied, "Vodka tonic please."

"So?" said Bo raising her eyebrows.

"So, what?" asked Lauren confused.

Dyson added dryly, "We were hoping you could share some information about the girl Hale and I brought in."

"Oh," said Lauren leaning back in her chair feeling a bit ambushed. Bo could have told her they invited her out just to fish for information.

Dyson stiffened as Bo put her hand reassuringly over Lauren's, "We're just curious."

Bo turned to Dyson, "down boy," she teased patting his knee.

"Well, there isn't much to tell. She's part wolf and, and, I'm not sure yet," Lauren lied.

"That's it? Boring," yawned Kenzi.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "She's a bit like Bo. She doesn't know who her parents are, she has kicked around foster care, and has been changing for years but had no idea she was."

"Did she tell you anything about what happened to her?" asked Dyson.

"Mmmmm," Lauren murmured taking a sip of her drink, "she has been getting captured and experimented on for years by a Dr. Smithson. Any of you ever heard of that name?"

Dyson thought for a moment and nodded, "It sounds vaguely familiar. Hale and I will look into it."

"Thank you," replied Lauren politely. "She said there's a compound with dungeon type cells with lots of people being held and tortured."

"To be able to have that and pull that off you need space and lots of it. He must own remote property," suggested Hale.

"Kenz and I don't have anything on the go right now so we will snoop around a little as well," offered Bo.

"Hey! I thought we were taking a break, you know, like a vacation," moaned Kenzi.

"Think of it as active recovery," smiled Bo. "Just like a light jog after working out."

"Right," frowed Kenzi throwing back another drink.

Lauren pushed her chair back and flashed an awkward tight lipped smile while she pulled on her coat. "Thanks for the drink but I should go." Bo protested standing in the blonde's path but Lauren was still irritated with her for putting her and Dyson at the same table so she pulled away saying her goodnights.

Bo called after her hoping to smooth thing over, "Maybe you can invite Danny to come out with us Friday for drinks, we can help her adjust to the Fae world. I mean I've been there and I'm personally very grateful to have had you all to help with that."

Lauren nodded, "I will ask her. Good night."

Finally at home Lauren tossed her keys and wallet into a bowl sitting on the table in her foyer. She sighed, feeling suddenly lonely. She hadn't really been alone in almost a week and had spent the last 5 days at the clinic by Danny's side. Now the quiet was deafening and she felt the loneliness wash over her. Leaning against the island in the kitchen she looked around the room wondering what to do with herself. A bottle of red wine tucked away on the counter below the upper cabinets caught her eye. She flipped open a cupboard door setting a glass on the smooth granite to which she poured a generous portion and retreated to her room with the intention of a hot bath.

Hot water kissed her naked body and she felt the stress begin to drain from her body. She leaned her head back on the edge of the bath letting her lids close. Her heart skipped when her eyes met the gentle, caring, auburn gaze filled with innocence peering back her. She felt a comfort in those enticing and magnetic eyes. She smiled involuntarily for no other reason than the pleasant thoughts that were shameless drifting through her semi consciousness. Shifting her weight she tried to get more comfortable before her lids popped open suddenly aware of her thought process. That was strange, usually it was thoughts of Bo that comforted her but these eyes were unmistakably Danny's. After a moment of reflection she closed her eyes again and selfishly indulged in her fantasy, no longer feeling alone.

XXXX

A couple days later, Danny walked in the clinic, feeling a sense of comfort and ease knowing the people who worked there understood her or at least didn't make her feel like a freak. She spotted Lauren near the administration desk wearing her usual button down shirt, dark slacks and a lab coat.

"Hey Doc," greeted Danny casually sliding up next to Lauren brushing her elbow.

Just a touch caused Lauren to blush and smile shyly. "Right on time." She put down the chart she was holding, laid a hand on Danny's back and guided her down the hall to a small exam room. "Please put on a gown, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Danny slipped out of her clothes and into the gown as instructed and stood in the middle of the room waiting for further instruction. Lauren returned with a tray carrying medical instruments and supplies. Lauren grinned thinking that Danny looked like a little kid waiting in the principles office.

"You can relax you know," teased Lauren.

"Yeah, I know," replied Danny nervously, "I am just not very good at it in a place like this."

Lauren chuckled. "Hop up on the bed for me. I have decided we need to do a full physical on you to establish a base line, if you are okay with that," suggested the doctor as casually as she could while studying Danny to see what her response would be.

"Whoa, haven't you basically done that in the last several days?" asked Danny.

Lauren put both her hands on Danny's wrists, met her eyes. "Just relax okay. I won't hurt you."

Danny took a deep breath, searching Lauren's eyes and finally agreed, "Okay, I trust you."

Lauren pulled out her stethoscope and started listening to Danny's heart and lungs. She made some notes on the chart and asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," replied Danny with unsure eyes. Lauren placed one hand on each side of Danny's neck not making eye contact.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny.

"I'm assessing your glands," replied Lauren turning to write on the chart. The doctor pulled out a blood pressure cuff and continued her exam.

Danny was rigid and nervous and finally blurted out, "you're really cute when you are in doctor mode."

Lauren gaped, blushed and recovered enough to quip, "really, so I'm not cute all the time?"

"No, I mean, no of course you are beautiful but I just meant, you are funny when you switch to be so focused on being the good doctor," stammered Danny, now, the one blushing.

"Don't worry," teased Lauren, "you're off the hook. Now lay back and put your feet in the stirrups."

"You're joking right?" choked Danny now very stressed.

Lauren stopped, put her hands in her pockets and sighed, "I'm the doctor, you're the patient. Typically this works with me deciding what's necessary."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry but, if we are going to talk about typical, then typically when someone is this intimate with me they at least buy me a drink first," quipped the wolf trying to hide her nervousness.

Lauren broke out laughing, like Danny had never seen her do. "I can honestly say, no other patient has ever said that to me, but you have a point. I have seen it before anyway."

Danny sat up abruptly. "What do you mean, you've have seen it?"

"We did a rape kit on you when you arrived the first day. Now can we get on with the exam please?"

"That's just great," growled Danny. You never mentioned that."

"I'm sorry Danny, it just never came up when I was trying to keep you alive, it was the least of my worries," replied Lauren.

"Was, um... was I...?" asked Danny cautiously not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"No, they almost killed you but you weren't raped," said Lauren. Danny released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and closed her eyes, her lungs filling with relief as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" asked Lauren pulling off her gloves, "We can finish this another day,"

Danny shook her head as tears welled in her eyes, "just get it over with."

"Really, this can wait," offered Lauren with a tenderness that touched Danny`s heart. "What's going on?" asked Lauren gently touching Danny's shoulder.

Danny took a deep breath, "I am sorry," she said wiping the tears from her cheeks trying to compose herself. "I'm just so relieved and terrified at the same time of what could have been. Please just finish the exam, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Lauren studying Danny's eyes.

Danny nodded and stared at the ceiling trying to think of the least erotic thing she could to keep herself from becoming aroused by Lauren's touch.

"Hmmm, you have had sex in the last couple days," noted Lauren as matter of factly as she could.

"Yes. Is that okay?" asked Danny slightly confused by why she would mention it.

"Sure, of course, it is important for a wolf to maintain a healthy sex life. But as your Doctor I know you're a wolf and that might make it difficult to maintain a relationship which means you might be seeking to fulfill yourself via other avenues which can be dangerous," replied Lauren careful not to reveal her feelings.

"One last thing, I want to scan you under black light for any tattoos, defining marks etc." Lauren turned out the lights and scanned Danny front and back looking for the mark trying not to become aroused by Danny's perfect physique. Just as she was about to resign herself that there was no blood king symbol she found the mark just above Danny's tailbone.

Lauren took a deep breath thinking, " _Oh my god! She is the Blood King Descendent!_ " and then realized Danny was starring at her.

"Okay, all done, you can get dressed," instructed the doctor pretending to scribble in the file as she tried to regain composure. "I have re-scheduled the CT scan for tomorrow at 3pm."

"I'm not," uttered Danny slipping on her pants looking at the floor feeling very shy and self conscious at the moment.

Lauren put down the chart, "Sorry?"

"I am not sleeping around if that is what you think," replied Danny a bit defensively.

Lauren put her hands in her lab coat pockets, "Danny, I just meant you need to be safe, I'm not judging you."

"I'm in a relationship," added Danny.

"Oh," said Lauren reeling from the sting of honesty addeding, "That's great Danny, it's much safer that way."

Danny hesitated noticing a change in Lauren's demeanor but unsure what it meant. "Is it okay if I go now?"

Lauren nodded feeling emptiness in the pit of her stomach as Danny left the clinic. She finished the chart chastising herself for allowing herself to feel something for the beautiful stranger. " _Of course she was with someone, why wouldn't she be_?" There were so many reasons why anything with her would be a bad decision anyway. Lauren shook her head trying to shake her feelings when an emergency came in saving her from her suffering.

Arriving at home Danny threw her keys on the floor at the door and proceeded to take a long hot shower feeling completely violated with the appointment, and unnerved thinking that she could have easily been raped. She felt, alone, dirty, shamed.

She dried off, grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and poured herself a double rye and shot it. It burned but Danny poured another and shot that too before easing onto the couch….the rage was rising in her chest, her temperature elevating, a splitting headache forming, and her body ached…she would change soon and she welcomed the opportunity to not think for awhile.

XXXXX

Danny woke up naked in the bushes of her back yard and quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed her. It was almost dark so she snuck to the front door of her house, grabbed the key from the top of the door frame and let herself in quickly slamming the door.

Once in, she looked at herself in the mirror and realized she was covered in blood. She checked her phone, 7:30pm Thursday, "holy shit." She looked at the flashing light on the phone and knew that Mike would have called by now and she hesitantly hit the button. "You have 2 messages." Danny hit play, and then looked for a towel to wipe the blood off herself.

"Hey beautiful, it's Mike, where are you? I miss you, let's get together." Danny hit delete, holding a towel in one hand.

"Danny, It's Lauren." Danny's heart skipped a beat. "You missed our appointment today for the CT scan and I'm extremely worried about you. Please call me as soon as you get this."

"Shit," cursed Danny looking for Lauren's number. She quickly punched the digits into the phone.

"Hello," answered the doctor.

"Hey, it's Danny, I..."

"Thank God! Are you alright?" gasped Lauren.

"I'm sorry Lauren I didn't mean to worry you, I, I, changed last night and just woke up a few minutes ago in the back yard."

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked again with concern rising in her voice.

"I'm not sure. I am covered in blood," replied Danny quietly, but I don't think it is mine."

"Danny stay where you are and do not wipe the blood off, I'll be over there in 10 minutes," directed the doctor.

"Okay," replied Danny biting her lip.

Several minutes later a knock at the door disrupted Danny's thoughts. She had a robe on and went to open the door for her visitor. Lauren hurried past Danny, opened her doctor bag without speaking and pulled out a Q-tip and a small bottle.

"I need a sample of the blood please," stated Lauren. Danny opened her robe a little as she watched Lauren intently. Lauren rubbed the Q-tip on Danny's bare shoulder, then poured some of the fluid from a little bottle on the end of the Q-tip.

Lauren sighed relieved and sat down at a kitchen chair, "It's animal blood. You must have fed while you were out," continued Lauren, "and that, is normal for someone like you."

Danny smiled, "Normal eh," and sat down at the table with Lauren.

"As normal as it can be in the Fae world," replied Lauren returning the smile.

"I'm sorry I missed the appointment," sighed Danny.

"Don't worry about that, I'm just glad you're okay. I should get going and let you take care of yourself," suggested Lauren packing up her bag.

Danny hesitated, and then nervously asked, "Why don't you stay. You can open a bottle of wine while I get cleaned up, and you can fill me on some of the Fae lore."

Lauren smiled shyly and looked away wondering for a moment whether she should stay.

"Unless there's some rule about you socializing with your patients or something?" teased Danny.

"Well there is a rule somewhere about that for doctors but it really doesn't exist in the Fae world," replied Lauren throwing her brown leather coat over the sofa. "Where's your wine and cork screw?"

Danny grinned genuinely happy, "Last cupboard on the right and the drawer below. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

Danny returned in fresh jeans, a crisp white T-shirt, and her hair still wet from the shower. She plopped herself next to Lauren on the sofa facing the doctor but careful not to sit too close. Lauren turned and smiled shyly breathing as deeply as she dared drinking in Danny's intoxicating scent while trying to hide her pleasure.

"So tell me about the Fae, Light, Dark how they work," asked Danny breaking the ice.

"Well," thought Lauren, "there was basically a split in the Fae people, half chose dark and a leader who is called The Morgan and half chose the light and a leader called The Ash."

Danny nodded, "where do you fall in all this?"

"I'm human," she stopped and smiled, uncomfortable talking about herself, "and I work for the Ash, sort of."

"Sort of?" asked Danny raising an eyebrow.

"I'm bound to him," replied Lauren breaking eye contact.

"What does that mean?" pursued Danny.

Lauren didn't answer and kept looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Hey," said Danny tenderly, putting her hand on Lauren's arm, "Look at me."

Lauren turned with tears in her eyes, "I should go."

"What?"

"No wait," begged Danny gripping the doctor's wrist, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't go."

Lauren shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Danny."

"Don't be," replied Danny stroking Lauren's arm gently. Lauren closed her eyes and concentrated on the warmth and comfort that Danny's touch was providing her. When she opened her eyes they were met with the gentle and very concerned auburn eyes that she had dreamed off.

"Okay?" asked Danny.

Lauren nodded pushing her hair behind her ear as the phone rang. "Do you need to get that?" asked Lauren.

"Nah," shrugged Danny. "It can go to voicemail."

"Hey sweetheart, it's Mike, haven't heard from you in a couple days, I'm starting to get worried again. Please check in, we need to talk."

"Dam it," thought Danny sucking in her lower lip feeling both guilty and embarrassed. Something about sitting there with Lauren when he was looking for her felt all wrong, and yet, it felt right to be where she was.

"I should go, let you call Mike back," suggested Lauren feeling foolish for staying as long as she had.

"No, please. I'm, sorry," whispered Danny.

Lauren composed herself and replied with no regard for her own feelings, "Danny it's fine, normal for your guy to be looking for you."

"It's hard," explained Danny sadly.

Lauren searched her face wondering if a response was required.

"I'm not sure why anyone would want to be with me," offered Danny flatly.

Lauren swallowed and moved a tiny bit closer, feeling her heart breaking.

Danny continued, "I disappear, for days with no warning, at the very least I leave every ten to fourteen days and show up whenever, abused, beaten, tortured and experimented on, and, I, I eat a lot," she said nodding to herself.

Lauren smiled at the last bit but said nothing.

"I have nothing to offer but lies, deceit and worry," whispered Danny resigned to the fact that she could never have a normal life.

Lauren moved closer, took Danny's hands in hers. Her gaze darted back and forth with Danny's eyes. "I know for a fact there's someone out there who understands you and will accept you for who you are. And I know they want to be with you."

Danny smiled weakly unconvinced. "Thank you. More wine?" asked Danny getting up.

"Maybe a little but some of us actually work in the morning," teased Lauren trying to put the awkwardness behind them.

"Okay, so two uncomfortable conversations, my turn. What's the deal with you and Bo?"

" _And there it is_ ," thought Lauren, just a matter of time I supposed before she asked that." "Wow, you are two for two."

Danny shook her head," I'm sorry if that's too personal again. I'm an idiot, I shouldn't ask you that stuff."

Lauren gathered her resolve, took a deep breath and shrugged, "It's okay, it's just complicated."

"It's not that complicated, are you together or not?" asked Danny bluntly.

"Subtle," replied Lauren cocking her head to side in a "did you just say that kind of way."

"Not my strong suit," grinned Danny. "Hey I just spilled my guts."

"Fine," said Lauren taking another sip of wine. "We have a very strong connection, and yes we did have a short relationship that was the most magical time of my life but we're not together. I love her and she loves me and we will always be there for each other but she's with Dyson now and she's happy."

"If they split would you go back to her?" asked Danny squeezing her lip between her fingers dreading the answer.

"It isn't really about her and Dyson, it's more the fact that we just couldn't make it work," replied Lauren.

"But you seemed pretty cozy at the clinic?" pursed Danny trying to sound disinterested.

"That's just Bo, she's a succubus, she's very seductive in everything she does," shrugged Lauren.

"She still gets to you though, I could see it in your eyes," said Danny softly.

Lauren considered her answer for a minute, sipped more wine and replied, "yes." She nodded, "she still gets to me." Danny was disappointed and she didn't really know why, but she felt sad that Lauren still had feelings for Bo.

Danny finally asked, "So I guess, it will take someone pretty awesome to be able to compete with Bo for your affection?"

Lauren nodded unable to look away from Danny, "I guess so, but I believe that person is out there, only they don't know it yet."

Danny bit her lip infatuated with the blond doctor. Something made her heart beat just a little faster.

"I should go, it's getting late," suggested Lauren breaking the intense eye contact.

They walked to the door together. "Thanks for the wine."

Danny nodded.

"Oh" added the doctor, "I almost forgot, a bunch of us are getting together at this bar we go to Friday night, do you want to come with us?"

Danny hesitated.

"Kenzi will be there and I owe you a drink from the other day at the clinic," Lauren added playfully.

"Oh ya, you definitely do," replied Danny good naturedly laughing at Lauren's joke from the exam.

"Good night," offered Lauren hesitating for just a moment and then turned down the stairs.

"Night," answered Danny closing the door already thinking about Friday night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** -

Danny studied herself in the mirror, thinking how things had changed over the last few months. She was still living a lie with Mike because she just couldn't bring herself to break his heart, but she had found out she was Fae, had some new friends and for the first time actually felt comfortable just hanging out. She was meeting Mike for lunch because he had something important he wanted to discuss with her and then she was meeting the girls later at a bar downtown for drinks.

"Hey beautiful," greeted Mike kissing Danny on the cheek.

"Hey," replied Danny smiling trying to reciprocate his enthusiasm.

When the waiter arrived Mike immediately ordered. "I'll have the chicken salad, and can you bring us a bottle of your best red please."

"And for you Miss," asked the waiter.

"Umm, I, I, ummm, think I need a few minutes," replied Danny narrowing her eyes. "What's with the wine?"

"Geez, you don't make it easy do you," replied Mike smiling. "Very well, I was thinking we have been together for quite some time now, I love you, and I was thinking…"

Danny's heart was now in her throat as she tried to swallow. "No this can't be, he should be breaking up with me, why is this man so freaking nice," wondered Danny, her mind reeling at the though of what he was about to say.

"I was thinking," continued Mike with a big grin on his face, as he got down on one knee, producing a ring, "we should get married." Danny just stared at him for what seemed like forever, her heart racing. She clasped her hands to keep them from shaking, her eyes fixed on the man.

"You don't have to answer right now," uttered Mike, barely a whisper. "I know this is a big step..." He trailed off unable to speak as he considered for the first time that Danny might not say "yes."

Danny was now looking at the floor biting her lip as she realized they had arrived at the crossroad she had been dreading. She hated herself. Why couldn't she just love this man that had laid his heart at her feet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't." Her eyes searched his pleading with him to be okay.

"Ever?" he choked.

She slowly shook her head and hesitated for a moment. "I think I'm," she cleared her throat, "I think I'm falling in love with someone else," she breathed.

Mike threw his chair back angrily. "Might have been nice to know that before I bought the ring," he spat before turning and stomping out of the restaurant.

Danny closed her eyes as they filled with tears, "I'm sorry," she whispered to no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey girls," greeted Danny flashing her easy going grin, trying not to reveal the feelings that still lingered from her lunch date with Mike.

Bo replied, "Hey, about time you got here."

Danny smiled, "Kenzi driving you crazy?"

"Hey now, that is a little uncalled for," cracked Kenzi throwing back a shot.

Danny pushed Kenzi's shoulder teasingly and then turned her attention Lauren admiring the low cut tight orange tee she was wearing that accentuated her beautiful figure so perfectly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," replied the doctor with a shy smile that was so endearing.

Danny thought to herself, "she has no idea how incredible she is."

"Pool?" asked Kenzi, already drunk, dragging Danny by the arm. Glancing back at Bo and Lauren Danny pleaded with them to rescue her but they just laughed and raised their glasses in a mock toast.

"Let's go up to the bar for a bit. I need to ask the bartender a couple questions for a case I am working on," suggested Bo grabbing Lauren's hand.

"Okay," agreed Lauren dutifully following along, never able to resist Bo's wishes. Lauren leaned on the bar facing the crowd studying Danny with amusement as she argued with Kenzi about cheating. Catching Lauren watching her Danny flashed her easy, disarming grin and held the doctor's gaze for a moment before turning her attention back to the drunk human who was now hitting on three teenagers. An involuntary, content smile spread over the doctor's lips and her mind began to drift.

"Hey," said Bo snapping her fingers in front of Lauren.

"What?" asked Lauren some what irritated by the interruption.

"Oh, my god," gasped Bo her eyes getting big staring at the doctor and a smirk forming on her lips. I know that look."

Lauren looked away slightly embarrassed, "what are you talking about Bo?"

"The look that says, ah, ain't she just the cutest," suggested Bo looking directly at Lauren, demanding an answer. Lauren said nothing trying to play it cool.

"You like her don't you?" asked Bo more gently this time feeling a pang of jealousy that she knew she had no right to have. Lauren looked at Danny patiently dealing with Kenzi and nodded.

Bo gave Lauren a playful push with her shoulder. "You have been holding out on me. Have you told her?"

"No," whispered Lauren blushing.

"Does she like you back?" asked Bo teasing again.

"I'm not sure, she's in a relationship," replied Lauren feeling like a little kid being grilled by her Mother.

Bo grabbed Lauren's wrist towing her toward the pool table. "We should go rescue Danny. Me and Kenz against you two okay," suggested Bo with a mischievous grin pointing at Danny and Lauren.

"Alright, but we bwweak," slurred Kenzi having had way too much tequila already.

Part way through the game Bo turned to see Dyson and Hale walking briskly toward their table. "Hey good lookin', what a nice surprise," greeted the succubus before reaching up and capturing Dyson's top lip between her own.

Dyson gently pushed Bo back, "I'm actually here on official business."

"What's going on?" Bo asked suddenly concerned.

"The Fae elders have decided that Danny has had enough time to heal and they feel it is time for her to join the Fae world officially through the challenge," replied Dyson expressionless.

"No way," argued Bo stepping between Dyson and Danny. "You aren't taking her, she isn't ready."

"Bo you weren't ready either and you can't stop this," replied Dyson gently. "It is done."

"It's okay Bo," sighed Danny.

"I won't let them take you," Bo whispered.

"I know," replied Danny touched by Bo's concern and willingness to stand up for her. "Thank you, but I need to face this alone."

"Be careful, and remember what we talked about, be quick, and be tough mentally, what seems real, isn't. If you don't pass the test, they will kill you," urged Bo reminding the wolf what was at stake.

Danny nodded and turned to Lauren whose face was drained of color. She gently took both of Lauren's shaking hands in hers and looked at her with calm, loving auburn eyes. Her heart was racing but not because of the challenge, but more the fear of never getting to tell the doctor how she felt. She knew what she was seeing in Lauren's deep brown eyes was an identical reflection of her own.

She reached out tenderly brushing Lauren's cheek. "It's going to be okay."

"I know," breathed Lauren desperately trying to hide her concern. "You can do this."

Holding Lauren's undivided attention, Danny flashed a quick smile meant to express confidence. "I'll come back. I promise." She lingered for a moment and then left the bar with Dyson and Hale.

Dyson led Danny into what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse with poor lighting and no ventilation. It smelled musty and there was an undeniable smell of death which made Danny sick to her stomach. The building was actually connected to Lauren's clinic through a series of dark and damp tunnels. They came into a room that looked like an armoury stocked with every different kind of sword, knife, dagger, or axe you could imagine.

"Choose your weapon wisely," suggested Dyson, "and Danny," Danny looked at him, "your first challenge will be something big and strong. You will have a speed advantage so pick something you can handle." Danny swallowed hard and gingerly picked up two shorter swords, one in each hand.

"Danny, it's til the death so, don't show compassion and don't give it a chance," advised Dyson grimly. "And one more thing, the second test will be an elder who will manipulate your mind leading you from reality, if you have to beg for mercy, you lose. You need to fight him with your mind." Danny nodded knowing that Dyson was doing what he could to give her a chance, and took a deep breath.

Dyson led her out to the "arena" where spectators from both Light and Dark were watching from above. Danny stood nervously taking a deep breath at the entry way feeling everyone's eyes on her as sweat trickled down her chest. She swallowed hard, quickly glanced over at Dyson, Lauren and Bo and summoned all her courage.

"Danny you have been brought here to participate in two challenges to prove your worth to the Fae society," boomed a voice from the shadows. Danny looked up squinting through the lights to see a man and woman standing together at the middle of the upper deck rail.

"Danny, I'm The Ash, the leader of the Light Fae and this is The Morgan, leader of the Dark Fae and we jointly sanction this challenge."

"Let the challenge begin," shouted the man.

A large door dragged open and Danny backed away from the direction of the noise. In thumped an enormous creature, maybe twelve feet tall, six feet wide, and it walked up right. The huge fangs were already dripping with blood from a previous snack Danny supposed. It had shorter front legs with powerful looking back legs and razor sharp talons. Dragging along behind it was a thick spiny tail.

"Seriously?" whispered Danny, wiping the sweat from her hands on her jeans.

The creature lunged at her and she quickly side stepped the attack. The beast let out a disappointed grunt turning and lunging again. This time a talon tore across Danny's shoulder. She grimaced but didn't take her eyes off the beast.

Lauren grabbed Bo's wrist biting her lip trying desperately to hide her feelings with the Ash so near. Supportively Bo wrapped her arm around the doctor.

Danny dodged the creature again as it rushed at her with reckless abandon but this time it swung wildly around catching Danny with it's tail throwing her into a near by brick pillar. Danny let out a yelp and struggled to get to her feet, having only one of the swords in her possession.

Lauren gasped looking up the ceiling barely able to watch.

"Be quicker," Danny whispered.

The aggressor was closing in on Danny, and just as it left it's feet to dive at Danny she scrambled out of the way. The beast crashed into the pillar and in that moment Danny jumped on it's back, driving the sword between it's shoulder blades into it's chest. The creature shuddered and let out a horrific cry, rearing up and throwing Danny across the room before it collapsed.

Danny slowly got to her feet. With blood trickling down her back and breathing heavy, she ran both her hands through her hair trying to collect herself. "One down," she whispered to herself. Lauren and Bo both breathed deep sighs of relief but knew the hardest challenge was yet to come.

An old man with only a few wisps of hair, walked toward the center of the floor, wearing a dark cloak that was much like a monk would wear. When he got close to Danny she could see that his eyes where pure white with no pupil and his mouth was sewn shut.

Danny picked up the sword, let out an involuntary growl and as she was rising she heard the words, "No need child." Danny looked at the man and then glanced around wondering who had spoken.

"It was me. You are not mistaken," confirmed the man starring at her with his empty eyes. The man took another step closer.

Danny's mind raced frantically. "Don't let him in. Don't think, don't think, clear your mind, think of nothing...nothingness..."

The man put his hand on Danny's forehead and she instantly dropped her sword feeling his power flow through her. She closed her eyes, hoping to remove distractions focusing on "nothing" as hard as she could, not allowing a thought, furiously trying to block the intrusion. Her heart was racing as she drifted...

 _Wild dogs with gnashing teeth appeared out of no where, their barks deafening as they crept toward her. She backed up desperately searching for an escape. The distracting noise of the dogs dissipated as quickly as it started replaced with a deathly still and desolate grave yard. The dawn gave way to the rising ball of fire veiled in thick fog creating an eerie eclipse over the fallen. Something dropped from the sky brushing her shoulder. Her eyes followed the object to the ground and she kneeled next to a sparrow whose eyes where leaking dark red blood. The bird twitched feverishly, not dead, but not alive. Soft thumping drummed on the desert dry clay. Confused she looked up from the bird realizing it was raining sparrows all suffering from the same affliction. A shriek cut deep to her core drawing her attention toward a wooded area. She took a few uncertain steps toward the ratty, deformed forest. The trees were grey seeming to have suffered a horrific fate and petrified where they stood. There was something evil and unnatural about it. A dark cloaked figure with its back toward her stood over something just inside the forest perimeter. She could hear her heart pounding while she continued to creep closer. She needed to see the face, see what its purpose was. Looking past the dark figure she could see a blonde body laying on the ground. "NO! What have you done?" The figure turned toward her and pushed back the hood revealing a familiar face, that of her own. "NO!" she gasped slowly lowering her gaze staring at her bloodied hands shaking uncontrollably._

The elder was gaining control as he had done with so many others before creating distress that weakened his victim. More images flashed through her mind settling on one of Lauren bloodied and Danny standing over her sword in hand.

"No!" she shouted. Her eyes flew open dissolving the images. Now awake she gathered her resolve gritting her teeth. The man frowned, and put his other hand behind Danny's head applying more pressure. Danny tensed as the power became overwhelming but stubbornly maintained her focus staring blankly at a dry spot of blood on the floor. The man's forearms were now shaking violently but Danny's demeanour showed no sign of relenting. Emotionless the man eventually pushed her away. She collapsed to her hands and knees breathing heavily.

Bo, shook her fist satisfied and grunted, "Yes!" as quietly as she could, while Lauren let out a held breath, relief completely overwhelming her. Danny got up slowly retrieving her sword. She watched after the man slowly leaving the arena feeling exhausted.

"Congratulations my dear Danny," boomed The Ash's voice as he walked out onto the floor with the Morgan. "You have passed the Fae acceptance challenges. Now all that is left to do is to pick your side. Do you want to affiliate with the Light or the Dark?"

Danny thought for a minute, "With all due respect Sir, I don't feel that I have been part of the Fae world long enough to make an informed decision," replied Danny as politely as she could.

"Very well," growled The Ash, "as you wish but you should know it is a dangerous road not being under the protection of a side."

"Thank you for your concern Sir," replied Danny keeping her head down.

"We'll revisit this in the future. For now, you are free to go. Dr. Lewis," he said turning to Lauren, "please make sure our guest gets medical attention."

"Yes sir," choked Lauren barely able to speak. The Ash nodded, turned and vanished into the darkness as did the others.

Bo ran on the floor and scooped Danny up in a big hug. "You did it!" She then turned to Dyson, "was it that scary to watch when I went through it?"

Both Lauren and Dyson said "yes" in unison.

"I have never seen anyone block the Priest like that," mused Dyson. "He had you, but you fought back. No one has ever been under his control and managed to win."

"How'd you do that Danny?" asked Bo giddy that The Ash had been put in his place again.

"I'm not sure," shrugged Danny, still shaking off the unnerving images.

Lauren being wildly aware of her place and the people watching conservatively placed her hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm so relieved that you're okay. Come I need to take a look at your injuries."

"Danny, I'll catch up with you later, there's a Dark Fae in the crowd I want to talk to for a minute about a case," offered Bo pulling Dyson away. Danny nodded.

Lauren led Danny down a hallway toward her clinic. "I'm sorry about back there, I need to maintain a level of professionalism around The Ash."

"I understand," replied Danny, her auburn eyes locking with Lauren's just as they entered the lab.

Lauren swallowed hard, her heart fluttering, feeling drawn to the heat in Danny's smouldering eyes. Just as she was about to throw caution to the wind, Danny doubled over in pain holding her head.

"Danny! What is it?" shouted Lauren rushing to her side. Danny pulled away from Lauren and vomited in a near by trash can. The doctor approached cautiously timidly reaching out to gently stroke Danny's shoulder.

Still holding her head in her hands, Danny desperately gasped, "Lauren, I'm going to change. I have to get out of here and you have to promise to stay away."

"It's too dangerous for you to be out when you change, we haven't caught Smithson," argued Lauren, her eyes filled with concern.

"It is too dangerous for me to stay here. I can't control it," breathed Danny stumbling to the door. "I won't stay here and risk hurting you."

Running to the door the doctor shouted into the night begging Danny to return but the night was still. The cry of coyote in the distance and the doctor's own heavy breaths were all that remained. Danny was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N **:** Thanks to everyone new and old for following this story. I appreciate the support and feedback. Sorry this one is a short chapter but necessary. I will do my best to post chapter 6 fairly quickly. Cheers Dee

 **Chapter 5-Taken**

Bo flipped open her cell phone. "Bo," choked Lauren trying to control a rising panic. "Danny is missing. She changed after the ritual. It has been two days. Normally she shows after a day at the latest and I haven't seen or been able to contact her since."

"Calm down, I'm sure she's probably..."

"I'm at her place right now. The door is open and the place has been torn apart. Bo, I'm scared that the crazy Doctor Smithson has her again."

"Okay, try to relax, I'm on my way and I'll call Dyson too," replied Bo as calmly as possibly despite her own growing concern.

At Danny's house Dyson, Bo and Kenzi looked around while Lauren paced anxiously chewing her lip.

"We're going to find her," soothed Bo putting her arms around the doctor. Lauren nodded unconvinced, feeling the dread building in her chest.

Dyson broke the silence. "I'm going to the station, I'll check in with you guys later once I find the where abouts of our good doctor. The last place we tracked him to was Mexico and we were unable to pursue due to jurisdiction. We're seeking extradition but that's a long process."

Bo reached up and gave Dyson a quick kiss. "Kenzi and I will see what we can find out on the street, surely someone has heard of this guy."

Lauren nodded sadly, trying to give Bo a smile but just couldn't muster the energy. "I've got to get to the lab, call me as soon as you know anything please."

XXXXXXX

Hours later Lauren hurried into Trick's bar looking for her friends, anxious to hear what they had found out about Danny.

"Look's like you could use a drink Doc," offered Kenzi who waved at Trick. "The good stuff for my friend please."

Dyson opened the discussion. "We have confirmed that Smithson is in Mexico. Looks like he purchased a significant piece of property. Flight records also confirm he was here a couple days ago and left with cargo as well as six people on a private plane yesterday."

"Word on the street is that there are several Fae that know of this man and have been captured by him for his experiments. Most of them are scared to death to even talk about it," said Bo taking a sip of beer.

"Bo did her succubus thing and seduced one of the weaker elders from the Dark Fae and found out the doctor plans to raise an ancient demon through some kind of ritual that will happen three days from now when the moon is full," added Kenzi.

"Kenzi and I are going to Mexico," stated the succubus, her eyes daring anyone to say she couldn't.

"Hola Amigos, I do enjoy tequila and tanned men," quipped Kenzi.

"I'll go with you Bo," offered Dyson, knowing there would be no point in arguing with her. "You will need my contacts to try and zero in on the location. I have Hale looking for Danny on the street just in case she had a mishap and is just not able to make it home yet." Bo smiled and squeezed his hand.

The worry line across the doctor's brow etched deeper with every passing second. "What can I do?"

"Stay close to your phone, we may need to call you and get information from the archives which only you can help us with." Lauren nodded, running her slender fingers through her hair, feeling inadequate.

"I have a friend at the military base that will help us with flights," said Dyson before reaching down, and capturing Bo's lips. "I'll see you in an hour."

Lauren looked away not wanting to watch Dyson kiss Bo and was startled when Dyson addressed her with compassion, "Lauren, we'll find her."

She managed a weak smile. "Thank you." Bo stood up to leave, wrapped her arms around Lauren and squeezed her tight.

Lauren's desperate eyes met Bo's. "Please bring her back safe."

"I will," promised Bo.

"And Bo." The succubus stopped and looked back. "Be careful," warned Lauren, her heart breaking as she watched her best friend leaving on what could be a suicide mission to rescue an equally important person in her life.

Two hours later they were in the air on their way deep into the Mexican jungle.

"What's our plan?" asked Kenzi over the drone of the cargo plane.

"I have a buddy, in Mexico, Colonel Connoly, that will supply us with weapons, and a few guys. We will take a military jeep and go directly to the location that Hale has located for us which is about 30 minutes North of Cancun by car. Cross country travel is difficult due to the dense rainforest type terrain," replied Dyson frankly.

"You would think we were going to pick up a bag of dirt given the lack of emotion," thought Bo leaning back against Dyson's chest sitting between his legs.

Bo put her hand on Dyson's thigh, "hey, this is Danny were talking about here. Try and show a little enthusiasm."

Dyson wrapped his arms around Bo. "I know, I just need to stay focused on the mission to be sharp."

"Okay," agreed Bo breathing in his earthy scent, enjoying the warmth of his arms draped around her.

By the time they arrived it was dark which was perfect for their recon. They needed to determine what they were dealing with as far as security and layout. It was heavily guarded from their vantage point and they needed to get closer to try and determine where Danny might be, if she was even there.

They crept closer under the cover of darkness. Dyson turned and whispered, "Okay Luis you are with me, Juan and Carlos you two stay here with the girls while I take a closer look," only to discover Bo had already left.

Kenzi shrugged as Dyson sighed, "Where is she?"

Kenzi pointed to the north wall of the building where they could just make out a dark figure kissing another until one of them collapsed. Dyson cracked his neck clearly frustrated but said nothing keeping a keen eye on the succubus.

Bo dragged the dead guard over to the bushes and dumped him. She then moved silently around to the west side of the building where the guard had just told her they were keeping prisoners. Bo snuck up to the cells quietly, whispering Danny's name hoping she was able to hear her. Her heart skipped seeing Danny lying lifeless on the floor of one of the dark cells and hoped she wasn't too late. She called to Danny, her voice shaking as she feared the worst but when Danny moaned relief flooded her heart. Biting her top lip lost in thought she walked away a few yards scanning building searching for a way to get to the wolf.

Danny was slowly regaining consciousness unaware that Bo was near by. She grimaced reaching up to delicately touch her forehead. Her head was aching and every time she moved even a little she had sharp pain in her rib area. Gritting her teeth she managed to roll onto her back, the coolness of the floor soothing the cuts from the whip on her back. The unpleasant taste of iron was trickled down her throat. She struggled onto her side and was about to attempt getting up when she heard the clang of the heavy metal door being dragged opened. Bo, had just returned to the window but with the guards in the room she pulled back just out of sight.

Two guards swiftly grabbed Danny by her arms and dragged her to her feet. Her body was screaming in pain but she bit her lip refusing to give them any satisfaction. Danny stood slightly bent at the waist, held up by the guards as Dr Smithson walked in.

"Have you managed to learned any manners?" he snarled coming close enough for Danny to hear his heart racing and smell his cheap cologne.

She spit a mouth full of blood at him. "Fuck you," growled Danny swaying from the effort.

"What an unpleasant beast," suggested Smithson taking a handkerchief from his pocket. "You get to be the guest of honour in the raising of The Ancient Demon and this is the thanks I get?" He turned on his heel as if to walk away but instead he angrily lashed out with a back hand.

"Fuck!" grunted Danny feeling the sting on her cheek. She struggled against the guards desperately trying to free herself.

"You would like that wouldn't you, a chance for a piece of me?" laughed the doctor leaning into toward her. "Not going to happen." The smell of coffee and cigarettes on his breath lingered while he backed away from the wolf.

Bo's heart was racing and her hands shaking as the rage rose in her chest. Danny stared at the doctor, her auburn eyes a piercing glow filled with hatred.

"Don't worry it'll all be over tomorrow at midnight Once we cultivate your blood in the ceremony, we will raise the ancient and well, you will be drained so there won't be any use for you," smirked the doctor.

"You won't get away with it," uttered Danny, barely able to stand.

"Watch me," taunted the doctor with an evil grin as he spun on his heel and disappeared. The guards followed him and Danny fell to the ground too weak to stand.

Once the guards were gone Bo whispered Danny's name again and this time Danny heard her.

"Bo?" asked Danny confused.

"I'm up here," replied Bo in the barred window above the bed.

Danny crawled to the bed and used the wall to steady herself, standing on the thin mattress. Bo reached her arm into the cell through the bars and Danny grabbed her arm like it was a life line. Danny breathed deeply several times inhaling Bo's scent, and letting her strength wash over her.

"I can't believe you're here," she finally said, no longer feeling alone.

"Are you okay?" asked Bo feeling the pain and suffering that Danny had endured and gaining a new respect for her.

Danny wanted to say she was fine but the reality was, she was terrified, and finally admitted, "I'm scared Bo." Bo's heart sank feeling helpless.

"We're here Danny. Dyson, Kenz and three friends of Dyson's that live in Mexico. Lauren is back at the lab waiting for our call if we need information from the archives," explained Bo trying to comfort the wolf.

"Mexico?" asked Danny confused.

"We are about 30 minutes north of Cancun right now in the jungle. We're going to get you out of here," said Bo with determination. Danny thought of Lauren and the last time they spoke, she had wanted to tell her everything but she never got the chance.

"Any idea where the blood draining ceremony might take place?" asked Bo.

"When I was brought in there was a central court yard, which would be my guess," said Danny barely able to focus.

"Okay Danny, you need to rest, we need you to be as strong as possible. I'll be back I promise," encouraged Bo, her eyes meeting Danny's, not wanting leave her. Danny nodded tears rising in her eyes reluctant to let go of the only thing that reminded her of home but she knew she had to be the first to let go.

Bo, slipped away into the darkness and Danny slumped down onto the bed, tears flowing down her cheeks as she fell asleep exhausted.

"I found her," gasped Bo, after running back to where Dyson and Kenzi were hiding. She pulled out her phone and dialled Lauren.

"Hello?" answered Lauren anxiously.

"Lauren, it's Bo," she whispered.

"I can hardly hear you," replied Lauren.

"Lauren listen, we're at the compound and we found Danny, but she's still in a cell," said Bo.

"Is she alright?" asked Lauren her concern betraying her feelings.

"Yes, for now she's fine, but tomorrow at midnight they plan to raise The Ancient and, they plan to drain Danny of her blood to do this ceremony. Do you have anything in your archives that gives us some kind of idea of what's going on?" asked Bo.

"Just a minute," replied Lauren, logging onto her computer. "Okay all I can tell you is, if The Ancient does rise only the chosen one can kill it and only by beheading it. It will happen with the moon at its highest point in the sky."

"So how will we know who the chosen one is?" asked Bo glancing around at the others.

"I don't know," answered Lauren sadly shaking her head to no one. "Best case scenario is to prevent the rising because this thing and all it's lesser demons, will destroy all life as we know it."

"Okay, I gotta go Lauren," apologized Bo trying to hide her fear from the doctor.

"Bo," Lauren trailed off unable to speak the words.

"I know," said Bo understanding Lauren's fears. "We'll all see you in a couple days."

"Be safe," whispered Lauren barely breathing.

"We need a plan," said Bo her turning toward Dyson.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome all readers! I actually reposted for those who read and enjoyed the story, I never really realized the number of new people who who would pick it up, so for them, this is all new and things are going to get interesting...grab a glass of your favorite beverage, sit back and relax. These are the chapters I enjoy writing (insert evil grin here). Cheers, Dee

 **Chapter 6-The Rising**

After a restless night filled with nightmares, Danny drifted in and out of consciousness much of the day. Danny had no idea what time it was when the guards came for her but night had fallen so she knew the time was near. The rope binding her hands behind her back cut into her wrists as the guards guided her down the hall to an open court yard. The moon was high in the sky illuminating a large metal contraption that looked like a torture device from a horror film. The men dragged her up to the machine, pushed her back against it and secured her ankles in restraints. They then strapped her arms out to the sides against the cold iron with her palms facing out. Danny twisted her wrists futilely testing the strength of the leather.

Moments later Dr. Smithson appeared in a ceremonial robe along with several others wearing long black cloaks, much like monks or priests might wear. He knelt in front of what looked like an altar and began chanting something that Danny couldn't make out. As the chanting continued, Dr. Smithson approached her with a beautiful ceremonial dagger that glinted in the moon light. He stopped just in front of Danny, her respiration and heart rate now rising, her fear dancing in her chest. He held up the dagger whispering a few words, slid the knife through his own hand and marked Danny on her forehead and cheeks with his blood.

"Please accept our sacrifice," he said before slashing both of Danny's arms. Danny cried out in pain and grit her teeth while the doctor calmly walked back to the group chanting. They turned to Danny, bowed and walked away silently. Alone with her growing panic, her heart was racing frantically searching for an escape. The blood was dripping from her forearms collecting in smooth stone chalices.

"Not too smart," thought Danny running her tongue over her dry lips. "Slow your heart rate to slow the bleeding." Concentrating on her breathing she found herself drifting to Lauren, the warmth of her smile, the gentle touch of her hand, and eventually lost consciousness.

"Danny," whispered Kenzi, "wake up dog."

Confused she struggled to open her eyes, "Kenz?" "How'd you get here? You need to go. It's dangerous," replied Danny trying to focus.

"Okay hero, just like you to think of me when you are tied to a guillotine," quipped Kenzi cutting the restraints from Danny's arms.

"Stop," yelled a guard. For a split second Kenzi froze just as Dyson appeared from the shadows and slit the man's throat. The guard on the other side turned abruptly realizing his partner had been killed but Bo stepped in front of him quietly draining his life force.

"Just couldn't resist a snack?" asked Kenzi when Bo and Dyson got to the platform heavily armed with weapons.

Bo chuckled, "jealous?"

"There aren't many guards in the area so I am guessing they already have what they need from Danny. "Let's get moving," directed Dyson, signaling for the military reinforcements to join them.

Dyson carried Danny who was barely conscious and deathly white as Bo led the way through a dirt tunnel with Kenzi following closely behind. Bo put her hand up signaling Dyson, Kenzi and the three locals to stop. Bo dropped down on her belly and peered over a ledge down into a large open cavern with a gigantic hole in the ground that seemed to open up to hell itself. The room looked like it had just been carved out of the side of the mountain. The air was still and the smell of death and decay was overwhelming. The ceiling and walls were ragged, dripping with water and the room was illuminated by torches and candles. Bo could make out someone near an altar with an urn that she presumed held Danny's blood. The monks were there as well, chanting in a language foreign to Bo and the area was heavily guarded with at least thirty guards.

Dyson placed Danny on the ground with his legs supporting her, pulled out a dagger and slit his own forearm.

"Whoa," cringed Kenzi, "I know it looks bad but suicide isn't the answer."

Bo turned to see what was going on and noticed him bleeding. "Dyson, what happened?"

"She has lost a lot of blood and needs to feed," replied Dyson turning his attention to Danny.

"Here, Danny, you need to drink this," he said moving his arm to her lips.

Danny shook her head, "no, I can't Dyson."

"You need to, you need to feed, it will speed up heelingl," he continued. "Just like Bo needs to feed to heal, you do as well." Danny took a deep breath, put her lips to Dyson's arm timidly and tried to gently absorb some of his blood. She wrinkled her nose as the thick warm liquid touched her lips.

"Gross," said Kenzi turning away in disgust.

"Danny drink, you won't be able to help us if you don't get your strength back," encouraged Bo, gently wrapping the cuts on Danny's arms.

Danny bit her bottom lip for a minute and then determining there was no choice, she pressed her lips to Dyson's arm and ravenously accepted his gift. Dyson gently pulled away when he saw the color return to Danny's cheeks.

"Feel better?" asked Dyson wrapping his arm with a piece of his shirt.

Danny licked her lips and nodded, "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" Bo asked Dyson concern etched on her face.

"I'll be fine," he said in his deep voice. A rumble resembling an earthquake brought their attention back to the floor below them.

"Something is happening," frowned Bo. "We need to get down there and try to prevent the rising." Bo handed Danny a sword and dagger and gave her a big hug. "Welcome back, now, let's move."

"If we get separated we meet on the north side of the cavern when it's all over," suggested Dyson flatly. Everyone nodded.

Down on the lower level they decided to attack the group from three sides with Kenzi staying in the shadows. Danny circled around to the north with Carlos, a muscular man with a head of jet black hair and a big bushy mustache. Dyson took the west entrance with Luis, while Bo and Juan took the south end of the cavern separated now by the large bottomless pit in the center of the cavern.

As the chanting got louder and more intense, they rushed into the cavern slashing and carving their way through guards.

Bo was tangled up with two very aggressive guards and was having trouble fending them off when Kenzi stepped from behind a rock and hit one of them over the head with a large piece of wood.

"Thanks," breathed Bo slashing the other guard through the middle.

"Ewwww," frowned Kenzi wiping the blood spatter from her face.

Bo took off running to help Dyson who had lost his sword and had two guards surrounding him.

Danny felt Dyson's distress and immediately turned, throwing a dagger through the throat of one of the guards. Dyson jumped up grabbed the dagger and slit the other guards throat just as Bo got there.

"Okay?" she asked glancing back to the middle of the room.

"I'm good," growled Dyson picking up his sword and nodding to Danny.

Luis had been cut badly through the midsection and was laboring but said he was fine. There was only about twenty guards left alive and they had moved to tightly guard the chanters including Dr. Smithson. Luis led the rush like a man possessed, killing about six guards before collapsing and gasping for air as blood filled his lungs and bubbled between his lips.

Bo ran to his side, pulling him away from the fight and grabbing his hand. "Hold on, we will get you out of here," she reassured the man with her hands covered in his blood frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

Dyson was standing his ground but losing, "Bo?" he called not taking his eyes off the advancing guards. Bo closed Luis lifeless eyes, grabbed her sword and joined Dyson.

A guard snuck up behind Bo and plunged his sword through her side. Clutching her abdomen, she swung her sword slitting him in half before falling to her knees doubled over in pain.

Kenzi ran to her side leaving her hiding spot, "Bo, let me see," she cried hysterically.

"Dyson," Kenzi yelled, "Bo needs you."

Both Dyson and Danny turned their attention to Bo, concern rising from the amount of blood pouring from her midsection despite the pressure Kenzi was applying.

"Carlos, go," shouted Danny. "Stand guard for them, they will need a minute." Carlos crossed the room with the quickness of a cat.

Dyson brushed Bo's long dark hair from her brow, held her gently and said, "take what you need." Bo wrapped her fingers in Dyson's curly brown hair, her eyes turned an eerie blue and she took the life force that she needed to heal.

"Better?" he asked.

"I'm good enough," replied Bo scrambling to her feet, her eyes returning to a soft brown.

Danny's amber iris glowed in the low light. The inner predator was rising from deep within while she watched Smithson slinking toward a tunnel trying to remain undetected.

"Smithson is mine," snarled Danny fluidly leaping from a large bolder and landing silently in the soft dirt.

Bo nodded, "We'll deal with the guards."

Running toward the tunnel Danny batted a guard running at her to the side knocking him into the cavern below, never taking her eyes of Smithson. Scrambling, Smithson gathered up a large book and ran pushing guards in Danny's path trying to slow her down. He disappeared into the north tunnel while Danny slayed the remaining guards one by one. After killing the last guard at the edge of the tunnel, Danny looked back at Bo and Dyson, a look that asked their permission to go.

"Go for it," yelled Bo knowing this was something Danny needed to do. "We got this," she shouted pulling her sword out of a guard before kicking another over the edge into the bottomless pit.

Danny nodded, took her clothes off, placed them near the entry to the tunnel, took one more look back, and changed as she disappeared into the tunnel.

Moving swiftly down the dimly lit corridor Danny breathed deeply catching Smithson's scent on the breeze. She bolted through the tunnel and out into the night. About 200 meters from the building she found Smithson trying to get his keys out of his pocket. She launched her 125 pound wolf body at him knocking him to the ground. She circled him with predatory eyes piercing the darkness.

"Please," Smithson pleaded holding up a hand. "Please don't kill me," he begged, as she kept circling him. "I can make it up to you. What do you want? Money? Power? I can give you anything you want."

She moved closer, and snarled. Her razor sharp teeth plunged in his leg tearing flesh away from the bone. Danny continued to circle as blood dripped down her snowy white chest, smelling his fear and hearing his heart racing. She lunged again, this time grabbing the man's arm and ripping tissue as he screamed begging for mercy.

There was a thunderous rumble that shook the earth and Smithson laughed. "The Ancient has risen. Glory to the Ancient!" he yelled in the darkness. Danny's heart skipped as she heard Bo scream in the distance. She had been so focused on revenge that she had forgotten her friends.

She turned to leave and at that moment Smithson laughed. "You are too late wolf." Danny's eyes flashed and in one fluid motion she turned and ripped Smithson's throat out.

Danny quickly pulled her clothes on and joined Bo, Dyson, Carlos, Juan and Kenzi near the altar where their eyes were fixed on a large, beautiful sword with an ivory handle that looked like it was embedded in a rock.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked Danny, who had blood running down her arm from a cut on her shoulder and another cut across her cheek.

Danny nodded. "What's with the sword?"

"I can't read the inscription," said Dyson holding his side where he had been cut.

"Let me look at you," offered Bo who was bleeding herself from her shoulder and back.

"I'm fine," replied Dyson placing his hands on the sword. With a grunt he pulled, and the sword didn't budge.

"You try Bo," he said stepping back. Bo placed her feet on either side of the rock and pulled but couldn't free the sword.

The cavern shook with thunderous foot steps and they heard screeching coming from all around them. Kenzi, lowered herself clutching the dagger in her hand tighter, "That doesn't sound good."

A giant lizard like creature, easily 15ft tall, was emerging from largest tunnel to the east. It had a body that looked like a dinosaur but its head was all beast with horns sticking out of a heavily matted head of black curly hair. Its face was deformed with razor sharp tusks embedded in the sides of its deadly jaws. The blood red eyes were especially menacing and disgusting slime dripped from its mouth. Everything about it screamed demon.

"Holy shit," breathed Kenzi scrubbing the back of her hand across her brow.

A deafening roar sent them all to their knees covering their ears. As they climbed to their feet, smaller demons, with disfigured heads and bodies started to scramble out of what seemed like every crack.

"Not good," said Kenzi hiding behind Bo.

As Danny reached to pick up her sword a drop of her blood fell on the rock containing the ivory handled sword and it started to glow a soft green. Danny hesitated, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, and then looked at Bo.

"Try it," Bo encouraged. Danny stood over the sword and pulled as hard as she could expecting it not to move but it easily slid out causing Danny to fall backward near the edge of the cavern.

"Danny!" Bo yelled lunging to catch her feet.

Danny scrambled back from the edge gasping, "thanks."

"How'd?" Kenzi sighed, "never mind." Danny stared at the sword then looked around at the group.

"Get up," shouted Dyson. "Stay together."

They all stood with their backs to each other fighting off lesser demons as they devised a plan.

"We need to take down the Ancient, if we do that, the lesser demons will leave," mused Dyson swatting a demon.

"Lauren said only the chosen one could kill it and we need to sever the head," reminded Bo slashing a demon that instantly turned to dust.

"Danny, you have the sword so I think you're the choice we need to bet our lives on," said Dyson.

"We'll keep the lesser demons off you for as long as we can," continued Dyson but you need to kill the Ancient….if we fail the Ancient and its lesser demons will destroy everything it's path."

Danny's mind was racing, her throat bone dry as she whispered nervously, "I'm just a writer from Texas, I don't know how to be a demon slayer."

Bo turned facing Danny, her desperate eyes filled with confidence. "You can do it, think of this as just one more test the Fae are challenging you with. "I trust you with my life."

Danny nodded, took a deep breath, gave Bo a hug, and whispered, "Be careful." Bo squeezed her tighter then moved to Dyson as the others fended off the lesser demons.

Bo wrapped her arms around Dyson's neck, pressed her lips to his as he ravenously accepted her kisses knowing he may never kiss her lips again. Their eyes locked, revealing their love and commitment to each other.

"Be safe," said Bo kissing her fingers and placing them on Dyson's lips.

"You too," he replied.

"Ready?" Dyson asked Danny.

Danny nodded unable to speak.

"Okay, Carlos you flank left. Bo, stick to the right. Juan you take the rear and I will front Danny," instructed Dyson. "We need to get her close enough to get a shot at the Ancient and the lesser demons will try to keep her from getting there."

"Kenzi stay to the rear with Juan and keep your sword ready all the times." She nodded, as she gripped the sword tighter, her hands shaking. They moved quickly as a group killing lesser demons that seemed to be endless.

"Juan!" screamed Danny but it was too late, the Ancient had swung it's large serpent tail around knocking him into the black hole. Kenzi covered her ears as Juan's screams pierced the night air, sending chills down her spine.

A low growl rumbled from Danny's lips and involuntarily her fangs pushed into her mouth as her resolve strengthened. The demon let out a shriek as Danny slid through the Ancient's legs, using her sword to slice its legs. The demon was focused on Dyson who was doing his best to distract the demon while Bo and Carlos kept the lesser demons at bay. With The Ancient unaware of Danny's position she took the opportunity to slide back through its legs and plunged her sword through its abdomen. The Ancient demon screeched, swatting Danny away as though she were just a fly, knocking her into the cavern wall.

"Danny!" yelled Bo, panic in her voice and dread filling her heart as she watched a lesser demon land between Danny and her sword. Danny scrambled to her feet despite the pain knowing she had to get her sword. As the demon advanced Danny swallowed hard, took a step back and tripped over a rock landing on her back. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes concentrating her energy on her sword.

"What's she doing?" yelled Bo, fear consuming her as Dyson shook his head. Bo helplessly watched in horror, as the lessor demon, sensing an opportunity flew at Danny only to disintegrate into a fine ash raining down around her. Bo blew out the breath she had been holding, shocked to see the sword in Danny's hand.

"She has telekinetic powers," whispered Bo in awe of what she just witnessed. Danny scrambled to her feet and headed back toward The Ancient.

The monster was still focused on Dyson and it swung around smashing Dyson against the rocks. Bo tried to call to Dyson but the words were stuck in her throat, fear gripping her.

"Go," shouted Dyson. Bo ran toward the monster leaving Carlos with Kenzi holding off the lesser demons as she now became the decoy. Dyson, scrambled to his feet running to help Carlos who was over come with lesser demons.

Danny jumped onto the monster's back scrambling up with confidence and no longer afraid as the beast tried to shake her. Her eyes were glowing an intense auburn as she drove the sword into its back between its shoulder blades.

Bo wiped the blood from her brow with the back of her hand and she was now right below the beast's underbelly with its focus on Danny. Bo mustered all the energy she could and wasted no time slicing open the midsection of the demon. The Ancient bent over swiping a clawed arm at Bo knocking her to the ground, and advanced on her as she desperately tried to crawl backwards out of its reach.

Danny snarled, her eyes smoldering, a sense of calmness and purpose flooding over her. She pulled the blade out of the Ancient's back and climbed higher to get a better shot at its head. The beast was moving fast focused on Bo, so it was difficult for Danny to balance long enough to strike. The Ancient lunged forward but Bo rolled out of the way just in time causing the beast to stop for a split second…..Danny took her shot, raised the sword and brought it down across the Ancient's neck severing the head in one blow.

Danny dropped her sword trying desperately to regain her balance on the monster that was staggering erratically all over the dimly lit cavern. Bo lay on the ground in front of the demon and for a split second her eyes met Danny's where she saw calmness despite what was happening.

Bo, Kenzi and Dyson watched in horror as the headless creature staggered around, smashed into walls, and then lost it's footing near the cavern's edge falling into the open pit taking Danny with it.

"No!" screamed both Kenzi and Bo scrambling to the edge rapt with panic.

"Kenzi look out," shouted Dyson holding Carlos in his arms as one last lesser demon ran at her knocking her off the ledge and into the darkness.

"Kenzi!" yelled Bo her heart in her throat. Kenzi's terrified cries rang in Bo's ears until she felt Dyson's arms around her.

Dyson buried Bo's head in his chest as tears flooded her beautiful brown eyes, "We need to get down there, we need to find them," she gasped frantically searching the darkness.

Dyson held her tight and gently said, "Bo they're gone."

"No," she said shaking her head, "no, they aren't gone Dyson, we just need to go get them," cried Bo trying to pull away from Dyson.

The lesser demons had disintegrated where ever they stood when the Ancient was slain but now there was another concern. The Ancient had jarred rocks loose and the cavern seemed to be imploding as rocks started to fall from everywhere.

"Bo we have to go," urged Dyson. "You can't help them now, this place is going to cave in."

"I can't leave them," sobbed Bo.

"Bo, now," shouted Dyson pulling her to her feet dragging her through the maze of debris toward the tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Lost**

Dyson and Bo arrived back home, Bo's soft brown eyes red from crying for hours. Dyson wrapped his arm around her and tenderly guided her to the jeep waiting for them.

A military man opened the door to the jeep, saluted Dyson, and said "I heard what you did in Mexico. Thank you Sir." Dyson nodded and helped Bo get in the jeep. She leaned on his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Dyson, I can't go home, I have to go see Lauren," said Bo between sobs.

Dyson stiffened at the Doctor's name, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No," said Bo, "I failed her, I have to break the news to her alone and be there for her." Dyson tapped the driver on the shoulder and redirected him to Lauren's. He reached down wiping Bo's tears and kissed her, capturing her lips between his own.

Bo pulled away. "Don't wait up, but don't worry either," she said kissing him gently. Dyson nodded with sadness in his eyes.

Bo was just about to step on the last step of Lauren's house when the door opened. "Bo," greeted Lauren moving quickly to embrace her which the succubus eagerly returned. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Lauren took a step back searching Bo's face and realized something was horribly wrong, "Bo? Where's Danny?" Bo's eyes started to well up unable to speak. "Bo?" repeated Lauren starting to shake, tears running down her face uncontrollably.

"She fell," whispered Bo, her heart crushing with sadness.

"What? No, you promised you would bring her home," sobbed Lauren shaking her head and grabbing the porch pillar to steady herself.

Bo moved toward Lauren "I'm sorry." She reached out but Lauren angrily pushed her away.

"No, shaking her head, you promised," argued Lauren unable to breath.

Tears were streaming down Bo's face and her chest was heaving, "I'm sorry Lauren." The doctor slid down the post unable to stand, tears pouring down her face, gasping for air. Bo wrapped her arms around her and holding her tight.

After an hour, Bo got to her feet, lifted Lauren in her strong arms, carried her into the living room and sat with her in silence on the couch. Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder tears still rolling down her face.

Breaking the silence Lauren asked, "Kenzi?"

Bo shook her head. "She fell too," whispered Bo as she struggled to maintain composure thinking about her young Goth friend.

"I'm sorry Bo," whispered Lauren, her eyes filled with sadness.

Bo nodded, "I've had a couple days to come to grips with it."

"The Ancient? Smithson?" asked Lauren bitterly.

"Both dead. Danny killed them both. She was the chosen one Lauren." Bo got up to retrieve something. She returned carrying a large pearl handled sword that glistened magnificently in the light.

"It's beautiful, what is it?" asked Lauren numbly.

Bo laid the sword on Lauren's lap. "This is the chosen one's sword, Danny's sword. I think she would want you to have it."

"Thank you," whispered Lauren feeling her throat tighten. As Bo sat back on the couch Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder until sleep finally relieved her of her suffering.

Several hours later...

Lauren leaned against the window watching the sun kiss the horizon, the dawn of a new day. She picked up her phone. "This is Dr. Lewis, I won't be in today," said Lauren leaving a message at the clinic before setting her phone on the counter.

"When is the last time you called in sick?" asked the succubus taking a sip of coffee.

Lauren looked down frowning, "never."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Bo leaning on the counter. Lauren shook her head, sadness consuming her lifeless eyes again.

Bo put her coffee down and wrapped her arms around the doctor. "I'm here as long as you need me. We'll get through this."

"Is Dyson okay?" asked Lauren cautiously.

"He's beat up but he's okay," replied Bo squeezing Lauren's hands.

"They died heros," smiled Bo trying to put on a brave face for Lauren. "Danny was amazing she saved us all at one point or another and she killed the Ancient. She fought bravely and never hesitated to put herself in between us and danger."

Lauren smiled weakly, her heart overwhelmed with sadness thinking about the wolf. Her heart was still too raw to feel anything else.

"Kenz was great too, her usual smart ass self but, she pitched in when things were desperate and no one else could," continued Bo, her eyes welling with pride and fond memories of her best friend.

"I'm sure you and Dyson were amazing too and we owe you both a debt of gratitude," Lauren with admiration.

Bo smiled, squeezing Lauren's hand affectionately, "Thank you."

"Go home to Dyson, I'll be okay," said Lauren forcing a smile to reassure Bo.

Bo nodded, kissed Lauren on the cheek and said, "I'll call you later." Lauren closed the door as Bo left and felt a sickening emptiness in her stomach.

She turned on the TV so the silence wasn't overwhelming laid down on the couch, pulled the blanket over her from the back of the couch and curled up into a little ball. Lauren woke with a start, the phone ringing on the counter. "Let it go to voicemail," she thought not having the energy or desire to talk to anyone. Looking around she realized it was now dark and wondered what time it was. She ran her hands through her hair, sighed, and looked at the sword lying on the coffee table. She reached out and lightly brushed her fingers over the blade feeling the coolness of the steel, as she thought of Danny and this being the last thing she held. Her eyes filled with tears again, the grief overwhelming. She flopped back on the couch and closed her eyes again begging sleep to come for her.

Lauren woke to someone pounding on her door. She grabbed her robe and opened the door finding a worried looking succubus standing at the door.

"Bo, what's wrong?" asked Lauren suddenly concerned.

"I have left you several messages, and you haven't returned any of them. You haven't been at work for three days." Bo sighed, "I'm worried about you."

Lauren tipped her head back, ran her hand through her hair, stepped aside to invite Bo in. "I'm sorry Bo, I just haven't felt up to talking."

"You need to eat something Lauren." Bo rummaged through the refrigerator. "I'll make you some eggs, sit," said Bo pointing at the island stool.

Lauren sighed, "I'm fine Bo, I'm just really tired."

"There's a memorial at Trick's tonight, and you're going," said Bo.

Lauren put up her hand to protest, "I can't…"

"You're going. I'll pick you up at 6pm, and don't make me drag you there in your pajamas. Wear something nice to say good-bye," insisted Bo, putting a plate of eggs in front of Lauren.

"Eat," said Bo sipping her coffee. Lauren grimaced, and started picking at the eggs.

When Lauren finished her eggs, Bo put her coffee cup in the sink, and kissed her on the cheek. "At least get dressed today," she said giving Lauren an understanding smile.

"Call me if you need me, I'll be back in a couple hours" said Bo closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bo arrived at Lauren's house right at 6pm. The doctor opened the door surveyed her best friend dressed in black, her hair neatly pulled back and her eyes heavy with sadness. Lauren reached out and hugged her, needing the support that only Bo could provide.

"You look nice," said Bo noticing that Lauren was dressed in black slacks with a red blouse, and a long black sweater.

"Ready?" asked Bo.

"No," replied Lauren with sadness welling in her eyes, "I'm not ready….." Bo nodded grief raw in her eyes as she took Lauren's hand and led her to the car.

Trick's bar was set up with a front stage and chairs lined up as they would be in an auditorium. There were big bouquets of flowers everywhere and soothing music playing quietly. The place was full of people wishing to pay their respects, many of whom Lauren had never seen before. Some were elders, some royalty and some from other lands. Lauren's heart was ready to burst with emotion and she couldn't breath, she felt like she was having a panic attack and needed to get out. Her brain was screaming at her to run and get as far away from the sadness as possible, but Bo guided her to a seat near the back with Dyson, and Hale, trying to not draw attention to themselves.

Lauren jumped as The Ash's voice startled her from her thoughts. "Danny and Kenzi were heros. They gave their lives for mankind. They destroyed "The Ancient" and sent it back to hell where it came from. They were ordinary in their day to day lives but they rose to the challenge that they were faced with and became legends. We will never forget what they have done for us, for human kind and for the world as we know it. They will always be remembered for their generosity, kindness, and heroism."

Lauren was trying desperately to maintain composure in a public setting such as this and after many years of hiding her true feelings she had become an expert. Inside she was dying but on the outside she remained professional and unemotional. Bo squeezed Lauren's hand knowing the pain she was suffering silently as she was forced to hide her true feelings.

The Morgan then took the stage and by this time Lauren had stopped listening and was running a video through her head of her time with Danny and Kenzi.

When it was done Trick came over and gave a big hugs to Lauren and Bo. "Drinks are on the house tonight."

Lauren shook her head, "I can't. I can't stay, not tonight."

The Ash overheard the conversation and said, "Lauren can I speak to you a minute?" Lauren nodded but Bo kept a protective arm around her.

"Very well," he said, "here is fine. Lauren I'm worried about you. You haven't been at work in a few days which is very unusual for you despite what has happened."

"Sorry Sir, I just haven't been feeling well. Might have the flu." replied Lauren dryly.

"Will you be at the lab tomorrow?" asked the Ash.

Lauren replied with her head down, "I will try Sir."

Bo bit her lip, squeezed Lauren's arm thinking, "wrong answer, stay home until you are well, don't let this guy bully you."

"Good. I overheard you wanting to leave for the evening, can I offer you my car service?" asked The Ash.

"No thank you Sir," replied Lauren.

"As you wish, take care and I hope you will be back at work soon," replied the Ash already looking for someone in the crowd.

Bo waited for him to leave and then whispered, "Douche," in Lauren's ear which made her smile just briefly.

"Stay for a least one drink," coxed Bo. Lauren looked into Bo's loving eyes and really wanted to stay because she had asked, but she was just so broken that she wasn't really living right now.

Lauren shook her head, "I'm sorry Bo, not now, not yet. I just need to go."

Bo nodded, her eyes filled with understanding as her own heart was breaking. "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow?"

Lauren nodded sadly, her eyes meeting Bo's, feeling the overwhelming flood of emotion welling up again and quickly left the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading this either for the first time or just love the story so have picked it up for another read. It is a long story and the chapters continue to get bigger. Hope you are all enjoying it. There is a lot of romance, action and drama so stay tuned. Come join me in the world where anything is possible. :) Cheers.

Dee

Chapter 8

Danny was anxiously searching for options as she clung to The Ancient plummeting through the darkness when she noticed a light shining from below them. As they approached what looked like a tunnel, Danny readied herself for her one shot at survival and launched herself from the Demon toward the opening. With little more than soft sand to perilously claw, the velocity of impact proved to more than her grip could counter and she bounced off the ledge. Frantically she groped through the darkness before managing to latch onto a cargo net that was suspended from the ledge to another tunnel below. The net swung wildly under her weight slamming her into the jagged rocks and she immediately felt intense pain tear through her shoulder.

Grimacing she was just catching her breath when she heard Kenzi screaming above her and getting closer. "Ah shit," whispered Danny realizing her friend was in trouble.

A low rumble slipped from her throat, her fangs broke the surface and her vision became more acute as she embraced her inner wolf. While hanging on the netting her canine eyes glowed searching the darkness for Kenzi who she could now see was heading right toward her.

Danny shouted. "Kenzi I'm here, grab my hand. I'm here Kenz!" she kept calling. And suddenly she was there. Danny desperately reached out at the last minute catching Kenzi around the waist. The impact swung them both into the wall again. Danny grunted as she tried to focus on keeping them both alive, her wolf providing the strength she needed.

"Kenz, grab the net," she begged.

"I can't," cried Kenzi hysterically tightening her arms around Danny who was struggling to maintain her grip.

"Kenzi, do it now or I swear I'll drop you," gasped Danny through gritted teeth. "I can't hold us."

Kenzi whimpered and timidly reached for the netting.

"Get up on the ledge," directed Danny wincing under the strain her injured shoulder was forced to support.

Kenzi slowly made her way higher and scrambled onto the ledge. Rocks were now falling into the black abyss and one bounced off Danny's back as she clung close to the wall. She let out a yelp and started to make her way onto the ledge. Gaining the ledge, she collapsed rolling onto her back with her chest heaving.

Kenzi leaned up on her elbow, slapped her hand on Danny's chest and gasped, "I owe you a beer," and then collapsed back down on the dirt.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked as she lay panting, her eyes returning to their soft auburn color and her fangs recessing.

"I'm good," choked Kenzi in between labored breaths.

"We should go. I think the place is collapsing," suggested Danny without much conviction.

"Yup," said Kenzi not moving. Continuing to reflect on what just happened adding, "That was some messed up. The Fae and their crazy ass shit."

"Yeah," breathed Danny too exhausted to bother with more.

"And, you're the chosen one?" asked Kenzi.

"I guess," said Danny reluctantly. "It's not a big deal though, right?"

"Ha yeah," snorted the Goth woman pulling on Danny's arm, unsure what it meant, but knew everything in the Fae world was a big deal. "Okay dog let's go home."

Danny moaned as every part of her body screamed. Kenzi put her shoulder under Danny's arm and helped her limp down the tunnel.

"Which way?" asked Kenzi scanning the crossroad. Danny lifted her face and inhaled the air breathing in deeply.

"This way. I smell water," confirmed Danny flatly.

"For real?" asked Kenzi raising her eyebrows.

Danny smiled and shrugged before wincing in pain as she tweaked her injured shoulder.

"Serves you right smart ass," teased Kenzi.

They could hear rocks crashing behind them and knew they needed to pick up the pace. The tunnel led out on to a ledge over looking a waterfall that pooled into a cenote below. A large bolder crashed behind them. Danny looked at Kenzi, "we have to jump."

Kenzi started to back up from the ledge, "I'm really not a water person." Danny grabbed Kenzi's wrist, and pulled her off the ledge.

Danny popped up in the cold water shaking the water from her face. Frantically she scanned the water around her. "Kenzi," she shouted. "Kenz!" Danny dove back under the crystal blue water searching for the Goth woman. Finally she spotted her, swam quickly to her, pulled her to the surface, and dragged her to the shore.

"Wake up Kenz!" begged Danny slapping her face gently. She opened her mouth and gave her a couple breaths before the dark featured woman started coughing.

Kenzi sat up still coughing and spitting up water. "Nice idea. Uggg dog breath, if you wanted to kiss a totally kick ass chick such as myself, you could just ask," she breathed giving Danny a friendly push. Danny flopped back on the sand grabbing her shoulder. Her adrenaline from her furious search had worn off and the pain was now gripping her body.

Kenzi collapsed beside Danny, "Now what?"

"Now we rest. Its past midday we need to stay put," continued Danny enjoying the warmth of the sun and a moment to finally catch her breath.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Kenzi hesitantly.

"Sure," replied Danny curious as to what could be on her mind.

"That thing you did back there with the sword in the cavern, when you dropped it... how'd you do that?" asked Kenzi raising herself onto her elbow so she could look at Danny.

A shadow crossed Danny's face, not fully understanding herself what had happened and replied quietly, "I don't know. I just wanted that sword more than anything in the world at that moment and the next thing I knew, it was in my hand."

Kenzi put her hand on Danny's arm reassuringly, sensing Danny's uneasiness.

"Do you think the others are okay?" breathed Kenzi finally having the time to consider what happened.

"I have to believe they are. I just can't deal with that right now," replied Danny.

Exhausted, they both lay in silence pushing the thoughts of the last couple days out of their minds until sleep overwhelmed them.

When Danny woke from her nap, the sun was low in the sky and close to setting. She dragged herself to a sitting position, every part of her body screaming and looked over at Kenzi who was just starting to stir.

Kenzi put her head in her hands moaning, "This is like the worse hang over I have ever had."

Danny smiled. It was nice to have company and despite the dire situation they were in, she felt freer than she had ever been in her life. She closed her eyes breathing deeply, inhaling the fresh, moist air, her thoughts drifting to Bo and Dyson for a moment hoping they were okay. Wincing, she dragged herself to her feet clenching her jaw, trying not to reveal how badly she was hurt. Her knee was a mess, her shoulder likely separated, possibly a couple bruised ribs, a bad gash on her shoulder and cheek, as well as cuts and bruises all over her body.

She limped over to the water and took several sips before cupping her hands to splash water on her face. Danny stood waist deep in the crystal blue water letting the water sooth her injuries and refresh her soul as she stared at the night sky. Kenzi dropped to her knees near the water's edge and gulped the cool water satisfying her parched throat and easing her hunger. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket excited for a fleeting moment until she noticed the water dripping out of the casing.

"Crap," grunted Kenzi tossing her phone into the cenote.

Danny smirked thinking that would just be too easy.

"I'm hungry," whined Kenzi.

"Me too," agreed Danny looking sympathetically at Kenzi. "There might be fruit around but it'll be dark soon so don't wander off too far. We should sleep under these bushes and pull in some other branches for shelter."

"I'll take a quick look for food, and bring back what branches I can," replied Kenzi. Danny nodded.

When Kenzi got back it was almost dark but she could see Danny had made them a place to sleep for the night that almost looked cozy. She sat down next to Danny sharing the berries she had found.

"We should get some rest, tomorrow we'll try to get out of here," suggested Danny lying down next to the dark featured woman.

"I'm freezing," admitted Kenzi shivering and moving closer to Danny. Danny dragged herself to her feet as Kenzi sighed deeply. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, don't worry," replied Danny.

Kenzi rolled over about to ask Danny what she was doing when she found herself nose to nose with a medium size wolf. She jumped at first but the auburn eyes were unmistakable, and she relaxed. "Geez dog, a little notice would be nice."

Danny, pushed her muzzle under Kenzi's arm and curled up next to her as close as she could. The Goth woman wrapped her arm around the big dog and immediately felt the warmth surround her. Kenzi smiled squeezing Danny and whispered, "Thanks dog." Danny let out a soft content sigh and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later Kenzi sat up rubbing her eyes still sleepy, the sun having barely crested the horizon, when Danny trotted up to her and dropped a small rodent at her feet, her mouth open in a doggie smile.

"Gross what am I supposed to do with this?" asked Kenzi as Danny's tail wagged with amusement. Danny moved forward pushed the rodent with her nose closer and stepped back, tail still wagging.

"Thank you, but you should have it, I am full from the berries last night," Kenzi joked. The wolf picked up the rodent and disappeared in the jungle.

When Danny came back she was back in human form, limping toward the young woman. "We should get going."

"Which way?" asked Kenzi.

"Well Cancun is south of here and the sun set behind us last night so we need to go this way," said Danny pointing south.

"What are you, a girl scout or something," teased Kenzi shaking her head, continuously amazed by the wolf's capabilities.

Danny laughed for the first time in a week and soon Kenzi joined her sharing a moment of much needed stress relief.

"Kenz, don't take this wrong, but I'm glad you are here with me," said Danny smiling, her eyes filled with affection for the Goth woman.

"Ah, geez you're going to make me blush," replied Kenzi with a big smile.

"Ya, ya, I'm going to change because it is easier for me to walk with my injuries in wolf form. Can you bring my clothes?" asked Danny.

Kenzi nodded. "Lead on." Danny took her clothes off and folded them up. "Do none of you Fae have any modesty?" complained Kenzi taking the clothes.

Danny grinned, slipping behind the bushes, and changing into her wolf form before coming back out into the clearing. She stopped and looked back waiting.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Just a walk in the park with my dog," muttered Kenzi following the wolf.

The two women had been walking for a couple days and they were both exhausted and hungry. Things were looking grim and Danny was worried about Kenzi and her deteriorating strength, she wouldn't be able to go much longer without food.

Danny raised her nose in the breeze and caught human scents. Her heart skipped a beat, they were close and she felt a pang of homesickness. She ran ahead changed and waited for the human to catch up with her clothes.

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she wandered up to Danny who was naked, again, "Seriously?"

Danny smiled, ignoring her, and pulled on her cloths. "We're close to humans. I'm not sure where we are but hopefully we can find our way to the military base," whispered Danny. They crept out to the edge of the jungle and were greeted by six military guys pointing guns at them.

"Safe to say we have found the base," quipped Kenzi stepping in front of Danny. "Hola Amigos, we need to see Colonel Connoly please? Tell him we're friends of Dyson," she said pouring on the charm. The military guys looked at each other and then one of them speaking Spanish radioed in.

"Please, come with us, we'll take you to the Colonel," replied one of the men, assisting Danny and Kenzi into the jeep.

At the base they met an unusually tall and slim Mexican man, who Kenzi recognized from their first meeting.

He greeted them with a smile and a hug, "You're alive, Miss Kenzi!" Kenzi smiled, hugging the Colonel back. "Bo and Dyson went home several days ago and said everyone else had been killed," continued Connoly. "Come, come I am sure you girls need food, some fresh cloths, shower, and by the looks of things, glancing at Danny, medical attention."

Danny smiled biting her bottom lip letting the news sink in, "they are alive," she repeated.

"Sir, thank you, but we really just want to go home as soon as possible," said Kenzi her eyes apologizing incase she offended him.

"Of course," replied Connoly, there's a cargo flight on the tarmac but, you would need to go now."

"Yes Sir, if we can catch that one, it would be greatly appreciated!" said Kenzi, her voice filled with renewed energy. "I may have been too hasty declining food, maybe a bagged lunch for the road?"

"Of course Miss Kenzi," smiled the man.

On the cargo plane, Kenzi reached over, kissing Danny on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Danny.

"For bringing me home," she said quietly.

Danny smiled at the human who managed to weasel into the hearts of everyone who had the chance to know her. She was ferociously loyal, brazen beyond her means and she would do anything for the people she loved. "We'll be there in a couple hours, get some rest," replied Danny reflecting on the friend lying next to her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks again to everyone reading and for the very positive feedback. With so much to do and read it is honestly so humbling that you spend a bit of your precious time reading something I wrote. With no readers, there would be no point to telling the story. Thanks for giving me a reason to share this story.

Okay I always encourage you to get your favorite beverage before settling in...a nice glass of wine (Malbec) might work for this chapter :). Seriously, get a drink! I hope you like it...

Cheers

Dee

Chapter 9-Coming Home

Danny yawned, and out of habit stretched. Wincing she slowly lowered her arm back into her body. Through clenched teeth she grunted, "Kenz, wake up we're home."

"Bo I'm so tired," complained Kenzi squeezing her eyes tighter and rolling over.

"Kenz, wake up," encouraged Danny shaking her friend a little more.

Kenzi gasped and sat straight up. "I'm up. Oh. Danny, where are we?" she asked glancing around confused.

Danny sighed, "we're home Kenz."

"Damn," blurted Kenzi.

"What?" frowned Danny.

"Did we seriously just go to Mexico and not bring back any tequila?"

Unable to keep a straight face any longer Danny burst out laughing. "I guess we missed the duty free shop."

"What?" asked Kenzi. "I'm totally serious."

Noticing the plane door opening Kenzi scrambled to her feet and they walked out on metal airline steps together. Both women hesitated taking a moment to breathe in the fresh night air before descending down the stairs to two awaiting military men each with a car.

"Ladies, Colonel Connoly has instructed us to take you wherever you want to go," advised one of the men crisply.

"Wow, grinned Kenzi. "I feel like a princess and I do love a man in uniform." Danny chuckled briefly holding her ribs.

"You should see your hair right now, Princesssssss," smirked the wolf.

"Oh just shut it, " growled the Goth woman bobbing around trying see her reflection in the car window. She turned back toward the men with a large smile, "either of you got a breath mint?"

"No," replied both men simultaneously.

Rolling her eyes exasperated, she directed her attention back to Danny. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine," sighed the wolf.

"Dude seriously you are messed up," frowned Kenzi.

"You are just noticing this now?" questioned Danny.

"Well you were all Rambo and shit, I didn't want to interfere," shrugged the Goth woman.

"And how many times did I save your ass?" asked Danny pretending to count.

"Ya ya. You know if you were Bo I would ask, 'Doctor Hotpants or Wolfman?' Since I don't think Bo would appreciate me offering up Dyson to you, that leaves the doc."

"I'm fine Kenz, maybe some advil and a shower," admitted the wolf, her thoughts already drifting to the beautiful doctor.

"Okay well, just say'n they are usually fighting over who gets to be Bo's bitch so you might..."

"Kenz," interrupted Danny, her soft auburn eyes glinting in the night.

"Ah, you aren't going to go all 'I love you man on me are you?" asked Kenzi playfully.

Blushing, Danny rolled her eyes, "of course not, well..., not anymore."

Kenzi draped her arms around the wolf's neck, pressed her face to her shoulder and whispered, "thank you."

Danny squeezed her tighter before turning to limp to her awaiting car. Just before getting to the door she said, "Hey Kenz." The blue eyed woman glanced back at Danny. "I kinda do love ya."

"What's not to love?" quipped Kenzi tipping her head toward the smart dressed military man who she had already managed to link arms with.

"Night," waved Danny getting in the awaiting car.

"Where to?" asked the driver. Danny gave him Lauren's address and leaned back against the cool leather closing her eyes.

When they arrived at Lauren's condo, Danny politely thanked the driver and asked that he send her regards to the Colonel. She proceeded through the gate and up the steps onto the porch. Her heart was fluttering standing in front the door biting her lip trying to work up her nerve. The house was in darkness but she knocked on the door anyway.

"Damn," sighed Danny disappointed the one person she yearned to see most wasn't there. Regretfully she turned away from the door staring into the night lost in thought. She was sore, hungry, thirsty, exhausted and yet all she could think about was seeing the beautiful doctor. She slumped in the deck chair behind the railing prepared to wait as long as she needed to.

Half asleep Danny perked up noticing car lights turn down the street. A cab stopped in front of the house. Her chest tightened, her mind racing, "what would she say, how to say it, what would Lauren say?" She swallowed hard, took a deep breath, hobbled over to the front of the steps and waited nervously.

Lauren sighed getting out of the car feeling both mentally and physically exhausted. The week had been the worst week in her entire life and she had lived a spectrum of emotions in that time. The memorial was nice but she was happy to get home so she could hurt alone.

Lost in thought she turned to close the gate behind her, ran her hand through her hair absentmindedly, and as she turned back toward the house, she froze. Her heart immediately recognized the figure on the steps but her mind refused to believe it. "Danny?" she whispered.

Danny smiled, her auburn eyes glowing in the darkness. "Hey," she answered shyly. Lauren's heart skipped a beat struggling to breathe as she stared at the wolf, unsure whether to trust her eyes.

"It can't be," breathed the doctor scanning the figure trying to rationalize what she was seeing. "Could it?"

"It's me," assured Danny softly.

"But, how?" uttered the blonde woman still trying to understand.

"I'm sorry," apologized Danny running a hand through her unruly hair, "I'm a bit of a….." she glanced down at her torn blood stained clothes and then back to Lauren embarrassed that she hadn't thought to clean up.

"A mess?" offered Lauren, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," nodded Danny flashing a sheepish grin that Lauren couldn't resist. Overwhelmed with emotion, Lauren dispatched all inhibition and ran up the stairs throwing her arms around the wolf.

"I can't believe you are actually here. It's really you," gushed Lauren tucking her face in Danny's neck as they embraced each other.

"You're trembling, are you okay?" asked Danny softly, her lungs filling with the doctor's intoxicating scent.

"Just please, don't let go," replied Lauren, barely a whisper.

"I won't," soothed Danny her hand unconsciously stroking the blonde woman's back.

Lauren leaned back slightly, searching Danny's beautiful auburn eyes, "How?" she asked with tears welling up, the emotion threatening to spill over.

"Later," replied Danny squeezing Lauren close again, feeling her heart beat against her chest and her breath on her neck.

Concerned Lauren gingerly examined the gash on Danny's cheek. "You're hurt. You need medical attention."

Danny smiled, her focus locked on the doctor as she moved her hand to rest on Lauren's shoulder, her thumb caressing her cheek, "Later."

Lost in each other Lauren felt the love swell in her heart. Danny bit her bottom lip gazing deeply into Lauren's eyes, and whispered nervously, "I don't want to hold back anymore."

Captivated by the charismatic wolf, Lauren breathed, "I don't want you to."

Danny held the doctor close, barely breathing as she leaned in to tenderly meet Lauren's lips. She brushed Lauren's mouth, her bottom lip separating Lauren's lips and capturing her top one between her own. Lauren's breath caught as Danny's hands dropped to her hips pulling her tighter. Lauren pressed her tongue between the wolf's lips tasting her love as the wolf responded slipping her hand behind the doctor's neck craving more.

After several minutes had passed locked in each others embrace Danny's desire was rising. She was rapidly losing herself in Lauren's touch when the doctor abruptly stepped back.

"What's wrong?" frowned Danny licking her lips, worried that she had done something wrong.

"What about Mike?" questioned Lauren cautiously.

Danny took a deep breath, "Remember the night we played pool?" Lauren nodded remembering the last time she had seen Danny.

"I wanted to talk to you that night but I never got the chance," explained Danny, her heart racing as she was about to lay her heart on the line. Lauren's gentle eyes were filled with love, following Danny's, trying to read her emotions.

"Mike proposed to me that day at lunch but," she paused, swallowed, "I told him," another pause, "I told him, that I was falling in love with someone else," continued Danny nervously, breaking eye contact.

Lauren's lips curled at the corners slightly, relief flooding her heart as she reached out and brushed one of Danny's unruly locks from her eyes, and whispered, "I am too."

She then eased Danny back against the door kissing her ravenously while wrapping her hands in her shaggy brown hair, pressing deeper. Between kisses, Lauren gasped, "we should go inside." She reached for her keys, took Danny by the hand and led her into the house.

Inside, Lauren turned sliding her hands over Danny's shoulders letting the wolf pull her closer, their lips meeting again. After several more minutes of passionate kissing Danny rested her forehead against Lauren's taking a break. Their lips were millimeters apart as she sighed, "mmmmmm, I should take a shower." Lauren nodded reluctantly, not wanting to let go, afraid to let the moment pass.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course," replied Lauren suddenly coming to her senses and ignoring her feelings. "I'll get you a fresh towel."

Danny held onto the doctor, unwilling to lose a second. Her moist, soft mouth moved up and down Lauren's neck irresistibly nibbling her ear and the doctor lost her will. Her head fell back, her eyes closed, helplessly lost in the caress of the wolf.

"Come with me?" whispered Danny as she continued to nuzzle and kiss the doctor's jaw line. Lauren smiled, her body weak with pleasure and building desire. Pleased with the invite she silently led them to the bathroom where she started the shower.

Danny grimaced as Lauren helped her pull off her torn, blood stained T-shirt revealing the extent of her injuries. "You need to let me look at these," gasped Lauren, softly touching the large cuts, her features turning from giddy teenager in love to that of a concerned physician.

Danny stepped closer. "They've waited this long, they can wait a little longer," she said gently pushing Lauren's sweater off her shoulders.

"But….," Lauren tried to protest. Danny covered her lips with her own, resting one hand behind her neck while the other stole skillfully under her shirt teasing her breast with her fingertips. Lauren moaned as Danny pressed into her, kissing her harder, and she let her hands slide down Danny's back liberating the clasp to her bra.

Danny unbuttoned Lauren's blouse running her hands tenderly over her shoulders causing the silky top to drift to the floor silently. Lauren leaned into Danny parting her lips with her tongue as she placed her hand over Danny's heart feeling the warmth of her bare skin. Danny groaned feeling Lauren's tongue searching for hers, and her finger tips slowly trickled down Lauren's back releasing her lacy underwear before moving to caress her cheek.

Searching for Danny's belt, Lauren slowly unzipped her jeans, gently pushing them over her hips. A soft growl escaped the wolf, the pleasure growing deep with in.

Kissing the doctor's neck the wolf gently nudged her playfully with her nose and chin and Lauren allowed herself to be loved, moving with Danny's touch. She tenderly placed her cool fingers on Danny's cheeks kissing her aggressively. Her breath hitched and then she smiled into a kiss realizing her trousers had just slipped to the floor.

Lost in each other eyes, no words were necessary as the steam drifted up surrounding them. "You are so beautiful," uttered the wolf.

Lauren blushed, breaking the intense gaze, and reached in to give Danny a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to grab a towel. Be right back."

Danny entered the very chic, Italian tile shower, the steaming hot water washing away a lifetime of pain as she leaned her forearm on the tile facing the wall.

When Lauren returned she stole a moment of guilty pleasure letting her eyes examine every part of Danny's stunning body, thinking to herself, "she looks bigger than I remember." Her brow furrowed, noticing trickles of blood running off Danny into the drain, another reminder of what her friend had endured.

She slowly stepped into the shower behind her and gently ran her hand down Danny's back, touching every cut, and every bruise, imagining the pain she must have suffered. Danny shivered under the doctor's touch.

Lauren reached her arms around Danny from behind, pressing her pelvis into her, her lips trailing over every curve of her muscular shoulders and then her neck. Lauren's finger tips brushed down Danny's thighs, just teasing the inside of her legs, over her hips bones, and then sliding over every abdominal muscle, finally caressing her breasts.

Danny moaned, her groin throbbing and tried to turn to face Lauren but the doctor pushed her knee between her legs, pinning her against the shower wall. The doctor's soft lips moved expertly over Danny's shoulders and back, stopping only to nibble her ear as the water trickled over them. Lauren was in charge now and Danny was aroused by her assertiveness. Lauren turned Danny to face her and their eyes met sharing the love they felt for each other. Danny blinked, flicking water droplets from her naturally long dark eyelashes.

"You have the most incredible eyes," whispered Lauren lost in Danny's gaze as the water streamed down her neck passing between her breasts.

Danny kissed the gorgeous doctor forcing her mouth open as their tongues tangled and she rolled the other woman against the wall, her desire becoming more desperate. She pressed into Lauren moving her lips over her neck and lowering herself to gently tease a nipple with her tongue as her hand moved down Lauren's ribs to her thigh. The doctor's head fell back, her legs weak, allowing the wolf to have her way.

Danny tenderly kissed the doctor's breasts moving back toward her neck, sliding her hand between her thighs. Lauren's breath left her feeling Danny's fingers lightly rubbing the sensitive flesh of her groin. Slowly stroking and driving the tension up she could feel Lauren squirm with every caress. Lauren was helplessly lost in Danny's touch, her arousal growing unbearable.

Lauren grabbed the back of Danny's neck pushing her tongue deep in her mouth as Danny teased her opening, pushing in a little, resisting the tightness of her muscles. Lauren gasped feeling Danny slip deep inside her and her hips began to move unconsciously, wanting more.

Lauren's breathing quickened and Danny gently moved with Lauren's body, their arousal heightening from the passion they were exchanging. Twisting her fingers in Danny's hair Lauren pulled her head back. She placed her finger over Danny's lips and began a tantalizing journey slowly down Danny's neck, between her breasts and over her abdomen. The wolf studied the doctor, her muscles tensing with every sensual touch. Her lips parted and a soft satisfied growl escaped her lips. Reaching the desired destination, the doctor expertly danced through the folds before finding Danny's pleasure point, her own release already close to climaxing.

"gawd," gasped Danny as Lauren's hand stole inside her.

Moving together all shyness and reservations aside, the years of loneliness ran down the drain with the shower water. Sharing trust and respect they surrounded themselves in each others love. Danny felt Lauren's breath quicken, and her own body tensed. Lauren's nails pressed into her back as they both quivered and gasped.

Lauren snuggled closer to Danny trying to catch her breath, her head tucked against Danny's neck. Danny held her close her breathing just returning to normal and began to tenderly kiss her shoulder. Danny reached for Lauren's hand affectionately, and laced her fingers through hers.

Danny was the first to speak, "I dreamed of this moment, but it wasn't what I expected."

Lauren raised her head concerned, "I disappointed you?"

"No, god no, you are incredible, I have never felt like this. I meant it was just so much more than I could have imagined," she replied, tenderly brushing Lauren's lips. Lauren smiled shyly, and Danny couldn't help but squeeze her tighter.

"Will you let me deal with your injuries now?" asked Lauren playfully.

Danny nibbled the doctor's neck just below her ear, "Can't I distract you a little longer?"

"Later," replied Lauren smiling slyly and leading Danny out of the shower.

"Touché," offered Danny, pretending to pout, and was rewarded by Lauren kissing her and promising they could pick up again after food and medical attention.

Danny was sitting at the table, in shorts and a t-shirt devouring a dozen eggs, several slices of ham and four pieces of toast, as Lauren checked the answering machine that was flashing.

"Lauren, its Bo. Did you hear? Danny and Kenzi are alive and back home. Anyway, call me in the morning, we need to get together, love ya." Lauren hit delete, walked over to Danny, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Will you please let me look at your injuries," begged Lauren switching to concerned doctor mode.

Danny sighed, nodded, and let Lauren lead her to the couch.

"I know you don't like this part but you need attention," said Lauren patiently.

Danny grimaced, lowering herself to the couch unable to bend her right knee, and noticed the sword. She leaned forward starring at the beautiful artifact and lightly ran her fingers over the handle and down the blade while Lauren sat next to her quietly. Danny shivered, and pulled her hand back from the sword.

"What's wrong?" asked Lauren moving closer to put her hand on Danny's thigh. Danny had not taken her eyes off the sword.

"Hey," said Lauren, gently putting her hand under Danny's chin drawing her attention, "what's going on?"

Danny's eyes were filled with sadness and a single tear cascade down her cheek silently.

"Danny?" Lauren asked becoming alarmed. Danny was now visibly shaking and Lauren pulled her close wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," apologized the wolf wiping the back of her hand across her cheek. Lauren pulled a blanket from the back of the couch, covered Danny, and sat quietly waiting.

Lauren rubbed Danny's shoulders, and softly asked, "What is it?"

She swallowed hard and replied, "I'm terrified of never feeling this way again." Lauren tipped her head, her hand moving her hair to fall to one side, her face full of understanding and compassion as her lips parted slightly.

Danny's auburn eyes were filled with love when she gently took the doctor's hand in her own explaining, "I have never been around anyone where I could just be myself until you. You make me feel normal and loved, and I am so afraid of someone taking that away."

Lauren's lips turned up slightly, "And you make me feel special. As a human in the Fae world I am always reminded of how not special I am except when I am with you, and Bo. You two were raised as humans and you have a compassion and love for humans that most Fae don't have," feeling like she needed to explain Bo.

Hesitantly she flashed a brief smile, but still seemed troubled by her feelings of dread.

"All we ever have is today, we need to live in the moment. You are the chosen one and there will always be challenges with that. My life is not my own and I can't promise you anything, only that I will give you all that is mine to give," said Lauren emotion pouring from her heart, her eyes pleading with Danny to understand.

Gazing into her warm and loving eyes the doctor stole her heart. "I'll take all you can offer and give you all that I am," replied Danny, knowing that a relationship with Lauren would be difficult and possibly even dangerous but she had no choice, her heart was already gone.

Danny tenderly dusted Lauren's cheek and leaned in to gently capture her lips. As their lips parted she whispered, "You are special."

Lauren smiled feeling the happiness that had evaded her entire life. For the first time she felt unconditional love, a love that was just for her. As she looked at Danny she felt more human than she had in years, disarmed by Danny's easy going charm.

"Okay," said Lauren, "let me look at you and then we should get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, don't take her," screamed the child, tears running down her cheeks watching as a little girl with long dark hair and unnatural beauty looked back with tears in her eyes. She tentatively put her hand up in a weak effort to wave, as another man ushered her into the car.

"No Papa, let me go too, please," cried the child, frantically trying to get free from the man gently restraining her. As the car pulled away the man released the younger girl and she chased the car until she couldn't run anymore.

"Why Papa?" asked the eight year old girl, tears still falling from her gentle auburn eyes.

The large man with dark hair and eyes picked the little girl up lovingly and said, "she isn't safe here anymore."

"Danny," said Lauren leaning on her elbow next to Danny gently shaking her. "Wake up."

"Don't take her," screamed Danny as she gasped, and bolted upright in a cold sweat.

"It's okay Danny. It's just a dream, you're safe," soothed Lauren stroking her back.

Danny closed her eyes, panting, the haunting feelings still gripping her. She threw back the sheet and walked to the bathroom. She splashed several handfuls of water on her face before resting her hands on the sink staring into the mirror.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Lauren standing in the bathroom doorway. When she received no response she tentatively placed her hand on her back, "It's just a dream, right?"

Danny straightened up looking at Lauren in the mirror, "It's not a dream, it's a memory."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lauren's eyes fluttered as she gently surrendered to the morning light. Remembering the magical evening, she rolled onto her side propping herself up on an elbow silently studying Danny still sleeping soundly. Her lips curved up as she soaked in Danny's natural beauty, noting her delicate jaw line, and feminine cheek bones. She loved that Danny was so easy going in every aspect of her life, her attire, her demeanor, and just the way she lived. Lauren was sure she had no idea how amazing she was and she didn't want to know, shying away from any kind of attention.

Lauren cursed herself, as her mind wandered, comparing Danny to Bo. She almost laughed at how different they were. Bo, the black leather and boots seductress whose hair is always neatly tied back and commands the attention of entire rooms; and Danny, the unassuming girl next door, who lives in jeans, a t-shirt and flip flops, and her hair is always a mess. "They are exact opposites," thought Lauren, "Danny the reluctant hero, and Bo the lion killer." Both beautiful women, who possess a strength of character and yet, both so vulnerable.

Lauren, sighed, thinking, "I love them both, for completely different reasons."

Shaking away the thoughts of Bo, Lauren's gaze drifted over Danny's chest. She examined the curves beneath the light fabric finally resting her eyes on her tanned stomach, which was peeking out where her shirt had ridden up.

Unable to resist any longer, the blonde reached over and slipped her hand under Danny's shirt running her fingers gently over her flat belly. A smile crept across Danny's face, as Lauren's lips brushed her neck.

"Mmmmmm, good morning," said Danny opening her eyes.

"Good morning," replied Lauren reaching down to claim her lips, feeling the comfort and easiness of waking up with Danny.

Lauren slid down a little in the bed, pushing Danny's shirt up over her chest and partially laying on top of her. Her lips gently brushed the wolf's breasts, her mouth caressing her as her tongue teased a nipple. Danny closed her eyes feeling a familiar urge rising in her loins as well as a happiness warming her heart.

"I have the whole weekend off," said Lauren in between kisses," what do you want to do today?" she asked grinning as she nipped at a nipple.

"We'll think of something," whispered Danny her feral eyes glowing as she intently followed Lauren's every move.

Still lying in bed two hours later, Lauren was cuddled into Danny, her fingers lightly brushing Danny's midsection absentmindedly, when she remembered the dream, or memory from the night before. Danny had been reluctant to talk about it so Lauren was hesitant to even ask but she couldn't let it go. Danny interrupted her thoughts, "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmmmhmmm," replied Lauren contentedly.

"Are you happy?" asked Danny shyly.

The beautiful blonde propped herself up on her elbow so she could gaze into the gentle auburn eyes that were searching hers. "I'm," she chuckled and pushed her hair over her shoulder, "very happy," as if realizing for the first time that maybe she could be. Danny smiled, her disarming grin reaching her eyes, as Lauren's heart melted.

Lauren playfully punched Danny and rolled off the bed, "Come on, we should get up and enjoy the day."

"I was enjoying the day," muttered Danny.

Danny hobbled out into the kitchen after raiding Lauren's closet to find a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that she could squeeze into. Mumbling to herself she said, "must be getting fat," as she smoothed the t-shirt over her abdomen.

"You aren't getting fat," replied Lauren shaking her head amused that someone with twelve percent body fat could even think such a thing.

"Who was that?" asked Danny referring to the person who had rang the door bell moments before.

"It was Katie. I texted her early this morning and asked her to bring these over," replied Lauren grinning, as she held up a rather large brace for Danny's knee, a cane and a sling.

"Mmmmm," said Danny raising her eyebrows unconvinced that she required such things, "and you think I am going to use them?"

Lauren frowned at Danny, "your knee, and shoulder are a mess and since I'm your doctor I would rather you didn't make them worse before I can get you in for an MRI on Monday."

"Fine," grunted Danny taking the brace and reluctantly strapping it on her knee, "but I'm not using the cane."

"As you wish," replied Lauren, her eyes dancing with mischief, knowing she had won. She had only requested the cane because she knew Danny would object, but this way it seemed like a compromise.

Flipping a grill cheese, Lauren mentioned, "Bo called and they are all going to the Dal tonight and want to know if we'll join them."

"Whatever you want to do is fine," replied Danny picking up the paper to see what death and destruction had taken place over the past few days.

Lauren let her eyes linger on Danny who was wearing her favorite yellow t-shirt, and she smiled, her heart filling with happiness, feeling like for the first time she had something, someone, in her life that was just hers. Danny was just so easy to be around.

Danny looked up to catch Lauren starring, "what?" she asked, her fingers pushing the hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"Nothing," replied Lauren grinning as she shyly focused on flipping another sandwich.

Danny glanced at Lauren again and her lips curved into a knowing smile.

"Ummm," Lauren hesitated, as Danny looked up from the paper to meet her eyes. "I wanted to ask you about your dream last night." Cautiously studying Danny for her reaction the doctor waited patiently trying not to pressure the wolf.

Danny looked back down at the counter, a shadow crossing her face as she nibbled at her bottom lip, "there isn't much to tell."

Lauren rested her hand on Danny's shoulder reassuringly, as she bent down, her gentle brown eyes meeting Danny's and said, "Please let me in."

Danny inhaled Lauren's familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon and wanted nothing more than to share her life but everything always seemed so damn complicated. She sighed gaining her resolve and explained, "what I remember is….."

Lauren sat back taking a bite of grill cheese, her brows furrowed in concentration, "So the little girl chasing the car, that's you when you were about eight, right?"

Danny nodded.

"And the man?" asked Lauren. "You called him Papa? What's his name?"

"I don't know," said Danny sadly shaking her head as she licked her lips nervously.

"The beautiful long dark haired girl?" asked Lauren, intrigued.

"I'm not sure who she is, but I have a strong connection to both her and the man. "What would you say if I told you I can feel them?" asked Danny hesitantly.

Lauren tipped her head to the side, and smiled rubbing Danny's shoulder, "If you say you can feel them, I believe you."

"You don't remember anything else about this place, or where you were, what happened after that?" asked the beautiful blonde.

Danny shook her head sadly, frustrated with her inability to remember more.

"I need to go," uttered Danny suddenly jumping up from the breakfast nook. "I need to see my foster parents," she said with sudden urgency in her voice. She quickly kissed Lauren on the cheek, "Maybe they can tell me what the hell is going on."

"Danny, just slow down," suggested Lauren surprised by the sudden urgency and needing to settle the situation into something she could manage. "I'll come with you, just give me a minute to get ready." Just as Lauren was heading to the bedroom to change, the door bell rang.

Lauren quickly walked to the door and opened it hesitantly, as she was not expecting any visitors. On the other side of the door was a leather clad beautiful brunette waiting impatiently to be allowed in.

"Bo?" asked Lauren a blush rising on her cheeks. "I wasn't expecting you. Is everything alright?"

The dark beauty pushed past Lauren noticing she was still in sleepwear and no robe, "Of course, I was just worried about you is all."

Bo entered the living room feeling her temperature rise, witnessing Danny pulling on her shoes wearing Lauren's clothes. She recovered enough to fain interest in Danny, "I am so happy you are alive!" she said wrapping her arms around the wolf.

"It's good to see you," replied Danny genuinely happy to see her and unaware of the angst that Bo was feeling at that moment. As Bo held Danny, her senses picked up the unmistakable scent of Lauren on her and she grit her teeth.

Danny pulled away from Bo, smiled and said, "I was ummm, just leaving, so I'll leave you guys to visit."

Lauren followed Danny to the door, "I'm sorry, I've ruined our day together."

"Ummm, 'you', didn't," said Danny pushing Lauren's golden locks behind her ear tenderly.

"I didn't know she was coming over," Lauren continued to try and explain; frustrated that Bo had just showed up. Lauren loved that Bo usually did what Bo wanted to do but in this case it was a little inconvenient and awkward.

"That part is obvious from the look of guilt all over your face," sniped Danny, immediately looking away, regretting her comment.

"Danny, I….," started Lauren feeling the heat in her face and knowing that her feelings had betrayed her.

"It's okay Lauren," offered Danny reaching for the door knob, hurt drifting through her eyes.

"Danny wait," begged Lauren grabbing for Danny's hand. "I'm sorry, everything happened so fast that I haven't had a chance to talk to Bo."

Danny nodded trying to be understanding.

Lauren wrapped her hands around Danny's neck and kissed her gently at first and then more deeply. "I'll come over to your house after I am done with Bo, okay?" suggested Lauren trying to reassure Danny.

Danny smiled a quick unconvincing smile as she pulled the door open.

Lauren turned to find Bo's intense brown eyes drilling into her after just witnessing the passionate exchange between her and Danny. "What?" asked Lauren, pushing past Bo to clear the plates into the dishwasher.

"What do you mean what?" spat Bo crossing her arms over her chest.

Lauren busied herself in the kitchen not wanting to make eye contact with Bo.

Bo clenched and unclenched her jaw several times before she asked softly, "Did you sleep with her?" Not waiting for an answer the angry succubus blurted, "I can smell you all over her and your chi is off the chart."

"Bo," said Lauren, stopping to look at her, "I really don't see how that is any of your business."

Bo flinched at the tone and thought, "I have no right to feel what I am feeling right now."

"I'm sorry," sighed Bo.

"What are you really doing here?" asked Lauren intently looking at Bo knowing that she hadn't just popped over. "Are you just spying on me?"

Bo nodded and shrugged, "kinda."

"Why?" asked Lauren coolly.

Bo moved swiftly across the kitchen wrapping her arms around the doctor, her mouth covering Lauren's as she protested trying to push the dark beauty away. Bo pressed deeper, wrapping her tongue around Lauren's, the blonde's hands slipping to her side. Lauren's knees felt weak, Bo's touch was just so intoxicating; she could never resist Bo.

Satisfied with her work, Bo stepped back grinning. Lauren shoved her angrily and spat, "You don't get to waltz in here and do that!"

"What?" asked Bo innocently noting Lauren's chi had increased significantly. "You liked it obviously," she smirked.

"We're not doing this," spat Lauren, her hands shaking, trying to distance herself from Bo, detecting just a hint of blue in her eyes.

Bo's gaze was on Lauren, noting the curves beneath her night gown, the low lying neck line that emphasized her collar bones and the little curls of blonde hair that fell across her shoulders. She was rapidly losing control, her desire taking over and she was no longer worried about Dyson or Lauren, just her raw desires.

Bo moved close to Lauren and placed her palm on her cheek gently caressing it with her thumb. Lauren was like putty in Bo's hands and she could feel herself becoming involuntarily aroused.

"Lauren, I'm sorry, I've been an ass to you. I admit I don't know what I want, you or Dyson, I love you both. I want to be with you and I want to be with him too. Now I feel like if I don't do something I will lose you forever to someone else. Can't we just give us another try? Can't you just wait for me?" asked Bo sincerity pouring from her heart.

Lauren swatted Bo's hand from her cheek and turned away. "You have no right to come in here and say those things. To ask me to wait while you are in someone else's bed? You have no right Bo." The brunette winced hearing Lauren's words and knew she was right.

"There is no us Bo, the opportunity is long gone and that has been painfully obvious for several months," continued Lauren, knowing she had waited and had wanted Bo more than anything. Bo stood silently listening, knowing she was selfish to even want Lauren to love her.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren turned to face the beautiful succubus. "I love you and likely always will but I can't do this anymore." "I'm in love with Danny, and she loves me completely and unconditionally. Please don't ruin this for me. You need to let me go Bo," implored Lauren her eyes pleading with her to understand.

The words stung Bo and a wave of loss flooded through the succubus' features. Lauren knew she had hurt her but there was no other way. She reached for Bo's arm, barely able to speak she whispered, "I'm sorry Bo, I just can't."

Bo nodded sadly but couldn't resist one last kiss. She grabbed Lauren around the waist catching her off guard, capturing her lips, just as the door opened accompanied by a quick knock.

"Hey, just me, I forgot my….." Danny's voice tailed off seeing Lauren wrapped in Bo's arms. Lauren's eyes met Danny's, her heart breaking witnessing the hurt cross her face.

"Danny, wait!" called Lauren desperately, pulling away from Bo.

"Sorry," whispered Danny closing the door, anger, disappointment, and hurt filling her lungs as she struggled to breathe.

"Damn it Bo," growled Lauren angrily pushing the succubus away, despair filling her eyes. "You need to go."

"I'm sorry," stammered the dark temptress, knowing the pain she saw in Lauren's eyes was because of her. "I'll go find her and explain," she said trying to make amends.

"Stay away from her Bo, you have already done enough," blurted Lauren not expecting it to sound so harsh and cringing when she saw the sting it caused.

Lauren looked at the floor and said, "Please go."

Bo sighed, took a step forward toward Lauren and then thought better of it. She bit her lip, turned and left.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-This chapter is purely O/C. Sorry, I had to do it to keep the story line moving forward but I will try and post 12 fairly quickly so you can get your fix of Lauren. I appreciate your patience...been a busy summer :) I will get back to work before too many readers start sending me hate mail, er I mean encouragement :)

Chapter 11

Danny walked up her street busying her mind with thoughts of her foster family trying to forget the image of Bo and Lauren together. She cursed herself for feeling so deeply for a woman she knew was conflicted.

"It's your own stupid fault," she growled relentlessly chewing her lip. "Don't let anyone in and you can't get hurt right? Stupid, stupid, stupid." She hesitated when she reached her front porch. Bits of wood from the shattered door were still evident despite a new door having been hung.

She hadn't been home for a couple weeks now, not since the night she was abducted and taken to Mexico. A shiver slithered down her spine as her mind wandered back to the cave and all they had endured. She thought of Bo and Kenzi, the bond they had built, and now in a matter of days those relationships seemed lost.

She looked around her living room, the silence deafening, not unlike any other day, except, today was different. Emptiness had never weighed so much. She struggled to breathe, ghosts wandering the abandon hallways of her heart.

Tears welled up in her hollow auburn eyes, the usual brightness having dimmed. Danny ran her hands through her hair and scrubbed the back of her hand over her moist eyelashes as she entered her bedroom.

She pulled off the shorts Lauren had lent her, changing into a pair of baggy jeans. Danny grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt in both hands to pull it over her head but instead she buried her face in the fabric, closing her eyes breathing in the unmistakable scent of Lauren. She inhaled deeply, a pang of grief reaching so deeply it touched her soul but she was unable to part with the shirt feeling like if she did, she would never inhale that delicious scent again.

She pulled a jacket on over Lauren's favorite tee, grabbed a water and headed out to visit her foster family.

Danny arrived outside the house of Malaika and Elsa Aderyn who had recently moved from Texas to reside about 45 minutes from Danny. She felt guilty and wondered why she hadn't made the effort sooner to see the people who cared for her in her teen years.

She took a deep breath trying to compose herself and lifted her fist to knock, just as an older woman opened the door. Danny's eyes soaked in the familiar woman, her hair was still without grey, a bit longer, and her face was thinner but still striking. Danny smiled remembering how kind she had been to her and how understanding she tried to be when she "snuck out."

"Hello Elsa."

The shorter woman reached for Danny's neck and wrapped her arms around her. "I knew your shadow would one day cross my step. Come, come," she said ushering Danny inside.

"How have you been Elsa?" asked Danny slipping off her jacket.

"I'm well," replied the women, her stunning emerald green eyes studying Danny. "I see you are still living in jeans and t-shirts."

Danny smiled, "I don't really have much occasion to dress up."

"Your hair is long too, should be in a ponytail soon," replied the woman. "You're slim, but so much more muscular than I remember," Elsa mused. "You look good Danny, you've developed into a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you," blushed Danny. "Where's Mal?"

"He's at work. Tea?" offered Elsa getting up to make it without waiting for a response.

"Els, can I ask you something?" asked Danny moving to the kitchen.

Elsa looked at the floor, dreading what Danny would ask and knowing it was time for her to hear the truth.

"Have you heard the word Fae before?"

"Yes dear," replied Elsa putting the water on the stove without looking up.

"Are you Fae?" questioned Danny cautiously studying Elsa.

"Yes. We are Elves of the Seelie Court," whispered the older woman.

"Light or Dark?" continued Danny curiously.

"Independent," replied Elsa proudly turning to meet Danny's gaze, "neither light nor dark." Confusion crossed Danny's face while she considered what that meant.

"You just never picked a side?" asked Danny.

"No dear, we chose. We chose Independent," replied Elsa patiently surveying Danny's face for understanding. Danny was still unclear but decided to move onto another question.

Danny took a deep breath, "So it was no accident that I was here. You weren't foster parents were you? You were, what? Protectors? Guardians of some sort?"

Elsa nodded her head.

"Why? For who? Where are my parents? Do you know who I am?" blurted out Danny her head spinning with questions.

Elsa patted Danny's arm, "come, sit," she suggested before leaving the kitchen. When she returned she had a small storage box with her.

"I had hoped that this day would never come but now that its here, I will tell you what I can," offered the older lady as Danny listened intently.

"A long time ago," started Elsa settling in to share her story with a cup of tea. "The Fae used to be governed by one council, the Independent Council. With power comes challenge and there was an uprising that created two splinter groups, the Light and Dark Fae as they are now called. Many of the Independent leaders were killed in the uprising and all supporters such as us, scattered across the country living in the shadows."

"I'm sorry," whispered Danny, compassion filling her eyes as she witnessed the sadness in Elsa's.

"We are guardians of the special ones, the Artair. Elves normally stay out of politics and prefer to live a quiet life in the country. We are here amongst you now to save our race. Our duty has been to hide and protect the Artair," continued Elsa, as Danny's knee bounced up and down under the table. Danny struggled to swallow, her throat bone dry as she listened to the tale Elsa was sharing with her.

"The Artair come from ancient blood lines. They have special abilities, their destiny is already written and there are precious few left as most have been hunted and killed. The Artair are the hope of the people. You Danny, are Artair," finished the Elf.

"Who are the other Artair, and what are we supposed to do?" Danny asked her breathing becoming more rapid.

Elsa shook her head, "In order to protect the Artair we were not told of any others or your destiny."

"Shhhit," whispered Danny as she closed her eyes, running her hands through her hair and leaning back in her chair.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa setting her hand on Danny's arm.

"I guess, I don't have much choice do I?" snapped Danny, resentful of the burden, and wanting more than anything to just be normal. "I'm sorry Els, it isn't your fault." Danny squeezed the older woman's slender hand. "Please continue."

"One day a man brought you to us. You were twelve at the time. His name was Meallan O'Brien. He was a descendent of one of the Independent elders."

"Was?" asked Danny raising her eyebrows.

"I heard he passed a few years after you were brought to us," replied Elsa.

"Is he my father?" asked Danny hesitantly.

"I'm not completely sure. He was your guardian but we were not told anything other than you were special and must be hidden from Light/Dark Fae at all costs. We were not even provided with your name, so the name you have now is one we gave you," replied Elsa.

Danny sighed thinking, "Just great, I don't even know my own name."

"Do you have a picture of him by any chance?" asked Danny.

"I do," acknowledged Elsa routing around in the storage box and pulling out a picture that Danny recognized. It was the man from her dream. He was a very attractive man, salt and pepper hair, strong jaw and well built body for a man in his forties.

Danny blew the air out of her lungs, "Did he have any other children? A wife maybe?"

"I heard he had a wife that went crazy and another little girl, a little older than you I believe," replied Elsa.

"What type of Fae was he?" asked Danny out of curiosity.

Elsa smiled a radiant grin and winked, "he was a incubus."

"Holy shit," mused Danny getting to her feet and as she put together the pieces. "Could it be? Can't be. No. Can't be," Danny thought to herself before blurting out, "Holy shit," again.

"Any idea where he lived? Wife's name? Was she a succubus too?" asked Danny.

Elsa shook her head sadly, "my memory isn't as good as it once was."

"Think Els, this is really important," encouraged Danny more forcefully, grabbing her by her arms.

"I'm sorry," apologized Elsa. Danny took a deep breath frustrated that she was so close.

"That's okay Elsa, you have been great. I should go though," suggested Danny pulling on her jacket.

Elsa reached around Danny's neck and whispered, "Please be careful Danny, there is a reason you were protected."

Danny squeezed Elsa, and asked, "Can I keep the picture?" Elsa nodded and Danny headed home feeling terrified that there was so much more that she didn't know.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay I promised a quick follow up to the OC chapter so here it is. I'm not sure these types of chapters are my forte, but here goes... I hope you like it. Just want to say thanks for reading my story. I know it doesn't follow the tradition lines of the show so I appreciate you giving it a chance. Readers inspire me to want to do more. :) As always grab your favorite beverage...cheers.

Chapter 12

Danny limped toward her porch ignoring the injured knee that had been begging her to stop for hours. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the curtains of light fade to night. She had been walking for hours alone with her thoughts. Mentally and emotionally exhausted she reached for the key above her door and let herself in. She stood in the doorway, again overwhelmed by the quiet that hurt seemed to conjure. Her heart ached for the beautiful blonde that she wanted nothing more than to forget.

She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. She reached for a small glass, poured a drink from a partial bottle of whisky and slammed it back. She closed her eyes letting the alcohol burn, a welcome distraction. She poured another before turning to see a familiar blonde sitting quietly on the couch. Her body tensed surprised by the intruder.

Lauren could see the pain in Danny's eyes, a look she had hoped she would never witness. She slowly rose to her feet studying the wolf, her heart pounding with the fear that she could never make this right. Danny's jaw clenched, her hurt brand new again, and she needed to get out, escape the source of the pain.

"Danny, wait," begged Lauren slipping around the couch to stand between Danny and the door.

Danny's chest heaved. She bit her lip and closed her eyes trying to collect herself, "What are you doing here?"

Lauren flinched feeling the bitter bite of the wolf. "Please Danny. Just let me explain." Trembling, she timidly reach toward the brunette whose auburn eyes were glistening with hurt.

Abruptly Danny turned away and sat on the hearth of the fireplace, her eyes still filled with anger as she finished the whisky. Lauren slipped off her brown leather jacket and tossed it on the couch cautiously kneeling in front of Danny, meeting her icy stare. She ran her hand anxiously through her blonde locks.

"Shouldn't you be at the Dal with your friends?" snapped Danny instantly dropping her gaze to the floor, not intending to be quite so harsh.

Lauren swallowed hard, her eyes moist, "I guess I deserved that."

"Danny..." started the doctor pushing her hair to one side and putting her hands on Danny's thighs nervously. Danny tensed but didn't move. Her heart was betraying her, desperately needing the blonde.

"I'm so sorry," offered Lauren her soft brown eyes pleading with Danny to be okay.

"I know," uttered the wolf looking away, not wanting Lauren to see how much she hurt.

"I don't think you do," replied the doctor. "If you would just let me..."

"It's my own fault. I should have known better than to think that I could be enough to make you forget Bo," whispered Danny sadly.

Lauren's lips parted and her head tilted to the side, "Danny please, just look at me."

"Its fine Lauren, I get it, just go," barked Danny avoiding the doctor's desperate eyes, her own eyes filling with tears. She stood up turning her back to the beautiful blonde.

Rising to stand behind the brunette Lauren let the length of her body brush up against the angry wolf. Danny's breath caught feeling her touch. Nervously the doctor slid her hands down the wolf's arms lacing their fingers together.

Lauren gently rested her chin over Danny's shoulder and whispered, "Nothing happened. I told her I was in love with you, and that she needs to let me go. Then she kissed me."

"Kissing Bo isn't exactly nothing," muttered Danny softly.

"I'm sorry Danny, I don't,"…she licked her lips, "I don't know what else to say," replied Lauren, her voice quivering.

Lauren untwined her hands from Danny's and slid them up over the muscular brunette's toned midsection. Her fingers could feel the definition of her muscles through the cotton fabric. She breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the scent of the wolf. Danny tightened under the caress, confused. Her anger was real, but her body craved the doctor's touch.

The blonde gently grazed the underside of the brunette's breasts before dropping her hands to expertly slip under the T-shirt. She pressed gently against Danny, her heart racing. Danny's brain was screaming at her to wake up from the spell Lauren had cast and she finally turned to face the doctor.

"Lauren, I don't think…." Danny started, but the typically reserved doctor cut her off, her lips covering the striking brunette's.

Danny protested, putting her hands on Lauren's shoulders gently pushing her back, but the beautiful blonde kissed her deeper, separating her lips with her tongue. Lauren drew Danny close, nibbling her ear, and assertively kissing her neck before stepping back and meeting her gaze.

Their eyes were intensely locked on each other, barely breathing when Lauren gently brushed Danny's cheek with the back of her fingers. A solitary tear ran down her cheek, her heart breaking, witnessing the hurt and disappointment in Danny's eyes.

"Danny, I never meant to hurt you. I love you, and I need you more than you could ever know," she whispered, her legs weak, and her breath warm on Danny's neck.

"Please?" begged Lauren, needing to be loved by the arresting woman before her.

Danny swallowed hard, her desire for Lauren growing with every breath.

"There is only you," breathed Lauren, her eyes moist with emotion, her soul raw and exposed.

"I don't think I really knew what I wanted until you walked away," continued Lauren with tears slowly cascading down her cheeks.

Danny's eyes darted back and forth searching the soft brown eyes across from her. Her chest heaved with emotion desperately wanting to forgive. Finally after several minutes her auburn eyes softened and her tense shoulders started to relax. Lauren was everything Danny had ever wanted, and now with her feelings naked and uncensored, she loved her more.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Danny.

Lauren reached tentatively toward Danny's lips with her fingers and gently traced her mouth Danny accepted her touch parting her lips. Lauren, bit her bottom lip, and then leaned toward Danny, her eyes locked with the intense auburn ones she adored. Lauren put her hands on the sides of Danny's face brushing her lips gently and teasing her mouth with her tongue.

Licking her lips Lauren replied soflty, "You're all I want."

Danny pushed her hands in the soft blonde hair falling around Lauren's face and covered her lips with her own tentatively; still uncertain this was what the doctor truly wanted. She wrapped one arm around Lauren's waist pulling her closer while her other hand stayed tangled in the blonde locks.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Danny's shoulders drawing her near, desperate to prove her love. Danny let her hand slide down Lauren's cheek, her fingers gently stroking her neck before letting them slip down her open collar, brushing between her breasts.

The doctor felt the fireplace mantle against her back as the wolf pressed into her, and she forced Danny's mouth open, tasting her wonderful flavor. Lauren's hands drifted down the brunette's back to her hips.

Danny ran her hand tantalizingly up Lauren's ribs before caressing a nipple through the fabric. Closing her eyes Danny pressed moist kisses along Lauren's jaw line finally brushing her tongue over the doctor's ear. Lauren whimpered feeling her legs weaken.

"Are you 100% sure?" asked Danny between kisses.

"I want you," whispered Lauren her warm breath on Danny's cheek.

"Cause, I need you to be sure," continued Danny still gently working kisses over the now exposed neck of the doctor.

"Please just be quiet," breathed Lauren impatiently. "I choose you."

Immediately Danny lifted the doctor into her arms. A moment of eye contact, a tiny hesitiation; their mouths crashed together in a frenzied flury. Danny stumbled toward the couch gently lowering Lauren. The doctor's eyes were riveted on Danny slowly pulling her t-shirt over her head, exposing her tight abdomen before settling over the doctor.

A soft moan escaped Lauren's lips, her eyes following Danny's hands slowly trailing over her breasts. Her breath caught when Danny suddenly tore open her button down, swiftly discarding the shredded blouse and bra, never breaking eye contact. "I'm gonna make you forget there was ever anyone else."

Danny's predatory eyes pierced the darkness straddling the blonde doctor. Intently she leaned toward the doctor capturing her lips and with a quick jerk of her head she pushed Lauren's chin up exposing her throat. Lauren's scent filled her lungs fueling the wolf's desire and a soft growl rumbled deep in her chest. She continued to ravish the doctor's neck, nibbling feverishly while pressing her knee higher between Lauren's legs forcing them open.

Lauren, groaned, sliding her fingers around Danny's neck pulling her closer, wanting, needing, demanding, more. Her head rolled to the side, "What are you doing to me?" choked the doctor.

"Making you beg," smirked the wolf.

Danny moved lower roughly nibbling at Lauren's perfect breasts. The doctor's breathing increased, her arousal becoming more intense feeling the heat, from Danny's mouth moving over the soft part of her breast. Danny's tongue flicked the hard center of the mound, sweeping over the nipple, while dusting her fingers down the length of the doctor's flat abdomen. Lauren's breath caught, her hips squirming under the deliberate tease.

The gorgeous wolf stopped abruptly. Standing up, she slid her jeans over her slender hips. Her smoldering eyes remained locked with the riveted blonde, stalking her prey. She kneeled on the couch, jerked the doctor's legs to rest over her own bare thighs. A devious smirk spread over Danny's lips while snaking a single finger over the zipper on Lauren's trousers. "You're mine now."

The doctor swallowed hard, her respiration rising with every tense second. Suddenly Danny unzipped her pants assertively pulling them down to her ankles. Lauren gasped surprised by the aggressiveness. Danny had an intensity that Lauren had never seen before, predatory, and she was extremely aroused.

Twitching with anticipation Lauren felt paralyzed, almost helpless to prevent the wolf from taking her. Danny moved slowly back over the doctor, her auburn eyes nearing the height of arousal. Bewitched, the doctor reached up timidly dusting her fingers down the center of Danny's muscular core driving an already frenzied wolf higher.

Lauren's lips searched for Danny's, wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her pelvis into her. She moved one hand to cup Danny's firm breast caressing it, teasing her nipple. Lauren's soft brown eyes met the auburn ones, revealing her own intense desire before rolling on top of the brunette.

Danny drew Lauren closer, kissing her deeply, her tongue tasting Lauren, needing to be closer. Lauren's long blonde hair fell around them increasing the intimacy.

Lauren pressed into her, lowering herself to kiss Danny's chest, furvidly biting and pulling her nipples. The wolf growled feeling Lauren's wet mouth slid down her abdominals gently nuzzling and sucking the ripples. Danny's arousal was becoming unbearable and Lauren could feel her own pleasure warm and wet against her thigh. Danny wrapped her hands in the doctor's long blonde hair and pulled her closer, desperately wanting more, savoring the delicious flavor.

Danny rolled on top of Lauren again, her auburn eyes glowing with desire that sent a chill down doctor's spine. Lauren's fingers drifted down Danny's back drawing her nearer. Their lips met, tongues tangling in shared passion. Danny moaned, the torturous ache rising.

The striking brunette's mouth moved over Lauren's neck, her lips sliding effortlessly over her collar bones, her wet tongue playing with her nipples causing the doctor to squirm. A mischievous grin tugged at her lips well aware the doctor was growing desperate. Lauren squeezed her closer encouraging her to ravish her breasts and Danny felt a wet rush of pleasure escape. Slipping lower, she kissed every inch of Lauren's flat, toned stomach. Her mouth skimmed over the doctor's delicious hip bones trailing down her midsection...lower.

Lauren groaned feeling Danny's warm, moist tongue press against her pleasure spot. "ahhhh, hoh," she breathed digging her nails in the attractive wolf's shoulders, squirming while Danny's tongue pressed into her, slowly, deliberately, pushing higher and then backing off, before teasing her again.

"What should I do to you?" whispered Danny breaking for a moment.

"Don't stop," begged Lauren frustrated, desperately wanting Danny to continue, "I need you."

Danny licked her lips tasting Lauren in her mouth, "watch me," instructed Danny engaging Lauren's eyes and seeing the desperate desire raging through her.

Lauren intently watched, anticipation growing. Danny slowly lowered herself to flick her tongue over the blonde's clit, driving her pleasure to a place where she was becoming completely unraveled.

Lauren panted, "Oh gawd," digging her nails in deeper. Her hips arched involuntarily in search of relief from the growing need. Danny gently suckled her clitoris exposing it from it's fleshy hideaway before teasing the sensitive skin around it. Lauren's hips moved up to meet Danny's touch and her breathing became rapid as the throb intensified.

Unable to bear the ache any longer, Lauren wrapped her fingers in Danny's hair gently pulling her up toward her. Danny brushed her tongue up Lauren's stomach and breasts gently teasing, driving the intensity to insanity. Lauren reached down, her mouth meeting Danny's, tasting her own pleasure on her tongue.

Lauren tangled her fingers in Danny's unruly locks aggressively snapping her head back prompting a low growl from the wolf. The blonde's desire begged for more and she nipped at Danny's neck, her soft lips nuzzling her ears before her teeth teasingly pulled her lobes. Her hand reached for Danny's breast and groped at her nipple causing her to flinch and groan, her arousal matching Lauren's.

The pretty blonde gasped, feeling Danny brush between her thighs and then force her legs open pulling one knee up to the side.

Her hand caressed the striking brunette's cheek pulling her lips closer, driving her tongue deeply in her mouth passionately kissing her.

Gasping for breath their lips parted. Danny's lips brushed Lauren's ear, "what do you need?" Lauren swallowed unable to speak.

"Do you need me here?" continued Danny just ghosting her finger tips between the doctor's legs, a devious smile forming on her lips.

"yes," Lauren breathed barely audible.

Danny's finger tips moved to gently massage Lauren's erotic area, moving slowly, tortuously, letting Lauren's ache grow. "Do you need me here?" whispered Danny, her moist, hot breath drifting over Lauren's ear. The doctor quivered under the intimate attention and a moan slip from her lips.

"Yes," whimpered the blonde barely able to think.

"How about here?" teased Danny pressing her fingers deeper inside, followed by her hips pushing harder against the doctor.

"Yes, oh gawd," gasped Lauren throwing her head back exposing her neck to Danny who immediately brushed her lips across her throat, nuzzling at her chin. Lauren's nails dug into the brunette's muscular shoulders, holding on for dear life consumed by the wolf's touch.

Danny fingers moved inside Lauren searching for the center of her pleasure. Their hips moved together, locked in each others eyes. Lauren reached down, placing her hand over Danny's and pulled her deeper, her desire and need throbbing unbearably. Danny couldn't help but smile into her kiss, thinking, "definitely, after hours Lauren."

Lauren snapped Danny's head back aggressively kissing her neck. The wolf groaned, her breathing matching Lauren's. Moving rhythmically with Danny, Lauren brushed her fingers down Danny's abdominals and pushed inside her. Danny moaned pressing closer to the doctor, craving her touch, her hips moving in time with the doctor pushing toward climax together. Her intense gaze glowed in the evening light locked on Lauren, whose eyes were also filled with an undeniable want.

Danny squirmed and twitched, her arousal heightening to climax, the ache in her groin needed to be satisfied. She felt Lauren tighten under her touch just as she groaned gasping for breath that she had been holding, and they collapsed panting together.

"Oh my god," wheezed Lauren trying to collect herself.

With her abdomen still rising rapidly Danny rolled on her elbow searching the doctor's features. Lauren reached up tenderly caressing the wolf's face.

"That was," she shook her head. "I don't even know what to say." Her eyes met the now nourished auburn eyes staring at her, "just wow, I've never felt anything like that, so, intense."

Danny had still not said a word, but smiled shyly still watching the doctor. She pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and reached her hand out to softly brush Lauren's cheek with the back of her hand.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Danny delicately kissing the doctor on the cheek. Lauren's lips curled up in a shy smile, her eyes filling with adoration for the alluring brunette.

"Danny, I'm sorry about today I….."

Danny gently pressed her finger over Lauren's lips still staring at the beautiful woman beside her. Reaching over, she started affectionately kissing Lauren again, gently running her fingers over her breasts and her stomach. She brushed her hand over Lauren's cheek pushing an unruly strand of hair behind her ear then returned to caressing her body all over.

Danny moved over Lauren, her weight supported on her arms hovering over the beautiful doctor studying her face. Lauren reached up pushing a messy lock from Danny's brow searching the magnetic auburn. Her lips parted and she slowly lowered her hand witnessing love and devotion she had never felt from a lover, it was real. She bit her lip trying to contain emotion that was threatening to burst from her chest. Danny smiled uneasily and lay down next to the doctor.

Lauren turned on her side feeling a tear cascade down her cheek. Danny pulled the doctor's hips back into her wrapping her arms protectively around her The wolf couldn't resist a few stolen kisses across the doctor's bare shoulder before moving to nuzzle her neck with slow, deliberate, caressing kisses. A chill ran down Lauren's spine feeling Danny's warm breath ghost across her ear, her tongue gently teasing. Danny traced a single finger tip up the doctor's leg, over the sensitive hip bones and up her midline with unhurried patience. Lauren shivered, the caressing hitting all the right nerves and she felt herself becoming aroused again, this time attracted to Danny's gentle tenderness.

.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: For those of you who have faithfully have watched all the seasons from the series please remember I wrote this a couple years ago and the characters, Kenzi, Bo, Lauren etc may have grown from the time I originally wrote it. Thanks to those of you offering feedback and encouragement. It means a lot to a writer. There are a lot of great stories out there, thanks for giving your time to read mine :)

Chapter 13

The beautiful blonde woke to find herself alone on the couch and the blankets neatly tucked around her. She raked her fingers through her disheveled locks scanning the main living area wondering where the striking brunette had disappeared.

"Danny?" she called.

With no response she yawned, wrapped the blanket around her naked body and headed to the kitchen intending to make coffee. On her way she noticed the patio door was open a crack. Danny was standing on the deck near the railing in her standard casual attire, a t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts. The shorts had slipped down a little over one hip bone and the t-shirt collar was ripped revealing a tantalizing bit of flesh. Unconsciously Lauren's head tilted to the side and the corners of her lips turned up ever so slightly indulging in the wolf's natural beauty. Realizing she was staring, a large, almost giddy grin flashed across her features and she shook her head thinking "she can even make gym clothes sexy."

Stepping out into the morning air Lauren opened her blanket pressing her naked body against the wolf while wrapping them both in the blanket. Playfully she nipped at Danny's shoulder digging her teeth in just enough to get her attention, working her way up her neck.

"Mmmm, morning," sighed wolf contently still gazing out into the early morning.

"Are you alright? What are you doing out here, it's freezing," asked Lauren through chattering teeth.

"I'm good," replied Danny stroking Lauren's forearm that had settled around her waist, soaking in the comfort the doctor's arms provided.

"Here," offered Danny switching places with Lauren realizing it was a bit too cool for the human. "Better?"

The blonde nodded, soaking in Danny's heat against her bare skin, settling in the security her arms provided. "What are you doing out here?"

Danny's chin rested over Lauren's shoulder, "this is my favorite time of day."

"Oh," replied Lauren curiously scanning the morning searching for what was so special about it.

They watched as the dark blue sky met the horizon and the sun just started to slip between them. "This is the time of day where heaven and earth are one," whispered the wolf trying not the break the tranquility of the new dawn.

"It's beautiful," replied Lauren feeling like she was watching a sunrise for the very first time. She watched the sun's rays creep over the earth, momentarily maintaining the connection before nudging heaven back above. Witnessing it through Danny's eyes was magical, an experience filled with wonder that reached the depths of the doctor's soul. She shivered feeling the power that a normal every day event could elicit, ashamed she had never taken the time to just see.

Lauren leaned her head back against Danny's shoulder, "You never cease to amaze me."

Danny chuckled pulling Lauren tighter kissing her cheek affectionately.

"I could stay here all day," mumbled Danny nuzzling Lauren's neck, feeling the beautiful doctor's heart beating with her own.

"Me too," whispered the doctor watching the sun's light licking at the earth, spreading it's warmth.

Lauren turned to face Danny, searching her auburn eyes sparkling with the reflection of the rising sun. Danny tucked a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear letting her fingers cascade lightly over the delicate flesh of the doctor's neck and shoulders intently examining every inch.

She tilted her head slowly pulling Lauren's top lip between her own, pressing her gently against the railing. Her mouth moved over Lauren's, her tongue searching for an opening which the doctor willingly provided. After several tender moments they separated from the kiss, silently lost in each other. Lauren studied the wolf's features finally settling on the unique auburn gaze that captured her imagination the first time they met.

"You are absolutely incredible," whispered Danny gently ghosting her fingers over Lauren's cheek bone causing a blush to rise on the doctor's cheeks. Shyly breaking eye contact an insecure smile spread across Lauren's features.

Regaining composure, Lauren deflected the uncomfortable attention and replied, "You really have no idea how extraordinary you are do you?"

Danny shrugged off the compliment, "I guess I don't really think about who I am, more the person I want to be."

Lauren smiled admiring the modesty that just came so natural to the charming wolf, one of the qualities that was so endearing to the doctor.

Danny returned the smile and tucked her face in Lauren's neck inhaling her delicious scent, "I feel very fortunate to have found you."

"Last night was amazing" whispered the doctor changing the subject. She pressed her cool cheek against Danny's warm neck remembering what it felt like to openly, honestly love someone and be loved. Her last love was intense and wonderful but it always felt out of control, like they were flying too close to the sun, a myth, legend. This was different, it felt, it felt real.

"I wanted you, us, more than anything in the world," breathed Danny quietly, as if trying not to break the magic, "and, I still do. There is nothing in this world that I want more than to just be with you, to love you." Lauren gazed into the wolf's eyes feeling her heart slip away.

Lauren took Danny's hand and placed it over her heart, "Do you feel that?"

Danny nodded studying Lauren curiously.

"It beats for you," swallowed the doctor struggling to breathe with her heart threatening to burst from her chest. Looking down she shyly bit her lip embarrassed, hoping she hadn't shared too much too soon.

The easy going writer from Texas smiled, and quietly offered, "I promise you, I will protect it and keep it safe, loving you as long as you let me."

Lauren reached around Danny's shoulders pulling her tight, burying her face in her neck, completely overwhelmed with feelings she never allowed herself to have, feeling like she could almost taste happiness. They stood wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like forever, neither wanting to let go.

Finally, Danny took the doctor by the hand and led her back into the house. "Why don't you go grab some clothes from my room and I'll see what I can scrounge up for breakfast."

Lauren pushed the hair from Danny's brow letting her hand slide down her cheek. She pressed her lips to Danny's before turning and heading to the bedroom. Danny eyes followed the doctor, her heart swelling with love for the beautiful woman.

Danny was flipping pancakes when Lauren walked into the kitchen her hair still wet from showering, wearing a low cut T and a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly. Danny eyes followed Lauren's neckline down to her ass and back up several times noting every curve while her core started to ache.

Lauren noticed Danny checking her out and smiled mischievously, "See something you like?"

Danny grinned slightly embarrassed as she tossed the flipper quickly wrapping her arms around the doctor pulling her close. "You are just so damn cute in my clothes, how can I be expected to resist?"

Rolling her eyes, Lauren smirked, "Your pancakes are burning."

"Oh shit," cursed Danny scrambling to find the flipper.

"Here," offered Lauren holding her hand out for the flipper, "let me."

Danny was stuffing in a mouthful of pancakes when Lauren asked, "did you have the dream again last night?"

Danny stopped chewing briefly glancing down at her plate before responding, "mmhhmm."

"Anything new?" asked Lauren taking a sip of coffee.

Danny shook her head reluctant to expand.

"What about your foster parents, were they any help?" continued Lauren glancing toward Danny when the silence grew uncomfortable

Danny stopped eating and put her fork on the plate looking intently at Lauren contemplating what she was willing to share.

"Lauren, I, it….," Danny stuttered looking away. Lauren reached out putting her hand on Danny's forearm, patiently waiting.

"It's okay," reassured the doctor.

Danny turned toward Lauren, her knee bouncing anxiously under the table. She searched Lauren's trusting eyes taking a moment to muster up courage and sighed, "I am almost positive the girl in my memory is, Bo."

"Bo?" frowned Lauren leaning back against the counter The wrinkle between her eyes etched deeper, her analytic mind already considering the possibilities.

Danny nodded searching Lauren's eyes waiting for her to say something.

"Why?" asked Lauren still shaken by the news.

"There are a bunch of things that just keep coming back to the girl being Bo," replied Danny getting up to stand in front of the doctor.

"Are you Sisters?" asked Lauren hesitantly, uncertain about what she was feeling.

"I mean you could be Sisters right?"

"Or cousins? Maybe Cousins?"

"You are too close in age to be anything else."

"Is the man your Father?"

"What does it mean?"

"I mean, this could, I, I mean Danny, we should run your DNA with Bo's"

"Whoa, Lauren, take it easy, okay. Just calm down." Danny took Lauren's hands in hers, looking intently in her eyes, "I want to wait a bit longer until I can put some things together and then I promise I will tell you everything okay?"

Lauren tilted her head to the side. Her lips parted, words desperate to be spoken, questions that needed to be asked but she knew better than to push too hard. She nodded reluctantly, taking a deep breath but the frown remained deeply embedded in her brow.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked stroking Danny's shoulders while her mind raced with the unknown.

"Do you know any tricks to get memories back?" asked Danny half joking.

"Actually, yes. I have a friend who deals with recovering memories. She uses some unique techniques that I know will be uncomfortable for you, but it might be the only way," replied Lauren.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about letting someone in my head," muttered Danny hesitantly, feeling her stomach tighten.

"I can be there, and I won't let anyone hurt you," offered Lauren protectively, pulling Danny's chin up to meet her eyes.

Danny sighed, her fearful eyes meeting Lauren's. "Does she have a method where she can help me find the memories without hearing them? I can't trust the Fae, either side, it could mean my life Lauren," advised Danny, a shadow crossing her auburn eyes.

"Sarah," replied Lauren stopping to correct herself. "Dr. Kavanagh is human and knows nothing of the Fae so she has no loyalties." The doctor took a deep breath and sighed wondering what could be locked in Danny's mind.

"What if I say something weird that alerts her to the Fae?" asked Danny.

"Let's just go talk to her and see what can be done," suggested Lauren.

"Okay," agreed Danny softly, anxiety already rising in her chest.

"Okay," repeated Lauren trying to convince herself that Danny had actually agreed. The doctor noticed the stress already rising for the strong brunette that could battle a demon but the sight of a syringe made her nervous.

Lauren put her hands on Danny's shoulders, her gentle brown eyes filling with love, wanting nothing more than to ease Danny's suffering, "Please, just trust me."

Danny shook her head biting her lip nervously, "I trust you, it's just, you know,…."

"It's going to be okay Danny, I promise. We'll get through this together," reassured Lauren wrapping her arms around the strongest person she knew, knowing she needed her.

Danny took a deep breath stepping back from Lauren and ran her hands through her unruly hair, recovering her composure. She smiled trying to reassure the doctor who had been her rock since the day they met.

"I have some questions for Trick that might help with the puzzle so I'd like to go see him today," added Danny.

"That's perfect," replied Lauren picking up the breakfast dishes. "Some of the gang from the clinic are meeting at the Dal this afternoon, you can meet some of my friends."

Danny smiled liking the sound of being introduced to people in Lauren's life, "Okay, sure." Then she frowned, "What if they don't like me?"

"They will love you," replied Lauren kissing Danny on the cheek.

Smiling Danny asked, "Do you mind if I go take a shower?"

"Of course not," replied Lauren, grimacing as she picked up her blackberry.

Concern clouded Danny's features. "What's wrong?"

"I have five missed messages from Bo," sighed the doctor feeling a little irritated with the succubus.

"Oh," replied Danny quietly, walking toward the bathroom trying to ignore the tightness forming in her stomach.

Danny started the shower, pulled her t-shirt off and was about to step into the shower when Lauren burst into the room.

"What's wrong?" blurted Danny noting the concern on Lauren's face.

"I don't want you to speculate," offered the doctor

"What?" asked Danny confused.

"I have no intention of calling Bo back. I'm a little irritated that she called me five times," gushed Lauren. Her husked voice was filled with panic and her chest was rising quicker than it should while she waited for Danny's response.

Relief flooded Danny's heart realizing the doctor was trying to reassure her. She moved to Lauren, wrapping her arms around her waist and drawing her close.

"I won't see her Danny, I will stop being her doctor too if that's what it takes," offered Lauren still desperately wanting to make sure Danny was okay.

Relaxing Danny gently kissed her lips and then tucked a long blond strand behind the doctors ear attentively dusting her thumb over Lauren's jaw line. "She's your best friend Lauren, I want you to be happy. I wouldn't ask you to cut her out of your life."

"Are you sure? I would understand completely..." started the doctor.

"You need each other in your lives, but I want you to come home to me," cautioned the wolf. "I don't like sharing."

Lauren smiled wrapping her fingers through Danny's, facing the wolf, lost in the auburn that refused to be ignored. The water rushed in the background, steam already starting to swim around them.

"I'm yours," whispered the doctor backing the wolf up into the shower.

The shower water poured over them easing the earlier tension. Lauren gazed into Danny's eyes getting lost in a love that was just for her, feeling more loved than she ever had. It was intoxicating and she wanted more. She grabbed Danny's face in her hands kissing her passionately.

Danny grinned into a kiss pulling the doctor closer, "we should try the bedroom sometime maybe."

"Maybe after the shower," smirked Lauren, more comfortable in her own skin than she had been in years.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey gang, another fairly short chapter, stay tuned, the chapters start to get longer and things are going to get interesting. Thanks for reading, I appreciate you giving a story like mine a read. So many people love the Bo and Lauren dynamic which is awesome and why people even watch LG but I wanted to try and do something different, hard to compete with so many great writers doing Bo and Lauren. Cheers-Dee

Chapter 14

Kenzi launched herself on to Bo's bed bouncing the hung over succubus, "Wake up, we have a case. Dude's woman is stepping out on him and needs eyes on her. Thought it was right up your alley."

Bo swatted at Kenzi, "Go away. I don't want to wake up, EVER!"

"Uggg last time I smelled something as bad as you, I woke up in a dumpster next to my prom date and a dead cat. How much did you drink?" asked Kenzi scrunching up her nose.

"I lost count after I puked three times," replied the tormented beauty, shading her eyes from the light seeping through a crack in the wall.

"What happened?" asked Kenzi having not seen her leather clad bestie since the morning before.

"I went over to Lauren's and Danny was there," moaned Bo, desperate, unrequited love dripping off her lips.

"So?" shrugged Kenzi, confusion flooding her dark features while she searched Bo's face for a hint.

"So, they are, you know..." offered Bo pulling the pillow over her head.

"Oh. Ohhhhhh," replied Kenzi, realization cutting through the early morning cobwebs.

Bo sluggishly put her finger on her nose and pointed at Kenzi mocking the Goth woman.

"Is it just me or is there way too much estrogen in our lives?" Kenzi muttered, shaking the image from her head.

"Mmmmm," grimaced the succubus too hung over to bother with words.

"And, you aren't cool with that, right?" Kenzi asked hesitantly still studying the succubus.

"No," growled Bo, "I'm not cool with that."

"Hey don't shoot the messenger, or questioner, whatever," grumbled Kenzi.

"I blew it Kenz," sighed Bo, tears welling in her empty brown eyes.

"What did you do Bo?" urged Kenzi, her eyes large as saucers.

"I sort of barged in and panicked. I thought if she was with Danny then I would lose her forever. I begged her to wait for me cause I love her as well as Dyson, and, and, and,... I kissed her," Bo rambled re-living the moment.

"What? What happened?" gasped Kenzi incredulously.

"Lauren was angry and Danny walked in on me kissing Lauren," replied Bo groaning and rolling over.

"Not good," quipped Kenzi rolling her eyes, envisioning another succubus attack. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what?"

"Danny took off and Lauren is pissed at me. She won't return my calls," groaned Bo sadly, regretfully, remembering the forbidding look on the doctor's face.

Kenzi put her hand on the gorgeous succubus' thigh, "Honey I love you, but why would you do that? You encouraged Dr. Freeze to go for it with Danny and take a risk and now what? You changed your mind and you would prefer she wait for stolen moments with you?"

"I, I, don't know. I just panicked and thought I would lose her forever and couldn't bare the thought of that," confessed Bo. "As for Dyson, I do love him and I want to be with him too but..."

"Do I really need to tell you how selfish that sounds?" asked the younger woman staying out of swatting distance.

"I know," moaned Bo, "I just can't seem to let her go, there is something that draws me back to her."

"Bo sweetie, I am going to say something you might not like, so don't kill me. You are my bestie and I will always stand beside you however, you need to let this go. You won't want to hear this but, Danny is good for Lauren," suggested Kenzi, her eyes squinting just a little, expecting Bo to freak.

"What do you mean?" growled Bo raising her head from the pillow, her brows weaved into a tight frown, feeling the heat rising from her chest into her face.

"When you look at Lauren you see a sexy chick that is putty in your hands. When I look at Lauren I see her as a spineless pile of goo when she's with you, but when she's with Danny she's confident, vibrant, funny and outgoing. Let's face it, you scare the crap out of her Bo. If you took a second to look at her as a person and not catnip you would see it," explained Kenzi backing up to the doorway.

"Whose side are you on Kenz? Danny moved in on her when…" snarled the succubus feeling betrayed, before being cut off by Kenzi.

"When what Bo? In between where you chose Dyson and Danny saved all our lives? Or was it when you refused to talk to Lauren and you ran to Dyson? They haven't done anything wrong Bo," argued Kenz, taking a deep breath and glancing up at the ceiling.

"Uuggg, I'm sorry, I can't believe I'm defending Lauren," replied the younger woman.

Regretting her honesty, Kenzi's eyes filled with sympathy witnessing the suffering it caused the dark haired beauty. Her best friend could deal with a lot of physical pain and was tough, but when it came to exploring her emotions, she was really just a little girl.

"What are you team Danny all of sudden?" growled Bo throwing a pillow at Kenzi.

"I'm not on a team. I actually care for all of you if you must know. And don't be spreading that shit around I have a rep," quipped Kenzi leaving the succubus to wallow in self pity.

After a few more hours of sleep the angry succubus surfaced in the kitchen to witness her Goth friend fueling her addiction to video games. "Come play?" called Kenzi over her shoulder while still expertly maneuvering the controller.

"Nah, I was thinking maybe we could hit the Dal for some more liquor therapy," replied Bo searching for something to eat.

"Okay well let me know when you are ready," replied Kenzi not taking her eyes off the video game.

"I'm ready now," growled Bo anxious to drink enough to dull her pain.

"But it's three o'clock in the afternoon," whined Kenzi.

"And your point is what?" snapped Bo sarcastically.

"Self-respecting Goth girls don't hit the bar until at least dark, but for you, I'll make an exception," said Kenzi tossing the controller, bracing herself for a long night with the love sick succubus. "Let's go."

Bo chuckled shaking her head, "I seriously doubt you have ever been accused of being self-respecting."

Kenzi's eyebrows knit into a frown following the succubus to the door.

Dyson was just about to knock when Bo pulled the door open, "Oh thank god," gasp Kenzi returning to her video game. "We need a sexual intervention ASAP."

Dyson looked at Bo confused, before Bo quickly covered his lips with hers.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quickly scanning for injuries.

"She is hurt alright, she…." chirped Kenzi from the couch already working the controller relentlessly.

"Kenz," Bo warned, shaking her head. She wrapped her hands in Dyson's curly locks, and kissed him again, pressing deeper.

The scruffy wolf placed his hands on Bo's upper arms, gently pushing her back, gazing in her eyes seeing the intensity building. "Hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head again, forced her tongue into his mouth which he gladly accepted, tasting her delicious flavor on his lips.

"Can you get your groove on quietly?" moaned Kenzi knowing that wasn't likely to happen. Bo's eyes were electric, her senses flaring with lust and she gave Kenzi a sly sideways glace before dragging Dyson up the stairs.

When Kenzi heard the door slam shut and things start crashing to the floor she turned up the volume on the TV.

The Goth goddess was in the kitchen eating ice cream out of the bucket when Bo and Dyson wandered downstairs looking very satisfied. "Good time was had by all I assume," she quipped.

Bo tilted her head, a satisfied smile crossing her lips, reaching for Dyson's hand. "Ready to hit the Dal?" asked Bo, more relaxed after getting her funk on.

"Born ready for the bar scene baby," Kenzi replied tossing the ice cream in the freezer. "Will Hale be joining us? she asked feeling like a third wheel.

"I'll call him on the way, replied Dyson pushing Bo against the door for one last kiss.

"Seriously?" asked Kenzi rolling her eyes while ducking past the tangled bodies blocking the door.

When they arrived at the Dal a familiar voice snuck up behind Kenzi, "Ladies," called Hale his arms open, welcoming them into the bar, his eyes drifting down the length of the Goth Girl. A smile crept across Kenzi's face pleased with the Siren's attention.

"Where are you sitting?" asked Dyson.

"Over here," indicated Hale leading the way as Dyson wrapped his fingers through Bo's, leading her through the bar to their table.

Hale pulled a chair out for Kenzi next to his, "So what will my favorite girl have?"

"Wow and you said chivalry was dead Bo. You lied to me," smirked Kenzi raising her eyebrows.

"That's sweet," offered Kenzi turning to Hale, "I'll have…..."

"We're going to start with 4 shots of tequila," stated Bo speaking for Kenzi.

"Okay," replied Hale recognizing it was not a night to mess with succubus, "Dyson care to join me at the bar?" Dyson smiled and followed Hale.

After Dyson and Hale left, Kenzi frowned kicking Bo under the table, "Now is not the time to drag me into your succubus love fury."

Bo glared at the Goth girl rubbing her shin, "there are times when a girl needs her bestie, now would be one of those times," replied Bo her voice shaking as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Fine," sihed Kenzi rubbing Bo's shoulder, her fingers searching to reach some flesh through the leather.

"Hey Trick man, how are ya," asked Hale as they arrived at the bar.

"Could be worse, could be better. What can I get you?" asked the small man behind the counter.

"Four beer and four tequila please," ordered Dyson.

"Man, what's up with your girl tonight?" asked the Siren.

"Not sure," replied Dyson dryly, "She has been acting strange all day."

"Gonna be a long night of weirdness," sighed Hale picking up four of the drinks while Dyson gathered up the other four and headed back to the table.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know there are die hard Doccubus fans out there, and now with the series renewing that relationship it makes this story even more challenging to present as an alternative. I have reposted because many asked for it back, what I didn't anticipate was new readers. The story is long, over 30 chapters plus a sequel. Do I continue or have you all fallen back on the Doccubus band wagon? This is a long chapter, let me know if you want more...cheers...Dee

Chapter 15

The dimly lit Fae bar was hopping with more people than usual when Danny and Lauren made their way through the crowd loitering at the front door. Danny steadied a drunk Brownie after he lost his balance bumping into the solid 125 pound wolf. "My apologies," offered Danny.

"My fault love," nodded the rather stout man, tipping his felt hat as he staggered into the evening air.

Amused Lauren's lips curved up at the corners waiting for Danny to squeeze herself past a pair of heavy set Brownie's and two Fairies dancing seductively enough to drive any succubus over the edge. Catching Lauren's eye Danny good naturedly shrugged raising her eyebrows and returning the doctor's smile. Her disarming grin warmed Lauren's heart. She reached for the wolf's hand lacing their fingers together, needing to feel connected to the alluring woman.

The low lighting in the Dal cloaked Danny and Lauren entering the Fae bar. Danny's canine eyes sharpened in the dim light eventually falling on Bo sitting at a corner table with Kenzi, Dyson and Hale. From across the bar Bo met her gaze and for a moment they were caught in each other's intense stare, unable to look away. A pang of loss filled Danny's heart remembering how things had been just a few days earlier; how they had fought side by side, protected each other with their lives. Sadly, Danny lowered her eyes to the old hardwood floor, the awkwardness becoming unbearable.

Lauren followed Danny's line of sight searching for what she was so focused on and her breath caught, meeting Bo's forbidding glare. She had not anticipated running into her so soon, and she scolded herself for not being more prepared. Her normally cool exterior was clearly unnerved, her temperature rising and legs weak. The anger she felt the day before swelled in her chest and at the same time, her heart ached for the close friendship she shared with Bo.

Danny noticed the change in the doctor and protectively moved closer, trying to remain focused on the blonde's needs. Her soft auburn eyes glistened in the low light, desperately wanting to end Lauren's suffering. Reassuringly she rested her hand on the doctor's lower back, "It's going to be okay, let's just find your friends."

The wolf's touch emanated a gentle strength that Lauren leaned on, a sense of comfort washing over the beautiful blonde feeling her legs steady and the butterflies taking flight. The doctor turned toward the striking brunette searching her features finally settling on her unique eyes lined with long dark lashes. They glinted in the low light, fine whiskey splashing over ice but what gave the doctor the courage she needed was the love emanating just for her.

She flashed a nervous smile, "this is harder than I expected."

Danny waited quietly letting the doctor take her time, uncertain whether she was having second thoughts or just uncomfortable running into her ex.

"I didn't think we would run into her so soon...I'm sorry I shouldn't be this much of a mess," sighed Lauren raking her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay," soothed the wolf rubbing her hand over the doctor's upper arm. "Maybe I should just go?"

"What? No." Lauren took a deep breath and shook her head, "no, Bo isn't going to dictate our lives."

Hesitantly Danny glanced over her shoulder at the succubus and then back to Lauren. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Lauren nodded squeezing Danny's hand reassuringly, before turning and scanning the room for her work friends.

Lauren noticed Katie waving her over and hastily made her way to a table in the back near the bar. "Hey," greeted Lauren casually looking around the table, tucking her hair behind her ear, trying to shake her uneasiness with Bo so close. Katie, David, Martin, an anesthesiologist, and Anna, the receptionist were all in after hours mode, laughing and chattering.

"This is my friend Danny. Katie, David I am sure you recall," grinned Lauren remembering the angry wolf trapped by the white coats. "Martin, and Anna, this is Danny."

"Hey," replied Danny shyly, almost embarrassed, knowing there were very few who hadn't seen her naked at the clinic.

"How are you feeling?" asked Katie adjusting her pink sweater nervously, sneaking a peek toward David from below her brow.

"I'm well," replied Danny smirking having caught the indiscretion. "Thanks for asking. You look really good, how have you been?"

Katie blushed self consciously, "I'm great."

After some introductions Danny turned to Lauren hesitantly, "I really need to talk to Trick for a minute, will you be okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Lauren casually, trying to reassure the wolf.

Danny lingered still not convinced.

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Can I bring you something back from the bar?" asked the brunette rising to her feet, worry still etched on her brow.

Lauren smiled, running her hand through her hair, enjoying the feeling of being looked after, "Whatever you are having is fine."

"Anyone else need anything from the bar?" asked Danny scanning the table.

Lauren's friends all shook their heads and continued their conversations.

"Hey," called Lauren. The wolf turned back and Lauren motioned for her to come closer. She wrapped her fingers in the front of Danny's t-shirt pulling her into a slow, moist kiss.

Stepping back Danny bit her bottom lip soaking in the attractive blonde.

"Drinks?" reminded the doctor.

"Oh yeah, be right back," smirked the wolf.

Danny walked around the table and whispered in David's ear, "Have you asked Katie out yet?"

David blushed, "No." Uneasily he focused on adjusting his glasses. Lauren watched in amusement while Danny easily charmed her friends.

"You should, she is totally into you," added the wolf before walking up to the bar and grabbing a seat to wait for Trick.

David finished fidgeting with his glasses quickly stealing a glance at the young intern. Cautiously he lingered, soaking in her natural beauty while she was lost in conversation with Lauren.

"Danny!" smiled the blood sage making his way around the thick polished wood bar and reaching up to hug her. "It's so good to see you."

"It's really good to see you too," replied Danny squeezing the small man, her smile genuine and warm.

"What can I get you?" asked Trick returning behind the bar.

"Maybe just a rye and coke for now," replied Danny turning on the stool watching the doctor laugh with Katie. Her eyes wandered over the doctor noticing the soft curls of blonde hair just brushing over her shoulder where her sweater had slipped off. Drifting in thought Danny imagined slyly dusting a single finger over the doctor's lips, down her neck, hesitating at the base...the doctor's respiration risng, quick ragged breaths and irresistibly perfect breasts inviting her deeper. She closed her eyes remembering the doctor's distinct scent wrapping her fingers in the silky blonde locks pulling her close…..

"Here you go," offered Trick waking her from her fantasy. She lingered for another few seconds and smiled, satisfied that Lauren was okay for the moment.

She turned back toward the blood sage resting her elbows on the smooth bar top. "What's with all the people tonight?"

The small man glanced up momentarily from wiping the bar. "There are a lot of Fae here from out of town, they came for your funeral and stayed for a meeting they are having later this week. What you did in that cavern was nothing short of remarkable Danny. The entire Fae community knows what happened, and they know without your efforts things would be a lot different today."

Danny smiled shyly.

"I don't know 'what' most of these people are," sighed Danny scanning the room. "I recognize Fairies, Brownies and some Elves." She shook her head still amazed at the world she had discovered only months ago.

"Probably just as well," suggested Trick chuckling, "what do you want to know?"

"What about that guy?" she asked pointing to a man, leaning against one of the thick wooden pillars. Trick followed the wolf's gaze noting a man with a darker complexion, heavy set and wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"He is a Menehune, basically similar to a brownie except from Hawaii," acknowledged Trick pouring a drink for a man down the bar who was withered, old and dressed in black. He was wearing a large black hat and appeared to be purposely keeping to himself.

Seemingly aware of Danny's scrutiny the man turned his head ever so slightly sliding her an evil sideways glance that made her heart go cold. She quickly looked away, focusing on her drink. His eyes were strange, eerie and unnatural, bulging more than they should with heavy dark shading over the lid and below the eye. But what imprinted was the blood red iris' filled with many thin black lines snaking outward to the heavy ebony rim, the pupil slit like a cat's.

"And him?" asked Danny hitching her thumb toward the man in black, when Trick returned.

"He's a Ravenmocker. Bad business Danny, he basically robs dying men of their time on earth….they steal what life the man or woman has left and that time is added to their own life," explained Trick. Danny shivered and moved over a chair, as if distance would make her safe from such a creature.

"Why aren't you and Lauren over with the crew?" asked Trick, setting a glass on the bar.

Danny took a big sip of her drink feeling her jaw muscles tense. "We had a bit of a disagreement actually."

"Mmmmm," grunted Trick not wanting to get involved but knowing what it was likely about.

"Trick, do you know this man?" asked Danny pulling out the picture Elsa allowed her to keep, the man from her memories.

Trick casually looked at the picture, and flipped it back to Danny, "Nope can't say I do."

"I could have swore I saw your eyes flicker just a little with recognition,"continued the wolf.

Trick shook his head, his gaze steady on the glass he was drying, "nope." Unsatisfied, Danny pushed the picture back in her pocket.

Danny took another large swig of her drink, "his name is Meallan O'Brien and he is an Independent Fae," offered Danny trying to entice a response from the blood sage.

"Okay, quiet Danny," hissed the small man moving quickly toward the inquisitive woman. "You can't talk about that stuff here. It isn't safe, you don't know who could be listening. Don't ever mention the word Independent anywhere in the Fae world, understand?"

"Are you going to help me or not?" challenged Danny sitting back on her stool, still hoping to persuade Trick to reveal what he was hiding.

"I can't," grunted the man bluntly.

Seeing Danny was unconvinced the tiny barkeep leaned toward her. His small eyes narrowed and his demeanor was dead cold serious. "You need to forget what you know, and stop asking questions that will get you killed."

"Two rye and cokes please and two shots of tequila," ordered Danny studying the blood seer, pulling her lower lip with her thumb and finger.

Trick poured the drinks and set them on the bar in front of Danny. Danny leaned closer to Trick and whispered defiantly, "He's alive and he's close Trick."

The small man stared back her blankly refusing to reveal emotion.

"I'm going to find him," suggested Danny determinedly, before returning to the table with the drinks.

Trick ran his hand across his worried brow, knowing that Danny was getting close to discovering the truth about many things in the Fae world.

"Hey," greeted Danny returning to her seat, feeling disappointed that she couldn't get information out of Trick.

Lauren smiled accepting her drinks while her eyes trailed over Danny's tight t-shirt, her body involuntarily remembering her touch and the electricity of caressing her. A shiver ran down the doctor's spine, a look of yearning in her eyes craving the gentle touch of the alluring brunette.

"Trick have anything for you?" she asked curiously, rubbing her foot under Danny's calf, a devilish grin forming on her lips as she felt Danny lean into her.

Danny shook her head having a hard time concentrating while Lauren discretely touched her, "he won't tell me anything but he knows plenty."

Taking a sip of her drink Lauren nodded, "Mmmm, Trick is a very knowledgeable man you would do well to heed his advice."

"Can you set me up an appointment with your memory doc sooner rather than later please?" asked Danny throwing back the shot of tequila and setting the glass on the table.

"I will call her tomorrow and set up an appointment."

Danny smiled weakly, uneasy about the whole thing but desperately needing to know.

"It'll be okay Danny, don't worry I'll be with you," offered Lauren reassuringly.

Lauren suddenly sat up from her slouch with a big smile on her face remembering something. "Did you know that tequila is only made in Mexico? And, is only made from mature Blue Agave plants? Tequila gets its name from the first town and region where it was produced over 200 years ago," continued the doctor her eyes examining the off color liquid.

"Just drink it," suggested Danny amused by Lauren's scientific analysis of a simple bar drink.

Lauren's lips turned up at the corners, and she glanced up at the ceiling realizing she had strayed too far into science again for the normal people.

A couple hours later Danny was waiting to order more drinks at the bar when Kenzi hopped on the seat next to her.

"Kenzi," shouted Danny gingerly wrapping her arms around the closest thing she had to a real friend.

"Easy dog, you will crush me with your super powers," cautioned the Goth woman grinning, her eyes glistening like the ocean under the blinding midday sun.

"How are you?" asked Danny her happiness replaced with concern. "Have you healed?"

"Kenzi nodded, "well, if I drink until I pass out I am great, otherwise I have nightmares but physically, I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm getting better all the time, I am healing quickly," replied Danny amazed that after all they had been through Kenzi was virtually unscathed.

"Hey Trickster, can I get a drink?" asked Kenzi. "I'm like the Sahara Desert over here." Trick rolled his eyes and moved down the bar toward Kenzi."

"So I hear you are banging the doc," teased Kenzi raising her eyebrows.

Danny cringed, "ummm, well yeah, I wouldn't have used those words. How are you doing, you know, with Bo?"

"I keep the taser set on high just in case my heart broken succubus decides she needs some lovin'," replied Kenzi. "This," she waved her hand around indicating herself, "is prime rib and she will not be eating at this table."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I thought they were over because she was with Dyson and now I am so in love with Lauren, there is no going back," confessed Danny.

Kenzi smiled, "You don't need to be a succubus to know the two of you have been drooling over each other for awhile."

Danny chuckled, "was it that obvious?"

"Do Brownie's like Honey Berry Crunch?" quipped Kenzi. Danny laughed shaking her head.

"Is she okay? You know I never wanted to hurt her," apologized Danny.

Kenzi tossed back a shot. "Give her some time, and a lot of alcohol. I mean a lot, that girl can drink, and she will either kill you or get over it."

Danny's lips opened but no words came out.

"I'm kidding Dog," she said pushing Danny's shoulder playfully. "She doesn't really need that much alcohol to want to kill you!"

Danny's face was expressionless.

"Gawd, I'm just kidding," laughed Kenzi.

Danny ran her hands through her unruly hair, thinking she had never wanted any of this.

"Right now she is really afraid of losing Lauren from her life completely and I told her if she keeps being a jackass she will," explained Kenzi flagging Trick down for more drinks.

"Lauren needs Bo in her life. Heck, I want Bo in my life. Kenz, she is connected to my past somehow. I am not sure how but, her and I are definitely supposed to be here, together," reflected Danny studying her drink.

"Seriously you guys need to work it out because I like hanging out with you and the way things are right now, she could suck life out of me just for talking to you," replied Kenzi frowning at the grin spreading across Danny's face.

Danny turned on her chair watching a small man pass by. "Hey, is that a real Leprechaun?"

"Dude, where are your lucky charms at?" blurted Kenzi drawing a disapproving look from Trick.

"What? Legit question. What are all these people doing her anyway?" shrugged Kenzi.

"Apparently they came for our funeral but have stayed for some kind of meeting this week," mused Danny, still amazed that Leprechauns were real.

Kenzi hopped off the bar stool smoothing her outfit. "Right. I need to visit the little girls room."

"I'll go with you," offered Danny following the dark featured human to the bathroom, feeling better after having had some Kenzi therapy.

The two women were laughing exiting the washroom when they came face to face with the intoxicated succubus. Danny felt her stomach tighten, desperately glancing around for a way to avoid a confrontation.

"Oh shit," muttered Kenzi.

Bo leaned casually against the wall, her eyes flashing like well polished daggers. "What's so funny?"

"Hey, free drinks at the bar," lied Kenzi hastily reaching for Bo's arm. "Bo we gotta hit that."

"Nah," drawled Bo pulling away. She staggered toward Danny settling well within her personal space. The stench of heavy drinking dripped off her lips with every breath. Her eyes teeming with anger intent on confrontation.

The wolf wanting to diffuse the situation, tried to move around Bo who was blocking her path. "I should go."

The succubus poked an accusing finger in Danny's chest. "So are you trying to steal Kenzi too?" Danny swatted the succubus' hand away knocking her off balance.

She set her jaw, meeting the angry stare. "Bo just go home before you make an ass out of yourself."

"Seriously," laughed Bo swaying a bit from the alcohol, "what else do you want of mine? Lauren isn't enough?"

"Knock it off," growled Kenzi cautiously stepping between the angry women.

Danny calmly pulled the Goth woman to the side. "It's okay Kenz." Her auburn eyes narrowed and turned a brighter gold, her agitation rising, "What's your problem Bo?"

"You. You come in here all cute and charming and steal my friends." Glaring at Kenzi she mouthed, "Traitor."

Becoming more agitated, Danny took a step forward. Her teeth were clenched and her jaw muscles twitching. "That's enough Bo. Kenzi has nothing to do with this."

"She is a traitor and shouldn't be over here having a good old time with you," snapped Bo possessively, gradually coming unraveled in her drunken state.

"What are you The Ash now, controlling your human?" growled Danny struggling to suppress her wolf that was rapidly rising to the surface.

"Don't talk to me about humans Danny, at least mine is my own, yours is borrowed," snarled the succubus, the words falling off her lips before she could stop them. Her eyes dropped to the floor regretting ever thinking them.

"Okay you know what, you're drunk so there isn't any point in trying to reason with you, but just for the record, I didn't steal Lauren, she was already long gone," spat Danny her tolerance reaching it's limit.

Bo's fingers tightened into a fist and she lunged at the wolf swinging wildly, connecting with Danny's nose and mouth. Danny immediately bent over trying not to let the blood pouring out of her nose get on her clothes.

"Dammit Bo," grimaced the wolf.

The succubus drew back in pain examining her hand where one of her knuckles had been cut on Danny's teeth. Kenzi jumped in between the two Fae as Bo swung again this time smacking Kenzi in the cheek instead of the intended target.

Kenzi staggered backwards colliding with Lauren who had rushed into the hallway, having noticed the commotion from the table.

Lauren hastened toward Danny who was still bent over in pain. Resting her hand on the wolf's back she knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Danny growled, "mmhmm."

The doctor looked over her shoulder at the drunk Fae. "What the hell happened Bo?" With no immediate response she turned her attention to Kenzi.

"Kenzi are you alright?"

Kenzi nodded still rubbing her cheek scowling at succubus. "If you flinch I swear, I will taser your ass all the way to an anger management class."

"Kenzi please go ask Trick for a towel," suggested Lauren. When Kenzi returned she gave the towel to Danny who quickly applied pressure to her nose.

"Let me have a look," instructed Lauren wrapping her fingers in the sleeve of Danny's shirt pulling her upright.

"I'm fine," argued the wolf.

"Put your head back," insisted Lauren impatiently pulling the towel away from her bloody nose.

Danny leaned back knowing Lauren's tone meant she wasn't messing around. Lauren's slender fingers gently pressed around Danny's nose, cheeks and orbital bones causing her to flinch.

"Your zygomatic and lacrimal bones feel fine, as well as the maxilla and nasal bones…."

Lauren trailed off noticing Danny's blank stare. The doctor smiled sheepishly glancing at the floor, "I don't think anything is broken."

She touched Danny's cheek affectionately ignoring Bo's intense disapproval. "You need to get ice on this."

Danny nodded reapplying the towel.

"Kenzi maybe you and Danny could have a drink at the bar while I talk to Bo for a few minutes," suggested Lauren.

The gorgeous wolf hesitated and then reluctantly moved to follow Kenzi. Lauren grabbed her hand, her soft brown eyes meeting Danny's, "don't worry, please just trust me."

Danny nodded. "I trust you, its.." she flashed a sharp glance toward the succubus and then reaffirmed, " I trust you." As Danny headed back to the bar their fingers remained intertwined together reaching for each other until the distance was too great and Lauren's hand dropped to her side.

"Bo, back room now," ordered Lauren.

They found their way to the couch through the dim light where Bo flopped down but Lauren remained standing, arms crossed.

"What were you thinking Bo?"

"Are you going to sit?" asked the succubus.

Lauren shook her head nibbling her bottom lip.

Bo swallowed hard, her brain murky with alcohol. "When I kissed you the other day, didn't you feel anything?" She waited for Lauren to say something but received nothing but a cold blank stare.

The succubus licked her lips, desperate, desperate enough to try anything. She stood up placing her hand on the doctor's forearm sending a warm sensation through the human. Realizing what the succubus was up to Lauren stepped back out of reach.

"I'm sorry," apologized the succubus, "I shouldn't have..., I just thought maybe we could try again. Lauren, I…."

"Shut up Bo and just listen for once." The dark beauty flinched, startled by Lauren's assertiveness.

"You chose Dyson, months ago. You made your choice Bo and I had to live with that, find a way to move on but I was always happy that we were at least friends. Now because of your stupidity I don't even have that," spat Lauren, unleashing her frustration.

"Lauren…"

"I'm not finished," snapped the beautiful doctor.

"You have no right to want this, not now. Not after everything." The doctor ran her hand through her blonde locks pacing in front of the succubus. She rarely got this angry. She glanced up at the ceiling shaking her head incredulously, exasperated that she even needed to explain herself. "It's not fair for you to pull this crap, you left remember? You need to respect my decision and be happy for me or stay out of my life. Danny loves me. Can you understand that Bo?"

Bo lowered herself to the couch feeling the sting of unrequited love for the very first time. Lauren cringed already regretting her honestly.

"You are right," mumbled the succubus still thinking about the words that cut so deep. "I'm sorry."

Lauren fiddled nervously with hang nail and finally sighed. "Danny wants me to be friends with you and have you in my life, but I don't even know if that is possible for you."

Bo pulled her head up swaying from the alcohol. "She said that?"

"Yes Bo. She is really decent, and I know deep down inside you know that too," replied Lauren. She sat down on the edge of the couch near Bo. "I love you and always will, but I'm in love with Danny."

Bo nodded sadly, her dark sultry eyes revealing her struggle to come to terms with a reality she had hoped to never face. Her eyes were moist with emotion threatening to stain her cheeks.

"We haven't been more than friends in months, and that was enough for you. It was really hard for me. I was so lonely when you chose Dyson and you wouldn't even speak to me," explained Lauren sadly, her eyes filling with sorrow. "I never thought I could find anyone who could fill the void you left, never make me feel as loved as you made me feel for that brief moment in time."

Bo listened intently, really hearing the doctor for the first time and feeling the pain she caused. The gorgeous succubus reached her hand out brushing away a tear.

"But then, Danny happened." Lauren smiled nodding her head really being honest with herself while tears trickled down her satin cheeks. "She makes me so happy Bo."

Bo's heart was breaking having gone from being angry to wanting nothing more than to stop the blonde's suffering. "I'm sorry, I want you to be happy." Bo inched closer pulling the doctor into a warm hug.

Lauren leaned back out of the hug wiping her cheek. "I need you to be okay with this Bo, really be okay, we were done a long time ago and I am moving forward with my life."

"Okay," agreed Bo taking a deep breath composing herself, fighting the desire that was rising holding the doctor in her arms. "I want you in my life, I'll do whatever it takes."

Lauren nodded "If we are going to give this a try you have to accept Danny because she is part of my life now. Can you please just give her a chance? You liked her before…., well…., just, before."

Bo sighed, not sure she was ready to "like" the person who just stole the only girl she had ever loved but she was positive she didn't want to completely lose Lauren. "I would do anything for you, you know that."

Lauren reached for Bo's hand, "Maybe you can take her on some cases with you? She could be handy in your line of work. Maybe keep you from getting hurt quite so often."

Bo frowned. "Now you are really pushing it." She couldn't resist Lauren's soft brown eyes begging her to make it work. "Alright fine, I'll ask her."

"Thank you," smiled Lauren. Her soft lips brushed the brunette's perfect cheek bone causing heat to flare through the succubus' core. "I should go, I have to work in the morning."

"I love you, you know that right?" asked Bo her eyes filled with adoration for the blonde doctor.

"I know," replied Lauren hugging the brunette affectionately.

"And you know I will kill her if she hurts you, right?" grinned Bo.

"Behave Bo," sighed Lauren as they entered the bar.

They could see Kenzi and Danny sitting at the bar, the Goth girl with a bag of ice on her cheek, and the wolf with a bag pressed over her nose.

"You two are quite the pair," teased Lauren running her hand over Danny's shoulders.

"Bad succubus," moaned Kenzi leaning her head on her hand.

"So it would seem," replied Lauren raising her eyebrows as she tilted her head in amusement.

"Are you good?" asked Danny without turning around.

Lauren nodded, "we're good."

"Danny, I…I'm sorry I punched you," offered Bo forcing herself to apologize.

"Forget it," replied the wolf.

Bo nodded awkwardly feeling like she might puke soon or suffer alcohol poisoning, "I ummm, was wondering," her eyes darted toward Lauren, "was wondering if maybe you might want to go on some cases with Kenz and I?"

Kenzi's eyes got really big, "Oh, yeah, cause that won't be too awkward."

"Stuff it Kenz," growled Bo waiting for the wolf to reply.

Danny's eyes quickly shot a glance at Lauren who smiled and nodded. "Ahh, sure, why not," agreed Danny feeling really uncomfortable knowing that Lauren was forcing them together.

"Hey Babe," greeted Dyson sliding behind Bo, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his chin over her shoulder. I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No," everyone replied in unison happy for the break in the tension.

"We should go," suggested Dyson. "I have to work early."

"Í do too," added Lauren. "I just need to say good-bye to the gang from the clinic."

"Before you all run off," interrupted Trick from behind the bar. "There is a meet and greet here at the bar Tuesday night for all of you."

Bo started, "I ah have.."

"Me too," agreed Danny wanting nothing to do with Bo any time soon or hanging out with strangers.

She glanced at Lauren feeling the sting of well placed boot on her shin, immediately understanding the disapproving look.

Trick stared intently at the succubus.

Bo wrapped her arm around Danny's shoulders pulling her close, "What we meant was, we would love to."

Danny smile grimaced and nodded.

"Good," confirmed Trick returning his attention back to drying glasses.

After some strained good-byes for the night, Danny climbed into the passenger seat of Lauren's pristine black BMW. As they turned onto the street, Lauren asked shyly, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Danny nodded, casually stroking her fingers over Lauren's thigh.

They drove in silence for several minutes before arriving at Lauren's condo. She parked the car and sat nervously drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "We need to be discrete, The Ash can't know Danny."

Danny nodded. "I get it Lauren, I will be a shadow, don't worry."

"I'm sorry," apologized the blonde. "It's... complicated."

"It's okay, let's just go in," suggested Danny.

Lauren opened the condo door letting them both in. "We haven't really talked about where we are at with what we want." She threw her keys on the antique table by the door and turned to hang her coat in the closet. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll pour some wine."

Danny silently wandered further into the condo, her eyes running over the hundreds of books lining an entire wall before noticing a large Egyptian statue in the corner of the room. She picked up the remote casually hitting play. "hmmmm," she closed her eyes appreciating the doctors taste in music.

"Danny?"

Standing in the middle of the living room Danny turned toward the blonde having been lost in thought. The evening had been exhausting, mental draining.

"Hey," she smiled accepting a glass of wine. Her smile reached her eyes, pools of garnet glinting in the low lighting, her hips swaying just a little to the soft jazz.

Lauren bit her lip tilting her head to the side. A tight lip grin spread uncontrollably when the wolf closed in lightly brushing against her hips. She draped her wrists over the wolf's shoulders careful not to spill her wine, involuntarily swaying with the Fae. Danny's playful, easy going nature was so intoxicating, so hard to resist, a stark contrast to everything else in her life.

"I wanted to talk about us, about what we want in a relationship. I want you with me every night, I would say move in but that is impossible with The Ash," rambled Lauren nervously. "I mean unless, you don't want that…." she trailed off studying Danny wondering what she was thinking.

"Please say something," begged the doctor her insecurities surfacing. She wrapped her fingers in the front of Danny's shirt intently searching her features. "Please say something."

"shhhhhhh..."

Smirking Danny looked up from below her brow. She pushed the material from the doctor's collar bone planting a firm kiss. Working the area she sucked and tugged the flesh creating a tiny red mark. The doctor breathed heavily as the wolf worked her way up her neck with moist warm kisses. Her eye lids closed and her head fell back, her body already weak with pleasure.

Danny took Lauren's hand in hers and placed it over her heart mimicking Lauren's similar gesture, "Do you feel that?"

Lauren nodded. Her soft brown eyes were mesmerized by the auburn eyes fixed on her. "It beats only for you. When are you going to start believing that you deserve to be loved?" asked Danny, tenderly running her thumb over the beautiful blonde's cheek bone, her eyes still engaged with the doctor's.

"I just worry I guess...that I am not enough," whispered the doctor sadly. The years of insecurity, being owned, isolated, were hard to forget, memories might fade but feelings never did.

Danny reached up cupping the doctor's cheek, "never say that, never feel that way again, you are everything to me. You are an incredible, beautiful woman that deserves to be happy, loved and in love."

Lauren's throat was thick with emotion. She flashed a tight lip smile fending off happy tears that were threatening to spill. She chuckled nervously.

"I am yours," continued Danny her eyes emanating adoration for the beautiful doctor.

Lauren smiled meeting her gaze, her heart filled with love for the wonderful woman standing in front of her. "Okay."

Danny slowly leaned in to gently sweeping the doctor's velvet lips with multiple, slow, deliberate, kisses. "I wanted to do that all night," suggested Danny pulling her bottom lip back with her teeth.

"I wanted you to," smiled the doctor lacing her fingers through the wolf's.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: lbw8lrrhl asked a very good question. Why does it take so long to get updates if this is a repost? The answer: ANF's first chapter was posted in October 2011 and I was learning a lot as I went, my first FF. I feel like the later chapters are much better so I have been reworking each chapter to try and improve the quality. This is also the reason I ask if I should continue because I am spending a lot of time reworking the chapters not just posting them up randomly. As always I am humbled by the number of readers reading my story. Thank you, and a special thanks to those of you taking a minute to comment and review, I appreciate the feedback. Cheers-Dee

Chapter 16

"Kenzi, have you seen my black boots?" called Bo, pulling a form fitted black dress over her head.

"Seriously? Which of your 10 pair?" muttered Kenzi to herself. Intent on her video game, she shouted, "Try under your bed where most things go to die."

Bo threw the bed sheets back. She pushed a half eaten piece of toast and several pair of unclean underwear out of the way before spotting a black leather boot. "There you are."

Her heels rapidly clicked over the kitchen floor. "Ready? Trick will kill us if we are late, we have to go."

Kenzi rolled to a sitting position on the couch still frantically punching buttons on the game controller. "Just need to kill a few more zombie sorority sistas."

Bo grabbed her keys and opened the door. "I'm leaving, you can deal with Trick."

"Arggggg...I'll be back for you bitches." She grabbed a rather large hand bag and hopped toward the door trying to pull on her heels.

When they arrived at the Dal the parking lot was full so they had to park down the street and walk back. "Do people not stay home anymore?" complained Kenzi.

"Yeah, I hate crowds. Let's just get this over with," replied Bo opening the front door to the Dal.

"Finally," greeted Trick ushering them to a place near the side of the stage.

Bo's face was a mixture of confusion and horror. "I thought you said this was a meet and greet?"

"Oh crap," uttered Kenzi examining her short skirt. "I should have worn underwear."

Bo glared at her disapprovingly. "Really Kenz."

"If I had told you it was a ceremony would you have come?" Tricks eyes twinkled mischievously satisfied with his deception.

"Man's got a point," sighed Kenzi dragging along behind Bo.

Danny and Dyson were already seated. Lauren and Hale were sitting in a familiar location near the back of the bar avoiding attention. There was a small wooden stage but the bar was still set up normally, with tables scattered around the room.

"Sit," ordered Trick. "We are about to start."

Kenzi threw herself into a chair next to Danny who was rigid, stoic almost. "Looks like someone else could use a drink."

Danny blew all the air out of her lungs. "Hey."

The Ash took the stage, "It was just days ago that we were all here for a sad occasion to remember fallen friends and today we celebrate the heroism, sacrifice and determination of those same people. For those of you who don't know or weren't here, we had a memorial for Kenzi and Danny, but they are very much alive and well and here with us tonight. Bo, Dyson, Danny and Kenzi all were instrumental in killing the Ancient that was released on the world and for their bravery they will all receive the Blood King amulet….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trick made his way through the crowd to a table at the back. "Trick my friend, another round if you will," smiled Dyson in an exceptionally good mood.

"That'll have to wait," replied Trick. "Danny, there is a gentleman here who would like to meet you. He is of the Fae elders and would personally like to express his gratitude."

"Ahhh," uttered Danny glancing around the table quickly. "I ahh, yeah, I guess," she finally answered hesitantly. She pushed her chair back rising to her feet.

"Danny, this is Mr. Lucien Devereau," introduced Trick politely taking a step back.

The elderly man dressed in black offered Danny his hand which she took. "I have heard you were the one to personally kill the Ancient?" inquired the man.

"Sir, I may have delivered the last blow, but it took all of us to bring down the beast," replied Danny shyly.

"Hmmm, modest too, so rare," mused the man. "I want to offer you this." He pulled a folded piece of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket. "As a token of my family's gratitude and support."

Danny accepted the paper and unfolded it revealing a cheque for $100,000. Her lips parted confused by the gesture. Regaining composure she diplomatically handed the cheque back to the man. "I'm sorry, I think you may have given me this by mistake."

"No my dear, It is what I intended."

Danny stared at the cheque trying to find the words finally uttering, "This is very kind sir, but unnecessary. I couldn't possibly accept this."

He took Danny's hand in his, "I must insist." Danny's eyes darted to Trick begging for guidance and he gave her a quick nod.

"Your kindness and generosity overwhelm me," replied Danny graciously.

The man smiled, "It has been an pleasure to meet you young lady."

Danny returned his smile. "The pleasure is all mine sir."

Once the man had left Danny returned to her seat.

"Hey Scooby Doo, it looks like the good canine citizen classes are paying off," teased Kenzi.

Danny good naturedly fake laughed rolling her eyes in the direction of the human.

Bo chuckled, still uncomfortable just hanging out with Danny and Lauren but happy to at least have the doctor in her life. She sipped her drink curiously studying the wolf and had to admit, there was just something about her that naturally drew people in. She was Fae, her eyes exotic, mesmerizing and unavoidable but everything else about her was just so, so, girl next door.

"Trick why would he give me this? It should go to everyone."

"I'll look after it for now," replied the blood sage taking the cheque.

Lauren watched with admiration, amazed at the innate poise the wolf had shown. She placed her hand on Danny's thigh that was already nervously bouncing under the table, "You're doing great."

"I'm not so sure," shrugged Danny. "I'm not good at this Lauren."

"Honestly, I have been to many functions and you are handling yourself gracefully," smiled the doctor leaning her knee casually against Danny's.

A tingle fluttered through Danny's stomach feeling Lauren's familiar touch. It was excruciating to inhale her scent, to see her quirky grin and feel her subtle touches without being able to act.

Lauren squirmed as Danny's warm breath brushed her neck whispering, "are you aching as bad as I am?"

Lauren grinned, "Ummmhmmm." It was hard for the doctor to hide her feelings but she had been doing it for years, for Danny this was new and she knew she would be struggling.

Danny leaned back in her chair, lay her ankle across Lauren's and took a gulp of her drink, forgetting about responsibility, taking comfort in the doctor's touch. She sighed feeling mentally drained, and was about to ask if Lauren was ready to go when Trick arrived at the table again.

"Danny we have Prince Alihad in our company tonight. He has travelled a very long way and he has asked if can have a special audience with you," advised Trick wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I, well, was just thinking about leaving actually, maybe one of the others….."

"You would be wise, not turn down a man of this magnitude," whispered Trick, his eyes telling her she had no choice.

"Fine, then I would love to," growled Danny resentfully.

"Best behavior," warned Trick, "and don't forget to kneel."

The small man led her to a room tucked away in the back. Two women wearing flowing dresses and scarves met them at the entrance. Both women lowered their eyes greeting Danny and she returned their gesture, unsure of custom. Trick politely excused himself.

Flanked by the women she entered a dark room. She hesitated waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. Deep in the darkness she could just make out a figure seated in a very large chair. Silently one woman motioned for her to move further into the room.

Taking a few steps forward Danny glanced at the handsome man unable to look away from his beauty. He was much younger than she anticipated, and his dark features were strikingly well defined. Realizing she was starring, she bowed her head and lowered herself down on one knee. "It is a great honor to meet you Prince Alihad."

"The honor is mine," replied the Prince, his voice deep and steady. "Please stand, you bow to no one." He opened his hands, inviting her to stand. Danny rose to her feet but still kept her head bowed.

"They tell me it was you who pulled the sword from the stone?" asked the Prince, studying the young woman in front of him, clearly intrigued.

"Yes Sir," replied Danny politely.

"So you are the chosen one."

Danny nodded, her auburn eyes, searching for something to focus on other than the Prince and his perfect features, "Yes Sir."

"The Chosen One can only be of Blood King decent," commented the Prince, waiting for Danny's reaction. Danny's eyes shot to the Prince, surprise evident on her face.

"Ah, you didn't know that?" suggested the Prince amused, his dark, piercing eyes observing her.

"No, Sir, that cannot be true," whispered Danny barely audible.

"Your destiny is already written my child. It is told the chosen one will lead the rise against a darkness that is already assembling," advised the Prince. Danny could barely breathe and her heart was racing.

"Darkness?" squeaked the wolf.

"Come," summoned the Prince. Danny forced herself to take several unsteady steps forward to stand just in front of the Prince.

The Prince reached out with both his hands, slipped a folded paper into her hands and covered her hands with his. "Your journey will be treacherous, there will be much bloodshed, many will not survive. You may in fact, not survive, but I have no doubt you will be instrumental. Take this gift of my appreciation for your protection."

She swallowed hard desperately trying to remain composed in front of such an important man. "Your highness, a gift is completely unnecessary, I will do whatever is in my power without gifts."

"That is honorable," smiled the Prince, "but you will need all the help you can get, so please, accept my gift."

Danny nodded dropping to one knee barely able to speak, "thank you for your generosity Prince Alihad."

"God be with you my child and may he watch over you," replied the Prince before the attendants pulled her to her feet.

Trick was waiting for her when she exited the room staring at a cheque for $500,000. She threw the cheque at him and pushed past him crashing into Kenzi.

Steadying herself Kenzi's demeanor changed from shock to concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kenz, I,...I gotta get out of here," apologized Danny, visibly shaking.

"Whoa, Danny slow down, what happened?" asked the tiny barkeep trying to calm the wolf.

"I can't do this, this is insane, I am not the….."

"Quiet, come with me," he hissed, pulling her down several stairs into the basement.

Kenzi hurried back to the table and squeezed between Bo and Lauren who were lost in conversation. "We got trouble, Danny is losing her shit."

"Where is she?" asked Bo and Lauren at the same time pushing their chairs back.

"Trickster has the dog cornered in the lower level," replied Kenzi throwing back a shot before grabbing her purse to follow Bo and Lauren.

"Find Dyson and Hale and tell them where are," barked Bo over her shoulder.

"Right away captain," saluted Kenzi, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"No Trick! I never asked for any of this," shouted Danny pulling away from the blood sage and colliding right into Bo and Lauren.

"Easy Danny," cautioned Bo, holding the panicked wolf, "just calm down."

"Let me go Bo," growled the wolf, frustration flashing through her eyes as Dyson, Hale and Kenzi scrambled down the short flight of stairs.

"Just relax," urged Bo again, this time using her succubus energy to try and seduce Danny into submission.

"I don't want to relax, I just want to get the hell out of here," cursed Danny getting more agitated.

"You didn't feel that?" frowned Bo confused, glancing at Lauren who shrugged. Bo sent her energy again. "That?"

"Bo I'm warning you, get off," growled Danny.

"Huh," mused Kenzi, "your life sucking voodoo doesn't work on her."

"Okay, okay, fine. Just calm down." Bo loosened her grip backing away.

Danny chest was heaving, struggling to get air into her lungs, her eyes wild with flight, scanning the room for an exit.

Cautiously Lauren approached the wolf settling her hand over her back, "try to take deeper breaths, you are hyperventilating."

"Look," gasped Danny as rationally as she could with Bo standing between her and the exit, "I know (gasp) I pulled the stupid sword out of the rock (gasp) and believe me I wish I could put it back. I'm no good at ' _this'_ , (gasp) I am not the people's hero. They are wrong."

She tore the Blood King amulet from her neck. "I don't want this. I don't want any of it!" Her hands trembled as she fought to maintain control. "I have people giving me money, to basically save the freaking world and this Prince from Arabia says that I'm of Blood King Decent and that I have to be in order to pull the sword out of the stone...her chest heaved with emotion scanning the faces in the room... "I'm not." She shook her head defiantly. "I'm not who he thinks I am."

Trick sighed rubbing his brow. He glanced at the others, already knowing it was true.

Lauren looked down regrettably. "You are." All eyes darted toward the doctor. "You bare the mark of the Blood King."

"I don't have any mark," scoffed Danny confused, aggravated and rapidly losing patience pacing the floor.

"It can only be seen under black light," explained Lauren barely a whisper.

"Oh shit," whispered Kenzi under her breath.

Bo cringed, knowing the wolf would feel betrayed.

"What?" breathed Danny. "What?" demanded the wolf, her eyes furious.

Lauren tilted her head to the side and her eyes filled with compassion desperate to explain. "Danny..."

"Wow," gasped Danny bending over and then straightening up a couple times trying not to completely lose it on Lauren. She wrapped her hands behind her head, unsure what she was feeling. "Wow... just,... wow Lauren... when were you thinking of mentioning that?"

"Danny I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I thought is was safer if no one knew, including you," apologized the doctor reaching for the wolf.

"No!" she threw her hand up turning away from the doctor.

The doctors throat was painfully tight her own emotion close to the surface helplessly watching the woman she loved unravel.

"Gawd Lauren, it's me. Shouldn't I at least know who I am?" She ran her hand through her unruly locks relentlessly pacing the floor. "Bet the Ash knows though, right?" Danny grimaced instantly regretting her words when she saw the hurt flash across Lauren's face.

The doctor shook her head sadly, her eyes apologetic, "I told no one."

Danny turned her attention to Trick. "Why are they giving me money?"

Trick studied wolf for a moment and confirmed what they already knew. "Danny you are the Chosen One, a Descendant of the Blood King, you are Fae Royalty. There will be more challenges like The Ancient and your destiny is already written, you must lead the battle against all evil. People are giving you money to prepare for the battles ahead of you, they are supporting you the only way they know how."

"Holy Darth Faedar," choked Kenzi, clinging to Bo's arm, always up for a little Fae drama.

Lauren's eyes intently watched Danny knowing she was overwhelmed and on the verge of coming undone. Her heart was breaking wanting to reach out to her, to hold her, tell her everything would be alright, but she was fairly certain, it wasn't going to be ' _alright_.'

"I'm sorry," whispered Danny shaking her head, her eyes welling up. "This is too much for one person to deal with, I can't carry the hopes and dreams of the world on my shoulders, I just can't do it."

"You don't have to," interjected Dyson who had been standing quietly behind the group. He brushed past Hale to stand in front of Danny. "I will stand with you, for as long as I have breath."

"As do I," added Trick moving next to Dyson. Danny looked incredulously at the two of them unable to comprehend what was happening.

"What is this?" whispered Danny.

"This is some crazy ass Fae custom shit again isn't it?" muttered Kenzi to no one in particular.

Hale stepped forward, "I'm in."

"Oh, what the hell, I look amazing in camo gear and seriously, who doesn't love a good vs evil battle?" shrugged Kenzi hanging off Hale's shoulder.

Lauren timidly stepped forward, her warm and loving eyes meeting Danny's, "I know you are angry right now..." She paused steadying her voice. "But, I'm here, I will stand with you whether you want me to or not."

Bo was very close to Danny and slightly behind her, "Danny I am not into the politics or Fae bullshit, and I refuse to kneel but, I'll do what I can."

Danny scanned the faces in the room, her friends, offering to support her carrying an unseen burden that presumably would end in their deaths. "What if I fail you?"

"You won't, we won't let you," replied Trick confidently.

Danny swallowed hard, still not convinced that she could be the person they said she was. What they were asking seemed surreal, myth, legend yes, but not real life. She bolted toward the door stopping with her hand on the handle glancing back. "I'm just a writer from Texas. I can't..." She shook her head waiting for words to come, "I just can't."

"Danny wait," called Lauren chasing after the wolf.

"Not now Lauren," replied Danny her eyes distant and lost. Danny softened a little seeing the hurt in Lauren's eyes. "I can't right now." The doctor bit her lip fighting back tears watching the door silently close behind the wolf.

Trick slowly lowered himself into a chair when he opened the first cheque revealing the generous $500,000 dollars.

Kenzi wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist, "she'll come around."

The doctor nodded unconvinced, "I have to go."

"We will walk you to your car," offered the succubus holding the door open.

Alone with Trick Dyson asked, "So the legends are true?"

The blood sage nodded regrettably wishing they weren't.

"So now what? Appears we are one hero short."

"Give her some time," advised the bar keep.

Dyson threw back the last of his drink. "Danny is still in danger. Smithson knew what he had when he kidnapped her, so if he knew she was a Blood King Descendent then others do as well."

Trick nodded, "there will be many who know now if they connect the chosen one to Blood King Decent."

Dyson gave Trick a pat on the shoulder. "Good night."

Trick grabbed the burly wolf's arm and paused wondering how much to share with his confident, "she's my Brother's Daughter."

"Your niece?" Dyson asked incredulously, running his hand through his curly locks as a curious smile broke over his lips. "You have been holding out on me old man."

The small, but powerful man nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you like it. Cheers, Dee

Chapter 17

The road was quiet, isolated, only the groan of the already tired street lights broke the silence. Danny sighed slowly wandering up the pathway to her house almost unaware she was home. She was mentally drained from furiously processing the evening; the ceremony, the Blood King development, and of course the beautiful blonde she just couldn't figure out.

She reached up to get the key from the top of the door frame when a soft voice behind her asked, "Can I talk to you please?"

"Geez", gasped Danny startled, realizing it was Lauren.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," explained the doctor, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lauren, it's been a long day," grumbled Danny, a little on edge from the night, and partially because she didn't know how to feel about Lauren not being completely honest with her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just need to talk to you."

Danny shook her head. "There is too much to even try to cover tonight."

"Can we just...can we just please deal with us for now and worry about the rest in the morning?" asked the doctor taking a step closer into the porch light.

"I don't know how I feel about us right now Lauren."

"Please."

Dan sat down on the top step of the porch. She inhaled deeply drawing in the refreshing cool night air, her gaze fixed on the distant sky. The moon was partially covered with clouds, its luminance descending in rays rather than a thick blanket of light. "So talk."

"May I?" asked Lauren requesting to come up to the top step. Danny nodded. The doctor nervously lowered herself to the weather beaten steps kneeling in front of the distant brunette.

Ignoring the tension, Lauren cleared her throat. "I didn't tell you about being a Blood King Descendant because I needed to protect you until I could figure out what that meant."

"A complete stranger told me who I am Lauren! I shouldn't find out that way. You know I have been desperate to figure out my past? How could you keep something like this from me?"

Lauren chewed the inside of her lip and pushed her long blonde locks to one side. Her warm brown eyes searched Danny's, feeling her wrath. "I know, I'm sorry. I was afraid knowing would make you more of a target. I was hoping no one would find out."

"There is a lot I don't know and I'll deal with that as it comes but right now I'm concerned that I will never be able to trust you. You never tell me anything about you, and I am well aware of what destroyed you and Bo," replied Danny running a hand through her tussled brown hair.

"I was protecting Bo too," whispered the doctor staring at her hands laying on her thighs.

Danny moved to stand leaning over the porch railing. "I don't know Lauren, maybe you could just try being honest, maybe let me in on my own life. Maybe, just maybe you could trust me with that information."

She stared into the darkness embracing the tranquility nature afforded, soaking in the beauty and security of the night. This was her time, her safe place, where she escaped, but tonight, there was just no peace, no where to hide. Tonight, everything changed.

Lauren watched Danny closely knowing she had hurt her, regretting ever having known the truth. She got to her feet and timidly wrapped her arms around the wolf, pressing her cheek to her back. To her surprise she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry Danny, I never meant to hurt you."

Danny sighed exhausted from the day. Her anger with the doctor had dissipated turning to concern. "I can't do this Lauren. It can't work if you aren't open and honest with me. I feel like I am in this alone, you never allow yourself to be vulnerable."

"I know," admitted the doctor over the wolf's shoulder.

Danny turned to face the beautiful blonde still in her embrace. "So where does that leave us?"

Lauren took Danny's hand, her soft brown eyes filled with love. "l will never hurt you intentionally, and I will protect you in anyway I can. I will share as much as I can with you, but in return I will need you to sometimes swear to secrecy, and possibly not act on what you believe is right." Danny stood quietly absorbing what Lauren was saying.

"I love you Lauren and I want to be with you, but, you can't keep things from me because you think it is best. You need to share those things with me so we can work through them together, okay?" asked Danny.

Lauren nodded. "Okay."

"And," added Danny. "I want to know you and your past."

Lauren opened her mouth to protest and Danny gently put her finger across her lips.

"Uh,uh, that's the deal. I want you to share your whole life with me not just the parts you feel are acceptable to share. I have told you some undesirable things and you have loved me anyway, trust me that I will love you no matter what you tell me," continued the wolf.

Lauren looked away, every fiber of her body tensing, uncomfortable with the thought of sharing her past with anyone. Danny gently gripped Lauren's chin and pulled her eyes up to meet her own. "Please, just let me love you."

Lauren couldn't resist her loving auburn eyes, and at this point didn't feel she was in any position to argue. "Okay." She nodded affectionately brushing an unruly strand from Danny's brow.

"We should go inside and you can tell me all about you," smirked the wolf, reaching for Lauren's hand.

The gorgeous blonde doctor sat on the couch, her eyes wandering around the main floor thinking that this house was so different from her own. She examined the wood burning fire place noticing its beauty before her eyes casually perused the natural hardwood that was covered by a thick shag area rug. The furniture was comfortable; a person could just melt into it and stay forever. There were books on nature, animals, and of course every writer has the classics. The doctor smiled thinking the house was just so Danny, so comfortable, so natural.

Danny handed Lauren a glass of red wine as she sat cross legged on the couch sinking into the well worn leather. Lauren smiled accepting the glass.

"Mmmmm, its good," she said sucking in her bottom lip to savor the last droplet.

Danny raised an eyebrow patiently waiting.

"This is awkward," groaned Lauren. "I don't where to start."

"Your family?" suggested Danny casually taking a sip from her glass.

Lauren shook her head swallowing another bit of wine, "not much to tell really, my Parents died when I was 13 and I have a Sister."

"I'm sorry," offered Danny turning to face Lauren, intently listening, a frown forming over her brow.

"My Sister and I stayed with an Aunt until we went away to college," continued the doctor, with a mix of feelings in her voice, noticing Danny sadly studying her. "It's fine Danny, we had a normal upbringing, really."

"Where are they now, you never talk about anyone?" asked Danny.

"My Aunt died a few years back, and my Sister, I see a couple times a year if I am lucky," sighed the doctor. Danny noticed a hint of buried pain flash through the doctor's features.

"Tell me," begged Danny softly, her auburn eyes searching for understanding, while she moved closer to Lauren, wrapping her fingers through the doctor's.

The shy blonde took a large sip of wine, set her glass on the coffee table and took a deep breath before turning to meet Danny's eyes. She nervously smiled, and looked away, desperately wanting to share with the amazing woman holding her hand, but struggling to find the words.

Danny smiled, slowly reaching out, her fingers brushing the doctor's beautiful face, gently stroking her cheek. "It's okay, take your time. I'll love you no matter what you say, so don't be afraid, just trust me."

Lauren nodded, her lips turning up in a hesitant smile, "After med school I fell in love with a man named Layne Bryant, he was light Fae, a Mazikeen. Lauren paused, collecting her thoughts trying to maintain composure with pain clearly still fresh. Danny waited quietly while Lauren steadied herself, tucking an errant hair behind her ear.

"We had been together for several years and were considering marriage when I became pregnant." Lauren stopped and looked up the ceiling for a moment trying to calm a heart raw with emotion, having opened a wound she preferred to keep locked down.

Danny slid next to Lauren sensing her distress, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Lauren pressed into Danny, needing to feel loved, craving her nurturing touch. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. Her memory of that time in her life was so painful it still gripped her soul, and she wanted nothing more than to forget. It was as if she was living it again, the emotion thick in the back of her throat preventing words.

Danny pulled the doctor closer tenderly caressing her arm trying to comfort the woman who was becoming more distraught. "What happened?"

She took a deep breathe trying to collect herself before proceeding, "We had the baby and were living a quiet life until Layne betrayed The Ash. He didn't agree with the way humans were treated and tried to get the high council to overrule the policies."

"Sounds like a really good guy," murmured Danny softly, holding Lauren tight.

The doctor nodded silently. "The Ash took that as an act of treason, and ordered his death," whispered Lauren her head laying on the wolf's shoulder, her wet tears running down Danny's neck.

Danny swallowed hard, feeling tears welling in her eyes, afraid to move or breathe for fear she would break Lauren completely.

"Are you okay?" whispered Danny gently stroking Lauren's soft blonde locks that spilled over her shoulders, her own emotions very close to the surface.

Lauren wiped the sorrow from her cheek and sat up so she could meet Danny's eyes that were filled with compassion for the beautiful blonde. "I've never told anyone this."

Danny brushed a lock of hair from the doctor's face, her trustworthy eyes gazing at Lauren offering her unconditional support and love. "You don't have to live with this alone anymore, just let me in."

She sat back running her tongue over her bottom lip. The tortured woman's eyes met Danny's, her heart aching, wanting to share her burden with the one she loved, needing to give her the understanding she craved. Danny nodded, her hand tenderly rubbing Lauren's shoulder, "please, let me be here for you."

The doctor cleared her throat, tears starting to stream down her face thinking about what to say, her pain raw and unrelenting. Danny's eyes filled with tears, and her chest rose rapidly, helplessly searching Lauren's eyes, desperately wanting to save her from her pain.

Lauren wiped her tears and drank what was left of her wine. "The Ash and his men came to our house one night. They executed Layne right in front of Cole, our three year old son at the time, and I. He is almost six now."

Danny gapped in horror, her mind racing, anger filling her lungs for the man who caused the hurt in Lauren's soft brown eyes. Lauren could see Danny's eyes narrow, her fangs pressing through her gums. The doctor silently placed her hand over Danny's heart, her eyes begging her to be okay. Danny realized she was causing Lauren to worry and tried to steady her wolf.

"I'm so sorry Lauren," she whispered, reaching for the doctor and wrapping her arms around her, pulling her close, her soft warm lips ghosting her forehead.

Lauren held tight, breathing in Danny's earthy scent mixed with a touch of vanilla, letting Danny's love surrounded her and give her the strength to continue.

"I begged The Ash to spare Cole and I, and he agreed to let us live if I committed to a life of servitude for the Light Fae. Cole was taken to be raised by my Sister," she whispered.

Danny's chest was rising and falling rapidly, her anger raging below the surface while holding the amazing woman in her arms.

"I'm allowed to see him twice a year for a weekend if I'm 'good', if I don't break the rules or upset The Ash. If I do something to really upset him, he will kill Cole and my Sister," explained Lauren calmly, resigned to her reality, a solitary tear on her cheek.

Danny sat silently holding Lauren, her emotions spilling over as her heart ached for the beautiful woman in her arms. Lauren had endured insufferable cruelty and The Ash himself was a daily reminder of what she suffered. Danny had a new understanding and respect for the woman she loved.

"Say something," begged Lauren quietly tilting her head up to look at Danny.

"I can't," replied Danny barely a whisper, while she fought to control her wolf, tears streaming down her cheeks as Lauren's pain became her own. They sat in silence for a few more minutes while Danny calmed herself.

"I will kill him if I get the opportunity," she finally said when she was able to form words.

"Danny, I have lost so much already, I cannot bear to lose you too. This is one of those situations I talked about, that I would share with you but you would need to keep it a secret and you couldn't act," advised Lauren sadly as her eyes met Danny's.

Danny nodded, "I just want so badly to save you from this life."

Lauren smiled, her love for the beautiful Fae swelling in her heart, "I know."

Danny squeezed Lauren tighter trying to focus on the doctor, feeling her tremble in her arms, "I am here and I'm not going anywhere." Lauren cuddled in closer, holding on, knowing Danny's promise would be difficult to keep.

"Thank you," whispered Danny her warm breath falling over Lauren's cheek, "for sharing yourself with me." Danny's heart was filled with love and admiration for the woman she held in her arms; she had given up everything for the people she loved.

Lauren reached for Danny's lips, needing to get lost in her love. Needing to forget the past, desperately needing to feel alive.

The wolf leaned back, "what are you doing?"

"Please just let me," suggested the blonde covering Danny'slips with her own and pressing her back into the couch.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I borrowed the concept of the one way street from Emy Yew back a couple years ago, wish I had thought of it. Here is my version. Remember I mentioned I was just learning and trying new things, I thought about just deleting this, but what the hell... I don't think this is a strength of my writing but I gave it a go anyway. Just a short chapter, intimate Lauren and Danny. I hope you like it.

Chapter 18-Apology Accepted

Danny's eyes fluttered, the thin veil of sleep threatening to lift. She squeezed her eyes tight reluctant to let go of the incredible dream she was having….

Light breath ghosted over her breast followed by hungry moist lips. She pressed her head back into the pillow tense with anticipation, mentally following the delicate touch teasing her flesh. She groaned inhaling the sexy doctor's delicious scent, a bouquet of treats for her throbbing hormones.

"Just relax..."

Danny's lids shot open realizing she wasn't dreaming. Her tawny eyes met the stunning blonde's, a glint of naughtiness emanating from the doctor hovering over her.

"What are you...?"

"Morning," husked the frisky blonde, pushing the folds of t-shirt over Danny's breasts, a devious grin forming on her lips. Gently placing a kiss on Danny's exposed ribs, she seductively traced the wolf's well defined abdominal muscles, sending tiny shivers of electricity through her core.

"Mmmm, morning, don't you have to get to work?" asked Danny curiously hoping the answer was no.

"After I've had my breakfast," teased the doctor.

Danny gazed wantonly at Lauren intrigued by the doctor's forwardness, a thirst building that needed to be quenched. She raised her head from the pillow and realized the clever doctor had tethered her wrists to the headboard with a satin scarf while she slept. She frowned wrestling with scarf trying to free herself.

"Uh,uh, be good," warned the blonde placing a kiss on the other side of Danny's sensitive ribs. Her abdomen tightened involuntarily with the attention, every muscle tingling.

Danny licked her lips desperate to get in the game, "Untie me, so I can tear your clothes off."

"Oh, you want my clothes off," repeated Lauren mischieviously, lifting her weight off Danny.

Danny's eyes glistened the color of fine whisky, already aching, watching the blonde slowly pull her t-shirt over her head exposing her full breasts, the cool air encouraging her nipples to breach the surface. Long blonde tresses cascaded over her bare shoulders, down her perfect length. Danny swallowed hard soaking in the natural beauty of the doctor, "You are incredible."

Lauren brushed her hair back and straddled the brunette's hips, pinning her back against the crisp linen. She smirked seductively snaking a finger from Danny's chin down to her belly button, feeling the radiant woman squirming beneath her. Danny's breathing was becoming irregular, surges of energy flaring through her body under Lauren's soft caress.

The doctor's naturally affable eyes were filled with passion. She slowly lowered her weight over Danny, pressing tender kisses near her mouth. Danny strained to capture Lauren's lips but the blonde playfully pulled away nipping at her delicate jaw line, moving down her neck with seductive deep kisses, deliberately stopping to more aggressively tug with her teeth creating a tiny angry spot.

The doctor ran her hands through Danny's messy hair, her tongue tracing the rigid part of the brunette's ear, briefly sucking her lobe, before pulling her head back exposing her silky smooth neck. Danny whimpered, her ache growing deeper, helplessly under Lauren's control.

"Let me play," groaned the wolf.

Lauren pressed warm moist kisses just behind Danny's lobe, her breath ghosting across her ear whispering, "consider this my apology for last night."

"No, not necessary" gasp Danny closing her eyes, really too absorbed to argue.

The doctor's lips drifted unhurried down Danny's neck, her tongue leisurely dragging down to her sensitve collar bone, as Danny's hips pulsed below the blonde, pleasure coursing through her.

Lauren's velvety lips travelled across her collar bone nipping at her sensitive flesh before placing a kiss under Danny's chin. Her delicious mouth covered Danny's, her tongue teasing her lips, gently biting her bottom lip. Danny reached for her, desperately wanting to kiss the blonde.

"Untie me," pleaded Danny, while Lauren coyly pulled away, her kisses travelling south, slowly, deliberately, torturously. Lauren fought to steady her own arousal, focusing her attention on the beautiful woman beneath her.

"Just let me…." whispered Lauren, her tongue tickling Danny's belly button, lingering, as the wolf wriggled, her respiration increasing, the hunger growing.

Lauren ran a purposely finger just under the waistband of Danny's shorts causing waves of pleasure to surge through the highly aroused wolf, her hips squirming impatiently. Lauren moved her weight off Danny and slowly pulled the wolf's shorts down, her eyes smouldering with her own desire. She then stepped out of her pyjama bottoms, as Danny's eyes examined every inch of the beautiful blonde's naked body.

"Please, untie me," whimpered Danny.

Lauren smiled, her warm flesh pressing against Danny, "I'm not finished."

The doctor dragged her slender fingers along the inside of Danny's thigh, brushing over her pleasure spot as Danny moaned, instinctively opening her legs, inviting Lauren in. The beautiful blonde moved her fingers purposefully, finding Danny's place of desire, driving up the intensity, before trailing her fingers up the side of ribs sending chills down Danny's spine, her body desperately needing to release.

"You are killing me," gasped Danny, needing Lauren to finish.

The doctor patiently caressed Danny's breast, teasing her nipple relentlessly, her pelvis moved effortlessly with the wolf's hips pressing into her. Lauren was enjoying seeing Danny completely undone by her touch and was in no hurry to move toward climax despite knowing the beautiful woman beneath her was ready. Lauren's lips gently nuzzled a breast, her mouth covering the center, her tongue tasting the nipple before gently pulling with her teeth.

Her hand ghosted down Danny's midline, stopping just below her belly button. Danny frantically tugged at the ribbon, trying to free herself, her animal desires becoming agonizingly unbearable.

She needed the blonde desperately.

"Uh, uh," warned Lauren again, grinning at how aroused Danny was without even getting to the good part yet.

Lauren's lips captured Danny's, kissing her deeply, her tongue searching for Danny's as the wolf ravenously kissed her back. Lauren's fingers dropped below Danny's waist line gently exploring the warm, wet, folds of skin.

Danny moaned, "please Lauren," she begged for mercy, her hips pressing toward Lauren, feeling Lauren's pleasure, against her leg.

Lauren's breathing increased with Danny's, her own arousal increasing with every sensual caress. The wolf groaned, her ache becoming painful, while Lauren continued to ratchet up the hunger, dipping inside. Danny squirmed, pressing her head agonizingly into the pillow, her desire consuming her being, as Lauren's soft lips assaulted hers with a string of passionate kisses. Danny pressed her tongue deep in Lauren's mouth tasting her, and Lauren matched her passion. Danny gasped, relief flooding her core, as Lauren finally relented and gave her what she so desperately wanted….


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Getting internesting...grab your favorite beverage, chapters are getting longer...malbec red is one of my faves...cheers, hope you like it...Dee

Chapter 19

Lauren reached up pulling the knot on the silk scarf, gently allowing Danny's arms to drop to her sides. She snuggled into Danny, her arm draping lovingly over the exhausted brunette, resting her head on her warm shoulder.

Finally able to compose coherent thoughts Danny teased, "I thought you were shy," her breathing returning to a normal rise and fall.

Lauren grinned mischievously, thinking, "I used to be." She propped herself up on her elbow, letting her hair fall to one side studying the wolf laying next to her.

Danny opened her lids and looked up at the incredible woman gazing at her with adoration. "What was that all about?" asked Danny, as Lauren witnessed forever in her warm auburn eyes.

"Last night was rough for you, I failed you, " replied Lauren her lips curving up in a small smile. "I just wanted to do something nice."

"You didn't need to do that," said Danny, concerned that Lauren felt she " _needed"_ to do something for her.

"I wanted to," Lauren rephrased before leaning down to press a kiss on Danny's lips, which the wolf eagerly received.

Danny tenderly brushed Lauren's cheek, her thumb rubbing her jaw line, her eyes filled with admiration for the alluring woman.

"Can we talk more about your family?" asked Danny hesitantly.

"Absolutely. But not now," said Lauren rolling up to a sitting position, "I have to get to the clinic and you have an appointment with Dr. Kavanagh." She squeezed Danny's thigh and bounced out of bed.

Danny groaned, her chest tightening, "Yeah, about that, maybe I should, umm, wait, you know…."

A disapproving frown formed on Lauren's brow as she moved to sit next to Danny brushing the hair from her unsure eyes. "I know you're nervous," she said gently "but everything is going to be alright Danny."

"Okay?" asked Lauren her reassuring eyes filled with kindness.

Danny nodded, knowing it was something she had to do in order to truly figure out who she was, but despite that, her anxiety level was rapidly rising.

"Get up and get ready, you can come with me to the clinic and then we can go over for your appointment," suggested Lauren kissing Danny quickly on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours at the lab, Lauren opened the door at the brain study research center, and walked up to the receptionist. Danny shivered, taking a window seat in the cold, sterile waiting room, detecting a distinct smell of disinfectant.

Lauren returned to Danny noticing her knee bouncing up and down as she chewed on her lip. She reached for her hand and squeezed it, "try to relax." Danny nodded unconvinced. She hated clinics, hated being vulnerable, and the thought of what might be in her memories was terrifying.

A slender woman with long sandy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail opened the door to an office. She was tall, with bright emerald green eyes and high, defined cheek bones. She was very attractive and when she smiled, large dimples gave her face a vey youthful appearance.

"It's been a long time my friend," she said warmly, extending her arms around her colleague.

"Too long," replied Lauren, embracing the doctor.

As they parted, Lauren turned to Danny taking her hand, "Sarah, this is my girlfriend, Danny." Danny shifted her weight uncomfortably and nodded, her heart warming, thinking Lauren had never called her that before.

"Ah so you are the one whose memory is not cooperating. It is nice to meet you. Okay, come let's get started," she said escorting them to a room at the back.

Danny's eyes adjusted to the lower lighting, scanning the room to see a big leather arm chair and couch set in a conversational layout around the edge of an area rug. There were several paintings on the walls and a coffee table in the middle of the furniture.

It appeared that great effort had been made to make the room comforting and inviting except for a heavy wooden chair that sat at the other end of the conversational area. It was intimidating, large, ridged, and not unlike something that Smithson used for his experiments. All the hairs on the back of Danny's neck were standing, the familiarity too great. Her eyes fell into a glassy stare.

Lauren made herself comfortable on the couch before noticing all the color had drained from Danny and she looked like she had seen a ghost. The beautiful blonde pulled Danny onto the couch next to her, while Sarah sat in the leather arm chair, leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees.

"Okay, so, Danny do you understand the procedure?" asked Dr. Kananagh, relaxing back into the leather chair, her eyes kind and warm.

Danny swallowed trying to draw some saliva to her dry throat, "Um, not completely."

"So, I don't want to scare you, but this can be a very difficult and painful procedure," replied Dr. Kavanagh.

"I put you in a relaxed state, where I take you back to your childhood and you start there to find your way back to the present. I will be with you kind of like hypnosis for the first few minutes to take you back in your mind and then you follow each memory back to the present. You need to find your way back on your own, do you understand?" asked the doctor her sea green eyes seeking understanding in Danny's.

"Yes," replied Danny her voice wavering, the butterflies twisting uncomfortably in her stomach as her knee bounced up and down giving away her nervousness. Lauren placed her hand on Danny's knee soothing her distress while she tried to steady her own nerves.

"Okay, then, let's get started," replied the doctor. "Come sit in the wooden chair please."

"What was the electric chair unavailable?" Danny laughed nervously.

"It is a little intimidating isn't it," admitted Dr. Kavanagh, her hand resting on the beast of a chair, "I'm sorry."

Lauren rubbed Danny's shoulder while she reluctantly sat in the chair, her respiration immediately spiking feeling the cold wood under her weight. She closed her eyes trying to forget the terrifying memories she had of ' _this'_ chair.

Lauren noticed Danny's respiration and could feel the incredibly strong woman trembling lightly. Lauren gently squeezed Danny's arm searching for a way to comfort her and uttered, "It's just a chair."

Lauren unzipped Danny's hoodie and pulled it off, applying a blood pressure cuff to Danny's well defined bicep, while Sarah applied electrodes to her head and chest. Danny involuntarily jumped when the first beep from the heart and brain activity monitors pierced the heavy silence. Danny was staring straight ahead trying to hold herself together, her blood pressure and respiration already elevated.

"Last thing, we need to restrain you," said Kavanagh pulling out large leather straps.

"Sarah, no restraints please," said Lauren seeing Danny's anxiety intensify. Danny listened to both doctors while they discussed what was necessary, now understanding the reason for the thick wooden chair.

"Lauren, we really need restraints to protect the patient as well as us…we don't know what nightmares are in her head, and until she comes all the way back she won't be in control of herself," replied Sarah reaching to place her hand on her colleague's shoulder.

Lauren studied Danny knowing she was already suffering at the thought of restraints. "It's okay, I don't want to hurt anyone," replied Danny quietly, seeing the conflict in Lauren's eyes, wanting to absolve the protective doctor.

"Are you sure?" asked Lauren squatting down to meet Danny's agonized eyes. "I trust that you won't hurt us."

"Just do it," replied Danny her terrified eyes darting around the room, while Lauren helplessly stroked her forearm. Danny started wringing her wrists immediately after being restrained, a familiar feeling of fear flooding her senses. Danny was shaking uncontrollably with Lauren kneeling in front of her, the gentle doctor resting her hands on Danny's strong legs trying to ease her stress.

"Look at me Danny," said Lauren concern filling her eyes, seeing the wild unrecognizable eyes peering through her, hollow and distant.

"Lauren I'm not going to be able to make the connection with her unless we can get her to a relaxed state," sighed Sarah her brow wrinkled, patiently waiting.

Lauren closed her eyes looking at the floor wrestling with her thoughts and finally reached into her black bag pulling out a syringe and a small vial.

Danny's shoulders dropped, exhaling forcefully, "No," the fear gripping her, her eyes watching Lauren prepare the syringe. "No, please Lauren, just, just give me a minute, I'll try harder," begged Danny wringing her wrists, her hips squirming.

The beautiful blonde reached up wiping a tear trickling down the wolf's cheek, her heart filled with anguish seeing Danny so vulnerable.

"Listen to me," she said soothingly, her hand cupping Danny's chin, "I'll be right here. I need you to relax and listen to Sarah's voice. She will guide you. You trust me right?" asked Lauren softly, her gentle eyes emanating kindness, trying to control her own fears.

Danny nodded, still fidgeting nervously, while Lauren leaned toward her tenderly capturing her lips. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," she said brushing Danny's hair from her eyes and placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

Lauren administered the sedative while Danny leaned her head back, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. A warm rush flowed through her body, the sedative coursing through her veins, feeling Lauren's reassuringly touch. As her breathing slowed, she heard Sarah start, "here we go Danny, back to when you were 3 or 4 years old…

Lauren was closely monitoring Danny's vital signs when Sarah separated her connection to the wolf; Danny continuing the journey, vulnerable and alone with her memories. After twenty minutes the monitor spiked suddenly to an unacceptable level. Danny's breathing was shallow and rapid, her heart thundering like the hooves of wild mustangs.

"What's happening?" husked Lauren, her throat dry, trying to steady her shaking hands. Her normally warm brown eyes were intensely searching Danny's face, trying to assess her stress.

"It's fairly common if there's something scary, or trauma in her memories," replied Sarah, concern rising on her brow when there was no sign of things returning to normal. Lauren's mind immediately skipped to thoughts of Smithson and the torture Danny had endured, knowing all of those memories would be terrifying.

"Oh god," she whispered, her hands covering her mouth realizing Danny would be reliving every agonizing moment again. Despite all her education and experience she felt useless, helplessly witnessing Danny fighting her inner demons.

Danny pulled at the restraints, her head snapping back, an agonizing moan slipping from her lips. She was shaking and her vitals had remained well over normal limits for several minutes.

"We need to bring her back right now," gasped Lauren, concern etched on her face, fear dripping from her voice as anxiety crept into her resolve.

"We can't, she needs to find her way back on her own or she could lose part of her memories, forever," replied Sarah examining the beautiful wolf struggling with her memories.

Danny's t-shirt was wet with sweat, her breathing and heart rate reaching dangerous levels. She writhed in the chair, her arms working to free themselves, her head tossing back and forth.

"Sarah, do something," implored Lauren, pushing her hands through her hair, her mind racing, searching for a way to relieve the wolf's agony. Lauren dropped to her knees in front of Danny her chest rising rapidly as her own stress intensified.

Desperate to stop the distress, her eyes filled with worry, watching Danny's body contort relentlessly, "Sarah?" pleaded Lauren.

"There's nothing we can do," whispered Sarah, barely able to comprehend what she was witnessing, unable to move.

Lauren took a deep breath, cautiously placing her hands on Danny's thighs, feeling the fear trembling through the tormented woman. "Danny, it's time to come back."

"I'm waiting for you. You need to choose to come back, please come back," she said, tears streaming down her face glancing at the heart rate monitor showing Danny dangerously close to heart failure.

"Please Danny," she pleaded feverishly. "I need you, please come back."

Lauren's eyes were searching Danny's face, "Come on Danny, come on Danny," she whispered anxiously waiting, watching the monitor, knowing if she didn't come back soon, her heart would stop.

Danny gasped, her auburn eyes flew open, hollow and filled with terror, her lungs burning, as she furiously wrestled with the restraints, needing to be free. Lauren met Danny's gold eyes, that had narrowed to slits, and realized she would change if they didn't remove the stress. "Get me out now," growled Danny barely holding back her wolf.

"Remove the restraints," instructed Lauren, frantically tugging at the strap on her side of the chair.

Danny was gasping for air, unable to breathe, her body completely out of control and not responding. Danny lunged out of the chair, needing to get as far away from it as possible and fell forward onto her hands and knees. Lauren dropped to her side anxiously stroking her back, "Danny, deep breaths, you need to slow your breathing."

Danny's body convulsed, her head dropping and pushing up, the veins in her neck pulsing, her canine teeth pushing through her gums. Danny gritted her teeth trying to hold off her wolf, "My _(breath_ ), head _(breath_ ), exploding _(more breaths)._

Concern filling her bright green eyes, unable to comprehend what she was witnessing, the memory doctor uttered, "That's a common side effect. They quite often have massive headaches that can last for days."

Lauren leaned close waiting while Danny tried to form words quietly, "Stop, pain, stop change," gasped Danny, her body contorting again, an agonizing groan ripping from her lips.

Immediately understanding, the doctor reached for her bag and pulled out a vial of morphine and filled the syringe. "That's too much Lauren," blurted Sarah her voice trembling, slowly lowering herself to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Danny has an unnaturally high metabolism and will burn the pain meds quickly," replied Lauren before unceremoniously jabbing the needle in the afflicted wolf's deltoid. Danny didn't flinch, her conscious control was slipping precariously away from her and instinct was taking over.

Danny convulsed again throwing her head back. Lauren's chest was rising rapidly, as she cautiously wrapped her arms around the wolf, knowing it could be very dangerous for her to be so close if she changed. Taking a deliberate breath, she squeezed Danny's rigid body tightly and yanked her down to the floor with her.

Laying on her side with Danny wrapped in her arms, the blonde doctor whispered, "Just hang on, the meds are in." The wolf shuddered and Lauren squeezed her tighter wanting to take away her pain, "I'm here, I will never let go," she whispered.

Panting, almost wheezing, Danny searched for air that wasn't coming. The wolf closed her eyes feeling the comfort of Lauren's warm breath on her neck, waiting for the pain to subside and relief finally washed over her feeling her teeth receding. Lauren let out a sigh, feeling the tension leaving Danny's powerful body.

Lauren pulled her arm out from under Danny and leaned on her elbow, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Danny, listen to me, I need you to take a deep breath for me," said Lauren her voice calm, her nerves stabilizing.

Danny breathed deeply, feeling the dry stale air finally enter her lungs, becoming aware of her surroundings.

Between the earlier sedative and the morphine, Danny's body started to relax and her heart rate slowed, along with her respiration as Lauren tenderly stroked her muscular arm.

"Danny, can you roll onto your back please?" asked Lauren, gingerly pulling Danny's shoulder toward her. The fatigued wolf leaned back and allowed herself to fall on her back, her eyes returning to a soft shade of auburn. Lauren rubbed her hand on Danny's upper chest, her fingers gently caressing her collar bone, "deep breaths for me." She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to Danny's heart and lungs before pumping up the blood pressure cuff. "How do you feel," she finally asked.

"Better," breathed Danny, exhausted and relieved that things were returning to normal.

The striking blonde doctor sighed leaning against the couch, satisfied that Danny was out of danger. Danny tried to get up but Lauren gently held her down, "Just relax. You've been through a lot." The relieved doctor smiled, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," replied Danny her eyes focused on a chair leg, barely conscious.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Lauren brushing Danny's damp hair from her face affectionately.

"I remember everything," admitted Danny barely coherent. "I need to talk to Bo."

Lauren smiled, appreciating Danny's courage, "First we need to go home and you need to rest."

"I, really…" started Danny to protest as Lauren placed a finger gently over her lips.

"Doctor's orders," said Lauren smiling, "you have been through a lot." "Your body and mind need rest before you do anything."

"She's right," agreed Dr. Kananagh kneeling near Lauren, "I have never seen anyone's vitals go off the chart like yours. Your body has suffered significant trauma and you need time to recover."

"Sarah, thank you," offered Lauren getting up to hug the brain doctor after they had allowed Danny to rest for awhile.

"You are very welcome. You have really developed into a fantastic doctor Lauren, and don't stay away so long next time," replied the woman with admiration in her eyes. Lauren nodded and turned her attention to Danny.

Lauren helped the wolf to her feet, still very groggy from the medication and exhausted from her ordeal. Lauren draped Danny's arm over her shoulder, protectively wrapping her arm around her waist and they slowly made their way to the doctor's sporty black car. The blonde lowered the wolf gently to the passenger seat getting her settled before securing the seat belt.

"Thank you," whispered Danny, before her head fell back and she lost consciousness.

Lauren drove to Danny's house thinking it was easier than trying to avoid the men who may be watching her house while she dragged a drugged wolf into her place.

The doctor pulled Danny's arm around her neck and lifted the wolf to her feet, assisting her into the house. She laid the sleepy Fae on the couch, adjusting a pillow for her and covering her with the throw blanket, a smile forming on her lips remembering the last time they were on the couch together.

She poured herself a glass of wine, the stress of the day weighing heavily as she sat on the edge of the couch. She looked at a couple of books laying on the coffee table, The Joy of Running, and The Seven Wonders of the Ancient World and smiled, her eyes drifting to the peaceful wolf. She slid back on the couch lifting Danny's legs over her thighs and flipped on the TV to wait for her to wake.

A couple hours later Lauren was starting to drift off to sleep when Danny sat straight up screaming before realizing where she was. She gasped for air as Lauren tried to comfort her, 'It's okay you're safe." Danny looked at the ceiling taking a deep breath before laying down again.

"I'm sorry," said the striking brunette running her hands through her tangled hair.

"Don't apologize," replied Lauren her hand resting on Danny's flat stomach, feeling the muscles below the cotton. "How's your headache?" asked the doctor, her fingers unconsciously tracing the definition of her abdominals.

"Manageable," replied Danny absentmindedly, her mind drifting to her past.

Lauren wanted to ask Danny about her memories but she knew she would need a little time. Pushing aside her curiosity she asked, "Are you hungry? I'll order in, what do you feel like?"

"I'm starving," replied Danny realizing she hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Thai? Double chicken for me."

"Okay," replied Lauren.

After calling in the order, Lauren sat on the couch facing Danny, her arm draped casually across the back of the couch, her fingers playing with Danny's naturally curly locks. They sat in silence until Danny's gaze finally moved from staring into space to meet Lauren's.

"It's okay Danny, take your time," said Lauren who had been intently watching the beautiful brunette and understood her hesitation.

Danny shook her head, nibbling at her lip, "There is just so much, I don't even know where to start."

Lauren squeezed Danny's hand, leaned over brushing Danny's lips with her own, gently capturing her top lip. As Lauren kissed Danny deeper, the wolf tangled her fingers in the beautiful blonde's hair drawing her closer, needing to get lost in her touch. The door bell rang and Danny licked her lips disappointed, staring at the ceiling while Lauren got up to get the food.

After eating dinner in silence Lauren finally said, "Okay," adjusting her body to sit cross legged on the big leather couch, "you have rested, you have eaten, now, share everything with me." She moved closer to Danny, her gentle eyes glistening in the low light offering her unconditional support.

"What about Bo, should we call her?" asked Danny.

"I left her a message to stop here when she's done with the case she is working on," replied the beautiful blonde. "Just take your time and start at the beginning."

"Okay," Danny said hesitantly, "first of all, I'm not sure what I should tell you. Some of this will put you in a very awkward position given your loyalty to The Ash."

"Lauren, if he finds out you know and don't tell him, he will kill you, and if you do tell him, he will kill Bo and I," said Danny her eyes fixed on Lauren's, concern for the beautiful blonde surpassing any of her own fears.

They sat in silence while Lauren digested what Danny had said. "I want to know Danny and I will keep your trust, even at the cost of my life," Lauren finally replied, her voice strong and convicted, her eyes filled with unconditional love for the beautiful wolf.

"Are you sure? It could be very dangerous Lauren. It would be better for you if you actually completely separated from Bo and I," replied Danny, concern etched on her brow.

Lauren smiled; amused that Danny would even think that was possible, before reaching for her lips. "I'm sure," said Lauren. "It is much too late to walk away from you now, my heart couldn't take it."

"Okay," replied Danny biting her lip unable to hide her smile. She inched closer to Lauren wanting to feel her warmth, needing the safety of her protective arms.

"Well, my Father was a Blood King his name was Cailean Ryan, my Mother a wolf, her name was Emma Whelan before she became Ryan. My Father was an elder of the Independent Fae. Danny glanced at Lauren wondering if she was aware of the history and what her reaction might be.

"Independent," uttered Lauren incredulously. "I read about it in the archives."

"He and a man named, Meallan O'Brien were the leaders of the Independent council. Meallan is Bo's Father, the man in my dream," continued Danny taking a breath, as Lauren's lips parted, surprise evident in her delicate features.

"Our families lived near each other and we were close friends. Meallan and My Father were Artair. Bo and I are both Artair and we have been kept hidden from the Light and Dark Fae since the revolt," said Danny studying Lauren, waiting for her to process what she had heard.

Lauren swallowed deeply, her eyes fixed on Danny's, "Artair are ghosts, myths, they don't exist."

Danny smiled, "remember when we first met and you told me to keep an open mind?" Lauren nodded. "A lot of things have been kept out of the archives purposely," said Danny

"When the revolt came, they hunted all the Independents especially the elders and put them to death. They came to my farm in the country when I was 4 years old," Danny hesitated, her auburn eyes filling with tears as her chest began to rise heavily. Lauren placed her hand on Danny's thigh, her sadness mirroring Danny's.

"We had heard the men coming so my Mother ran with me to the woods while my Father held of the men as long as he could. The men murdered my Father and hunted us. As they were gaining on us my Mother stopped kissed me and told me to change and said "run Lupita." Danny stopped briefly in thought, as Lauren searched her eyes seeing a seriousness she had never seen before, the innocence and playfulness lost.

Lauren's eyes filled with tears, her heart saddened by the death of Danny's parents but also the reality that for Danny, things would never be the same…she had already changed. "It's okay," said Danny tenderly wiping a tear from Lauren's cheek. "Please don't cry."

"I ran as fast as I could and found Bo playing in the yard near her house," continued Danny. "She picked me up and brought me home thinking she had a new puppy," said Danny smiling remembering her childhood friend.

"I was raised in their family as a daughter, as Bo's Sister, but we're not blood. I stayed with Meallan until I was taken to Elsa's. We needed to move around a lot to stay off of the Light/Dark's radar. Lauren sat silently listening to an unbelievable history, her gentle brown eyes filled with compassion.

"Bo was taken away because her crazy mother wanted to kill her. Both her and I trained everyday in a wide array of skills. We are different, highly trained even we don't fully know what we are capable of, and the Light and Dark would eliminate us if they knew we were Artair," said Danny, her voice steady and solemn.

"Lauren, Bo and I are supposed to be here together. We are supposed to re-establish the proper order, there shouldn't be a divide," said Danny studying Lauren knowing what she had told her went against everything she knew about Fae. She was owned by The Ash and would now be incredibly conflicted with the information.

"How that is to happen I'm not sure yet. I know Meallan is alive, I can feel him near by. We need to find him," said Danny quietly studying Lauren. "Are you alright?" asked Danny.

Lauren tipped her head to the side, pushed her silky blonde hair to one side and said, "I'm sorry about your parents."

Danny smiled, "that's it?" thinking with everything she had told her that's what she focused on.

"It must have been horrible for you," whispered Lauren sadness on her lips as her eyes glistened with tears yet to fall.

Danny reached for Lauren and hugged her tight.

The door bell rang and Danny got up, checked the peep hole, before opening the door for the beautiful succubus who was impatiently waiting with Kenzi behind her.

"Hey," said Danny standing aside to let them in.

"What's up?" said Bo, scanning the blonde from head to toe, her eyes lingering near her neck line and the plunging T-shirt she had on. Lauren pulled her sweater tighter a blush rising on her cheeks, as Bo made her feel like she was on the dinner menu. She smiled nervously.

Kenzi hit Bo across the back of the head, "Knock it off."

"What?" whined Bo, rubbing the back of her head, grimacing.

"What'd ya got to drink dog," asked Kenzi throwing her purse on the couch.

"Kitchen cupboard top right," replied Danny

"Come sit," said Danny indicating the couch. Bo looked sceptically at Danny, still not comfortable being in the same room as Lauren and her. She sat on the couch while Danny sat across from her on the rustic coffee table.

Danny sat staring at Bo, examining her features and remembering her childhood friend. She let her eyes wander over her dark smouldering features before Bo smiled nervously. She really was stunning and Danny could see why Lauren found her so irresistible.

"What?" asked Bo raising her eyebrows, slightly irritated and losing patience.

"I'm sorry," said Danny looking away feeling uneasy. "I need to share something with you."

"So share," advised Bo coolly.

Danny bit her lip and then hesitantly reached both hands toward Bo. "Whoa, what are you doing?" asked Bo pulling back from Danny.

Lauren got up from the arm chair, placed her hand on Bo's shoulder, her eyes meeting the suspicious succubus' intense stare, "Just let her," said Lauren, having no idea what Danny was up to but she trusted her.

Danny reached again for Bo placing her fingers on each of Bo's temples, her eyes met Bo's, and she said, "Trust me, close your eyes, and open your mind." Danny waited for Bo to close her eyes and then she closed her eyes and concentrated….

Bo jolted back a few seconds after she closed her eyes and stared at Danny, "What the hell?"

"Try to relax, I'm sharing my memories with you," replied Danny patiently.

Bo moved forward hesitantly, her eyes studying Danny briefly before closing her eyes. Danny gingerly placed her fingers on the succubus' temples, closed her glistening auburn eyes and let her energy transfer to Bo…..

Danny opened her eyes, careful to only share up until the time she found out she was Fae in order to protect Bo. She let her hands fall from Bo's temples, nervously waiting for Bo to speak, while the succubus slowly opened her eyes meeting Danny's.

"Cassy?" whispered Bo, confusion in her dark hazel nut eyes. Danny nodded. The dark beauty pushed off the couch and in one motion had Danny in her arms squeezing her tight.

"Oh damn, I've missed something," said Kenzi drink in hand, turning from the kitchen counter to see Bo hugging Danny.

"How did you do that?" asked Bo her eyes filled with wonder.

"I don't know Bo, I just thought maybe I could," replied Danny reaching to brush the cheek of the overwhelmed succubus.

Bo reached her hand up to place it over Danny's squeezing it tightly with affection.

"Cassy?" asked Lauren, confusion etched on her brow.

"My given name is Casidhe Ryan," replied Danny still staring at Bo, unable to believe she had found the only Sister she had ever known.

"What'd I miss?" asked Kenzi staring at the two enemies lost in each others eyes, as she sat on the arm of the chair Lauren was sitting in.

Bo reached for Danny's face, tracing her fingers over her jaw line, her cheek bones and lips, before rubbing the pad of her thumb over her eyelid. "I should have known your eyes," whispered Bo sadly.

"What the hell is going on?" growled Kenzi, losing patience.

"She's my Sister," whispered Bo, still trying to comprehend the situation.

Kenzi gaped and lost her balance off the side of the chair recovering in time to not spill her drink, "What?"

"They were raised by the same man," replied Lauren smiling affectionately at both women, "they aren't blood, but they are clearly Sisters."

"This is why I drink," muttered Kenzi raising her glass and guzzling the beverage. "Drink?" she asked Lauren, a sarcastic smirk on her lips.

"Okay," replied Lauren, "but I'll have more pop than alcohol in mine, unlike yours." Kenzi frowned and continued to the kitchen.

Bo took a deep breath, searching all the memories she just saw in Danny's head. "Where is he?" she asked.

Danny shook her head, "I don't know but he is here Bo, I can feel him."

"I guess I shouldn't even ask how right?" asked Bo baffled.

"I bit him when I was in wolf form once and now that I know who he is, I have felt him for a long time. I just didn't know what I was feeling. I feel Dyson too because I drank his blood," replied Danny apologetically. Bo raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"How did you get all the good abilities and I suck the life out of people?" asked Bo chuckling, something she hadn't done much of lately. Danny shrugged, grinning warmly at Bo, her affection reaching her eyes as they glowed in the low light. Lauren smiled watching the two people she cared about the most, actually showing affection for each other.

"The Artairs? What does that mean?" asked Bo her dark eyes radiating her thirst for understanding.

"The Artairs are a myth in Fae history, they aren't acknowledged or accepted in the archives. But, as the myth goes they are descendents from very ancient ancestors. They have special abilities and their destiny is written in history. They will return to right the wrong and re-establish the balance," replied Lauren cringing at how much alcohol Kenzi had put in her drink.

"Did you add pop to this?" sputtered Lauren frowning at the Goth woman as Bo looked on with amusement, always thinking Lauren was so cute when she was flustered. Lauren noticed Bo's intense gaze, and felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Thought you could use a stiff drink," shrugged Kenzi, "I know I do."

"So basically we are screwed," said Bo, her attention returning to the present situation as her fantasy dissipated.

"There was never meant to be a divide of Light and Dark. The order is one society. The Artair are the keepers of the order," Danny sighed resigned to the fact that she was part of something bigger than herself.

"Super. So we need to bring down the Light and Dark Fae. I'm sure that won't be too difficult," scoffed Kenzi, as Bo rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her.

"So now what?" asked Bo, spreading her arms over the back of the couch revealing her cleavage enough to cause Lauren to look away shyly, as the succubus grinned.

"Now we find Daddy Dearest and find out what the hell we are supposed to do before the Light and Dark figure out who we are and eliminate us," replied Danny

"Like I said," quipped Kenzi, "piece of cake."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay sorry for the delay but decided to create some distance between the season finale of LG and posting anything. Hey Frenchie, thanks for reading a second time! ...cheers Dee

Chapter 20

Danny ran out to the gently used Chevy, holding her jacket over her head with the rain pouring down. She threw herself in the back seat of Bo's car, shaking off the rain.

"Uggg seriously, you smell like a wet dog," grunted Kenzi, ducking out of the reach of the wolf.

"We need to stop at the clinic for my shot, then we have a client to meet. We can try Trick again for information later this afternoon," suggested Bo turning the car onto the street. "You brought the picture?"

Danny nodded. "We have to be careful who and what we talk about right?" she asked hoping Bo wasn't going to take her normal "let's just throw gas on the fire and see what happens," approach to finding their Father.

"It's all good Cass," agreed Bo grinning, her eyes sliding a quick peek in the rearview mirror.

Danny sighed uncomfortably, "Please don't call me that." Bo chuckled steering the car toward the clinic.

"I'll just stay here," muttered Kenzi playing with her phone while Bo parked in front of the clinic. Danny and Bo hopped out of the car and quickly located the beautiful doc tucked away in her sterile lab.

"Hey," greeted Bo parading into the lab with Danny trailing close behind.

Lauren glanced up from her microscope. "You're here,…. together?" asked the doctor incredulously arching her brow. Stepping back from the instrument she slipped her hands into her lab coat pockets.

"We're on case, I just needed to get my shot." replied the succubus like it was no big deal, knowing the doctor would be pleased.

"Mmmhmm," mused Lauren, her lips closed and slightly curved up, head bobbing, but still disbelieving.

"I'll, ummmm, I'll just be outside," offered Danny hitching her thumb toward the door, flashing her charismatic smile. Lauren nodded, an involuntary smile crossing her lips, her eyes meeting Danny's for a split second that was just long enough to make Bo look away uncomfortably.

"Take your jacket off please," instructed Lauren returning her attention to the succubus who was intently biting her lip trying not to feel anything for the beautiful doctor. Lauren expertly prepared the syringe that she had adminstered many times before, careful to avoid eye contact with the gorgeous woman. When she turned, her eyes couldn't help but fall to the well endowed chest area. Her eyes lingered, gazing over her neck line, her finely sculpted neck, over her breasts, noting everything beneath the exceptionally tight black t-shirt. Bo's lips curved up trying not to smile, noticing Lauren's chi spike.

"I'm sorry," apologized Lauren, peeling her eyes away hastily trying to hide the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Don't be," smirked the succubus, studying the blonde who drove her wild when she was in nerdy science mode, thinking she rocked the white lab coat like nobody else. She licked her lips feeling her desire rising, unable to prevent her own eyes from casually drifting over the blonde.

Lauren jabbed the needle in Bo's arm and pushed the plunger.

"Ouch," yelped Bo, noticing Lauren's frown. "What?"

"You know what," replied Lauren crossly, a shy smile creeping across her lips.

Bo grinned knowing she was busted. "Sorry but, I have been getting really hungry these days," explained the brunette pulling on her black leather jacket before turning toward the door.

Lauren looked at the ceiling briefly, before her eyes trailed the succubus thinking, 'what a tease.' "Oh, can you ask Danny to come in here for a second before you go please?"

"Sure thing Doc," replied Bo, secretly pleased could still fluster the blonde.

A few minutes later Danny sauntered into the lab "What's…?"

Closing the gap quickly Lauren pressing her up against wall leaning against the surprised Fae. The doctor's breath was on lips, her eyes filled with mischief when she unzipped Danny's hoodie and pushed it off her shoulders. She ran her hands over the wolf's strong upper body, her fingers dancing over every abdominal. Her eyes danced over Danny before ravenously attacking her mouth with a series of deep, passionate kisses. A whimper escaped the wolf's lips as Lauren moved her mouth over her neck, her fingers peeling Danny's t-shirt off her shoulder to expose her flesh.

Danny smiled into a kiss holding Lauren around the waist casually slipping her hand down the front of the doctor's perfectly pressed pants. Lauren's breath caught as wolf spun her back against the wall exchanging places.

"Danny stop, not here," gasped the doctor. She glanced toward the door, her head falling weakly against the wall, hoping no one would come looking for her.

"Are you saying you don't like it? Cause, it kind of feels like you do," whispered the wolf.

"There are people around," groaned the doctor, feeling her underwear already wet from barely a touch.

The wolf continued to pursue the squirming woman deliberately nibbling on her sensitive collar bone tugging the sensitive flesh with her teeth.

"I'm working... The Ash..." breathed the doctor.

Her head fell helplessly to the side, feeling the sting sinking deeper into her flesh. Her groin ached, her arousal fueled by the visible forbidden love imprinted just inside her collar, completely under the control of the wolf.

Lauren trailed her hands behind Danny's neck pulling her mouth to hers, forcing her lips open to taste the wolf, a squeak slipping from her delicious lips. Danny took a step back, her desire rising even as she pulled away, her eyes riveted on the beautiful doctor.

"I better go, before Bo comes storming in here," sighed Danny, taking a deep breath to compose herself, running her tongue seductively over her bottom lip, wanting so much more.

The doctor leaned her head against the wall, a content tight lipped smile spreading uncontrollably, frustrated, but loved. She knew Danny was right. She ran her hand through her long blonde hair, her groin still throbbing, unsatisfied, half laughing, "Well that usually doesn't happen in the lab."

Danny smiled, reaching with her index finger to brush the end of Lauren's nose, "you started it. I'll make it up to you tonight," teased the wolf, before placing her hands on either side of Lauren's cheeks and kissing her deeply, their mouths moving in perfect unison. She leaned her forehead against the doctor's, holding her close thinking about how much she really loved the woman.

Lauren smiled, swatting Danny's tight ass playfully, "Go, I'll see you later. My place tonight?"

"Okay," replied Danny, her grin reaching her incredibly intoxicating eyes, as Lauren returned her smile leaning back against the wall, unable to contain her love for the alluring woman.

Danny finally arrived at the car and Bo raised her eyebrows. "I had to use the washroom," explained Danny. Bo gave her a look that said, "I'm not convinced."

"And Justin Trudeau is the Prime Minister of Canada," scoffed Kenzi, her eyes steady on her phone.

"He IS, moron!" offered Bo, slugging the Goth woman.

"Oh. Really? That guy got elected? You sure?" asked Kenzi glancing at the succubus not trusting that she would know either. Bo gave her a disapproving look while Danny laughed in the back seat, glad to have Kenzi back in her life. "Well he does have good hair I guess."

"First stop, the dude with the wife who is banging more than a new set of drums," quipped Kenzi pulling on her oversized sunglasses. Bo gave her the evil eye before checking Danny in the rearview, shaking her head.

"What?" asked Kenzi, "I'm just sayin'."

"I'll do the talking when we get there," growled Bo, swinging the car onto the highway.

They were meeting the client at a club outside of town which was a bit strange, Dark Fae territory. When they arrived there were two burly men standing in front of the door with their arms crossed over their chests.

"The welcoming committee, I presume," muttered Bo, the hair on the back of her neck standing up as she pulled a dagger out of the glove compartment.

"How nice," agreed Kenzi, "we got Larry and Mo, wonder where Curly is," before checking her pocket for brass knuckles.

"Bo, can I talk to?" asked Danny, getting out of the car. Danny pulled thesuccubus to the back of the car and whispered, "what's up with the dagger? I thought this was just a case of a cheating wife?"

"It is," replied Bo, yanking her arm from Danny's grasp, "but if there is one thing I have learned little Sis, it's never trust a Fae. Just be quiet, look pretty and stay behind me." Danny nodded, feeling uneasy.

At the door, the guards didn't move. "Hey, big man, your boss hired us, do you want to move or shall I call him and tell him his apes wouldn't let us in?" challenged Bo, channeling her inner badass. The men hesitated and then moved enough for the three of them to squeeze through.

Danny's eyes narrowed, her instincts becoming more pronounced. The bar was dark, and smelled to stale beer with a hint of cleaner masking the over powering stench. Danny grabbed Bo's arm, "they know who you are and they feel they can convince you to do this cheaply. They think they can bully you, but I sense fear, so they are uncertain what to expect."

"How do you know that?" asked Bo, her eyes searching Danny's, recognizing the change.

"I can hear them," replied Danny casually.

"In your mind?" queried Bo incredulously, her dark brown eyes glistening in the low light.

"No," scoffed Danny shaking her head exasperated. "I just have very acute hearing."

"Okay," smirked Bo, thinking that maybe having Danny around for back up might be useful after all. "Anything else."

"Nah, I'm sorry I'm probably just nervous," chuckled Danny blowing off her uneasiness.

Bo smiled reassuringly, thinking Danny was kind of cute when she was shy and uncomfortable. "It's okay," she said, pushing the unexpected thought from her mind.

Swaggering to a table where three men were sitting, she asked, "which one of you called for a PI?" Two of the men left the table. "Mr. Black I presume?"

"You presume correctly. You are every bit as gorgeous as I was led to believe," replied the man studying the succubus.

"Ah," scoffed Bo confidently, "but you didn't bring me all the way out here to tell me that."

"No, that's true, I need you to trail my wife," replied the man. "I believe she is having an affair but I need proof. A simple job, take a few pictures, report back and collect your money."

Bo was thinking about what Danny had said and asked, "If it is so easy, why aren't your goons just doing the job?"

"My wife knows all my men and of course Light Fae can't come on Dark Fae territory," explained the man picking up his glass of whisky. "500 bucks, do you want the job or not?"

"Do you have a picture?" asked Bo shifting her weight.

The man pulled a photo out of his breast pocket and tossed it on the table, sliding it toward the succubus.

Bo picked up the photo and recognized the stunning woman in the photo, beautiful bone structure, immaculately dressed, perfect skin, reeking of attitude even in a picture.

Bo tossed the picture back on the table. She shook her head, ponytail swinging back and forth. "No way."

"A thousand," offered the man.

Bo hesitated. "Come on guys, let's get out of here," she said pushing past Danny and Kenzi.

"Two grand," countered the man leaning back in his chair as Bo stopped.

"Three," suggested Bo still facing the door, waiting for the man's response, regretting needing the money.

"Deal," replied the man throwing an envelope on the table. Bo turned, strode quickly to the table grabbing the envelope and the picture before storming out of the club.

She yanked open the door to the car. "Damn it," she cursed herself for being weak and succumbing to money. As Danny and Kenzi caught up to her, the agitated brunette threw the door closed and slammed her fists on the top of the car.

"What's wrong?" asked Kenzi, placing her hand on Bo's back.

She handed the picture to Kenzi and Danny who looked at it realizing it was The Morrigan.

Danny ran her hand through her hair, "I'm guessing politically this isn't good right?"

"She's a powerful woman Danny, someone we should steer clear of," replied Bo. "Especially after what we now know and who we are."

"Chill my little life sucker," soothed the Goth woman. "We'll peep a few pics of the Morrigan and the sleaze ball with his flag pole waving in the wind and call it done."

"New tourism slogan for the dark Fae, 'thank you for visiting Mount Morrigan, please come again'…." cracked the Goth girl, opening the passenger door.

"Just shut up Kenz," spat Bo exasperated, "get in the car and don't talk." Danny couldn't help but giggle, climbing in the back seat.

"Don't start," growled Bo, shooting a glance at Danny, an uncontrollable smirk forming on her lips.

"Everyone good to hit the Dal?" asked Bo. Kenzi and Danny both nodded. The beautiful succubus headed the car back to town and several minutes later they were parking at the Dal.

Bo held the large, solid wood door for Kenzi and Danny and then followed them into the Fae bar. It was quiet, mid afternoon crowd was light, which was a good thing given the circumstances. Sliding up to the bar, Kenzi thrummed her fingers on the bar until the tiny barkeep stared at her disapprovingly.

Once he was done with his customer he walked the length of the bar eyeing up Bo and Danny, "weren't you two just beating the hell out of each other the other day?"

"A lot has changed since then," muttered Bo quietly.

The blood seer nodded, "what can I get you?"

"A little information actually," replied Bo studying the small barkeep.

The powerful man replied, "that's too bad, this is a bar, I provide drinks to paying customers."

"Ah, Trick, are you saying you want me to pay for drinks?" asked Kenzi incredulously?

He shook his head, "you know your money is no good here."

Kenzi sighed deeply, relieved.

"Three beers, three shots," ordered Bo, intensely watching Trick wondering how to crack the tight lipped man.

The three women threw the shots back and guzzled a portion of their beers. Kenzi slammed her glass down, clearly in her element, "Another round Trickster."

"I ah…," started Danny looking at the clock.

"If you want to hang with us, this is how we roll," quipped Kenzi, downing the rest of her beer.

Bo chuckled, "bottom's up Cassy."

"Stop calling me that," growled Danny running a hand though her ruffled hair.

"Hey," cautioned Trick leaning over the bar, "you two need to keep your voices down."

"Why Trick," asked Bo smirking knowing she had his attention. "Maybe I should just ask around if anyone has seen my Father, you might know him Meallan O'brien?" Danny intently listened to Bo hoping she wasn't exposing too much to the wrong man.

"Keep your voice down," hushed the little man, nervously looking around.

"You know him?" asked Bo lowering her voice.

Trick sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Yes."

"Where is he?" challenged Danny, taking a sip of beer.

"I don't know," replied the man shaking his head.

"I don't believe you Trick," argued Bo, her gaze piercing.

"Honestly, the man is a ghost," added Trick focusing on drying a glass.

"We have business with him and need to find him," advised Danny, finishing her beer.

The blood seer took a moment to compose his thoughts and finally said, "He will find you when the time is right and whatever you do, don't talk to anyone about this. That's all I can say, I am sorry," he said walking away.

Bo was unsatisfied with Trick's usual lack of forthcomingness and was about to shout at him when a furry face surprised her from behind, planting an affectionate kiss on her neck. "Hello beautiful," whispered Dyson.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Bo before capturing his lips, her teeth gently tugging his bottom lip.

"Mmmmm, well, Hale wanted to stop in for a beer and then, I thought I might stop by your place," replied the alpha wolf. "I'll bring take out?"

"That sounds good," replied Bo, pulling him tight, wrapping her leg around his thigh.

"Ummm, I'm going to take off," suggested Danny looking at her watch thinking she had just enough time to get to Lauren's and get dinner ready. "Thanks for taking me on the case today. I really appreciate you letting me tag along. It was ummm, fun," she said glancing at Kenzi, snooping behind the bar.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, it was kind of fun. Okay, we'll call you tomorrow to set up some surveillance." Danny smiled, her enticing auburn eyes thawing Bo's defenses, before hurrying to catch a cab to Lauren's. Bo took a sip of her beer, her gaze unconsciously searching the bar for the last glimpse of the wolf. As the door closed behind Danny, Bo looked down at the drink in her hand and smiled.

Fifteen minutes later Danny looked warily at Lauren's car parked in the driveway as well as another vehicle which she didn't recognize. It was weird for Lauren to be home this early, it was only late afternoon. Danny ran her hand through her disheveled hair and was about to knock instead of using her key when a striking woman opened the door. She was slender, dressed in business attire and her blouse was partially open revealing much of her cleavage.

"Oh," grunted the woman surprised to see anyone on at the door. She stepped back examining the wolf, "aren't you just the cutest. I'd love to stay but I was just leaving, we're done here." Smirking, the woman pushed past Danny.

Danny could see Lauren standing in her silk robe, the expression on her face revealing everything. "Danny," breathed Lauren, her bottom lip trembling, fighting back the tears.

The shocked brunette took a step inside the doorway, a storm brewing in her chest, rising and falling like a rough sea. Danny could feel the heat bleeding into her cheeks, her anger rapidly rising, her gentle eyes filling with sadness staring at the source of her pain. She shook her head, trying to understand why Lauren would do such a thing to them, her eyes revealing sheer devastation.

"Why?" breathed the wolf barely able to utter the word, her heart breaking under the weight of betrayal. She swallowed deeply, and whispered, "I thought…" swallowing again, her mind was struggling to comprehend the situation, "How could…."

Lauren moved toward Danny, who was staring at the floor trying to remember how to breathe. "It's not what it looks like," pleaded Lauren, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What does it look like Lauren? Cause, it looks to me like you're sleeping with The Morrigan. Just one more tiny detail you didn't think was important to mention?" growled Danny her eyes furious, the burn coming from deep within.

"Let me explain," implored the doctor, timidly wrapping her fingers in the lapels of Danny's jacket, her voice filled with suffering as her eyes begged for forgiveness. The doctor was so close now, they were sharing the same air. Danny's eyes darted over Lauren's face wanting nothing more than to hold her in her arms and forgive her, tell her it was going to be okay, but, it wasn't going to be okay. It was never going to be okay, thought the wolf, studying the woman she loved so deeply.

"Danny, I love…"

"No." Danny shook her head backing away from the doctor. "No you don't. People who love each other don't do this."

"Please, just..." pleaded the distraught blonde, feeling her life slipping through her fingers. Her bottom lip quivered, trying to hold back emotion, her eyes glazed with an unthinkable mix of fear and sadness.

"I am done listening," hissed Danny turning to the door, an unconscionable hurt flooding her heart as she hastily scrubbed the back of her hand across her moist eyes.

"Danny please! Let me explain," shouted Lauren desperately, her body trembling violently, her emotions consuming.

"Just stay away from me," growled the devastated brunette slamming the door behind her, leaving Lauren, gasping for breath, leaning against the wall. Unable to support her weight, the doctor slid down the wall to a crumpled mess on the floor, unforgiving tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

XXXXX

"Lauren just take a breath. I can't understand you," pleaded Bo. "Okay, okay, we'll find her," replied Bo, trying to calm the distraught doctor on the other end of the phone. "I'll call you later."

Kenzi looked questioningly at Bo.

"Danny took off pretty angry I guess, and Lauren is worried she will do something crazy. Any idea where she would go?" frowned the succubus, genuine concern forming in her dark features.

"I have a hunch," replied Kenzi hopping off the bar stool. "Thanks for the drinks Trickster."

The small barkeep nodded, minding his business despite his curiosity being peaked.

"I'll try her house," offered Bo giving Dyson a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you shortly at the clubhouse."

He nodded, "Everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," replied Bo. "I'll see you later." Dyson nodded and returned his attention to his conversation with Hale.

"Did Dr. Kills Love happen to mention what she did?" asked Kenzi. Bo rolled her eyes but deep inside she wondered the same thing.

"No, I don't know what happened, let's find Danny first and then I'll go see Lauren," replied the succubus.

Bo was getting back in her car after checking Danny's house when her phone rang, "I've got her. She's just using the washroom and we're heading back to the clubhouse," reported Kenzi.

"Did she say anything about what's going on?" asked Bo curiously.

Kenzi looked around the human bar to make sure she was alone, and whispered, "She said that she walked in on the Morrigan and Lauren."

"What? That doesn't sound right," pondered Bo, disbelieving Lauren would ever do anything like that.

"Kenzi tilted her head to the side and sighed, "the Doc does tend to have her little secrets."

"I'm sure there is more to this. I'm going to see Lauren and then I'll be back at the clubhouse. Don't let Danny out of your sight," suggested Bo turning the car toward Lauren's.

Kenzi threw her phone in her purse, "case solved," she whispered to herself while she waited for Danny thinking, that she and the blonde never really saw eye to eye, but this was inexcusable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bo?" mused Lauren opening the door surprised to see the succubus pushing past her into her condo. Lauren's eyes were red and she had obviously been crying but Bo was in no mood to just wrap her arms around her and tell her it would be okay.

"Did you find her?" asked Lauren wiping her nose with a tissue. Bo nodded, and could see the relief on Lauren's face.

"What happened Lauren?" Bo asked coldly.

Lauren's features contorted, her brow tightening toward her eyes, her lips pressed together, her thoughts drifting to the wolf. "It's such a mess Bo."

Bo watched the blonde turn and face away from her looking out the window, "What happened, did Danny really walk in on you and Evony?"

Lauren shook her head, "Yes and No."

"Which is it Lauren?" asked Bo irritably, realizing she was being cold. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand."

Lauren turned to face Bo who was standing with her weight shifted to one side, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes, she was here, but no I wasn't voluntarily sleeping with her," confessed Lauren, her cheeks flushed with shame, glancing around the room trying to avoid eye contact.

"Help me understand Lauren, because right now I just don't get it," urged Bo still unsure what to think and despite her love of the doctor she was currently on Danny's side for the moment.

Lauren took a deep deliberate breath, lowering herself to the edge of the couch. "The Morrigan did The Ash a favour that was never to be spoke of because both them could be executed for it, and in return, he basically sold me to be available anytime The Morrigan wanted me." Lauren bit her bottom lip staring at the nothingness of the floor.

Disbelief crossed Bo's brow before rage settled in her chest, "he can't do that."

"Yes, he can Bo, he can do whatever he wants with me," sighed Lauren resigned to her fate, sadness filling her heart, fear and worry etched on her beautiful face.

Bo paced the floor, "That arrogant piece of crap is not going to get away with this," growled the succubus her eyes flashing.

Lauren grabbed the angry woman's wrist and whispered softly, "You can't Bo, they will either kill you or me, or…."

"I can't stand by and let you be raped," snapped Bo, her hands shaking with rage. "My God Lauren she is basically raping you anytime she wants."

Lauren sat silently letting Bo's wrath burn off.

Bo turned toward the doctor about to state more of the obvious but softened realizing her anger was lost on the devastated blonde. Compassionately, she kneeled in front of the doctor gently placing her hands on her thighs. Bo noticed Lauren flinch a little under her touch and uneasily pulled her hands back.

"I'm sorry." Lauren tilted her head to the side regretting her involuntary movement knowing that it had stung the succubus but she just couldn't allow any further betrayal.

Bo forced an understanding smile, "It's okay. I'm going to figure this out okay."

Lauren shook her head sadly. "There is nothing anyone can do Bo. This is my life, my reality. All I care about now is Danny."

"You need to be honest with her, tell her the truth," suggested Bo.

"I have tried to share as much as I can with her but this is just one conversation that would never be okay. How could I tell her this? Imagine, I love you but I am having sex with someone else whenever they feel they want me," spouted Lauren sarcastically, frustrated with the sheer impossible situation. "She would never understand, would you?"

"No," admitted Bo, knowing she definitely wouldn't understand. Anger was burning in her chest and she knew Danny would be feeling betrayed. "She's at the clubhouse."

"Can I see her?" begged Lauren, her eyes pleading.

"I don't that would be a good idea right now, she's drinking with Kenz and she's really upset. Just give her some time," suggested Bo patting Lauren's thigh.

"I need to see her, I need to explain. I know I have ruined things but I want her to know that this isn't something I wanted or chose." Lauren's anguish was breaking Bo's heart.

"Okay," agreed Bo, knowing it was important for Danny to know the truth. She studied the doctor hastily pulling on her boots and coat with regret filling her heart, wishing it was her that Lauren was so desperate to see.

The doctor glanced up realizing Bo was watching her. "Ready?"

Bo nodded silently forcing a smile.

xxxx

Just a disclaimer, I do not take this subject lightly, please try to remember it is just a story. Thanks for reading, I honestly from the bottom of my heart appreciate the support and encouragement. The support of strangers has an amazing impact I couldn't do this without all of you. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to everyone continuing to take the time to read this story and a special thanks to all of you who reviewed and left comments last chapter! You encourage me to want to do more, it is very motivating for a writer. Short chapter, wish I could tell you things are going to be okay...cheers Dee

Chapter 21

"What'll ya have?" asked Kenzi proudly displaying an extensive collection of alcohol.

"A double of anything, no pop," sighed Danny sinking into the couch mentally exhausted. She had ran the gauntlet of emotions analyzing her relationship over and over searching for answers but none were forthcoming. Anger and sadness lingered but mostly she felt empty.

Kenzi handed the wolf a glass and sat next to her, "You want to talk about it?"

Danny shook her head.

"I'm sorry Dog," offered Kenzi affectionately draping her arm over her friend's shoulders.

Danny nodded silently sipping her drink still lost in thought.

The door swung open suddenly. Bo's strode into the living room heels clicking across the floor followed by Lauren. Her face was drained of color, the strain of the day evident in her features. She kept her eyes down, her body was tense with anticipation and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Danny jumped to her feet sliding her glass angrily across the table. "Seriously Kenz, were you just supposed to detain me?"

"Whoa, just calm down," advocated the succubus intercepting the furious wolf, pushing her way out of the living room. Danny's eyes were blazing revealing the depth of her suffering. "She just wants to at least explain."

"What could she possibly have to say?" snorted the wolf staring at the unusually dishevelled blonde, who was nervously waiting behind Bo.

"Maybe this was a mistake," whispered the doctor.

"Just give her a chance," urged Bo ignoring the human. Danny pulled out of Bo's grip but the succubus stayed between Danny and the door, encouraging the doctor to say what she came to say.

Lauren cautiously took a step toward the distraught woman, her swollen eyes filled with sadness, searching Danny features knowing the wolf was dying inside, because her eyes were a reflection of her own.

"I'm sorry Danny, I never meant to hurt you…"

Danny shook her head and turned away preferring to stare at the floor.

"From the moment we met I felt something awaken inside me. My heart beats faster when you are near, I feel things I have never felt before," continued Lauren ignoring the fact that Danny appeared very closed off. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

Bo glanced around the room uncomfortably, her heart heavy listening to Lauren profess her love for the beautiful wolf. Kenzi poured a whisky straight up and handed it to Bo who downed the drink in one gulp.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this to us," breathed Danny, her eyes dull, lifeless, clouded with grief trying desperately to not completely breakdown.

The distraught blonde took another step toward Danny, her hands shaking. "I have slept with The Morrigan, but... I was forced," confessed Lauren, the shame flooding her cheeks, as Kenzi's mouth dropped open.

"Raped?" scoffed Danny shaking her head. "I was there, did you forget that? You looked pretty cozy in your robe showing your 'guest' out."

"Danny, some time ago the Ash sold me to her, she can come and take what she wants anytime she wants," explained Lauren gently, her eyes pleading with Danny to believe what she was saying. Bo and Lauren could both see the rage rising in the wolf, first in her chest then igniting her now piercing auburn eyes.

"If you are being raped, forced against your will, you fight back Lauren. You looked just fine to me and the Morrigan seemed pretty happy on her way out. How can you possibly expect me to believe anything you say?" growled Danny, venom dripping from her words as she tried to push past the doctor.

"Wait!" Lauren grabbed Danny's wrist desperately. "I used to fight back, and I just got beaten, punished, freedoms revoked, and nothing changed, she still came for me."

Silence filled the room. Lauren lowered herself to the edge of the well worn arm chair and rested her elbows on her thighs clasping her hands. She was exhausted and tired of fighting for a life she could never have. Danny studied the woman, conflicted.

"I never wanted any of this," sighed the doctor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She cleared her throat and met the wolf's angry gaze. "All I have ever wanted was a life of my own, to live as I choose. I was naive to think I could have a life, fall in love... I selfishly allowed that to happen. I had no right to, I am not free, I can't give you what you deserve. I'm so sorry Danny." Years of suffering were etched in her features, the truth exposed, her expressive eyes revealing deep loss and suffering but more than that, she appeared resigned to her fate. To never love, never be loved, or happy.

Danny's heart was breaking, searching Lauren's beautiful brown eyes, understanding now, what she had mistakenly read as guilt, was shame. Danny swallowed hard, her mind trying to process under extreme emotional duress.

Bo watched helplessly, feeling the pain from both women and wishing she could do something, anything, to relieve the suffering. Her empathy was stretching beyond her normal limits, their pain reaching her soul.

Danny's chest was heaving with emotion, the taste of bile rising in her throat, as thoughts of The Morrigan raping Lauren flashed through her mind. For a moment her devastated auburn eyes met Lauren's, their love still smouldering, buried deep beneath the anguish. Lauren tilted her head to the side, recognizing the love in Danny's eyes, never needing Danny more than she did in that moment.

"I gotta go," blurted Danny suddenly, knowing she need to leave before her rage consumed her.

Lauren stepped in front of Danny, her sad eyes meeting the wolf's, knowing she would want to 'fix it.' "There's nothing you can do, please just let it go," begged the doctor, craving Danny's arms, just needing to be held.

Danny's eyes flashed, betraying her rage, her fangs already pressing through her gums. "I can't just let this go Lauren," growled the tormented wolf anxiously raking her fingers through her unruly locks. Her eyes were drawn to the doctor's, and her heart softened, wanting nothing more than to take away her pain and make things right but she couldn't right now. She abruptly turned and stormed toward the door.

"Damn it Danny, don't do this! " pleaded Lauren. "They will kill you." Panic echoed her voice while her eyes filled with salty tears watching the door close.

Lauren glanced over to Bo, "If she goes after the Morrigan..." Lauren swallowed, unable to finish, the words falling silent.

"Don't worry," assured Bo grabbing her jacket. Her eyes met Lauren's briefly before kissing her on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

"I'll be at home," advised the doctor solemnly, fear embracing her heart, her brow crinkled with worry knowing the Fae wouldn't hesitate to eliminate a threat.

"Oh good, is anyone else worried that we are relying on Bo to be the grown up?" cracked Kenzi reaching for the tequila and offering a glass to the doctor.

When Bo got to the street Danny had already disappeared. " Damn it," she breathed, pulling her ponytail tighter considering her options, The Morrigan or The Ash? She contemplated what she would do, knowing her and Danny were very similar when it came to their emotions. She jumped in the Chevy, slammed the car into drive and punched the gas.

Several minutes later, Bo slipped into the shadows avoiding being seen by The Morrigan's guards, scanning the grounds for Danny. Bo was starting to wonder if she had missed her, when she noticed a dark figure along the fence line. Just as Danny was about to leap over the fence Bo launched herself through the air knocking the wolf onto the grass.

"Bo, get out of my way," hissed Danny getting to her feet.

"I won't," refused Bo, cautiously inching closer despite the icy canine stare. "This is a suicide mission."

"I don't care," spat Danny climbing up the fence. The succubus jumped up wrapping her arms around Danny's waist prying the wolf from the structure. Bo grunted, the ground knocking the wind from her lungs as she fell with Danny landing on her chest. Danny scrambled to her feet while Bo stood up slowly holding her ribs.

"Back off Bo," warned Danny, her eyes predatory, her actions fuelled by the rage burning inside.

"Danny don't do this, if you kill the Morrigan they will kill you and you will have accomplished nothing," reasoned the succubus breathing heavily.

"I will have freed Lauren," argued Danny. "She deserves to be happy Bo, she has given so much and they just keep taking from her."

"She won't want to be free without you," replied Bo regretfully.

Danny thought about Bo's words, hoping that the blonde felt that strongly for her but knowing Lauren could never really be happy as long as she was tied to the Fae leaders. Danny wanted more than anything for Lauren to live a free life and she adeptly made another run for the fence.

Bo threw herself at Danny tackling her in mid air, bodies, limbs splayed everywhere, crashing to the grass again. Danny got up swinging and landed a hard right hand on Bo's ribs but the succubus managed a high leg kick that caught Danny in the chest. They exchanged several blows before Danny pinned Bo to the ground.

"I'm too strong for you," breathed Danny sitting on Bo, feeling the woman under her squirming to get free.

Lying on her back breathing hard, Bo submitted, "You will have to kill me before I let you get to the Morrigan and get yourself killed." Danny relaxed a little listening to Bo, wondering at what point their relationship had changed, and the succubus seized the opportunity to roll on top of the tormented wolf.

"Danny, I can't let you do this," advised Bo feeling genuine concern for the wolf, for her Sister.

"What am I supposed to do Bo?" whispered Danny, the pain and hurt consuming her eyes, sadness filling her heart.

"I don't know," admitted succubus "but for now, let's go home, you can stay with us tonight. Believe me Danny, I get it, I feel the same rage you do and I will get both The Morrigan and The Ash, but we need to find another way."

Bo felt Danny tense under her and noticed her eyes narrow to slits, the soft auburn glowing, "what is it?" whispered Bo, quickly scanning the area.

A deep male voice boomed from the bushes, "I see you girls are still trying to out do each other."

The women scrambled to their feet, Bo with her hand on a dagger slipped in the back of her pants and Danny unguarded.

"Who are you?" shouted Bo into the night.

"Trick told me you were looking for me and I followed you here," replied the man.

"Father?" asked Danny, taking a step toward the voice as Bo grabbed her wrist protectively, still wary of the stranger.

A tall well built man, early fifties, stepped through the bushes to the clearing, a shadow still cast across his face. "Show yourself," demanded Bo.

"Really Bo I would think you would have more respect for your Father than that," soothed the man staying out of the light. "We are very near the leader of the Dark Fae, it would be irresponsible to show myself. Cassy surely you know me?"

"Show me your face Father," replied Danny, feeling pressure from Bo's fingers on her wrist.

"Fine," agreed the man, "but then we need to leave this place and go some where more secure."

He stepped out from the shadows, the silver in his salt and pepper hair shining in the moon light, his jaw rugged and strong. He was the man from the picture, from Danny's memories. Bo dropped Danny's wrist in awe, seeing her father for the first time since she was 12 years old.

Danny moved quickly wrapping her arms around the man's waist while he tenderly pulled her in. She breathed in his familiar scent of peppermint and leather and her mind swirled back to a time when she was only eight. "I can't believe it's really you," mused the wolf, her eyes filled with the wonder of a small child.

Bo took a couple steps closer, hesitant and not feeling the same comfort as Danny toward a man that was her biological father. She was suspicious and nervous feeling like she was meeting the man for the very first time.

"Hello Bo," greeted Meallan. "You've grown into a stunning young woman, even more beautiful than I remember." Bo smiled briefly, struggling to remember, her heart trying to feel something, anything.

Danny reached for Bo's hand, her fingers slipping between the succubus', "It's okay," she encouraged, knowing Bo had wanted this for so long but now that it was here she was unnerved. Bo smiled, glancing down at her hand, feeling a kindness that she didn't deserve, before looking up at the wolf. Danny met her gaze, her incredible auburn eyes filled with warmth and support, "Go ahead."

The beautiful dark haired women took an unsteady step toward O'Brien her heart hammering, moving slowly toward her Father. O'Brien stared at his Daughter pride swelling in his chest for the amazing young woman before him. He waited for her but eventually he took two quick strides and threw his arms around her hugging her tight. "I've missed you," he whispered burying his face in her neck line. Bo wrapped her hands around his waist hesitantly, desperately wanting to love him and feel loved but he felt like a stranger. She pulled back, her eyes studying his face, feeling empty.

"Why are you here Father?" asked Danny, breaking the awkward silence.

"I have been watching you both for some time, the time is very near for you both to accept your destiny. You both have a large part to play in history but we cannot discuss this here. It is very dangerous for any of us to be out here especially so close to the Dark Fae compound," explained Meallan solemnly.

"What are you doing here anyway? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with blonde human doctor and The Morrigan would it?" asked the dark featured man.

"How do you know that?" demanded Bo defensively.

"It doesn't really matter," uttered the man waving his arm around. "What really matters is that the two of you don't draw attention to yourselves over a human." Bo frowned and Danny shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"What?" asked the man curiously studying his Daughters.

Bo stepped closer to the man, her fists clenching, while Danny's jaw tightened feeling a slow burn forming in her chest.

"You are both Artair, Fae royalty, and I will not have you worrying about humans, and I certainly don't want you putting them before your duty and responsibility," continued the Fae Elder.

"You need to just ….." Bo started before Danny stepped in front of her pulling her slightly behind her.

"What my Sister means is, Kenzi and Lauren have saved our lives on more than one occasion," explained Danny dipping her chin obstinately. "They are part of our family and have both been here for us when no one else gave a crap, including you."

Bo wrapped her fingers through Danny's and squeezed her hand, pride swelling in her chest, witnessing Danny standing up to this powerful man.

"With all due respect Sir, don't come here and ask us to turn our backs on them, because that isn't going to happen," finished the wolf, her eyes softening.

There was silence for a few minutes while the man contemplated what his Daughter had so passionately expressed. "Okay," agreed O'Brien reluctantly, amusement spreading across his lips.

"I will contact you when the time is upon us," advised the man turning to go.

"Wait," called Bo. "Tell us what is going on, what's going to happen, what we should be doing."

The man hesitated for a moment, closed his eyes, silently sending a mental message to his Daughters. Bo's head jerked up surprise evident on her face and looked over at Danny who also had a look of amazement on her face.

"Did you hear that?" asked Bo.

"Yes," replied the wolf as a second message arrived in her mind, "Don't discuss here."

The man smiled and disappeared into the night.

"Come on let's get out of here," suggested Danny.

Bo grabbed the wolf's sleeve. Danny stopped, her magnetic eyes meeting Bo's dark intense stare. "What you did was really nice, but how did you know what I needed?"

"You remember when you punched me and cut your hand on my teeth?" asked Danny. Bo smiled sheepishly, remembering the blood.. Danny nodded, watching the realization that she could "feel" Bo, wash over the succubus' face, confusion turning to horror.

"Yeah," sighed Danny, having had the pleasure of 'feeling' Bo's lust for Lauren on several occasions since then, "it isn't much fun for me either."

XXX

Lauren's heart skipped, the doorbell slicing the silence. The beautiful blonde hurried to the door, it was late, but she was hoping it was Bo with some news or better yet, Danny. She pulled open the door a little, anticipation turning to dread, her eyes staring at The Morrigan standing on her step with two of her goons. "Hello my dear, you don't seem happy to see me, that's disappointing," hissed the woman...


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This chapter could probably be broken into three separate chapters but I decided that would be cruel...Again, I must offer a disclaimer, it is just a story, I do not take the subject lightly and cannot pretend to understand or fully express the complex emotion in this chapter. I could work on this chapter forever and never quite be satisfied... I hope you like it. Thanks to all my readers, I appreciate the feed back and encouragement, it makes me want to do so much more for you :) I highly recommend a fave beverage, death is hard...life can be harder. Cheers Dee

Chapter 22

"Hello beautiful, miss me?" greeted the dark leader raising an eyebrow coyly with two burly men standing just behind her. With no invite forthcoming the Morrigan impatiently pushed through the doorway waving casually toward the men. "You two can wait on the porch." The men nodded pulling the door closed.

Shocked, Lauren slowly backed away from the door and froze anxiously watching the assertive woman. Her stomach was instantly twisted in a knot. "You shouldn't be here."

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" taunted The Morrigan, her eyes undressing the doctor as she tossed her coat on the back of the couch.

"You need to go, I'm not doing this anymore," stammered the doctor trying keep her voice from faltering.

"Oh sweetheart, all I really need to do is what makes me happy," purred the seductive woman, moving close enough to smell the scent of vanilla on the doctor's skin. She inhaled deeply, clearly pleased.

Lauren took a step back, her hands fidgeting nervously at her sides. The predatory woman advanced backing Lauren up against the table in the foyer. The doctor reached awkwardly for the table trying to slip away from her pursuer but The Morrigan quickly closed the gap gripping the table on either side of Lauren, effectively trapping her prey.

"What's with the game?" uttered The Morrigan, pressing her mouth against Lauren's neck, her tongue slithering up toward the doctor's lips.

"No," shouted Lauren ducking away and retreating into main living room.

"What's this about Lauren?" frowned The Morrigan. "This isn't like you. Seems to me that your unaffiliated friends may have given you some bad advice." Lauren's eyes darted around the room looking for escape routes, her respiration increasing as she chewed her lip nervously.

The Morrigan sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her mildly amused, "come here my dear."

Lauren shook her head, anxiously monitoring the woman perfectly at ease on her sofa.

"Very well, have it your way," agreed the Morrigan moving slowly, torturously, deliberately, taking away Lauren's space, every inch intensifying the fear in her prey. Lauren countered The Morrigan's every move, panic surging through her body, feeling the wall pressing into her back.

"What is going on with you tonight? You, don't need to be afraid," soothed The Morrigan tucking a stray blonde lock behind the doctor's ear.

Lauren swallowed hard, her eyes filled with fear, trembling uncontrollably. The Morrigan dipped into the doctor's cleavage and walked her fingers up her throat to her chin pulling her mouth toward hers.

"No," rejected Lauren pushing the woman back but The Morrigan was ready for her protest and slapped her hard across the face, leaving red finger marks. Lauren grit her teeth fighting off the sting of scorn.

"Now look what you have done, you made me get angry. Where's my good girl?" asked the Morrigan, grabbing Lauren by the arm and pinning her to the wall.

The blonde's respiration was shallow and quick as the Morrigan's mouth moved over hers. Lauren thrashed around trying to avoid the advances but the powerful woman grabbed her jaw forcing cooperation. The doctor closed her eyes unable to move, trying to mentally escape anywhere but there. The Dark Fae forced her legs open pressing through the material of the doctor's pyjamas.

Tears began to stream down the doctor's cheeks, frustrated with her lack of control over her own life. The Morrigan released one of her arms to wipe a tear and Lauren seized her opportunity to try and escape, pushing past her capture. The Morrigan stuck out her slender leg just enough to trip the doctor who fell hard into the coffee table hitting her head.

Panic was rising in Lauren's chest trying to crawl away from immediate danger knowing the spiteful woman would be angry with her. The Morrigan briskly took two steps and kicked the blonde in the ribs knocking her into a cabinet. The doctor groaned, disoriented and unsteadily trying to drag herself to her feet. Her hand shook as she tenuously reached toward the gash in her forehead. She grimaced pulling her hand back, her fingers moist with blood.

The doctor retreated slowly, dread consuming every fibre of her being, her blurry eyes fixed on the attacker, feeling the cool wall pressing on her back again. Her mind was racing, the pain in her head pleading with her to just give in and then the gentle auburn eyes appeared in her mind, asking her to fight for them. Lauren's thoughts returned to the present hearing The Morrigan ask, "Why are you making this so hard. I take what I want, you know that."

The Dark leader placed her hand under Lauren's chin forcing her to look up.

"It's never going to change so why fight it?" asked The Morrigan, wiping a trickle of blood and seductively licking it off her finger. She studied the doctor momentarily, and despite her not struggling, she slapped her hard again across the face. Lauren whimpered, composing herself just in time to feel the sting across her cheek again.

"You need to be reminded of your place human," scolded The Morrigan slapping her hard enough to knock her to the floor. The powerful Fae pulled Lauren to her knees, her tongue running over her lips. "Since you are already down there, you can pleasure me," seethed the woman frustrated that Lauren was making things difficult. Lauren didn't move, keeping her vacant and empty eyes focused on the floor.

"Do it Lauren. I'm not asking," commanded The Morrigan. "You know what I want."

The doctor flinched feeling the wrath of the malicious woman, tremors vibrating through her body. She slowly shook her head, closing her eyes, realizing what the dark haired woman was demanding.

The Fae leaned down, "If you don't do it, I will go straight to The Ash and tell him you are very uncooperative and then you know poor little Cole will pay for your defiance," hissed the evil woman.

Lauren took a deep deliberate breath steadying herself, her fingers reaching up tentively to unbutton The Morrigan's trousers, the woman relaxed against the wall, anticipation washing over her. Her pants slipped silently to the floor before the blonde slowly pulled The Morrigan's silky underwear down. Lauren swallowed hard, paralyzed by the thought of what she was about to do.

"It's okay, just relax, I won't tell your wolf," soothed The Morrigan stroking Lauren's blonde locks, pulling her closer.

"I can't," whispered the doctor, valiantly resisting the woman.

"Oh, but you can and you will. If you don't, your kid will pay, your choice," sneered The Morrigan more forcefully pulling the blonde toward her.

Lauren bit her lip, resigned to the fact that she had no choice, hoping maybe this would be enough. She moved slowly toward the predator, her warm mouth covering The Morrigan's sensitive sex folds. She reluctantly went through the motions with little emotion or enthusiasm purposely avoiding generating any pleasure.

Unsatisfied with Lauren's effort, the imperious woman pressed her hips into the blonde forcing herself deeper while pulling the doctor closer. She squirmed, closing her eyes, savouring even the slightest touch, the doctor's breath enough to send shivers trembling through her whole body. The Morrigan needed little encouragement, already drunk on absolute control of the human, her own desire and anticipation driving her arousal higher. Unable to contain herself any longer she pulled Lauren to her feet, crushing her lips over the blonde's as she jammed her tongue into her mouth.

The Morrigan yelped, pulling away. Realizing she had been bit, she maliciously grabbed the doctor by the back of the neck throwing her into the wall. Lauren crumpled to the floor panting, weakly trying to push herself up.

"Apologize," shouted The Morrigan, dabbing at her lip. Angered more by the blonde's silence, she slammed her foot down over the doctor's shoulders. Grimacing, Lauren rolled onto her back, eyes closed, searching for the will to go on.

"Get up!"

Impatiently the dark haired aggressor grabbed Lauren by her arm pulling her to her feet. Lauren's head snapped back, having no strength left to fight.

Exhausted and gasping for breath Lauren licked her bloodied lip and spit on The Morrigan's blouse defiantly, no longer afraid, she was numb to the violence.

An evil smile formed on The Morrigan's lips, and she slapped the doctor with the back of her hand sending her careening over the coffee table. Lauren groaned barely conscious as The Morrigan pulled her up onto the couch. "This is harder on me than you my dear, but you need to be taught some respect."

"It didn't have to be this way," whispered The Morrigan, her hot breath brushing Lauren's cheek, before nipping at her neck, her hand slipping under Lauren's shirt, roughly squeezing her breast.

Lauren's arm moved sluggishly to The Morrigan's shoulder, and pushed uselessly on it, "Please, don't."

The Fae leader ignored the helpless woman, tearing her shirt open and pushing her tank top up over her perfect breasts. "Mmmm, you are a beauty Dr. Lewis and you are all mine," uttered The Morrigan.

"I'll never be yours," murmured the blonde. The leader of the Dark Fae took a deep breath annoyed with Lauren's comment, and aggressively pulled her pajama bottoms down to her ankles.

"No," whispered Lauren, barely audible. The Morrigan grinned having enjoyed the hunt, needing to feel the power and control over this beautiful woman. She aggressively forced Lauren's legs apart and violently pushed inside wanting to hear her scream, to beg for mercy. A soft moan slipped from Lauren's lips before the blanket of unconsciousness saved her from her terror.

Several hours later Lauren opened her eyes noticing it was now day light and relief washed over her realizing she was alone. She tried to sit up, pain coursing through her body, and her head pounding. She reached down and pulled her pants up, tears spilling over her eyelids while she gathered her shirt across her breasts. She crossed her arms over her chest, and rocked back and forth on the couch, trembling, wishing she had never woken up.

XXX

"Hurry up Kenzi, we have to meet Mr. Black in fifteen minutes," yelled Bo as Danny dashed in the kitchen grabbing a bagel and her jacket.

"Well you look like shit, no sleep last night?" asked Bo.

Danny shook her head reaching for a second bagel.

"Give me a break people, you can't hurry love, as the song goes," chirped Kenzi sauntering in the kitchen with Hale in tow.

"Hale man, you are a sly dog," smirked Danny raising her eyebrows, giving Kenzi a fist bump.

"Let's go girls," implored Bo impatiently grabbing her keys.

"We need to ask Trick about the safe house Father wanted us to move into when we get there later today," reminded Danny getting in the back of Bo's car.

"Yeah we can ask and figure out exactly where it is," agreed Bo glancing in the rear view mirror. Her eyes lingered on the unassuming wolf. She was starting to see what Lauren loved about her, she was just so easy to like.

They pulled up to a car in the vacant parking lot. "Mr. Black," greeted Bo, "I don't have pictures for you but your wife has been cheating on you, well, actually raping a Light Fae human, the Ash's human."

"You know this for a fact?" asked the man dryly, seemingly unsurprised.

"Yup, 100%," replied Bo sadly, her thoughts drifting to Lauren. "But, you don't seem surprised by that."

"Thank you. Nothing that woman does surprises me, least of all creating a war to satisfy her insatiable needs," replied the man, without emotion, returning to his black town car.

As Bo got back in the car she said, "I have to swing by the clinic for a minute for another shot, then we need to meet the new client at Trick's."

"You just had a shot yesterday, aren't they supposed to last a couple days?" asked Kenzi. "Not banging it out of the park these days slugger?"

"I don't know, Dyson and I are very active," replied Bo, "I just don't feel satisfied; I want to talk to Lauren about it."

"Yeah, I'm sure she wants to hear you are banging the shit out of Dyson and you still need more," replied Kenzi checking her phone messages, ignoring the daggers now directed at her.

"I'll just wait in the car," grumbled Danny, not ready to face the beautiful doctor yet.

"Come on Danny, put on your big girl panties and suck it up," suggested Kenzi. "I know what happened was really shitty but I know you still care for her or you wouldn't have bothered trying to get to The Morrigan."

"I don't want to talk about it," uttered Danny staring out the window.

"I know you are hurting, believe me I know, I've been there," sighed Bo intently watching Danny in the mirror, "but we work with Lauren all the time so you are just going to have figure out how to make it work."

"Oh I'm sorry, yeah I am being a child cause I am not ready to deal with a girlfriend who conveniently forgot to tell me part of her job required she randomly have sex with a Fae leader," grumbled Danny, her mood changing drastically with the sensitive subject.

"Okay, I get it," replied Bo rolling her eyes. "You don't have to be so dramatic."

Danny sighed, "I'm sorry, I just don't know how I feel. I'm not ready to deal with it right now. I need some time."

Danny's phone rang saving them all from an uncomfortable conversation. "Hello. Katie, what? When?"

Bo turned from the front seat studying Danny who was suddenly concerned.

"I'm on my way," replied Danny ending the call.

"What's going on?" asked the succubus.

"I need to get to the clinic, Lauren has been hurt."

"Hurt? How?" asked Bo putting the car in drive, her eyes flashing to the mirror.

Danny shook her head, "she has a lot of cuts and bruises but isn't talking. She won't tell Katie anything."

"Okay, I'll take you," offered the succubus.

Minutes later the wolf burst through the front doors to the clinic with Kenzi and Bo chasing. She checked every room along her path searching for Lauren and finally spotted Katie.

"Where is she?" demanded Danny.

Katie tipped her head to the side indicating a closed door. "I've cleaned her up but she needs sutures and x-rays." She reached for Danny's wrist preventing her from entering the room. "She's a mess." Danny nodded and opened the door slowly.

The doctor was sitting on the hospital bed when Danny entered with Bo and Kenzi following. She glanced up but quickly lowered her gaze avoiding eye contact. Shame and humiliation coloured her cheeks. She focused on her clasp hands in her lap not prepared to see anyone, least of all the wolf. She had called no one, preferring to suffer alone.

"Oh my gawd Lauren," gasp Bo quickly scanning the doctor.

"Holy shit doc, did you get a license plate from the truck," asked Kenzi her mouth nervously running. "I mean, did you look in the mirror, seriously, you need a doctor." Bo turned and glared at the Goth woman.

"Shit doc, I'm sorry, I just…just sorry," stuttered Kenzi trembling slightly, remembering a time, not that long ago when she was almost raped and beaten.

Danny ran her hand quickly through her shaggy locks, she herself, a mess. She took a deep breath and slowly approached the doctor. Cautiously she slipped her hands under Lauren's squeezing them gently. The doctor stared at their hands. Her face muscles were contorting, fighting tears, needing to feel loved but fearing she didn't deserve the compassion. Timidly she looked up at the wolf, exposed, alone and more vulnerable than she had ever been. Danny cupped Lauren's chin in her palm and silently examined the cut above and below her eye, the cut across the opposite cheek and the red bruising that seemed to be everywhere. She gingerly brushed back a stray blonde lock and traced the cut on the doctor's forehead. Lauren remained still allowing the scrutiny, her bottom lip quivering, her brow wrinkled trying to prevent tears under the delicate loving touch.

Danny noticed bruising at the base of the doctor's neck inside her collar. Fearing more unseen injuries she started to work the top button of the shirt. Lauren's trembling hand covered Danny's preventing her from going further and she lowered her gaze back to the floor.

Danny caressed Lauren's cheek affectionately, "It's okay, just,….just let me."

Lauren tipped her head slightly to the side, closed her eyes, and lowered her hand.

Gently the wolf unbuttoned Lauren's shirt, cautiously sliding the material from her shoulders as Bo and Kenzi both gasped. Danny's jaw tightened, seeing extensive bruising over Lauren's arms, ribs and back. She glance at Bo and then stared at the floor trying to remain calm for the already distraught doctor. Her mind was racing, her respiration rising betraying the emotion flooding her chest.

"Who did this to you?" demanded Danny, her eyes flashing with fury.

Lauren shook her head and looked away unable to speak.

"She did, didn't she?" challenged the wolf already knowing the answer. "You fought back and she punished you." Danny's chest hurt trying to contain the rage already seething below the surface.

Lauren's throat muscles forced themselves over tendons swallowing hard. Her expression said it all, no words were necessary.

Kenzi moved closer to Bo wrapping her arm around her shoulder feeling the wrath already trembling through the succubus.

"You fought back because of me," breathed Danny, her eyes filling with turbulent emotion, torn between rage and compassion.

The beautiful doctor nodded wiping the tear from her wolf's cheek. "For us."

"It's my fault you're hurt, I shouldn't have…." Danny trailed off. "I'm sorry."

Lauren placed her hand over the wolf's heart feeling it beating below the surface. "It's not your fault."

The doctor's eyes filled with tears searching the glinting auburn. "I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough."

Shaking her head Danny pulled the doctor into her chest. The blonde closed her eyes finally letting go and allowing the emotion to pour out unrestrained.

"Its okay, it's going to be okay," soothed the wolf holding the doctor as tight as she dared. "I will never let her hurt you again. I promise."

Glancing over Lauren's shoulder Danny met the gaze of the succubus. Both women knew there would be retribution, that neither would allow 'this' to go unpunished.

Danny pulled back from Lauren tucking an errant strand behind her ear. She forced a smile, her eyes filled with love, searching the doctor's vulnerable eyes, as she slowly leaned toward the doctor, gently brushing her lips.

"Uggg seriously do you not think I get enough porn at home? Enough already," cracked Kenzi.

"I'm sorry," apologized Danny glancing quickly toward the succubus, wanting to be everything Lauren needed but at the same time conscious of Bo's feelings.

"It's cool," replied Bo just needing the doctor to be okay. Bo thought about their chi, fairly high, but always steady; realizing it wasn't about lust for them but more a constant adoration, love.

Danny reached toward the doctor tenderly caressing her cheek, a look of longing in their eyes. Her warm breath brushed Lauren's ear. "I love you."

Lauren's fingers worked the front of Danny's t-shirt, "I love you too."

Danny smiled, her eyes lingering on the pretty doctor that stole her heart so long ago.

"I'm going to let Katie look after you and I'll will catch up with you in a little bit," suggested Danny, turning to leave.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone," frowned the doctor grabbing Danny's hand.

Danny smiled reassuringly squeezing the doctor's hand suppressing the rage burning deep with in. "I won't be long, I have something I need to do ."

Bo stepped in front of the wolf, "You aren't going anywhere without me."

"I was counting on that," replied Danny flashing Bo a quick grin, knowing if she didn't go now, she would never leave.

"No," begged Lauren suddenly realizing what Bo and Danny meant to do. "No. You need to let this go, it's too dangerous."

"Kenzi take Lauren back to the clubhouse and don't let her out of your sight, got it," ordered Bo. Kenzi nodded wrapping a protective arm over Lauren's shoulders.

Bo scrambled into the street trying to keep up to the wolf. "I'll call Dyson on the way and get him to meet us outside the Dark Fae compound." Danny nodded jumping into the passenger seat of the Chevrolet.

"Kenzi I can't just go home, I want to go to the Ash to beg him to intervene," argued Lauren, grimacing as she buttoned her shirt.

"No, can do, Dr. Freeze, I think you have gotten yourself into enough trouble making deals. Maybe you can take a break from getting screwed," suggested Kenzi. Lauren's brows wrinkled at Kenzi's implication.

XXXX

"This is Dark Fae territory, I really shouldn't be here," muttered Dyson, creeping through the shadows with Danny and Bo. It was now late afternoon and the sun was already losing it's luster.

They made their way around the compound searching for activity and it was strange there weren't any guards. At the back of the house they found a small gathering of maybe twenty people with a man bound and gagged in the middle of the circle.

"He's Dark Fae," whispered Dyson just as a gun shot rang out. The man dropped to the ground immediately with The Morrigan standing over him, a gun in her hand. Dyson stepped from the shadows his badge held high.

"Well, well," hissed The Morrigan, "I didn't realize we had company."

"Police business, you just killed a man, you will be held accountable…" Dyson's booming voice was cut off by The Morrigan.

"Wolf you have no jurisdiction here," laughed the woman.

"I can invoke the special treaty, section 436 paragraph 3 the right to protect all Fae in an emergency situation," replied Dyson calmly, the smirk fading from The Morrigan's lips.

"Perhaps we can make a deal, I have something your wolf friend wants," offered the powerful woman.

"What kind of deal?" asked Dyson.

"I will leave your precious doctor alone and in exchange, you were never here," smiled the Morrigan.

Dyson thought about what she was offering, wrestling with his morals. Bo squeezed his hand wanting to influence his decision.

"What guarantees do we have?" shouted Bo.

"I will never approach her, harm her or yourselves, by word of The Morrigan and these witnesses," stated The Morrigan.

"It has been said," confirmed the collective mass.

"Agreed," replied Dyson, reluctant to get involved in Dark Fae business even for murder.

Bo grabbed Dyson's arm, "that's it? Can we trust them?"

Dyson shrugged and replied dryly, "that's just how it's done."

Bo and Danny turned to leave as The Morrigan shouted, "she's just a used up human whore who has no value anyway." Danny's eyes flashed a brilliant auburn. Already near the edge, her rage instantly coursed through her veins and she turned back, right into Bo.

Bo's own rage was boiling in her chest but she restrained Danny. "Forget it, we got what we wanted now let's get out of here."

Danny's jaw locked, her canine teeth pressing through her gums, a menacing stare coming from beneath her brow piercing the low light. Her natural instinct was to protect, her need for justice fuelled by the taunting, but this was more personal than that, the thought of the woman she loved being beaten and raped by that monster, was too much. She struggled to get past Bo, pushing her back in frustration.

"We need to go," urged Bo firmly, facing the wolf trying to keep her from bolting directly at The Morrigan.

Danny's eyes were fixed on the hateful woman who she could see over Bo's shoulder and noticed her pull something out of her purse. The wolf's keen eyes noticed a flash of silver and then the butt end of a gun as the woman pointed in their direction.

"Get down," yelled Danny. She took two quick steps and launched her body through the air knocking Bo to the ground, as two shots cut through the night. Still lying in a heap of tangled limbs with Danny, Bo covered her head with her hands while a third shot rang out.

Dyson scrambled to his feet weapon drawn. A man in a long coat held his hands up dropping a weapon.

"She had it coming," was all he said.

"So it's done?" asked Dyson. Bo lifted her head a few inches to see who Dyson was talking to and realized it was Mr. Black, standing over The Morrigan. The man gave a short nod and walked away, the other Fae following him.

"Danny!" screamed Bo realizing the wolf hadn't moved yet. She sat up and rolled Danny onto her back pulling her into her arms. "Oh God," whispered Bo watching the blood pour from a bullet wound in her left chest.

Dyson peeled his shirt off, "put pressure on it Bo." Danny moaned gaining consciousness when Bo pressed on the wound. She writhed under Bo's touch clutching at her chest.

"Danny stay still," begged Bo.

"It's burning Bo, but I'm so cold," breathed Danny quivering.

"Get it together little Sis, dear old Dad will kill me if you die on my watch," encouraged Bo, adrenaline pulsing through her body, tears streaming down her face.

"Bo," gasped Danny grabbing Bo's hand. The succubus wrapped her fingers through Danny's. "Tell her," gasping for breath, "tell her I love her, I think I always have."

"You can tell her yourself," replied Bo, her mind reeling, realizing the dire situation. "She's waiting for you."

"Bo?" uttered Danny.

"I'm here," whispered the succubus searching the unique auburn staring up at her.

"I'm glad I found you," breathed the wolf before drifting unconscious again. Bo pressed the wound tighter.

"Danny I know you can hear me, fight damn it, fight for Lauren, fight for me…I need you," begged the agonized succubus.

"Dyson we have to get help now," gasped Bo, her hands shaking, struggling to steady her nerves.

Dyson picked Danny up and carried her toward the car with Bo trailing behind calling Lauren. Bo took a deep breath trying to compose herself before talking to Laruen.

"Lauren, it's Bo." She swallowed hard. "Danny's been shot."

"Where?" whispered Lauren barely able to utter the word. Kenzi moved to the doctor's elbow noticing Lauren tense and her eyes go dim.

"What's going on?" mouthed Kenzi, avoiding Lauren's arm swatting at her trying to shut her up.

"Left chest area," squeaked Bo, her voice cracking, her throat dry.

"Where are you?" asked Lauren, her voice faultering, tears filling her gentle brown eyes, knowing in her heart, it wasn't good.

"Upper eastside, we are just getting to the car now," reported Bo, her hands shaking, trying to hold onto the phone while Dyson lay Danny in the back seat with her. Danny moaned drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Bo check and see if you can see any discolouring around the wound, like black striations or lines," advised Lauren pulling on her coat and grabbing her keys with Kenzi on her heels.

Bo put her phone down and pulled Danny's blood soaked shirt off her shoulder, her eyes scanning her flesh noticing the snakelike black lines. She picked up the phone, "Yes."

"Poison," whispered Lauren closing the door to the clubhouse.

"Keep pressure on the wound Bo, and keep her awake," instructed Lauren, her heart racing, tears cascading from her desperate eyes. "I'll meet you at the clinic."

"We're on our way," said Bo, holding the wolf close, feeling the heat emanating from her while Dyson raced through the streets.

"Bo hurry, we don't have much time," uttered Lauren with an eerie calm, quickly brushing her hand over her cheek wiping away the moisture.

Lauren, Kenzi and Katie were waiting at the clinic entry with a stretcher when Dyson pulled the car to a screeching halt having driven like a man possessed to the clinic. He hopped out of the car, pulled open the rear door and gently lifted the unconscious woman out placing her on the stretcher.

Bo quickly hugged Lauren who was having trouble composing herself despite her normal ability to switch on doctor mode. This was different, this was the woman she loved.

"Get her inside," barked Katie taking control, knowing Lauren needed a minute. Dyson and Katie wheeled the stretcher into an exam room.

"David!" shouted Katie. David ran in the room his stethoscope swinging from his shoulders.

"Get me the x-ray machine and a cut down tray," instructed Katie cutting Danny's shirt off and quickly setting up an IV. The wolf moaned while Katie attached an oxygen mask and patches to monitor her heart. Katie glanced at Lauren, "Doctor, we need you." Lauren didn't move, her eyes fixed on Danny with Bo and Kenzi frozen next to her. Danny was writhing in pain, exhausted from her fight, the pain consuming.

The intern moved quickly to Lauren grabbing her by her elbows staring her directly in the eye, "she needs you, you need to be strong for her."

Katie's turned as the EKG machine was flat lining; the wolf's heart was shutting down. Danny felt tired, the steady beep of the machine echoing in her ears, feeling the pain leaving her body. Her gentle auburn eyes met Lauren's, seeing the love reserved just for her and she no longer felt afraid. The beautiful wolf closed her eyes, the nothingness washing over her.

Lauren's breath caught. She tried to swallow but her throat was thick with emotion staring at the lifeless wolf, her wolf.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry for the delay, the holidays sort of interrupted the flow and then I don't know what to say really. It's been hard to get into writing lately. I have not been on the site since my last post and I am amazed to see the number of hits on the story. Thanks so much for reading, for giving the story a chance and for your patience. I hope you like the chapter, although just so you know, I'm still not satisfied and could spend months tweaking each chapter. At the end of the day, I do it for you. Cheers Dee.

Chapter 23

Lauren stared at the wolf, her wolf, laying lifelessly, her heart stopped. In a daze she slowly looked at the wide eyed girl frantically trying to reach her through an invisible curtain.

Suddenly Bo's voice cut through the paralyzing chaos. "Lauren! Do something!"

The doctor blinked, finally comprehending what was she was witnessing and barked, "Katie I need Epinephrine and the crash cart." She moved swiftly now, her eyes darting over the patient, her mind quickly processing what needed to be done. She pulled the pillow from under Danny's head and started chest compressions.

"Damn it Danny. Don't do this," breathed the doctor her eyes bleeding emotion, wrestling with her inner turmoil needing to be Dr. Lewis but feeling so fragile, so human, struggling to be more than a devastated loved one. Her eyes met Bo's, the fear in the succubus' intense brown eyes mirroring her inner panic.

She accepted the syringe from Katie and expertly slid the needle into the IV pushing the fluid and opening the drip wide open. Lauren closed her eyes momentarily clearing the moisture and chastising herself for letting her emotions interfere with her judgement, having cost Danny precious seconds.

Bo swallowed hard, holding back her tears witnessing Lauren's vulnerability, her heart breaking as much for the doctor as for Danny. She gathered herself placing her hand over Lauren's forearm. "This is what you do, what you are really, really, good at. The Morrigan took something from you, don't let her take Danny too."

Lauren took a deep breath, glancing at Bo, seeing the love and trust in her aching dark eyes, pleading with her to bring back the amazing woman lying beneath her hands. She grabbed the defibrillation paddles feeling a renewed confidence. "Charge to 200 Katie." When the machine charged Lauren pressed the paddles to Danny's chest, sending a signal to her heart.

Kenzi flinched watching the wolf's lifeless body convulse.

Lauren checked the monitor noticing no change in heart activity. "300 Katie!" She pressed the paddles to Danny's chest again, the shock racing through the wolf. Anxiously she watched the monitor for seconds that seemed like forever, her eyes darting over the machine.

The deafening silence of bated breath was shattered by a single beep, followed by another, and another….

The doctor pushed all the air out of her lungs. Bending over, her hands resting on her knees, she took in and blew out a couple more breaths composing herself. The machine beeped, a steady rhythm showing on the machine, as a shallow breath escaped Danny's lips.

Bo gasped, letting the little breath she had been holding push past her lips. Kenzi leaned on Bo, her hand grabbing the succubus' shoulder. "Oh god," she whispered, fanning herself trying to steady her nerves.

"Danny!" Lauren shouted rubbing her knuckles roughly on her chest trying to rouse her further back to consciousness. "Open your eyes," encouraged Lauren frantically. The wolf took a deeper breath, the heart monitor increasing slowly.

"Look at me Danny," begged Lauren, her lips close enough to touch the wolf's. The doctor's hands trembled while she searched for a response. Danny gasped for a breath, her soft auburn eyes meeting the doctor's anxious orbs.

Lauren sighed, still extremely concerned but relief flooded her heart, her nurturing brown eyes meeting Danny's bewildered stare.

"Welcome back," smiled the blonde.

"Can't she feed or something?" suggested Kenzi.

The doctor shook her head rummaging through the tray finding the syringe she had prepared while waiting for Danny to arrive at the clinic and jabbed it in her arm. "The poison is meant to shut her system down and eliminate the ability to heal itself. Hopefully this will help." She frowned examining the squiggly lines continuing to multiply through Danny's torso. "The poison is moving through her system very quickly. We need to get the bullet out."

"X-rays?" asked Katie.

"There's no time," replied the doctor, her emotions still very close to the surface, moments from a complete breakdown. As hard as she tried, she couldn't separate her feelings for this woman she loved so deeply. She needed to be everything she could be on this day and she would be, but her emotions would be along for the ride.

Lauren met the wolf's barely conscious stare. "Danny, I need to get the bullet out and I can't give you meds until it is out. Your metabolism will push the pain meds as well as the poison faster through your system."

"I need you to fight," encouraged Lauren barely audible, the words sticking in her throat. Danny nodded slowly, her body burning up, the poison racing through her veins.

Danny cleared her throat, "I trust you." Her eyes were clear and without fear.

The beautiful blonde leaned toward Danny, her heart overflowing with emotion, and brushed her lips. "Be strong, I'll be here."

"Okay, Kenz, Bo, you need to hold her down. Katie, I need you here with me extracting the bullet," directed Lauren her voice steady and convicted, knowing what needed to be done.

"Yes Doctor," replied Katie moving to Lauren's side bringing a cut down tray with her.

"Don't die on me little Sis, Daddy Dearest won't be pleased." The injured Fae tried to manage a smile seeing a love in Bo's eyes that she had never offered before. The succubus reached for Danny's hand threading her fingers through the wolf's, preparing for the worst. The patient's respiration was escalated, her body tense with anxiety.

Lauren grabbed the scalpel; her eyes the icy stare of a professional assassin, gritting her teeth. Danny was strong and her flailing almost threw Bo off, her body retching upward, an agonized scream tearing through her clenched jaw, the scalpel slicing through muscle and tissue. Kenzi looked away unable to watch as blood sprayed everywhere.

"Hold her still," barked Lauren pulling the scalpel back. Bo got a better grip partially leaning across Danny hoping her weight would help. Lauren cut a bigger opening while Katie used a suction tube to keep the area visible for doctor. Danny groaned, the intense pain overwhelming, her eyes clamped shut and jaw locked. Lauren winced, witnessing the pain Danny was enduring but the poison was spreading quickly and there was no time to be gentle. The bullet needed to come out.

Lauren pushed her fingers in the wound, searching for the bullet while Katie tried to keep the entry spread as wide as possible.

The courageous wolf's respiration was almost a pant and the heart rate monitor was steadily increasing. Bo squeezed Danny's hand, "just look at me, okay. We're going to get through this, understand?" Danny stared vacantly seeing nothing. The succubus bit her lip, helplessly watching the wolf struggle, realizing feelings she never knew she had.

The pain was unbearable and Danny could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Bo looked at the doctor anxiously.

"She's okay, just unconscious," reassured Lauren.

Lauren desperately searched the wound and was almost ready to give up and take x-rays when her finger tips brushed the metal object.

"I've found it!" she gasped.

"Forceps." Katie slapped the instrument in her palm. Expertly she pushed deep into the wound, twisting around and pulling out the slug. Instantly blood squirted everywhere and the heart rate monitor lost it's steady pace.

"What's happening?" blurted Bo.

"Damn it, I've lost her pulse. She's losing pressure," cursed Lauren. Adrenaline had long taken control of her body and her actions were automatic with little to no thought.

"Clamp," shouted Lauren, receiving the instrument quickly from Katie into her trembling palm. Lauren expertly clamped the artery that had been nicked by the bullet. Danny's pressure began to rise immediately and Lauren took a deep breath watching the heart monitor level out.

"Katie, I need a suture tray please," requested the doctor regaining her composure. She expertly sutured up the artery and removed the clamp. Danny's pressure was now holding steady.

"Bo can you apply pressure over the wound with this gauze?" asked Lauren calmly. Bo nodded taking the bandage from the doctor.

Bo's eyes were intently watching the monitor, "that's good right?"

Lauren nodded assessing Danny who was no longer thrashing about; she was exhausted and unconscious.

"Yes, but, she's burning up. We need to get her temperature and heart rate back down to normal," replied Lauren, desperation and exhaustion creeping into her voice. "Her temperature is way too high and climbing."

"Katie I need the chill blanket and start pumping cold saline through the IV please," directed Lauren. "Also give her a shot of Tylenol."

"Right away doctor," agreed Katie leaving the room to collect the blanket and saline with Kenzi on her heels needing a moment.

Bo was studying Lauren searching for signs of panic and as always she was very professional trying not to show her true feelings. The doctor glanced up realizing she was being watched, her concerned soft brown eyes met Bo's and they shared a knowing glance, each alone with their thoughts and fears.

"She's going to be okay," encouraged Bo, her voice wavering trying to convince herself. Lauren nodded and continued to prepare the medicine paste to be placed on the wound to counter the poison.

Katie returned to the room juggling several bags of chilled saline. Kenzi hesitated in the doorway clutching the cooling blanket to her chest surveying the room. There was blood on the floor, all over the bedding, Lauren and Bo both covered in it as well as gauze and bandages littering the room. Her eyes rested on Danny lying lifelessly, her blood spilled throughout the room. "Damn dog."

"Cover her with the blanket quickly Kenz. Katie please hang the saline, full open," barked Lauren ready to apply ointment and bandage the wound. "Bo please step back."

Bo cringed at the sharpness and started to move away.

"I'm sorry," apologized the doctor reaching for the succubus' hand. Bo nodded, her fingers lingering with the Lauren's for just a moment.

Lauren pushed the paste into the wound and covered it with sterile gauze. She snapped off her gloves, pulled her stethoscope from her neck checking breath sounds before turning her attention to the heart monitor briefly.

"Katie can you take a pressure please?" asked the doctor, her attention focused on making Danny comfortable.

"106 over 70," replied Katie pulling the Velcro apart on the blood pressure cuff. Lauren acknowledged Katie, noticing Kenzi and Bo both staring at her with questioning eyes.

Lauren pulled up the sheet over Danny's torso, her eyes fixed on the wolf as she explained, "The first number of a blood pressure reading is the systolic pressure, when the heart is pumping. The second or bottom number is the diastolic blood pressure, when the heart is relaxed between beats. The units, mmHg, simply stand for millimeters of mercury. According to the National Heart Lung and Blood Institute (NHLB), healthy adults over age 18 should have a blood pressure measurement that's less than 120/80."

"Doc," interrupted Kenzi, "maybe we could get the readers digest version?"

Lauren glanced up realizing she had lost her audience. Her lips curled up slightly, "Her pressure is holding. Her vitals are strong but the poison is still attacking her system, and the fever will shut down her organs if we don't get it stopped," advised Lauren standing in front of Bo and Kenzi, cautiously explaining the situation.

Bo smiled at the woman she adored thinking, "she just spilled that out like it was no big deal."

"So we're good then," quipped Kenzi sarcastically covering her nervousness.

Lauren pulled off her bloody lab coat and threw it in a basket, "well not good, but the bullet is out." She picked up Danny's hand in her own studying her features now tranquil, as if she were just sleeping. "It's up to her now."

"She's strong Lauren, she'll come back, I know she will," assured the succubus.

"She has lost a lot of blood, we need to get her blood," sighed Lauren calmly refusing to let her guard down, addressing every issue methodically.

"I'll give her my blood," offered Kenzi stepping toward Lauren. "Take my blood."

Lauren smiled, "thanks Kenz, but I don't want to risk it."

"What can we do?" asked Bo.

Lauren sat down, shook her head sadly, "there's nothing, we have done what we can."

"Katie please draw blood," instructed Lauren rolling up her sleeve, leaning back in the chair, closing her eyes, mentally exhausted. Bo pulled a chair next to the Lauren's wrapping her fingers through hers as the doctor smiled, not opening her weary eyes. The succubus watched the blood flowing from Lauren's vein, her heart filled with adoration for the insatiably giving doctor. Bo let her eyes drift over the doctor examining every beautiful inch, feeling no desire, no arousal, just a healthy respect for the truly amazing woman. She reached out toward the doctor tracing the wound over her brow.

"She is dead," uttered Bo.

Lauren opened her eyes partially sitting up. "What? Who? "

"The Morrigan, she's dead," repeated Bo.

"You...?" Lauren swallowed hard unsure how to feel.

"No, it wasn't us but you don't have to worry about her ever again."

Taking a deep breath the doctor relaxed back into the chair considering what the news meant.

Kenzi had stayed at Danny's bedside holding her hand and watching the wolf's chest rise and fall, her typically tough exterior cracking, unable to hold back the emotional beast waiting to be released. Tears trickled down her cheeks. They had been through so much, and now this.

Bo noticed Kenzi starting to tremble, and glanced at the doctor who nodded, "go."

The succubus wrapped her arms gently around the distraught woman's shoulders. The loving touch opened a vault of emotion and Kenzi finally broke down letting the feelings she had been holding back, pour out.

Protectively Bo turned the woman to face her, squeezing her tight, "she's going to be alright Kenz."

Katie disconnected a bag of blood for Danny and attached a second. Bo moved quickly back to Lauren's side, "No it's too much, you're already exhausted."

Lauren smiled weakly, "there's no choice Bo, she needs it."

"Just use someone else's blood," begged Bo.

"I don't want to take any chances with someone else's blood," replied Lauren.

Bo kissed her on the top of her head realizing there was no point in arguing, "I'm going to get you something to eat.

As Bo entered the foyer Dyson walked through the automated doors. Bo jumped into his arms and he squeezed her tight, pressing his lips to hers.

"So what's the word?" asked Bo.

"Nothing," he said dryly. "Its as if nothing ever happened. The Fae cleaners just removed everything and there is a new Morrigan, no questions asked."

"How is she?" asked Dyson.

"The bullet is out and Lauren is doing what she can but she's still in a lot of danger," replied Bo, sadness filling her eyes, her thoughts drifting to Danny.

"I'm sorry Bo," frowned Dyson.

Bo pulled away from the detective tightening her ponytail, "I just feel so damn helpless, I need to do something."

"Bo you are a good friend. Just be there for them when they need you," encouraged Dyson rubbing her back.

"I know it's just so hard..."

"I'm sorry, I gotta go, Hale is waiting," explained Dyson pressing his lips against Bo's.

"Don't go," she whispered pulling him closer.

He kissed her deeper, his hand slipping behind her neck as her slender fingers wrapped in his curly locks. She closed her eyes letting her head fall back while he eagerly nipped her jaw line.

"Mmmm, I really do have to go," he said reluctantly, not wanting to let the beautiful woman out of his arms. Unsatisfied Bo sighed dropping her hands to her sides.

"I'll call you later," smiled Dyson trying to ease the disappointment, heading to the exit. "Let me know if anything changes with Danny. I'll swing by the Dal and let Trick know what's going on."

Bo turned her attention back to finding sweets and juice for the doctor. She returned to find Lauren had finished drawing the second bag and Katie was administering it to Danny.

Lauren looked exhausted, her soft brown eyes hollow. Bo hurried to her side, "here, drink this," instructed Bo forcing an orange juice into the blonde's hand. Lauren greedily drank the beverage and nibbled the cookies Bo brought.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asked Bo, searching the beautiful dark brown eyes.

Bo chuckled brushing a stray strand of hair behind the doctor's ear. "Just like you to be concerned about me when you just drained yourself of blood."

Heat rose in the doctor's cheeks under the touch of the succubus. The history behind them would never go away; they could never go back to that moment in time but there was a connection that never faded. Bo was mesmerizing and Lauren was fascinating for the succubus. They were both in different relationships now but the love they shared was always there, burning just under the surface.

"Seriously, I hate to interrupt the telekinetic love connection... maybe share the cookies," grumbled Kenzi.

Ignoring the Goth woman Lauren got up to check on Danny. Her fever was still raging and her heart rate elevated. She sighed and pulled a chair to the edge of the bed affectionately taking Danny's hand in hers. She glanced over at Bo and Kenzi, "You guys should get some rest, we've done all we can for now."

"Uh uh, I'm not leaving," argued Bo shaking her head.

The doctor picked up a damp cloth, lovingly wiping beads of perspiration from Danny's brow, chest and shoulders. "At least go to my office, there's a cot in there."

"Katie you were off three hours ago. You should go home and get some rest too," suggested the doctor flatly.

"I'll be in the doctor's lounge if you need me," replied Katie unwilling to leave.

Lauren frowned and then her features softened, warmly meeting Katie's loyal orbs. She reached out hugging the intern and whispered "thank you." Katie nodded and disappeared into the hallway.

Bo touched Lauren's shoulder startling the doctor, "what about you?"

"I'm staying right here," admitted Lauren glancing back at the lifeless wolf.

"Okay, call me if you need anything," offered Bo squeezing the doctor's hand, knowing her commitment was absolute and unwavering; she would never convince Lauren to leave Danny's side.

Lauren managed a quick smile retuning her attention to the wolf.

"Come back to me babe," breathed the doctor pressing Danny's hand to her cheek.

Lauren watched her patient, her chest rising and falling as if she were asleep, peaceful, all the fear and agony gone from her striking features.

"I'm here. Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting," whispered the doctor wrapping her fingers through Danny's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo walked in Danny's room, taking a sip of the hot coffee she carried and pushed it into Lauren's palm before stopping at the bedside kissing Danny's forehead affectionately. Lauren rubbed her eyes, smiling as she witnessed Bo's love for Danny growing daily.

"Morning," husked the doctor her throat dry from the night.

"Any change?" asked Bo slouching in an arm chair off to the corner.

"Her fever has finally broken," smiled Lauren, obviously pleased.

Bo sat up, hope flooding her expressive eyes, leaning closer, "that has to be good?"

"Well," said Lauren cautiously, "it's a good sign that Danny is winning the battle."

"She's been in and out of consciousness for forty-eight hours and she should start to wake up now that the fever has broken. The medicine is working and the poison is being countered."

Bo studied Lauren, noticing the fatigue etched on her face. Determined, she walked over to the doctor, put both her hands on her shoulders, bent down to look her in the eyes, "you haven't slept in over forty-eight hours, you need some rest."

Lauren sighed knowing Bo was right. "I won't leave her. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"It could be another day or more and you aren't much help if you are so tired you can't function," Bo argued.

Lauren shook her head obstinately, "I won't leave her."

"Fine," agreed Bo sliding the easy chair over to the bed side. "At least rest your eyes in this more comfortable chair."

Lauren took a deep breath, "Okay just for a few minutes." She settled back in the chair and took a sip of coffee, allowing herself a moment to get lost in thought.

A couple hours later Lauren woke with a start. Danny had moaned loud enough to wake both her and Bo who had been sleeping on a hard hospital chair next to her. Slowly she got to her feet, her soft brown eyes focused on her patient, her heart racing. She cautiously placed her hand on Danny's shoulder, gently shaking her. "Danny, wake up, it's time for you to come back now."

"Wake up," whispered Bo standing next to Lauren her eyes fixed on the wolf searching for a sign.

Danny's eyes flickered, her body squirming restlessly, a soft groan escaping her lips as her hand slowly reached for her chest. Her eyes opened, squinting, blinking, trying to comprehend where she was.

"It's okay Danny, we're here," smiled Lauren brushing a hair that had fallen into Danny's eyes over to the side. Lauren gazed at Danny with loving eyes, her heart swelling, relief filling her lungs.

"I...I need to..." squeaked Danny struggling to sit up.

"Whoa just lay back, you're safe," reassured the beautiful doctor.

Bo took a deep breath finally able to relax. She nodded feeling warmth in her chest, her love growing for this wolf with 9 lives.

"Why am I here?" mumbled Danny looking very confused.

"You got shot. You don't remember?" asked Bo. "You saved my life."

"Shot?" Danny replied, the word spilling off her lips in disbelief.

Lauren sensing an increase in stress, gently placed her hand back on Danny's shoulder, "It's okay. Just relax, it'll come back, just give it time."

Danny's sleepy auburn eyes connected with Lauren's, remembering the pain, anger and sadness from days earlier. She searched Lauren's face finding the cuts and bruising she remembered. She reached her unsteady hand toward Lauren's face tenderly touching the cut above her eye. Her eyes moved to her cheek before brushing her finger tips tenderly over the bruising.

Lauren placed her hand over Danny's, closing her eyes, desperately needing to feel Danny's touch. She sighed, "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry," breathed Danny her eyes still examining Lauren's injuries. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Lauren smiled shyly leaning toward Danny kissing her affectionately.

"I should, um, go find Kenz," offered Bo feeling awkward.

"Wait," said Danny grimacing, reaching for Bo's wrist.

Bo moved close to Danny, her gaze drawn to the wolf's honest auburn eyes.

"Thank you," whispered Danny barely audible. "I know this hasn't been easy for you." She paused trying to form thoughts. Bo's eyes were searching the wolf's trying to understand what she wanted to say. "Bo, I…"

"Just get some rest," offered Bo kissing the wolf's cheek, her lips brushing the corner of Danny's mouth, unwilling to get into sharing emotions that she couldn't understand. "I'll see what no good Kenz is up to and we'll bring food, I am sure you are starving."

Danny smilied, her stomach growling just thinking about food.

"Bo," called Danny stopping the succubus at the doorway. "The Morrigan?"

"She's dead," confirmed the succubus flatly. Danny nodded sinking back into the pillow.

As Bo left Lauren filled a syringe. "What's that for?" asked Danny.

"I saw you flinch reaching for Bo," replied Lauren.

"I'm fine," argued Danny.

"I've found looking after you for the past few months that it's best if I go with what I see not what you tell me," replied Lauren pressing the needle in the IV. Danny frowned and Lauren kissed her cheek, "I need to re-dress your injury."

Lauren slowly pulled back the sheet and Danny's gown revealing her muscular torso that she couldn't help but examine. She loved every tanned ripple, every rib, abdominal muscle and her perfect breasts. A shiver slipped down her spine, a familiar arousal climbing in her depths.

Danny smirked watching the doctor checking her out.

Lauren smiled shyly realizing she was being watched and kissed the end of Danny's nose before pulling the bandage off. Danny studied the doctor, her body tensing under the delicate touch and she couldn't help but feel a rush of heat flow through her body.

She closed her eyes while the doctor poked and prodded the bullet wound. Lauren leaned across Danny, her silky blonde hair falling across the wolf's bare skin. Danny breathed in Lauren's intoxicating scent, an involuntarily growl slipping softly from her lips. Her eyes flew open wondering what Lauren's reaction might be.

"I'm sorry," grimaced Danny sheepishly. Lauren grinned, loving that she was the reason for the wolf's arousal and kissed her softly. The gorgeous doctor mixed some medicine and pushed the paste into the injury, covering the wound with a clean bandage before preparing another syringe.

"Now what?" groaned Danny.

"Antibiotics," replied Lauren.

"Hey you're awake, welcome back," interrupted Katie breezing through the doorway.

'Hi thanks," smiled Danny nervously turning her attention to the intern.

"How are you feeling? asked Katie checking the chart.

"Yeah good," replied Danny glancing at Lauren who was chewing her lip feverishly.

Upon reviewing the chart Katie looked up realizing both women were staring at her.

"Oh, I umm, have interrupted something. I apologize, please forgive me," blurted the intern hurrying toward the door.

"It's okay." soothed Danny. "You don't need to go."

"That's very kind," acknowledged Katie. "But I think you are in good hands and I have other patients."

"Okay," agreed Danny.

Katie hesitated at the doorway, "Hey Danny."

"Yeah."

The intern bit her bottom lip shyly contemplating how much to reveal, "he finally asked me."

"David?" asked Danny raising an eyebrow.

Katie nodded, "he said that you encouraged him to take a chance. Thank you!"

Danny grinned, "that's awesome!"

"Yeah," agreed Katie. "He really is a great guy."

"I'm happy for you," replied Danny.

"Okay," nodded Katie awkwardly. "I'll check on you both later."

With the intern gone Danny turned her attention back to Lauren tenderly stroking her bruised cheek. The exhausted doctor closed her eyes, soaking in the wolf's gentle touch, her love.

"Come closer," whispered Danny her eyes fixed on the doctor. She reached up, her lips brushing Lauren's cheek and then the cut over her eye.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again," promised Danny her heart filled with compassion. Her lips glanced over Lauren's, lingering millimeters apart for a few seconds before pressing more passionately.

The doctor embraced the wolf's caress, wrapping her fingers in Danny's unruly locks.

Danny pushed her fingers through Lauren's hair drawing her nearer as she kissed her deeper, needing to be close, wanting to feel alive but Lauren abruptly stopped and pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Danny licking her lips.

"Nothing," denied Lauren turning away not wanting to make eye contact. "You need rest."

Danny blew all the air out of her lungs and closed her eyes, wanting to hold the doctor, feel her touch, to kiss her.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked the wolf concerned she had upset Lauren.

Lauren swallowed and turned to face the wolf, never wanting to hide anything ever again, no matter what it was.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny gently, noticing Lauren's soft brown eyes were moist with tears.

"I'm sorry Danny," she whispered, her eyes filling with sadness.

"Sorry?" asked Danny barely breathing. "What is it?"

Lauren chewed her lip, her eyes desperate for Danny to be okay, "I just need some time."

"I don't understand," admitted Danny, her gentle auburn eyes studying the doctor.

Lauren put her hand on Danny's arm, "I'm just, scared I guess."

"Scared of what?" asked Danny quietly, wanting to reach for Lauren but afraid of her reaction.

"I don't know how to explain it, I'm so confused. I want desperately to be with you, to feel your touch but as things got more passionate, more intimate, I needed to get away," explained the doctor.

Danny nodded sadly, her heart breaking, "Okay."

"I'm sorry," apologized the blonde.

"The Morrigan took something from you. I'll never take anything you don't give me. I'll never hurt you, and when you are ready, I'll be here," declared the wolf, love glistening in her eyes like diamonds in the night sky.

She slowly pushed a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear, flashing a reassuring smile, taking the beautiful doctor's hand in hers. "I love you, and I'll be by your side, always," whispered Danny.

Lauren searched Danny's endless pools of gold, seeing forever into her soul and knew absolutely, she would never walk alone.

"We'll just go slow. At your pace okay?" smiled Danny, moving over in the bed to make room for Lauren to sit.

Lauren nodded leaning toward Danny kissing her softly and then climbed on the bed and lay next to her. Cuddling into the wolf's uninjured shoulder she placed her hand over her chest, feeling safe.

"Thank you," yawned Lauren, before drifting off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Disclaimer for this chapter: I do not pretend to understand the trauma that rape can cause for a person and what they may have to go through for the rest of their lives. I mean no disrespect and remember this is a short story so the complexity of those feelings cannot possibly be explored accurately or adequately. Please do not take any offense to how the story proceeds. Grab a glass of wine, trust me...;)

Chapter 24

Danny sat silently at the table set for two, the chicken cold, salad warm, and wine nearly drank. The soft candle light was dancing over the walls, the second hand of the clock ticking away showing 8:47 pm, while Danny quietly sipped red wine.

The sound of a car door closing shattered the silence, followed by hurried foot steps on the porch. The door swung open and the beautiful blonde slipped inside, already filled with anxiety knowing she was late. "I'm sorry," she called, hastily pulling off her boots.

"The Ash kept me in a meeting and I had no chance to phone," continued the doctor, her voice filled with regret and frustration. Danny nodded taking another sip of wine, reluctant to reveal her disappointment.

Lauren quickly shed her jacket and knelt in front of Danny placing her hands on the wolf's thighs. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you," she promised reaching for Danny's cheek. Her eyes searched the striking brunette's hoping it would be enough to stave off an argument.

Things had been difficult between them. Confusing feelings combined with heavy work load from The Ash was putting strain on their relationship. Both women felt the distance and with each passing day it seemed harder to move forward together. Lauren was withdrawn and focusing on work, avoiding dealing with her feelings. Danny for her part felt helpless. She had tried to be patient, supportive, but much of the time she felt alone in her quest for the woman she loved and what they once shared.

Tonight was going to be the night, the night they took a step closer, together. Danny had planned a special evening, even invited the good doctor on a date to set aside some time.

"No big deal," uttered Danny, swallowing the last of the wine.

Lauren raked her fingers through her hair. "I know you're mad right now and I'm really sorry."

"I'm not mad," shrugged Danny. "Well I am, but not at you," clarified the wolf noticing the fatigue etched in the doctor's features. "It's been three months since the shooting and The Ash has you working ridiculous hours even on weekends. He's punishing you for what happened."

"We just need..." started the doctor.

"There is no "we" Lauren." Surprised that she had actually said it, Danny quickly broke eye contact. "I am trying to be patient, to be what you need, but I feel like I am the only one trying. You seem happy to just dive into work and not have to deal with anything. We never spend time together, we don't talk, I can't do this alone..."

Sadly Lauren chewed her lip listening to the wolf.

Danny sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say anything."

Slipping her fingers through Danny's shaggy locks, Lauren gently pulled her closer. Inches apart, their eyes met, sharing a moment, "I'm sorry I have been absent. No matter what has happened and how crappy the last few months have been, always know I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Danny.

Lauren tilted her head to the side and brushed her lips over Danny's using her tongue to tease her mouth, hovering momentarily before assertively pressing deeper. Eagerly Danny accepted the doctor's advance, their mouths moving in unison, tongues searching for their partner, tasting each other's delicious flavour.

After a few moments Danny pulled back hesitantly, "what are you doing?"

A shy smirk tugged at the corners of the doctor's mouth. "I promise to try harder okay. I will make more time for us, and I think it is time we tried some intimacy."

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Danny.

The doctor nodded, "it's time to take my life back."

It had been a long time since they had kissed that passionately. They were still trying to work through the hurt the Morrigan had caused, and both women had been reluctant to push the envelope for fear of hurting the other, but tonight, Danny hoped to help Lauren take a step forward, starting with dinner. She wasn't expecting to resolve all Lauren's fears, knowing it might be years before she could deal with her feelings, but she wanted her to remember her touch, remind her what it felt like to feel trust, to feel safe, to be loved, and be in love.

"Are you hungry?" asked Danny losing her earlier irritation now more concerned that Lauren looked exhausted.

"I grabbed a bite earlier," sighed the doctor, working her fingers over the back of her neck.

"Okay, just relax for a bit. I'll be right back," replied Danny pouring a glass of wine for the doctor and disappearing.

She returned a few minutes later and reached for Lauren's hand, leading her to the bathroom. Lauren smiled, the warm smell of vanilla filling her lungs, soft candle light flickering, and rose petals floating on the still bath water. "What's this?" she asked.

Standing behind the blonde Danny wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her close nuzzling her face into her neck. "I wanted to do something nice for you."

Lauren closed her eyes leaning her head back against Danny's shoulder while butterflies danced delicately through her abdomen. The wolf's increasing breath against her sensitive flesh was stimulating a warm response deep within. She turned in Danny's arms hanging her wrists loosely over her shoulders. She raised her eyes meeting the wolf's captivating gaze glinting in the candle light, diamonds in the night sky. Her breath fluttered and her core tightened seemingly always stunned by the unique auburn, filled with love that was just for her. "It is nice."

Silently she ran a finger over Danny's lips separating them before wrapping her fingers in the front of the wolf's t-shirt. Danny ran her tongue over her lips tasting the touch of the doctor, fighting the ache that was rising rapidly, afraid to want too much.

Lauren breathed deeply, drawing in the warm moist air, her heart filled with love for the alluring woman and pressed her lips to Danny's, engaging in slow, controlled kisses.

Unconsciously Danny started to unbutton Lauren's blouse but hesitated after two buttons breaking the kiss and looking down unsure how to proceed. Lauren cupped her fingers under Danny chin gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. "It's okay," she whispered, setting her wine glass on the side of the bathtub.

Danny pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth, intently searching Lauren's features watching for any sign of distress while her fingers expertly unbuttoned her blouse allowing it to drop to the floor. The doctor leaned in capturing the wolf's lips, moving her mouth down her jaw line, deliberate suckles, moving the length of her neck to her collar bone. Danny squirmed, her body already tingling with the rare attention. She placed a hand on Lauren's lower back drawing her cautiously closer afraid to break the spell while she unzipped the beautiful blonde's trousers letting gravity do the rest.

Lauren reached for Danny's belt but the wolf gently caught her wrist, "the bath is for you."

"You aren't going to join me?" asked the blonde raising an eyebrow.

"It's just for you," smiled Danny. "I'll be back to get you in 20 minutes." She kissed the doctor as deeply as she dared, tasting her soft lips with her tongue and then turned to go. Lauren smiled, intrigued. Her gaze followed the wolf exiting the bathroom while she removed her underwear and slipped her perfect form into the water.

She leaned back in the bathtub closing her eyes, inhaling the delicious scent of vanilla feeling the warmth surrounding her. Her soft breasts crested the water, her nipples pushing out of the mounds feeling the chill of the air. She added a little more water while taking a sip of wine thinking about how lucky she was to have someone like Danny. She always seemed to know exactly what she needed, and tonight, she really needed to de-stress.

Her mind drifted, thinking about Danny, a tingling building in her pelvis, remembering her touch, how she dusted her finger tips tenderly over her skin. The blonde moved her head as if following the wolf's soft kisses. She slipped her hand from below the water, tiny droplets cascading over her stomach as she absentmindedly caressed a breast. Her finger tips flirted with a nipple before gliding down her stomach and dipping between her thighs, slowly teasing, stroking, her pleasure rising. The blonde's legs fell further apart, the memory of the wolf's touch driving her arousal, the fantasy so real…

"Are you ready?" interrupted Danny, startling the blonde from her fantasy. The heat rose in Lauren's cheeks and she was relieved that the darkness shrouded her indiscretion.

"Mmmm," replied the doctor sipping the last of her wine, feeling the ache in her groin dissipating.

Danny held out a large bath towel and wrapped it around Lauren as she exited the bath. The doctor's fingers intertwined with Danny's, following her to the bedroom, a curious smile forming on her lips. The room was dimly lit with candles, a mix of cinnamon and vanilla on the air, with Michael Buble softly crooning in the background. There were more rose petals lightly scattered over the bed with two long stem red roses crossed neatly beside what looked like a cereal bowl.

"Oh, my god," whispered Lauren, amazed at the effort Danny had made to make things perfect.

Lauren could feel anxiety rising, the memories of the Morrigan still very fresh. The doctor closed her eyes taking a deep breath and pushed the thoughts of the Morrigan out of her head choosing to focus on the moment, on Danny. She wanted to be with wolf, needing to feel her touch, to satisfy her deep burning desires, to be loved by the one she loved.

Danny turned Lauren to sit on the edge of the bed, still clutching the towel to her chest. She squatted down in front of the doctor running her hand nervously through her hair, thinking about what she wanted to say while the beautiful blonde intently waited.

She took a deep breath, her eyes meeting the doctor's, witnessing the underlying anxiety. "I know you're scared," she said taking Lauren's hand. "I was scared once too. Scared of anyone wearing a white coat, of hospitals, of losing control," offered Danny, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat, her eyes moist with emotion. "You asked me to take a leap of faith and trust you." Lauren's eyes were darting over Danny's seeing her soul open and raw, the truth pouring out, her honestly and love exposed.

"It was scary, I am not going to lie, but I trusted you, and you looked after me," admitted Danny swallowing hard. "I love you and I promise, I will never hurt you."

Lauren squeezed the wolf's hand, holding on for dear life. The lump in her throat prevented her from saying anything, letting a single tear grace her cheek.

"Take a leap of faith and let me look after you," pleaded Danny.

Lauren gazed into the amazing eyes that were filled with compassion, wanting nothing more than to love her and be loved as her anxiety began to subside.

"Okay, I'll try," whispered Lauren nervously, trying to keep her thoughts focused on the present.

Danny put her hands on the towel patiently waiting for Lauren to give her permission to take it away. Her eyes were intensely connected with the doctor's, wanting desperately to save her from her silent pain. Lauren took a deep breath, taking the leap she let go of the towel, feeling completely exposed and vulnerable given Danny was still dressed.

Still kneeling, Danny showed Lauren a blind fold and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," replied Lauren, a little uneasy about the blindfold but believing in Danny.

The wolf stroked Lauren's cheek, her eyes filled with love for the incredible doctor. "We're going to go really slow, baby steps. If you feel uncomfortable, or uneasy, you tell me to stop. You're in control, you decide okay?"

Lauren nodded, her love for Danny flooding her heart and washing away the anxiety that was centered around violence and feeling powerless. She had learned to live with the sexual part of serving the Morrigan long ago but the recent violence was what she was struggling to come to terms with.

Danny reached up, tied the scarf around the doctor's eyes, and whispered in her ear, "just relax and enjoy, this is about pleasure and love, not sex, not power, not violence."

"I trust you," whispered Lauren groping for the front of Danny's T-shirt, anything to keep her grounded, feeling a little excited about the unknown.

Lauren gasped, a gush of pleasure escaping between her thighs as Danny's warm mouth covered hers, her tongue pressing between her lips. "I'm here, you're not alone," breathed the wolf.

The doctor smiled, her hand pulling on the t-shirt drawing Danny nearer, the wolf's heart skipping under the doctor's touch.

Danny moved her lips over Lauren's naked shoulder, nipping playfully at her neck and murmured, "Lay on the bed, on your belly please."

Lauren hesitated.

"It's okay," assured Danny. "Just a little massage."

Lauren lay flat on her stomach, her arms outstretched in front of her with her cheek to the mattress, her mind dancing with anticipation. Once Lauren was settled, Danny draped a towel over the doctor's hips, trying to keep her comfortable. The wolf couldn't help but examine the doctor who was so incredibly delicious. She ran a single finger down the doctor's spine, "you are so beautiful."

The doctor smiled shyly pressing her face into the blanket just a tiny bit more.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Danny quickly pulled her pants and t-shirt off, before kneeling on the bed next to Lauren who was anxiously waiting, unsure what to expect. Danny poured a liberal amount of heated almond oil in her palm and rubbed her hands together increasing the warmth.

She gently moved her hands over Lauren's shoulders and neck, stretching the tired, aching muscles of the doctor, feeling the tension leaving the blonde's body. Her fingers tenderly slid down the sides of her neck, her finger tips brushing Lauren's sensitive lobes before cascading over her shoulders and down the length of her arms. Lauren groaned with pleasure, the wolf's light touch so intoxicating. The doctor could feel the stress of the last several months floating away with the scent of cinnamon.

Danny moved to straddle the doctor's hips, her fingers stroking up and down the doctor's back, working the muscles and then lightly skimming the flesh in the other direction. She let her fingers slip to the doctor's sides, cheekily brushing the sides of her breasts eliciting a shiver. Danny smiled as she felt the doctor squirm.

"Are you okay?" whispered the wolf, her eyes constantly watching for signs of distress.

"Yes," sighed Lauren, inhaling all the delicious scents. "This feels amazing."

"Shall I continue," asked the wolf tenderly.

Lauren smiled, her insecurities and anxieties dissipating with every gentle caress. "Mmmm yes please."

The wolf picked up a rose, slowly tracing her way from Lauren's wrist down her outstretched arm, trickling the rose bud over her jaw line just grazing the corner of her open mouth tugging gently on a moist lip. Air pressed through the doctor's lips, her core tightened and her arousal unexpectedly heightened. The delicate and uncertain touch was so sensual, eliciting feelings the doctor felt certain she could never again share. Encouraged, Danny continued lightly brushing the soft petals down the doctor's neck, drawing a line across her shoulders before moving down her spine. The doctor shuddered, a tingling sensation building, the flesh between her legs already wet.

Danny adjusted her weight off the doctor, snaking the rose tepidly over the doctor's hips, teasing the inside of her legs down to her ankles. The doctor's breathing was increasing, the anticipation and unknown driving her desire.

The brunette shifted off the bed, setting the rose off to the side. She added more oil to her palm and rubbed Lauren's feet and ankles, moving her hands rhythmically while Lauren relaxed. The doctor breathed deeply, her entire being hypnotized by Danny's touch.

The doctor's breath caught, her relaxed state interrupted, as Danny suddenly pulled her by the ankles closer to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs further apart. Lauren's heart raced, feeling her arousal spike, then a slow burn climbing in her groin.

"Oh god," breathed Lauren.

"Should I stop?" asked Danny concerned.

"No," grunted the doctor. "Please continue."

The wolf progressed up and down Lauren's calves pushing and pulling the muscles. She moved her hands higher, slipping under the towel, rubbing the back of Lauren's legs up to her buttocks, tantalizingly testing limits. A little touch here and there, grazing a sensitive area now and then, seemingly accidental, gradually Danny drew the doctor in to the point of her being the one wanting more. The wolf was leading her on an incredible journey of trust and pleasure, liberating her from her fears. The blindfold caused Lauren's other senses to be heightened and the excitement building was intoxicating.

Danny climbed on the bed next to the doctor, her fingers dusting up the inside of Lauren's thighs feeling the beautiful woman tremble below her touch. She slowly retreated down the inside of the doctor's legs to her ankle.

Lauren gasp, mentally following Danny who was working her way up her toned leg stopping only briefly to nibble sensitive areas. She groaned and a rush of pleasure escaped feeling Danny's tongue gliding up the inside of her leg.

Danny's heart was racing, her own desire throbbing in her depths while she tried to focus on the doctor. She tossed the towel that had been covering Lauren's waist before straddling her hips proceeding up her back with deep deliberate kisses working her fingers lightly up her sides. The doctor shuddered beneath the seductive caresses unable to ignore feelings she had been inadvertently suppressing.

The wolf nipped at her shoulders moving toward the nape of her neck nibbling, letting her weight rest over the exposed woman. "Is this okay?" asked Danny, her warm breath tickling Lauren's ear wanting one last reassurance.

"mmmmhmmm," murmured the doctor fully engrossed in the moment, the constant unknown was wildly erotic as well as relaxing. Her groin was throbbing, needing to satisfy her most primal needs.

She felt Danny's cool breasts brush across her back while her moist lips continued to skim her shoulder muscles. The wolf trailed her finger tips over the side of Lauren's breast, a single finger snaking down her ribs to the outside of her thigh. Danny lifted her weight and Lauren soon felt the wolf's touch lightly tickling up the inside of her thigh. The doctor's respiration was rapidly increasing and her core tightened involuntarily, anticipation building, unsure what to expect when Danny suddenly slid her hand under her, expertly searching through the folds of skin.

The doctor's breath hitched and her body seized when the wolf brushed over her place of arousal, gently massaging the sensitive nub as the doctor groaned, pleasure flooding her senses. Her mind was almost frantic, her respiration still rising while the wolf torturously teased her opening before finally entering, slowly, methodically rubbing. Lauren's hips automatically picked up the rhythm tensing and flexing, the intensity rising with every caress. She was racing toward climax, and she was so close she could taste it, when Danny pulled away, her hand wet with pleasure. The doctor groaned, disappointed, desperately needing to satisfy her growing need.

"Be patient," whispered Danny, her warm breath tickling the doctor's ear.

The brunette gently rolled Lauren on to her back slipping a pillow under her head before straddling her hips. Lauren's bit her lip as the wolf drizzled a few drops of warm oil over her perfect breasts. Danny massaged Lauren's torso, stopping briefly to pay special attention to her beautiful breasts while the doctor reached up rubbing Danny's chest. The wolf shuddered, not expecting the caress and fought for composure, having missed the doctor's touch for too long.

"You feel so good," moaned Lauren.

"So do you," replied the wolf trying to focus and ignore the distraction.

The doctor slipped her hand up the wolf's neck using her thumb to tug at Danny's bottom lip. Danny pressed her cheek in the doctor's palm craving her touch. Lauren drew Danny closer brushing her mouth tentatively before eagerly engaging in the moment.

Feeling the doctor's touch cascading down to her waist Danny pulled away unwilling to give into her own desires. Instead, she snaked her tongue around a nipple suckling and caressing the doctor's breast before briefly tugging the flesh between her teeth as she continued her sensual assault over the doctor's abdominals. Lauren groaned pressing her head back into the bedding squirming uncontrollable while Danny nipped at her exposed hip bones.

The wolf reached for a chocolate covered strawberry nestled in the cereal bowl wanting to slow things down again. She touched Lauren's lips with the tip of the strawberry. Lauren, shocked by the cool, fragrant fruit pulled back and licked her lips smirking when she realized what it was. The wolf tried again, and Lauren's lips parted letting the playful wolf tease her with the deliciously pleasant treat.

"mmmm, so good," sighed Lauren, swallowing the berry before accepting another from Danny.

The ache in Danny's groin was torturous and she was struggling to contain her arousal, feeling her underwear wet with pleasure, but she was committed to giving everything to Lauren, wanting her to feel safe and loved.

She pushed aside her needs, focusing on kissing the inside of Lauren's knees and started to work her way up the inside of her thigh. She kneeled on the bed between Lauren's knees, spreading the beautiful blonde's legs further apart as her lips kissed the area where her legs joined her groin. Lauren took a deep breath, wanting the wolf so badly, her arousal having been a unique experience of ebb and flow, climbing and then settling again, never reaching climax.

Lauren gasped feeling Danny's warm mouth softly kissing her pleasure area, her tongue slowly, methodically stroking, just enough to get her squirming and then pulling back, relentlessly teasing. The doctor dug her finger's into the bedding squeezing the material into a ball. The scent of Lauren's arousal was driving Danny's inner wolf close to the edge, as she fought back her desires.

Danny traced her tongue still fresh with the taste of the doctor, up the blonde's stomach before rolling onto her side lying next Lauren. She slid her arm under Lauren's neck, cuddling close, affectionately cradling her head.

She tenderly caressed a breast, teasing a nipple before slipping her hand between the doctor's thighs causing her to shudder. Lauren groped for Danny, her hand sliding around the back of the wolf's neck, pulling her close and capturing her lips. Danny managed to suppress a soft growl easing back from the kiss.

"Do you want me to stop?" whispered Danny, wanting to be certain Lauren was okay.

"No," breathed Lauren impatiently, the anticipation burning in her depths, the rest of the world, the past, had disappeared a long time ago and all the remained was the moment.

Danny's fingers rubbed slowly over the doctor, lightly stroking, the blonde picking up the rhythm, the unbearable ache throbbing in her groin. A groan escaped the doctor's lips as Danny slipped inside searching for the center of the doctor's desire. Lauren's breathing increased and her hips bucked, her pelvic muscles tightening around Danny, her hunger needing to be satisfied.

"Slow your breathing."

Lauren took some deep breaths trying to slow her arousal and prolong the pleasure but she was bursting and unable to stop the feelings of pleasure climbing through her depths. Danny could tell she was completely undone and ready.

The wolf's lips met Lauren's passionately kissing her, her tongue tangling with blondes, increasing the rhythm. Their lips locked in passionate kisses, Lauren's nails digging into Danny's back as she tensed. Her breath caught, and her entire body shuddered while Danny held her tight, pushing her arousal higher.

"Gahhhhhh," escaped the lips of the doctor, collapsing completely exhausted. Danny tenderly covered the beautiful blonde who lay panting beside her with the blanket from the end of the bed.

The wolf gently removed the scarf from Lauren's eyes and she immediately caressed Danny's cheek, her eyes filled with adoration for the beautiful wolf, "I love you."

Danny smiled, "I've always loved you."

Lauren snuggled in tight to Danny as the Fae wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Thank you for tonight, everything was so, perfect. It was the most amazing and erotic experience I have ever had," sighed the doctor, her love for the special woman, glowing in her flushed cheeks.

Danny squeezed the doctor tighter, her heart content and despite no climax, she felt amazingly fulfilled.

"I wanted to create a new memory with you. I want you to think of me when you get anxious, and remember what it felt like tonight," whispered Danny, her eyes fixed on Lauren's hoping she had managed to accomplish even half of that. "I actually had no idea we could... you know... was just thinking maybe a massage would help you get used to touch again."

Lauren was mesmerized by Danny, not just her eyes, but everything about her. She had never met anyone like her. The depth of her compassion and tenderness was infinite as was her ability to give everything. "You gave me an incredible gift tonight," breathed the doctor. "I...I wasn't afraid."

"Hmmm, so good therapy then?" asked Danny teasingly as she laid on her back pulling the blanket up, her warm body feeling chilled.

"Well if that is therapy then yes I am going to need a lot more," replied the blonde playfully.

"I am just hoping we can start to move forward," replied Danny more seriously.

"Me too," agreed the doctor rolling toward Danny and resting her hand over her chest.

"I just want to be able to kiss you, and not worry that it's too much you know," added Danny.

"I think we made it a little further than kissing tonight," smirked the doctor.

"I know, but, I just don't want things to be weird tomorrow. I want us to be us," replied the wolf. "I know you have been struggling, but I love you like I did, well,...before. I can't help it."

"Danny, I have been working with my therapist, and I admit I have been consumed with work but I promise, this is a step forward for us, for me. I feel good about us, about being together. Tonight was beautiful, you reminded me that love is beautiful, soft, gentle, nurturing, and giving. I was definitely not intending or wanting any kind of sexual encounter but, it felt so right. You are my everything."

"Really?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, you are the reason I get up in the morning," nodded the doctor.

Danny rolled her head to the side studying the doctor, "I'd do anything for you, you know."

"If you could try not to get shot again that would be helpful," smirked the doctor.

"Oh," yawned Danny. "Speaking of which, I forgot to tell you, I'm going on a case with Bo tomorrow. She needs back up in Dark Fae territory so Dyson can't help."

"I thought we talked about this and you were going to rest," replied Lauren lifting herself onto her elbow concerned, her eyes immediately drawn to the scar on Danny's chest.

"Come on babe it's been months since the accident, I'm fine," argued Danny kissing the blonde on the cheek. "What could possibly happen?"

"You're kidding right?" asked Lauren. "Danny I have a lot going on at work and I just can't be worrying…."

Danny pressed her lips to the concerned doctor's, "I'll be careful, okay."

Lauren sighed knowing she would never convince her to not go because it could be dangerous. She had learned a long time ago that she was fearless and now that her relationship with Bo was stronger she wouldn't let her go alone.

The doctor closed her eyes, a smile crossing her lips feeling safe and content, listening to the rhythmic breathing of the wolf, finally succumbing to her own exhaustion.

A/N: Hey thanks for reading and the feedback/reviews! I know some of you have been craving a chapter like this. I don't consider myself particularly good at writing these but I gave it a go. I hope I have somewhat satisfied your desires...;) Cheers Dee


	25. Chapter 25

I know, I know, it's been awhile...a big thank you to those of you following and supporting the story. Thank you for giving something different a try, for accepting other possibilities...cheers...Dee

Chapter 25

"Kenz, what's the deal with you and Hale? Are you a couple or still just doing the wild thing?" asked Danny from the back seat of Bo's car.

"A girl never kisses and tells," commented Kenzi, always cautious about revealing her true feelings.

"Just looked like there was a lot of heat going on the other night at Trick's," replied Danny watching the trees flying by along the side of the road as they drove to the investigation site.

Bo teased, "Kenz has a boyfriend."

"Shut it Bo," growled the human.

The Fae women were still laughing when they approached the abandoned house with Kenzi shouting hateful things at them. Bo slid a quick peek at Danny in the rear view, glad to have her back, thinking about how their relationship had evolved.

Bo parked near the end of a very long gravel driveway and climbed out of the car. She scanned the decrepit property searching for signs of trouble. The house was in a heavily treed area about 30 minutes outside the city, more an acreage than a house. Discarded farm equipment littered the yard and a few collapsing buildings groaned as if the light breeze was more than they could handle. Bo absentmindedly reached under the driver seat pulling out a six inch dagger that she slid into the sheath strapped to her thigh.

"Love what they've done with the place," grumbled Kenzi cautiously surveying her surroundings.

Danny stretched breathing deeply and tasting the fresh country air. The place looked abandoned and she was uncomfortable being in such a remote area but her acute senses couldn't detect any rational concerns. "So why are we here?"

Bo glanced at Danny having learned to trust her instincts, and not noticing any signs of distress, she proceeded to walk up the drive toward the house. "There have been sightings of a strange creature terrorizing a neighbouring town and they believe it lives here."

"Who's the client?" Danny asked curiously.

"The Ash, asked us to check it out," replied Bo still studying the house.

Danny tensed just thinking about The Ash. "Isn't that kind of strange? This is Dark Fae territory in the middle of no where."

Bo shrugged, "a little strange, but given the situation with the Morrigan and us I guess they didn't feel they could ask."

"What are we getting paid for this?" questioned Danny, still trying to satisfy the validity of why they were there.

Bo's eyes lit up, thinking of the new boots she wanted, "a lot."

"I don't know Bo," argued Danny hesitantly. "Things just don't add up. He's paying you a lot to get rid of a creature terrorizing Dark Fae?"

"So, we're pest control people now?" groaned Kenzi, pulling her jacket tighter, the chill on the air increasing as the late afternoon sun dipped behind the tree line.

The Goth woman's face lit up with a thought, "Maybe we can get a job at Vexcon with Billy the Exterminator." Seeing the blank stare on Bo and Danny's face, she added impatiently, "the guy on TV?"

"You know. 'Whoa, Golly Man! Dude almost bit me in the privates! Hey Ricky…,' offered Kenzi in her best Louisiana drawl.

Bo slapped Kenzi's arm, "quiet."

"Geez,"winced Kenzi rolling her eyes.

Bo cautiously opened the front door with Danny and Kenzi peering over her shoulder into the dimly lit building.

"Ugggg, what's that smell?" gasped Danny, covering her face with her sleeve.

"Dude something seriously died in here," complained Kenzi, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Looks like you're right for once," agreed Bo standing over a decaying body. The winged creature was black with red stripes, and it's mouth hung open revealing a sharp row of teeth.

"Dead?" asked Danny shivering, thinking it would be terrorizing for any neighbourhood.

"Long dead. Let's get out of here and call Lauren. She can tell us what it is," replied Bo.

Danny frowned. "I donno, she's been really busy lately. The Ash has her chained to the lab and I've hardly seen her at all."

"I'll call her," suggested Bo pulling out her phone. "She won't be able to resist this."

"I don't think it's a good idea, we should just get out of here. That thing won't be terrorizing anyone anymore," argued Danny.

Ignoring Danny's suggestion Bo pulled up the doctor's number. "Lauren, we need you to come out to an investigation site." Bo listened and nodded before adding, "Yes right now."

"Is she okay?" asked Danny when Bo ended the call.

"No, she sounds grumpy," replied the succubus leaning against the car, settling in to wait.

"Oh great," sighed Danny. "Thanks for that."

Bo smiled, "she'll get over it when she gets her science mojo going."

"Should we call Dyson and Hale?" asked Kenzi.

"Hmm bet you'd like that," smirked Danny ducking to avoid a swat.

"They're on a case, but I'll leave them a message just in case," offered Bo. "We can meet them later, back on Light Fae territory."

"I'm going to go take a look around," advised Danny, needing to distract her nervous energy.

"Don't wander too far, this place gives me the creeps," instructed Bo protectively.

Danny was heading back from some of the out buildings when she noticed the black sports car coming up the long drive. The doctor pulled her specimen kit from the back seat and headed toward the house already irritable. The Ash had been relentless and she knew Danny's assessment that he was punishing her was likely correct. She loathed the man and couldn't help but dream of a life that she was free to live, to love and be loved.

Danny smiled, her heart warming at the sight of the blonde, and met her part way across the yard, "Hello, beautiful. How are you?"

"Just fine," she growled pushing past Danny. She hesitated staring at the ground chewing her lip and eventually turned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." she sighed, "rough day."

The good natured wolf flashed her amazing grin ignoring Lauren's bad mood and caught the doctor around the waist pulling her close pressing well placed kisses against her neck.

"Mmmm," Lauren chuckled almost giddy with the affection.

"Maybe you need another massage tonight, glass of wine perhaps?" suggested the wolf between kisses glancing up at the doctor from below her long dark lashes.

Lauren involuntarily smiled, never having the power to resist Danny's grin. She sucked in her bottom lip remembering the evening while her slender fingers toyed with the collar Danny's shirt. "I would like that a lot actually," replied the doctor more seriously.

"Okay, come on Doc, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can pour that glass of wine," encouraged Danny sweeping her arm behind the doctor's waist.

When they reached Bo and Kenzi, Lauren impatiently asked, "Where's the vic?"

"Just inside, toward the west wall," directed Bo, glancing at Danny as Lauren brushed past her.

Danny shook her head, her eyes meeting Bo's and shrugged, "I warned you."

Lauren squatted down close to the carcass, poking her pen into some goo that used to be flesh and advised, "Looks like a Caper."

"Nasty creatures, they are non-discriminatory and have no conscience. They drain humans of blood much like vampires, and they tend to be involved in undesirable behavior," stated Lauren continuing her assessment.

Danny couldn't help but examine the creature, even in death it appeared conflicted; while not overly big, a broad chest and lean abdomen exhibited strength, and despite there rows of razor like teeth you couldn't help but notice beauty in the perfectly chiselled facial features.

"This one died of a gunshot to the head. I'll collect some samples and call it in to get the body brought to the lab," offered Lauren leaving to make the call.

"Let's take a look around," suggested Bo, snaking her cool slender fingers around Danny's wrist.

"I think I'll just stay here," replied Kenzi searching the refrigerator, looking for anything edible to stave of her growling stomach.

Danny and Bo walked toward a room near the back of the house where a door was open a crack. They peered in the room and could see stacks of what looked like drugs and possibly another Caper that was barely alive. Bo pushed the door open meaning to interrogate the Caper, but as the door opened she heard a click and saw a timer counting down 10 seconds.

"Everyone out of the house now, move!" shouted Bo shoving Danny back from the room. Danny ran, grabbing Kenzi's wrist on the way by, pulling her toward the front door.

"Lauren! Get down," yelled Danny, as they exited the house. They launched themselves off the porch, and rolled onto the lawn, just as the house exploded, sending debris in every direction.

"Everyone okay?" coughed Danny, brushing away debris, quickly surveying the situation. She noticed some material covering Lauren and scrambled over to free her.

Danny helped the doctor to her feet and used her sleeve to dab at a small cut above her eye. "Are you okay?"

The doctor nodded unable to speak.

"It's gonna be okay," reassured Danny, her fingers stroking the doctors cheek, knowing she was out of her element. Lauren winced, feeling discomfort in her stomach, but was distracted by Kenzi's frantic shouting.

"Bo? Bo!" choked Kenzi brushing her hand over her shirt while she furiously scanned the area.

Danny's attention immediately turned to searching for the succubus. "She was right behind me."

"She must still be inside. I'll look for her," shouted Danny, pulling Kenzi behind her. "Stay here!"

"Danny be careful," yelled the doctor, her voice tight with dread as she helplessly watched the wolf running into the burning building. She anxiously paced, seconds feeling like forever as she zipped up her leather jacket to stave off the chill of the impending night air.

"I can't wait any longer," blurted Kenzi, starting toward the house.

"Kenz." Lauren grabbed her by the wrist, her soft brown gaze meeting the blue tormented eyes of the Goth. "It's too dangerous, you need to stay here. Danny will find her," assured the doctor wrapping her arms around the woman. Kenzi sunk into the warmth of Lauren's arms, gripping the doctor tightly, regretting ever calling her Dr. Freeze.

"Bo!" yelled Danny, shading her face from the intense flames, her anxiety rising with each passing second.

"Bo, where are you," she called moving further into the house, dodging flames and falling debris.

"Bo!" shouted Danny recognizing the figure lying motionless. "Bo wake up," begged Danny, anxiously shaking her. With no response Danny lifted the lifeless succubus in her arms and made her way back out to the lawn, gently laying her in the soft soil.

"Dammit Bo" whispered Lauren. The doctor's heart was racing, and her hands trembled examining the succubus.

For the second time in just over three months someone she cared about deeply, was lifeless. She quickly checked for a pulse and an airway while Danny kneeled next to her, her eyes darting over the injured woman.

"No pulse, start compressions Danny," ordered Lauren as Kenzi held Bo's lifeless hand, tears streaming down her satin cheeks.

"Please Bo don't leave me, I need you," sobbed Kenzi realizing she was in real trouble. "Can't we do the succubus thing?"

Lauren shook her head, "She needs to be breathing to feed."

"Let's get her in the car and take her to the clinic," blurted Danny.

"We can't move her because we can't stop doing compressions," replied Lauren biting her lip, trying to hold back the tears that were just about to cascade over her eye lids.

"Kenz. Kenz, look at me," begged Lauren, "I need you to calm down." Kenzi took a deep breath trying to compose herself. "I need you to call the clinic and get them to send the ambulance, ask for Katie and get her to use the GPS off my car for the location. Can you do that please?" Kenzi nodded pulling out her phone.

"Anything?" asked Lauren, turning her attention back to Bo, worry etched on her face, emotions unravelling. Danny shook her head, her eyes focused on the succubus.

"Kenz I need your belt," breathed the doctor, pulling a syringe from her bag and prepping it. The distraught girl, handed the belt to the doctor, her eyes filled with terror watching her friend so still. Kenzi watched in disbelief her mind racing. It was inconceivable. How could this happen? This was Bo, she could just take someone else's energy when she got in trouble.

Lauren tightened the belt around Bo's limp arm and when a vein became obvious she pushed the syringe in sending Epinephrine to her heart much like she had done a few months before for Danny, only this time there was no crash cart, only manual compressions and Lauren knew the chances for survival given the circumstances were poor. Their best hope was to keep her alive until the ambulance got there and even then she was unsure of the damage she had sustained in the blast. Her organs could be damaged and if they couldn't get her to feed, her injuries could be too great for human medicine to repair.

Danny was breathing rapidly, "come on Bo," she whispered, relentlessly working Bo's chest, while tears slowly drizzled down her cheeks, glistening in the evening air.

"It isn't working," breathed Danny after several more minutes, glancing at the doctor for direction who was searching for a visible trauma causing Bo's heart to stop. There was no apparent injury and aside from Danny pumping her chest, she looked like she was sleeping.

"What else can we do?" gasped Danny, searching Lauren's features seeing despair rising.

With her heart hammering in her chest, Lauren scrubbed away salty tears that were blurring her vision. "This is all we can do until the ambulance gets here."

Kenzi's wild eyes, darting between Danny and Lauren, "she's going to be alright, right?" The Goth woman was trembling by Bo's side, searching her face, waiting for her to wake, "Come on Bo Bo, please."

Lauren barely moved her head but Danny knew there was nothing, and her chest tightened, feeling the crushing weight of her emotions.

"I tried Epinephrine. We're doing compressions and breathing for her. I can't do anything more until we get her back to the clinic," whispered the doctor helplessly, despondence creeping with each second ticking by.

"Let me try something," suggested the distraught wolf, fighting to maintain her composure.

"No," replied Lauren taking over the compressions, "we can't stop." The doctor continued CPR for several more minutes with no improvement in Bo's condition. Kenzi was coming unravelled and the ambulance was still at least another 10-20 minutes away, if they didn't get lost.

Danny put her hand over Lauren's, her auburn eyes meeting the doctor's, sharing a desperate glance. "Tell me we aren't running out of time."

The doctor's bottom lip quivered, her facial muscles contorting in an effort to hold it together. She shook her head, "I can't."

"Then let me try," whispered the wolf.

Lauren looked up the sky, the afternoon light fading quickly, feeling déjà vue. They had gotten lucky with Danny, and being a scientist she was typically very fact based, but she knew in this case they were temping fate.

Lauren's eyes returned to Danny's seeing the determination and resolve despite the dire situation; the wolf had never failed her and she trusted her completely. Danny was right, nothing was working thought the blonde barely breathing, unable to contain her emotions.

"Okay," she agreed finally. With tears trickling down her cheeks, she stopped compressions and backed up from the injured woman. With science exhausted, she was hoping for a miracle to save a woman she still cared deeply for, someone she loved.

"No!" screamed Kenzi. "keep going, don't stop."

Lauren grabbed Kenzi, drawing her close pulling her back from Bo's lifeless body, whispering in her ear, "just let her."

Danny kneeled beside Bo tucking her feet under the back pockets of her jeans, and squeezed her eyes shut. She raised both her hands in front of her chest, pressing them together as in prayer. She took deep breaths breathing in and slowly pushing out. She opened her eyes and Lauren could see a power she had never seen before, her eyes glowed a dark shimmering gold. Danny slowly placed her hands over Bo's heart, closing her eyes again.

"What is…" started Kenzi.

"Nothing's happening," whispered Kenzi, tears still streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"Just wait," breathed Lauren. In awe, the doctor stood silently witnessing a soft glow emanate from Danny into the succubus' chest.

Danny's hands trembled, feeling the power coursing through her body, as she focused, channelling her life force. She pressed her hands to Bo's chest, feeling the succubus gasp, her shoulders pressing up under her palms.

"Oh my god," whispered Lauren, her jaw fell open, as her eyes filled with wonder, staring at the wolf.

"Holy shit!" squeaked Kenzi. "That's new."

Bo took a few more unsteady breaths with Lauren gently shaking her. "Bo! Breathe honey, breathe."

"She needs to feed, now," gasped Lauren. "She'll suck the life out of Kenzi and I." She glanced anxiously at Danny who appeared exhausted from the effort to start Bo's heart.

"Danny you need to do it," suggested Lauren, knowing there was no choice but not really wanting Bo to feed on her.

"Yeah," panted Danny trying to recover, "the whole succubusing thing kind of scares me."

"I'll do it," blurted Kenzi.

"We can't Kenz, she needs more than you or I can give," soothed the doctor.

Kenzi shook her head defiantly. "I don't care, I'd do anything for her, and I will not let her die."

Lauren placed her hand on Danny's bicep making intense eye contact, "she will die."

Danny swallowed hard and nodded.

Lauren helped Danny straddle the succubus, who was barely breathing slipping in and out of consciousness, unaware of her surroundings. Danny leaned toward Bo feeling her weak breath on her lips.

"It's not working," uttered the wolf.

"You need to get the sexual energy going for her," replied Lauren, hating just the thought of that, REALLY not wanting to watch.

"Ah shit," whispered Danny nibbling her lip, studying Bo's features. She timidly nudged Bo's lips with her own, uncertain what to expect. She pulled back again, nervously running her hand through her hair, taking a deep breath.

Danny's unsure eyes met Lauren's, "she needs you," whispered the doctor. "It's okay."

The wolf nodded knowing there was no choice, Bo would die if she couldn't feed, there was no doubt in her mind. She took a deep breath and pressed her soft lips on Bo's tentatively. Danny pressed deeper, getting more aggressive, slipping her tongue between succubus' lips, teasing her mouth. Danny was struggling to relax, feeling awkward, and trying desperately to generate sexual energy.

Kenzi nervously watched and quipped, "Wolves, Succubus', Capers…that shit is all surprisingly normal. Kissing your unconscious Sister who happens to be your girlfriend's ex, in front of your girlfriend,... you just can't make that shit up."

Lauren glared at Kenzi not needing to be reminded of what Danny was doing. "Not helping."

Danny cleared her mind and focused on the kiss, knowing Bo needed help and that she had to get past the awkwardness. Her lips moved gently over Bo's, her tongue tickling the succubus' mouth with growing confidence. She slipped her hand up to Bo's cheek kissing her deeper, passionately, her mouth moving rhythmically as if with a partner.

Without warning, Bo's eye lids flew open, her eyes blazing with an undeniable hunger. She pulled Danny toward her with incredible power, catching the wolf off guard. She wrapped her fingers in Danny's unruly hair, soaking in the incredible chi that was Danny's special flavour, a life force like no other Bo had ever tasted. Bo's wounds were healing rapidly as she rolled on top of Danny pinning her to the ground, kissing her more than she was feeding.

Danny pushed Bo back, gasping while Kenzi pulled the aggressive succubus off her, wrapping her arms around the dark beauty.

"Jeez Bo," gasp the wolf trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry," apologized the succubus.

Lauren looked at the dark sky, her lips turned up at the corners, taking a deep breath, knowing they had just eluded fate, again. She sighed, her eyes meeting Bo's dark gaze, sharing an affectionate glance with the succubus who was still in Kenzi's embrace. The doctor pulled her phone out of her pocket, noticing The Ash had called twice, and quickly called Katie to call off the ambulance.

"Danny are you alright?" asked Lauren kneeling beside her, staring intently at the wolf laying on her back, her chest still heaving.

"Really tired," breathed Danny. "Is Bo okay?"

"I'm fine, better than fine actually," gushed Bo escaping Kenzi's grasp to squat next to Danny. She reached for the exhausted woman's hand and pulled her to a sitting position. "Your Chi is, like wow. So much more... than." She hesitated noticing Lauren staring at her. "I mean, thank you."

Danny nodded still unsettled from the experience.

"We were set up," growled the succubus changing the subject.

"So what now?" asked Danny leaning against the doctor.

"We need to get in touch with Father. I'll talk to Trick and see if he can facilitate," replied Bo.

"Am I the only one who wants to know what the hell just happened?" asked Kenzi. "Besides the succubusing, which unfortunately, you just cannot unsee."

Danny looked at her hands silently, shaking her head, "I don't know."

"She was dead. D-E-A-D," said Kenzi spelling it out, and you brought her back with your bare hands."

"I don't know," replied the wolf, getting to her feet unsure why she was feeling defensive. "Can we just go home?"

"Of course, I have to get back to the lab anyway. The Ash is looking for me," agreed Lauren brushing her hand tenderly across Danny's shoulders. The doctor flinched feeling discomfort in her abdomen.

"What is it?" asked Danny, wrapping her fingers in the smooth leather of the doctor's jacket, seeing the strain and fatigue etched on the doctor's face.

"It's nothing," replied Lauren. "Indigestion or something."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be anywhere near The Ash until we find out what's going on," replied Danny. Bo nodded in agreement.

"I don't really have a choice," sighed the doctor resigned to the fact that she was owned by the man. Danny gazed sadly at the woman she loved, trying to hold back the slow burn that was rising in her chest.

Bo wrapped her arms around Danny, burying her face in the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent and whispered, "Thank you."

Danny replied, "I'm just glad you are okay."

"Will you be okay?" asked Bo.

Danny nodded toward Lauren, "I'm in good hands."

Lauren wrapped her arms around the leather clad beauty and held her tightly, her embrace filled with love. Bo returned the embrace always eager to feel the love that still burned for her.

"You scared me," whispered the doctor squeezing Bo tighter before pulling out of her arms.

"I'm sorry."

The doctor collected her bag and headed to the car resting her hand on Danny's back.

"Let's go," said Bo affectionately hanging an arm over Kenzi's shoulders.

Kenzi chattered all the way home and Bo was struggling to tune out her Goth friend who had just witnessed a miracle.

"I get it Kenz, I was gone, you said that like 12 times already," growled Bo irritably. Bo was lost in thought when they pulled up to the club house. Danny's energy was incredible, like a sweet catnip and the exchange itself was electrifying. She felt awesome, better than normal as she sauntered in the clubhouse to find Dyson waiting for her.

"Bo, are you alright?" asked Dyson concerned, noticing Bo's clothes ripped and torn.

"I'm fine," she smiled, draping her wrists over the detective's shoulders, and capturing his lips.

"What happened?"

"Mmmmm, that, well she got herself blown to bits, died, Danny got all shaman on us, saved her ass and then Bo had an erotic experience with Danny, sucking her Chi. Does that about sum it up?" Kenzi asked, turning toward Bo.

Bo shrugged, "yeah, pretty well I guess."

"Died?" uttered Dyson, the only word that stuck.

"It's nothing to worry about. Come on let's go upstairs and I'll tell you all about it," smirked Bo grabbing Dyson by the arm.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "could you at least "talk" quietly," she asked flopping on the couch and turning on a video game.

Bo smiled wickedly, "I'll try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride home was quiet, Lauren's mind was analyzing what she had observed and was trying to remember if she had ever read about anything similar to what she had seen. The wolf was setting new limits for what was possible and she smiled feeling lucky to be part of her life.

Danny for her part, was just exhausted, more than tired, beyond tired, just drained, but she wasn't sleepy. The wolf disappeared into herself, her mind searching the depths of her conscious, desperate for answers that were not forth coming.

"Danny?" asked Lauren.

"Hmmmm," replied the wolf in a haze, not realizing they were on the door step to Lauren's condo.

"Are you alright?" asked Lauren unzipping her jacket, a frown beginning to furrow in her brow as they entered the front door.

"Huh," grunted Danny shaking away her distant thoughts. "I'm fine, but you don't look like you are."

"Come, sit," said Danny pulling the doctor to the couch suddenly realizing Lauren was bleeding.

Lauren protested, "I'm fine, I need to get back to the lab."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be bleeding. Where's your medical bag?" asked Danny. Lauren pointed slowly toward the hall closet, her eyes following the wolf, suddenly having trouble comprehending what was going on.

Danny returned to couch to examine Lauren who was leaning back holding her side. The Fae kneeled in front of the blonde, reaching up with a wet cloth and tenderly wiping the blood from above her brow. She cleaned the wound and applied a dressing.

She helped the doctor sit up so she could push her jacket off her shoulders. She studied Lauren, noticing her normally white button down shirt was dirty, and there were traces of blood splatter, as well as a red stain forming under the doctor's hand.

"Let me look at it," suggested Danny, her worried eyes connecting with Lauren's while she unbuttoned her blouse. Lauren grimaced, moving her hand from her side, her eyes lowering to examine why she was in pain. Danny's mouth opened slightly, seeing the puncture wound that appeared to still have a piece of glass in it from the explosion.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" asked Danny, her voice wavering slightly, trying to stay calm.

The doctor thought back. "I zipped up my jacket after the explosion...I guess with the adrenalin, I didn't… notice…. pain with everything….," replied the doctor, her speech slow and deliberate. "got…. worse... I'm ccc old," shivered the blonde. Danny grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, gently draping it over Lauren's shoulders.

"Lauren honey, we need to get you to the clinic," advised Danny as calmly as she could, trying not to panic the doctor. The concerned Fae gingerly brushed the tresses from the doctor's face, her hand caressing her cheek affectionately. "It's going to be okay."

"Danny, I'm so cold and I..." the doctor's head fell back against the couch weakly.

The wolf quickly built a donut to go around the glass shard and then wrapped gauze around the doctor's waist as tightly as she dared. Glancing up she noticed the doctor's eyes had closed. Frantic, she shook the doctor trying to rouse her back to consciousness. "Stay with me. Lauren, you need to stay awake."

"Lauren!" shouted Danny desperately.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Huge thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, feedback is what fuels a writer...just sayin..:) I am sorry this re-post is taking so long, I honestly just want to improve on the original. Better get a nice glass of wine, trust me you will need it...cheers Dee

Chapter 26

"Lauren!" shouted Danny, lightly shaking the sedate woman. The blonde was slumped onto the couch, slightly hunched to the side where the glass shard remained. The woman moaned, her dark lashes flickering and finally blinked, a smile forming on her lips as her eyes met Danny's.

"Hey you," greeted the wolf returning the doctor's smile. "I need you to stay awake okay."

A tiny stifled groan escaped the doctor's lips as Danny gingerly picked her up from the couch and carried her to the car. "I'm so tired."

Danny finished belting the doctor into the passenger seat. "I know babe, we're going to go see Katie. She threw the car in reverse doing an 180 degree turn before heading in the opposite direction.

The Fae leader stomped on the accelerator her eyes divided between watching the road and monitoring the injured woman. "Lauren, I need your help, I need you to tell me, uuummm..." Her mind was spinning, 'what would grab her attention. Think Danny, think." The tires squealed around a corner doing their very best to hold the road. "Lauren, I need to know the chromosome pairing, please, tell me how they work which set is for what characteristics….." blurted the wolf.

Lauren took a deep breath clearing her mind and focusing, "that's easy." She started to work through the list... "And the 12th pair..." The car came to screeching halt in front of the clinic. Danny was at the passenger door and carrying Lauren into the clinic before number 12 was identified.

"Katie!" gasped Danny spotting the young woman filling out a chart at the reception desk.

"In here," instructed Katie indicated a room to the left, when she recognized it was Dr. Lewis. The bright intern called for David before hurrying into the room to examine the doctor.

"What happened?" barked Katie.

"There was an explosion," replied Danny her nerves fragile and near the surface. She squeezed the doctor's hand. "Just hang in there okay, they are going to look after you." Lauren nodded sluggishly.

Katie cut the bandages to examine the injury, "Who did the bandages?" asked Katie, her thick fingers probing the puncture site.

"I did," admitted Danny cautiously, her eyes searching the intern's expressionless features.

"You did good, likely saved her life," uttered Katie, relieved to see the bleeding was coagulating and the wound was clean. "David please get an IV going she needs blood."

"Back up please," advised Katie. "Let us work." Danny took one step back but was not leaving Lauren's side. She ran her hand quickly through her hair and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"We have to take her to surgery," informed the intern. "The glass obviously needs to come out and we will assess any internal trauma in surgery."

Leaning over the blonde, the Fae leader pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll see you soon. I love you." Her deep gold eyes glistened fighting back tears.

"I love you too," replied the doctor as their fingers slipped apart.

Is she going to be okay?" asked the wolf, barely audible after David had taken Lauren from the room.

Katie put her hand on the distraught woman's arm, "We'll take good care of her."

Danny was pacing the waiting room, chewing her lip, when Bo ran through the door, having come immediately after getting the call.

"How is she?" asked the succubus, hugging the wolf tightly, while her thoughts drifted to the doctor.

"Still in surgery," whispered Danny lost in thought.

Bo grabbed her by both her arms and looked her in the eyes. She was prepared to tell her it would be okay but couldn't utter a word seeing the sadness and despair reflected in the other woman's eyes. Bo took a deep breath and found her resolve, "she's going to be fine."

Danny shook her head, "this is my fault, I was so wrapped up in what happed at the acreage that I never noticed she was hurt. I could have got her here sooner."

"No, you did good, you at least got her here," argued Bo.

"Where's Kenzi?" asked the Fae leader changing the subject unwilling to forgive herself so easily.

"She's on her way. She was at Trick's with Hale," replied the leather clad woman.

Bo guided the wolf over to some chairs and put her arm around her. Bo's mind was reeling. She was trying to be supportive but at the same time, her heart was breaking. She still had feelings for the beautiful doctor and couldn't bare the thought of losing her. Within about 5 minutes She was up walking the floor absentmindedly.

Danny stuffed her hands in the pockets of her ripped jeans and took a deep breath, "Bo, I know you're worried too, upset, terrified of losing her. I know you still have feelings for her."

Bo stopped pacing and stared at the wolf. Her dark gaze met the auburn eyes still filled with worry, unsure what to say.

"It's okay Bo."

Bo shook her head and smiled awkwardly, "I can't help but love Lauren, that's true, but I don't have and never will have what you have with her. You don't need to be a succubus to see the way she looks at you, and the adoration that's in your eyes when you're with her," uttered Bo for the first time, feeling like somehow saying what she felt made it more real.

"I'm sorry Bo," replied Danny seeing the sadness in the dark beauty.

"Don't be, she deserves to be adored and you're growing on me," chuckled the succubus.

Kenzi strolled in breaking the silence that had fallen between the two women who both cared for each other and loved the same woman.

"Sorry my peeps. Am I interrupting something?" asked Kenzi hugging Bo and then Danny.

"No," replied the women in unison.

"First Bo, now the Doc, I can`t keep up with all this emotional bullshit. Is it really too much to ask to just have a normal day? How is our doc anyway?" she asked leaning back in a chair, her feet resting on another.

"Still in surgery," replied Bo noticing The Ash walk in and stop to speak with Katie.

"What`s he doing here?" growled Danny walking over to the doorway, her eyes narrowing.

"His prize possession is here," replied Kenzi, stretching her arms and yawning.

Danny took a step back as Katie opened the door to the glass waiting room, with The Ash in tow.

"So it`s you three that are responsible for my Doctor being in this predicament?" asked the man pulling his fingers out of his leather gloves.

Bo stepped forward defiantly, "her name is Lauren."

"In the future," started The Ash unbuttoning his tan coat, "I would prefer you not get 'Lauren' involved in your drama."

"Hey, there was a dead Fae in that house that needed examining which is why she was there," replied Bo, her weight shifted on her left leg. "By the way, that house you sent us to was rigged, but, I'm sure you knew that."

"I'm sure I didn't," replied the man impatiently, his piercing stare looking through Bo, glancing at the side kick, finally resting on Danny. "The doctor's in good hands, you all might as well go home." His intense gaze sent chills down Kenzi's spine.

Danny's brow crinkled, trying not to let her rage surface. She walked over to Kenzi, and slumped casually in the chair next to her. The black leather scrunched on Bo's jacket as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows defiantly.

"Fine suit yourselves," conceded the Ash, turning quickly, his long coat floating freely around him.

"I`m sorry about that," admitted Katie, her lips turned up in a tiny apologetic smile. "The surgery went well, and I expect her to make a full recovery."

"Can we see her?" asked Danny anxiously getting to her feet, slipping her fingers in a raking motion through the dishevelled tresses.

"She's still in intensive care, so just one of you," agreed Katie, stuffing her hands into her neatly pressed lab coat that coincidentally matched her mentor's.

Danny glanced at Bo.

Go," offered the succubus. trying not to show her disappointment. "Give her a hug for me."

Danny turned to Katie, "Please Katie, just for a few minutes, can we both go?" Katie started to protest when Danny suggested, "you know she would want us both there."

Katie sighed, "Okay but only for a few minutes, follow me." Bo squeezed Danny's hand appreciatively and smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll just be here alone, as usual, counting the dust balls under the chairs," muttered Kenzi, her eyes narrowing, before suddenly shrieking and scrambling up on to the chair. "OMG Dude did you see the size of that spider?" Her eyes darted around the room frantically scanning the room for more intruders.

"Call your pal Billy," offered Bo sarcastically, before following the intern out of the room.

"A little help here..." shouted the human after the women who had no intention of turning back. "You guys suck! You know that right? Ahhhhhhhhh!" Giving up, she hopped one foot pulling off a shoe and raised it in defence...just in case...

Danny and Bo quietly slipped into Lauren's room and could see her silky blonde hair laid out on her pillow with a crisp white sheet pulled up under her arms. She looked as if she were only sleeping except for the IV in her arm and the drone of the heart monitor beeping.

The normally confident wolf tentatively bent down kissing her forehead and picked up her cool hand in hers. She hated seeing Lauren like this and would gladly take her place. Everyone needed the unselfish doctor; she was the glue that provided stability and normalcy to their abnormal world.

"I don't know what to do Lauren, you need to wake up and tell me," whispered Danny, shifting her weight to relieve the pressure on her seat bone that was resting uncomfortably on a hard plastic chair. Danny pressed her lips to the back of Lauren slender hand, her eyes searching the doctor's beautiful face, willing her to wake up.

Bo had gone around the other side of the bed and touched the doctor's cheek tenderly. "We're here," she said, her heart breaking feeling responsible for Lauren getting hurt.

Bo looked across at Danny seeing the love and concern etched on her face and she knew in that moment, that Lauren was well cared for and she needn't worry.

She'd always been protective of Lauren, especially after she had hurt her so deeply choosing to be with Dyson and Lauren was not the type that took things lightly. She had loved Bo intensely and there was a time Bo wondered if she would ever recover. If she were being honest with herself, she had hindered Lauren's recovery by always drawing her back, selfishly not willing to share but unable to give the doctor what she truly needed.

Bo pushed her chair back, kissed Lauren on the lips and whispered, "come back to us sweetie."

She then went over to Danny, wrapped one arm around her, kissed her on her forehead and said, "Lauren is a lucky girl to have you, take good care of her."

Danny smiled, reaching for Bo's hand. "Thank you."

"I better go. Let me know if there are any changes, I'll be downstairs." Danny nodded, listening to the sound of Bo's heels disappearing down the hall.

Bo was pacing the room lost in thought a few hours later, after sneaking back in Lauren's room. Danny had Lauren's hand in hers and was resting her forehead on her hands, elbows propped on the bed.

Bo spun around, her focus turned immediately to the doctor when she heard a groan.

Lauren slowly opened her eyes, blinking under the sting of the florescent lights. "Danny?"

Danny glanced up and smiled. "Bo and I are here." She reached out, affectionately dusting the doctor's cheek as Bo moved to stand next to her.

"What happened?" uttered the still groggy woman trying to push herself higher on the pillow.

"Do you remember the explosion?" asked Danny, her gold eyes searching Lauren's.

"Yes, Bo was hurt," replied the blonde thinking back.

"Uhum, and so were you," added Danny gently stroking Lauren's arm. "You were impaled by a large piece of glass and had several lacerations," continued Danny, reading Lauren's face to see if she understood.

"Bo? You're okay?" asked Lauren, just realizing she was there.

"I'm fine sweetie, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Bo.

Lauren thought about it, a frown crinkling on her brow as her eyes narrowed, "Does Katie know the both of you are in the ICU?"

Danny and Bo both smirked, "ummm, no, Bo snuck in."

"Tattle tale," growled Bo, pretending to glare at Danny, drawing a chuckle from the patient.

Concern crossed the doctor's face.

"What's wrong?" the Fae asked in unison.

"You both look like crap. When did you last feed?" she asked smoothing the sheet around herself.

"We're fine," shrugged Danny glancing at Bo, who nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about us," agreed Bo. "We're going to look after you for a change."

"Oh no, you don't. You both have needs that need to be addressed for you to be healthy," replied Lauren firmly. Looking directly at Danny she asked. "When?"

"Twelve days maybe," whispered Danny looking away, knowing she couldn't hide from doctor.

"Any you?" she asked turning her attention to Bo.

"I just fed on Danny remember," replied Bo, her lips pulling up in a grin revealing her perfect teeth. "So I'm fine."

Lauren wasn't fooled and sarcastically added, "That was just to rise from the dead if I remember correctly. You both need to go and feed."

"We won't leave you alone," said Danny, lacing her strong fingers through Lauren's.

"Ummm, there's a way that one of us can stay," offered Bo raising an eyebrow.

Danny's eyes opened wide as it dawned on her what she was suggesting. "Oh, man you want to feed on me, again?"

"Well," said Bo, "that way I can stay with Lauren until you return."

"I don't know..."

"Come on Danny, you know this is best for Lauren, and I will ummm, take it easy," argued the succubus.

Danny thought about it and eventually agreed, "Fine, but only because I do need to feed and I don't want Lauren to be alone."

Bo's eyes flashed, her predatory nature fuelling her normally dark orbs while a devilish grin crept across her lips.

"Bo," cautioned Danny, backing away, and knocking over a chair. She nervously stumbled back a couple more steps trying to keep her eye on the advancing succubus. Danny felt her back pressing against the wall, her anxiety rising, as she faced the ravenous woman. Bo smirked, her hungry eyes undressing the wolf, taking a final deliberate step to stand close enough to feel the wolf's rapid breath on her chest.

"You can run, but you can't hide," whispered the sensual succubus.

"I'm, um, not sure this is a good idea," stuttered Danny, her eyes darting around looking for escape routes. She moved to the right trying to dodge Bo but she quickly threw her arm up the wall blocking Danny's exit. Bo ran her finger tip down Danny's neck through her cleavage, feeling the wolf shiver beneath her touch.

"I love games," soothed Bo clearly enjoying the hunt. Her eye lids closed for what seemed like seconds and when they opened the blue was so intense it was difficult to look away.

The succubus aggressively pushed her knee between the legs of her prey forcing them open and then used her foot to spread her feet further apart. Danny gasped, momentarily dropping her eyes, and before she could utter a word Bo had her mouth pressed over hers in a passionate kiss. The wolf put her hands on the other woman's shoulders protesting, but succubus pressed closer, wrapping her fingers in Danny's messy tresses, her tongue forcing the wolf's mouth open.

Danny whimpered, feeling a tingle in her groin unable to stop the feelings of arousal. Bo dropped her hand, slowly caressing a breast feeling the firm mound, imagining what it would be like without the cotton interfering.

The cornered wolf swallowed hard, her respiration increasing, helplessly under the control of the succubus. Bo breathed in Danny's scent, her arousal filling her lungs as she snaked a finger down her midline, feeling every muscle, every rib on her too thin frame.

Danny's breath caught and she closed her eyes feeling Bo's finger tips running across her flat belly just beneath the waist band of her jeans. Bo smiled, feeling Danny shudder under her touch, her hand dusting slowly up her thigh.

"Bo stop," begged Danny catching the wrist of the succubus.

"Don't fight it," whispered Bo, her warm breath ghosting over Danny's neck, as she struggled to escape the grip of the aggressive Fae.

"You are delicious," thought the succubus, her mouth nipping at Danny's neck near her ear, wanting more, wanting to discover the treasures beneath the clothing and feel Danny's touch on her body.

"Um Bo?" frowned Lauren feeling awkward having to watch Bo attack Danny.

"Bo!" shouted the doctor when she got no response.

Bo was losing herself in her own arousal, forgetting who she was with, and was very near completely taking the wolf when Lauren's voice echoed in her ears drawing her back from the edge. She stopped, pulled back from Danny who was gasping, her eyes pleading with Lauren to rescue her.

"Do I need to remind you, she's mine?" asked Lauren sternly, uncomfortable with Bo's aggressiveness.

Bo smiled sheepishly, knowing how close she had come to crossing the line, "I just need to get the sexual energy going before I can feed."

"I think it is going, so just feed," griped Lauren.

"Fine," agreed Bo, trying to control her arousal and the feeling that touching the wolf caused to race through her. Bo returned her attention to Danny whose eyes were wide open bracing herself for what the succubus planned to do to her.

"Quit squirming and just relax," growled Bo, her brow now etched in a frown Her eyes turned an eerie blue as she pressed her lips to Danny's. With the hunt now over she pushed her tongue between the wolf's lips and began to feed.

Danny closed her eyes, her hands gripping Bo's shoulders, feeling the power of the succubus drawing her energy. She finally stumbled away from the succubus when she felt she had endured enough.

"Are you okay?" asked Bo gently.

Leaning against the wall gasping Danny glared back at her. " _We,..._ _you... you and I_ , are never doing that again. Ever!"

Bo shrugged, "I'm sorry, sometimes when I get going I don't know what I'm doing or who I'm doing it with." Danny shook her head, knowing Bo's memories of childhood were just pictures and that she didn't have the same feelings of Sisterhood that she had.

"Come here," beckoned Lauren, her hand outstretched to Danny. The wolf wobbled toward Lauren on unsteady legs.

"Are you okay?" asked the doctor, affectionately brushing a stray lock from Danny's eyes.

"Yeah mostly," grunted wolf leaning toward the doctor and placing a kiss on her lips. Her gentle auburn eyes were filled with love. "Are you?"

"Well I don't think I want to see that very often but I trust you and Bo," replied Lauren as a look of guilt passed through Bo's eyes.

"No offense to your Chi Doc but her's is absolutely to die for," uttered Bo licking her lips. Lauren chuckled nervously shaking her head unsure how to feel.

"You do remember she's mine right?" asked Lauren again, her fingers protectively laced with Danny's.

"What? I'm just trying her out," replied Bo, hiding her true feelings wanting so much more from the irresistibly unaware wolf. She knew she shouldn't feel the way she did, but the combination of being a sexual predator with very primal instincts and the fact that she didn't remember feelings from her childhood were a bad combination when she was aroused.

Lauren sat quietly lost in thought, "It's normal for a succubus to be attracted, to, well, pretty well everyone," she tried to convince herself.

"I'm right here," muttered Danny awkwardly rolling her eyes.

Katie walked in pushing a tray on wheels with several instruments, syringes and vials.

Bo looked at Danny and they both laughed, "Busted."

"You two, out!" instructed Katie hitching her thumb toward the door.

"I would prefer to stay," suggested Danny, protectively.

"Danny I know how much you care for Dr. Lewis but I need to examine her. You can come back as soon as I am done," replied Katie. "You can both come back if you like?" Bo smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"Oh, your friend Trick is around somewhere too. I ran into him just before coming here," advised the intern pulling her stethoscope from her shoulders.

"We'll be right outside," said Danny smiling, the warmth reaching her eyes before pressing her lips to the doctor's. Lauren's lips curved up in a tiny smile as she ran her tongue over her lips still tasting the wolf.

"Welcome back Doc, you gave us quite a scare," greeted the intern placing her stethoscope on Lauren's chest.

"Sorry," replied Lauren weakly.

"Those two are a handful," smiled Katie, referring to Bo and Danny.

Lauren nodded, "yes, and they appear to be getting to be a bigger handful as they become better friends."

"You're very lucky Lauren to have friends who love you as much as they both clearly do," said Katie.

"I know," admitted Lauren smiling, thinking about Bo and Danny. Katie finished her exam, filled a syringe and pushed the liquid in Lauren's IV.

Lauren felt herself getting weak, her lids starting to close as she fought to focus on the young woman who had been her loyal assistant for years. "Katie, what have you done?" slurred the doctor, feeling the blackness overtaking her.

The sound of the heart monitor going crazy echoed into the hallway. Bo and Danny scrambled back to Lauren's room.

"What the hell happened?" shouted Danny, her eyes wild with terror, sprinting to the doctor's side. Katie hit the button indicating there was an emergency in the room and started compressions.

"She's crashing," gasped Katie, lowering the bed to a prone position. "I don't know what happened."

Danny grabbed Lauren's hand, uttering "please baby," as she watched Katie pumping the blonde's chest. The wolf felt Bo by her side, her hand resting her lower back while her other hand rubbed Lauren's thigh.

A team of doctors rushed in with the crash cart and immediately pushed Bo and Danny back. Katie used the paddles to try and start Lauren's heart but nothing was working. 36 agonizing minutes went by before Katie finally stopped.

"Do the shaman thing," gasped Bo.

"You can't," uttered Trick suddenly appearing behind them. "She's human. Her heart would explode under the stress."

"Kenzi isn't with you?" asked the Blood Seer seemingly unaffected by the situation.

"She's in the lobby," replied Bo weakly, her voice barely audible, not taking her eyes off the doctor. The small man turned and left quickly despite what was taking place in the room.

"Time of death, 22:32," uttered the intern, her gaze moving from the still doctor to Danny and Bo.

"I'm sorry," offered Katie gently, real grief in her sad eyes.

"No!" shouted Danny shaking her head wildly, trying to get away from Bo's grip. Bo hung on desperately trying to comfort the inconsolable wolf.

"No! She was fine an hour ago," gasped Danny, unable to comprehend, the magnitude of her grief crippling. "You said she was going to be fine!"

Tears were flowing down the succubus's cheeks as she buried her face in the back of Danny's t-shirt her arms wrapped tightly around the wolf. Danny fought to get free but Bo was unrelenting, her grip firm. Danny's chest heaved with emotion, her eyes fixed on the doctor, needing to get to her, needing to rescue her, needing to hold her…Frantically the wolf clawed at Bo's arms trying to get free.

Katie looked sadly over at the two Fae, her eyes filling with tears, before pulling the sheet over the doctor.

Gasping for breath, the life disappeared from the wolf's eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I can't….breathe…" gasped Danny unable to regain composure, as she leaned forward her hands on her knees, still unable to take her eyes off the doctor. The pain reached the depths of her soul and the emptiness chilled her to her core, as she crumbled to her knees.

Bo's heart was hammering, having never lost someone she loved before, having never felt the immense pain that losing someone you loved could cause. Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks, not having the strength or courage to hold them back. Bo tentatively moved toward the bedside, and pulled the sheet back. She wanted to say something but her throat so tight with emotion she couldn't form the words and only stared in disbelief.

As Danny kneeled on the floor, her emotions still bleeding from her soul Trick reappeared, "We have to go, right now," gasped the small man breathing heavily.

Danny shook her head, "no, I'm not leaving."

"There's no choice," suggested the man exasperated that he always had to explain himself to these girls. "I'm very sorry about Lauren," his eyes glistening with emotion, seeing the devastation in both women. "But we have to go now, down the back stairs, there is no time to waste, please," he begged. "The Ash is rounding up anyone who is not affiliated or they know is Independent."

Danny and Bo still didn't move, both focused on the doctor. Danny got to her feet, slowly walking to the bed. Pulling the sheet back, her distraught eyes studied the beautiful doctor, wanting to remember everything about the woman she loved so deeply. Trick impatiently checked the hallway.

Bo touched Danny's arm, "we have to go."

Danny reached down tenderly capturing Lauren's lips and whispered, "You're finally free my love. You'll always be in my dreams." She tenderly brushed her fingers over her cheek one last time as Katie watched, tears cascading over her lids.

"Now!" shouted Trick as Bo's slender fingers wrapped around Danny's wrist pulling her into the hallway. "Dyson and Kenzi are in the car outside waiting for you. Go directly to the safe house. I will meet you there." The two women disappeared down the stairwell, just as The Ash and his men turned the corner toward the doctor's room.

"Trick, I'm surprised to see you here," uttered The Ash.

"I heard the doctor was in an accident. I came," shrugged the powerful man.

The Ash nodded, entering Lauren's room. "She's dead?"

Katie nodded, looking down, "yes Sir."

"Pity, she was useful," replied The Ash.

"Where are her friends?" asked the Fae leader, his voice smooth as a cheesy lounge singer.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen them for awhile," replied the woman, trying to hide her nervousness.

The Ash pulled the sheet from Lauren's face and put his fingers on her neck verifying that she was really dead. He pulled the sheet back and quickly exited the room.

Trick nodded at Katie, knowing she had done the girls a huge favour and that she had put herself in personal danger to do so.

"Lauren deserves a proper burial. She won't get that with The Ash because she's human. Please have her brought to this address right away," instructed the bartender writing down an address. "I don't want her to be alone, so please don't delay." He smiled, "she was a good friend."

Katie returned a brief smile," I'll make the arrangements."

Trick nodded, "do you mind if I take 5 minutes?"

"No, not at all. Take all the time you need and I will have her moved right away to this location," replied Katie. Katie walked quickly to the door and paused. "Will Danny and Bo be okay?"

Trick shrugged, "at least they're safe for now."

The intern turned to leave the room.

"Katie," called Trick stopping the woman. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and left the room.

The small man moved to the side of the bed where Lauren lay silently. He pulled the sheet back lost in thought, his eyes studying the beautiful woman who cared so deeply for others.

After several minutes, he pulled the sheet back, walked to the door, hesitated briefly and exited out the back.

Told ya you would need wine...insert evil grin here...;)


	27. Chapter 27

Hey welcome to chapter 27! Thanks for reading as always, if you are still reading, I guess that means I am doing something right :) Getting into some intense chapters now. Hope you enjoy reading them as much I have enjoyed writing them. Lots more to come, life is never easy...cheers Dee.

Chapter 27

Dyson pulled the car off the main highway, driving a few more miles down a dirt road before stopping in front of a gate that was barely visible. The vegetation was overgrowing the gate and fence line making it almost impossible to see if you weren't aware it was there. He pulled the car up to a control panel and waited for the camera to identify him. Once verified, the heavy gate opened slowly and Dyson rolled the car through the opening, driving several hundred more yards before stopping the car on the pull through driveway made of cobblestone.

Danny had been staring out the window having not uttered a word the entire way, suffering silently with her tortured heart. She had no recollection of how long they had been driving and barely noticed they had stopped in front of a large sprawling mansion. She stepped out into the night air, the coolness unable to console her aching soul as she let her eyes scan the incredible architecture.

The mansion was beautifully crafted from stone and northern red pine logs. The roof was finished with cedar shakes and two separate stone chimneys protruded from the peaks. There was a 3 car garage to the side of the main entry which boasted more stone and double mahogany doors. The mansion appeared to be spread over many thousands of square feet and was set in a secluded area surrounded with large, very old, red oak trees.

"We should go in," suggested Bo, touching Danny's elbow after the others had already long disappeared up the stairway.

"Bo I can't do this," replied Danny with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The leather clad succubus pulled Danny into her chest, "we're going to get through this, you need time to process and grieve. Just give it some time."

"No, I can't stay, I have to go back. We just left her there," sobbed the wolf pushing away.

Bo grabbed Danny by the arm. "Danny, listen to me. My heart was ripped out tonight too. Take whatever time you need...but you cannot go back. It's too dangerous. You heard Trick, that's why he insisted we leave. The last thing 'she" would want is you incarcerated by The Ash."

Danny shook her head still in disbelief staring at the moon that was just rising over the trees. Tears glistened on her cheeks, just as the first would dry, another wave would follow uncontrollable, silent, never ending.

"She was everything," whispered the wolf helplessly.

Bo nodded unable to speak, overwhelmed with her own grief.

After another thirty minutes Bo broke the silence. "We should get inside."

"I need to leave," uttered Danny. "I need to see her."

"Danny please, I know..." Her eyes met the devastated auburn. "Believe me, I know, but we just can't go back. Not now. We will talk to Trick, we will get her back I promise. She will get a proper burial and we will be able to say good bye, but right now, we need to stay here where it's safe. Please, I can't lose you too."

Staring at the ground Danny final nodded and followed the beautiful succubus up the stairs. The interior of the mansion was even more impressive. Cathedral ceilings gave the rooms both a comfortable and airy feeling. Large logs designed to support the roof reached across the expansive rooms. There were two beautiful stone hearths in the main living area and hickory flooring was laid throughout the mansion. The large gourmet kitchen was fully stocked and had cabinetry reminiscent of old world, handcrafted artistry. The counters were made of chiselled granite and all the stainless steel appliances sparkled in the low lighting.

If the circumstances were different this would be considered an amazing retreat from the real world, instead it was a hideout for Fae on the run.

Danny leaned against one of the granite counters feeling the coolness of the stone on her back. Her eyes focused on the floor unable to look at anyone without tears filling her sad auburn eyes. There was no other way to describe what she felt, an undeniable emptiness. She had never felt more alone.

"Everyone has their own room," advised Dyson breaking the silence. "Bo, you're down the hall to the left, first door on the left. Danny you're down the same hall at the end on the right. Kenzi, you're down the right hand hallway, first door on the right."

Danny started to walk away wanting to be alone with her thoughts. She hesitated, not bothering to turn around when Dyson added, "Trick will be here soon. He'll want to meet with all of us."

"Your rooms have been stocked with what we think you'll need. You can't go home until this is over. It isn't safe," continued the alpha wolf.

When Dyson was done speaking Danny left the room, hitting the speed dial on her phone as she walked down the hall.

"Elsa, its Danny," greeted the wolf when her foster Mother answered. "It's started. I'm safe, but…." She hesitated feeling the emotion rising in her chest. "I'm safe," she repeated pushing the thought of the blonde from her mind.

She listened intently before interrupting the woman. "Elsa, I'm sorry, We don't have much time to talk. You and Malaika need to leave directly, pick up the package and get to the safe house now. There's no time to waste. They're rounding up all Independents and you're in danger. I'm sure my Father will be in touch but for now, you need to go."

"Safe travels, gods speed," whispered Danny before ending the call.

Danny opened the door to her quarters, allowing her eyes to scan the spaciousness of the room. There were low lights already illuminating the room and the large king size bed was turned down. She flipped on the light switch in the ensuite, her eyes drifting over the tile and granite, noting toiletries arranged on the vanity while her fingers brushed a luxurious bath sheet. She turned off the light, returning to the main room and walked toward two large dark wooden doors. She opened the immense closet door, her eyes quickly scanning the clothing, and finally resting on a row of neatly pressed button down blouses and trousers.

She closed the doors, shutting her eyes, leaning against the heavy wood. Her chest heaved as her thoughts drifted to the beautiful doctor, the only love she had ever known. Tightness formed in her stomach, immense pain filling her heart, as she thought of the woman she loved so intensely.

She gasped for air feeling like she was suffocating, unable to control the emotions that she had been holding inside. She bolted to the terrace, opening the double doors letting the night air fill her lungs. She needed to go, needed to run, needed to escape, need to stop the hurt….

She launched herself over the terrace, landing softly on the ground 10 feet below. She stripped off her clothes, and quickly disappeared into the night, changing into the beautiful wolf, refusing to look back.

A few hours later, Danny grunted, pulling herself over the terrace back into her room. She was pleased to see the French doors were still open the way she had left them when she had literally ran.

Her fingers reached for her cheek feeling a tingling sensation while her arm brushed back the curtain floating on the breeze. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room realizing Bo was sitting on a chair in the corner, her arms crossed and her jaw clenched.

"What are you doing here Bo?" asked Danny walking past her to the bathroom.

"What am I doing here? Where the hell have you been?" replied Bo, her annoyance biting in her words

"I need to feed remember," sighed Danny splashing water on her face, not wanting to get into a confrontation with the succubus.

Bo followed her to the bathroom and noticed the scratches on her face. "What the hell happened?"

"Big cat, not sure what," mumbled Danny not making eye contact.

Bo wet a towel and dabbed at cut on Danny's cheek. "Really? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No," replied Danny, "but I wouldn't care if I did."

"Put your head back," instructed Bo tying to get a look at Danny's chin.

"Ouch," yelped Danny.

"Sorry," replied Bo pressing more delicately.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Bo impatiently.

"I had my elk and this cat wanted it. I refuse to let anyone or anything take something away from me ever again. And, yeah, I didn't care if it killed me," shrugged Danny, her eyes hollow and distant.

Bo tilted her head to the side knowing how Danny felt and feeling so helpless to do anything about it.

When Bo finished Danny pulled her t-shirt over her head revealing more scratches, some deep and bleeding and others more superficial. Her stunning physique was glistening with beads of sweat, still warm from her run. Bo couldn't help but notice the lean frame covered with strong layers of muscle, but quickly became alarmed seeing the cuts.

"Come here," growled Bo, exasperated that Danny had not taken more care.

Danny grimaced, "I'm fine Bo. I can look after myself."

"Clearly you aren't fine and no, you can't look after yourself obviously," frowned the succubus grabbing the wolf's wrist and dragging her to the edge of the bed. "Sit."

"Bo, I…" started Danny. "You remind me of…." She looked away, the words lost on her lips.

"Just be quiet, I'm still mad at you," replied Bo dabbing at the cuts, ignoring the wolf's words as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Ouch," yelped Danny pulling back.

"I'm sorry... I'm not good at it like,…like she was," apologized the succubus, unable to keep her thoughts from the pretty blonde.

Danny's sad eyes met Bo's, a perfect reflection of her own, knowing she felt the same pain, the same loss, and utter loneliness. She wrapped her arms around the succubus's shoulders and buried her face in the nape of her neck.

The women held each other tight, sharing a sadness no one else could understand unless they had the opportunity to love and be loved by the beautiful doctor.

"Trick brought Father here and they want to have a meeting," advised Bo not wanting to let go of the wolf, needing her more than she ever thought possible.

"Whatever this is, I don't want anything to do with it. I'm going to go back to Texas to just write, live a simple life," said Danny pulling out of Bo's arms.

"Oh," uttered Bo surprised and disappointed. Selfishly she didn't want the wolf to leave, she had already lost someone she loved and didn't want to lose another. "You just need some time"

"I don't need time Bo. I need to get as far away from this place as possible," replied Danny, pulling on a fresh t-shirt from the stocked closet. Much to Danny's amazement, the t-shirt fit perfectly, and had the words "stop shark finning," printed on the front. Bo raised her eyebrows and Danny shrugged, wondering if Trick had picked it out.

"I can't be here. Everything reminds me of her," continued Danny, fighting tears that refused to be stifled.

Bo tilted her head to the side, worry etched on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks seeing the pain in Danny's face and feeling her own loss. She reached for the wolf, holding her tight, feeling her trembling under her touch.

"We're going to get through this," whispered Bo, her warm breath dusting Danny's neck, followed by warm tears.

Danny stepped back from Bo, angrily scrubbing the back of her hand across her eyes, frustrated with herself for being so vulnerable. She shook her head, vowing to be stronger, and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Danny. You've suffered a great loss. It's normal for you to feel the way you do. I feel the same way, and I need you too right now."

The wolf looked at Bo, having been so lost in her own grief she never considered the pain Bo was enduring silently trying to give the wolf room to grieve. Danny wrapped her arms around the succubus, pulling her tight. The warmth from Danny's embrace opened the floodgates for Bo and she reluctantly allowed her emotions to flow freely from the depths of her soul. Danny squeezed the trembling woman tight, her heart beating with hers sharing their grief, and the immense sense of loss.

After several minutes, Danny moved to the terrace and stared out into the night lost in her thoughts, her head leaning against the door frame. Bo joined her on the terrace, her dark eyes searching Danny's features wondering what she was thinking.

"We need to go to the main room, they'll be waiting for us," suggested Bo softly, her eyes raw from tears, fearing that Danny was ready to bolt.

With no visible response Bo held out her hand. "Come with me?"

Danny's empty auburn eyes met Bo's dark gaze pleading with her to follow her. The wolf bit her lip considering her options and finally took Bo's outstretched hand and squeezed it tight.

As they entered the great room Danny's surrogate Father, whisked across the room and embraced her. Kissing the top her head he whispered, "thank God you're okay Casidhe."

"I'm fine Father," replied Danny sitting on the hearth near Kenzi who draped her arm over the wolf's shoulder and offered her the cup of cider she had in her hand. Danny took a sip and handed it back to the solemn woman.

Danny's eyes drifted around the room noticing Bo had sat next to Dyson on the large brown Italian leather couch. Trick was standing near the window with his back to the room and Hale was pacing on the other side of Kenzi, lost in thought, his velvet fedora tipped slightly to the side. Danny's eyes settled on a curious man standing near a large arm chair in the shadows. He was difficult to make out but it looked like he had only wisps of grey hair, and he was older but oddly strong. His ice blue eyes met Danny's, forcing her to drop her gaze, having not meant to stare.

Meallan picked up a small glass, swirling the cognac around before taking a mouthful, savouring the flavour and allowing it to trickle down his throat. Trick turned from the window noticing Bo and Danny arrive and joined Meallan near the middle of the room. All eyes focused on them waiting for them to speak.

"Does anyone want to tell us what the hell is going on?" blurted Bo.

"Patience my dear Bo," cautioned Meallan, moving to sit in the arm chair.

"I think we've waited long enough Father," replied Bo moving to sit on the hearth next to Danny.

"Perhaps you are right," admitted O'Brien finishing his drink.

"Enough," replied Trick impatiently taking a step toward the hearth. "They need to know everything." The small man stood in front of Danny studying her features as if he had never seen her before.

"What is it?" whispered Danny her eyes searching Trick's, a feeling of dread rising in the pit of her stomach.

The small man smiled briefly and finally admitted, "Cailean Ryan was my Brother."

"My Father?" breathed Danny surprised by what the man said, expecting him to say something, anything, but not that.

The Blood Seer smiled and nodded. "You're my niece Casidhe."

"I don't remember you," replied Danny cautiously.

"You were very young when the revolt happened and I had only seen you a few times because it was unsafe for all of us to be in the same place at the same time, but I remembered your eyes the minute I saw you," replied Trick.

"Your Father was a good man Cassy, and he would be very proud of you. Your Mother was a beautiful woman, very kind and gentle, and she loved you, so very much," he said smiling, fond memories drifting though his mind. "She called you Lupita, little wolf. I can see both of them in you, your Father's strength and your Mother's gentleness."

"I don't know what to say," whispered Danny barely audible.

A tear rolled down Danny's cheek, feeling like she finally found what she had been searching for and yet her heart was still filled with sadness. Kenzi felt her shudder and drew her nearer protectively. Danny leaned her head on the Goth woman's shoulder, her eyes still fixed on Trick, knowing she should be happy but she was just so broken, she couldn't even manage a smile.

Trick turned and continued, "I'm Artair, as are Dyson and Fearghas." The man moved from the shadows into the light. "Hale, is an Independent."

"Isn't that the coat check guy at the Dal?" asked Kenzi incredulously, squinting to get a better look at the man. Trick nodded at the Goth woman.

"Fearghas is a trusted friend, he's been with me for a very long time," replied Trick acknowledging the man. "He's a Drake."

Bo had not taken her eyes off Dyson, disbelieving he would keep such a thing from her. He returned her gaze, his eyes pleading for forgiveness as she glared at him.

"Okay enough reminiscing," grumbled Meallan rising to his feet. "The revolt has begun and much blood will be shed. I've sent word to all the Independents and they will be here in less than 2 days. We have a meeting with the Light and Dark leaders tomorrow night, at Knocknashee."

"Knock what?" asked Kenzi, "I mean, seriously where do you come up with these names?"

"Knocknashee. It means hill of the fairies," replied Dyson knowing O'Brien wouldn't have the patience to deal with the human.

"A meeting?" asked Bo. A grin forming on her lips, never one for tradition. "What? We're just going to meet and say hello, good luck?"

"Bo, the Fae are civilized people," smiled O'Brien. Kenzi raised her eyebrows about to speak when Danny elbowed her in the ribs.

Meallan glanced at the hearth, returning to the arm chair, making himself comfortable. "For many years the Independent Council ruled as it was intended to do. The ancient codes and writings demand one people, no light and dark, just Fae. Greed and power changed the Fae much like it has changed Man and thus the divide."

"It is only now we are close to regaining enough strength to challenge. We've been quietly building alliances with the different Fae folk. In the past many groups have been reluctant to get involved and with the Light and Dark, they don't play by the rules. They will have conjured Under Fae to assist them if necessary. We'll meet and let them know our intentions are to reset the balance and establish a council in accordance with the ancient scripture. They can then either relent or accept the challenge," continued O'Brien sharing the Fae history.

"There is no way the Light and Dark will just give it up," suggested Bo.

"If they choose to accept the challenge, the battle will take place in 3 nights deep within the earth on the ancient battle ground, Orbisalia, Realm of the Dead. This sacred ground is located below Knocknashee. It is a place of tradition, spirit, and unimaginable creatures that live there tormented for eternity," replied the Fae elder grimly.

"Awesome," uttered Kenzi sarcastically.

Trick moved beside O'Brien "It's a place where evil souls will rest for eternity. Only the pure of heart will pass from the depths should they fall in battle. You'd be wise to respect the ancient deities ruling this sacred site," finished the Blood Seer, his eyes serious and focused.

"Ummm, why the formality given I believe they executed and assassinated Independents rather than a formal challenge to gain power in the first place," muttered Danny feeling the anger rising in her chest. "I don't believe my Father and Mother were given much of chance to defend themselves."

"The difference between us and them is our honour," replied the small Blood Seer. "We live by the code. Our purpose, responsibility, duty, is to protect the people, both Fae and human and to maintain the balance as it was intended."

"All this honour and tradition is bullshit. They murdered my parents and stole my life too….how was that fair, honourable? They deserve nothing more than to be executed," replied Danny her chest heaving with emotion, her cheeks flushed with anger.

Bo swallowed hard feeling a deep sadness for her friend, her Sister, feeling her pain surfacing. She placed her hand on her arm, squeezing her bicep trying to comfort the wolf, pulling her back to the hearth and wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Since they've made the first move they must feel they are in a position of power so that means we're at a disadvantage, likely in numbers," offered Dyson. "We'll be out numbered unless the Elves will join us?"

O'brien shook his head. "I talked to Aelaruil a few hours ago. He speaks for all the clans and at that point they were still not willing to get involved. They are protectors, not fighters. They're having a gathering tomorrow to discuss once more but I would not count on their support in battle."

"That's crap," argued Dyson, "if they don't help there may not be anything to protect and they will find themselves slaves to the Light or Dark."

"We can't force them," replied Trick. "It's how they live. This goes against their values."

"Why are we doing this now if we don't have enough support to ensure victory?" asked Kenzi, the dread rising in her throat.

"We don't have a choice. Bo and Danny are both exposed and the Light and Dark have showed their intentions. If we wait they'll execute everyone and we'll have no chance," replied O'Brien. "The time is now."

"So what now?" asked Danny, her sad, lifeless eyes meeting Trick's.

"Now we get some sleep. We'll meet the Light and Dark leaders tomorrow night at midnight at Knocknashee," replied Meallan, ignoring the pain etched on Danny's face.

Trick grimaced knowing the pain Danny was in, his heart breaking seeing both her and Bo hurting. Dyson could see the stress on the small man's face, the compassion in his eyes, knowing the wee man must be hurting to reveal his emotion. The women who had been sitting on the hearth turned to leave.

"I have to leave for a couple hours. I'll be back before morning," advised Trick leaving the room.

"Oh," interrupted Meallan stopping the women. "I know you've lost a friend today and I'm sorry, but your duty comes before all else, remember that. Get some rest and be ready for tomorrow." Danny and Bo both turned back but the man had already disappeared.

"Come on," encouraged Kenzi steering both Danny and Bo toward the hallway. Danny pulled out of Kenzi's grasp and stormed to her room slamming the door.

"I'm worried about her," said Bo, her gaze meeting Kenzi's. "I'm afraid she'll do something reckless."

"She'll be fine, she's strong," offered Kenzi squeezing Bo's hand. How are you doing sweetie?" asked the quirky woman knowing Bo would be shattered from Lauren's death.

"I don't think it's hit me yet. I've been worried about Danny and trying to keep her from getting herself killed. She's dying inside and her rage is burning," replied Bo sadly.

"I know but, someone needs to look after you," said Kenzi wrapping her arms around the succubus hugging her tight. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you," smiled Bo, accepting the Goth woman's embrace, taking a quiet moment to mourn the doctor.

"Try to get some rest," advised Kenzi turning down the opposite hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren blinked and immediately squeezed her eyes tight. Her lids felt like sandpaper on her sensitive, dry eyes. There was an intense light burning through her eyelids making it difficult for her to pry her eyes open. She turned her head to the side, escaping the direct light, her eyes slowly focusing, gazing into the darkness.

Groggily she squinted around the room and tried to get out of bed, realizing her arms were restrained. Panicked, she tugged futilely at the restraints trying to free herself until pain in her chest and ribs forced her to remain still, waiting for the ache to subside. Lauren frowned; her eyes darting around the room, searching for anything that could help her make sense of her situation. She was confused and scared as she frantically tried to determine the last thing she remembered.

Her stomach was uneasy and she swallowed hard feeling the vomit rising in her throat. Still drowsy and disoriented, her body retched and she vomited over the side of the bed. Her eyes scanned the floor while leaning over the side of the bed, noticing a shark skin grey stone that she had never seen before.

"Where the hell am I?" she whispered, her eyes finally becoming accustom to the light.

"Is this real?" she asked, her neck straining to examine the room. The darkness shrouded much of the room and it was difficult to even be sure how large the room was, never mind where she was.

She lowered herself back on to the pillow, and took a few deliberate breaths trying to compose herself, feeling her anxiety rising. She peered into the darkness desperately searching for answers but the only light was right above her, everything else was in shadows. Lauren could see the walls were made of old stone and there didn't appear to be any windows in the room. Still in a hospital gown, she shivered feeling goose bumps rising on her skin, the damp air chilling her to the core, as she tried to wiggle further under the blanket.

Losing control of her normal rational thinking, fear began to rise in her chest, her mind racing wondering where she was, and why. The silence was deafening, she was alone with her thoughts and could practically hear her heart hammering. Her respiration became shallow and rapid, her fear burning wildly. She was nearing a full blown anxiety attack when she noticed a pitcher and glass filled with water on the table next to her. She hadn't realized she was thirsty until that moment.

She focused her attention on satisfying her thirst and was able to get her lips on the straw and draw water. She emptied the glass greedily, savouring the cool liquid quenching her parched throat. With in moments, her eyelids were very heavy and she felt dizzy.

"Drugged?" she whispered.

The doctor collapsed back onto the pillow, her breathing shallow, fear gripping her as she fought the drug, trying desperately to stay awake. She lay staring at the stone wall for a few seconds, unable to move, unable to help herself. She was scared, petrified, of who was holding her captive and she let her mind drift to the safest place she could think of,…. Danny. She found comfort letting her thoughts drift to the beautiful wolf, her wolf. Her memories were vivid and she closed her eyes almost feeling Danny's arms around her whispering, "It'll be okay."

"Where are you babe?" breathed Lauren. Her fear began to ease seeing Danny's auburn eyes behind her lids and she drifted quietly into a drug induced slumber.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey Happy Easter! Thanks to all of you for reading and sticking with the story. I know most are die hard Doccubus fans so I give you credit for giving this story a chance. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Life just isn't fair, and let's be honest, love hurts...

Cheers,

Dee

Chapter 28

Danny bolted awake, her t-shirt soaked with sweat, having fought her way through a nightmare, which as it turns out, is the new reality. She gasped for air, kicking her legs over the side of the bed and throwing back the bed covers. Running her hand through her unruly locks, she glanced at the clock, 4:20am. She had paced most of the night, her thoughts drifting back and forth between grieving for the doctor and the imminent uprising of the Independent people. Part of her wanted to fight the Light and Dark because they were the reason the doctor had died, and part of her wanted to escape the madness and disappear forever.

Silently, emotion gained momentum, no tears, only anger. She was done shedding tears and her grief had turned into an unbearable ache for revenge. Heat flushed her cheeks fuelling the need for her to release the anxious energy, unleash the rage burning inside. She peeled her clothes off and launched her wolf form from the terrace, landing gracefully on the early morning dew. She looked back briefly, hesitating, unsure whether she would return. She allowed her wolf instinct to take over, relieving her of her human thoughts and feelings as she bolted recklessly through the forest.

Her keen wolf eyes had no problem seeing in the early dawn and she ran as hard as she could until she came skidding to a halt at the edge of a cliff. Looking over the edge she could see jagged rocks with water cascading over them, creating a magnificent waterfall. She threw head back and let out a blood curdling howl from the depths of her soul, all her pain, sadness, and anger released into the early morning mist.

She lowered her head, standing in silence overlooking the falls before turning abruptly and running again, leaving humanity behind.

XXXXXX

"She's gone," sighed Bo entering the large kitchen where Kenzi was pouring coffee for everyone.

"Gone?" asked O'Brien, darkness crossing his features. "What do you mean gone?"

"She's gone, as in, not in her room, and no where to be found," sniped Bo sarcastically, wishing she had stayed with Danny, knowing she was on the edge.

"Well you'd better find her," urged the Fae Elder sipping his coffee unconcerned.

She glanced toward her Father, her eyes narrowing as she struggled to understand the man. "I have no idea where she is."

"Did you check the garage to make sure all the vehicles were still here?" asked Hale leaning against the granite counter.

"All accounted for," uttered Bo.

"Maybe she's just feeding," suggested Dyson.

"She fed yesterday," replied Bo taking a sip of her coffee. "Uck, what the hell is that?" She frowned setting aside her cup, "that's awful."

Kenzi shrugged. "Daddy dearest made me put some kind of herbs in it." She took a sip and spit it back in the cup. "Yup goat piss."

Bo smiled, never shocked with what spilled out of the Goth woman's mouth.

"I'll go for a run later and see if I can find her," offered Dyson kissing Bo on the cheek, still trying to make up for not telling her he was Artair.

When Bo thought back she should have known. He had always followed the traditions and he was the first to step up and pledge his loyalty to Danny when they found out she was the Chosen One. Her mind wandered to the little bar keep who seemed to always know more than he cared to share. "Hey, has anyone seen Trick?"

"Haven't seen the dude since last night," replied Hale, wrapping his arms around Kenz, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"He had some things to look after," advised O'Brien casually. "He'll be back soon to prepare for tonight."

Kenzi fiddled with coffee maker trying to make a new batch that would be tolerable. "Where's creepy Mc Fearghas pants?"

O'Brien shook his head, not hiding his intolerance for the Goth woman. "I'm not sure where Fearghas is."

"Dyson can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Bo.

Concerned he followed her in the great room. "What is it?"

"Can you go look for Danny now please?" whispered Bo. "I'm worried. She isn't in a good place and I'm afraid she isn't coming back."

"What makes you say that?" frowned the wolf.

Bo shook her head uncertain, "Just the things she was saying yesterday."

"Okay," replied Dyson, cautiously reaching for Bo's lips.

She turned her cheek to receive his kiss. "Please be safe."

Dyson sighed, knowing she was still angry and left immediately for the woods to search for the younger wolf.

Several hours later Dyson strode through the great room, the smell of dinner wafting on the air, reminding him of his hunger. He had searched for miles running as hard as he could to cover the most ground but she was no where to be found and he had a hunch, she didn't want to be. The table was set in the dining area and the chef Trick had hired was busy putting the final touches on the meal. He walked out on the kitchen terrace, his eyes adjusting to the evening light that was quickly fading over the trees. Bo, Hale and Kenzi were enjoying a glass of wine when they noticed him. Bo set her wine glass down and shifted to a more upright position hoping Dyson had good news.

"Did you find her?" she asked anxiously.

He shook his head sadly. "No her scent is all over the woods but I didn't see her. I'm sorry."

Bo sighed biting her lip, "thank you for trying." Dyson smiled and pulled a chair next to the solemn succubus.

"I'm sure she's fine, she just needs space right now," offered Kenzi.

Bo nodded still unconvinced.

Hale swallowed the last of his wine before mentioning the obvious, saying what everyone was thinking. "O'Brien won't be pleased if she misses the meeting tonight."

"I don't really care what he thinks. I'm just worried about her," growled Bo. She rose from her chair and leaned on the terrace railing, her eyes searching the darkness, as her thoughts drifted to the wolf. "Where are you?"

"Come on Bo," invited Kenzi. "Dinner is ready."

"I'm not really hungry," replied the anxious succubus still staring into the night.

"Bo," called O'Brien from the dining area. "Please join us."

Reluctantly Bo followed Kenzi to the table.

"Have you managed to find Casidhe?" asked O'Brien.

"No," grunted Bo pushing her food around her plate.

"The meeting is in a few hours. She needs to be with us," advised the elder succubus.

"Not sure we have much control over that," suggested Bo studying her plate, only partially listening.

"Bo!" shouted O'Brien startling everyone at the table including Bo who raised her gaze to look at her Father with distain. "She's your younger Sister and your responsibility. If you thought this would happen, you needed to take measures to keep an eye on her."

Bo defiantly pushed her chair back. "I'm not her keeper."

"She's your responsibility Bo and…."

"No!" snapped Bo. "She isn't my responsibility; she's my Sister, my friend, but not my responsibility. Everything in this world isn't about responsibility and duty Father."

"She does have a duty Bo. She doesn't get to decide who she wants to be. She was born the heir to the King. She doesn't get a choice," stated O'Brien, trying to keep his voice even despite his agitation.

"I won't force her to be someone she doesn't want to be," hissed the succubus, her eyes flashing with frustration. "And another thing..." She waited for the Fae Elder to look at her. "She prefers to be called Danny."

The man's lips curled up in amusement as Bo turned abruptly and left the dining room.

Kenzi's jaw clenched staring at the Fae elder, wanting to give him a piece of her mind but thought better of it. She threw her napkin on her plate and pushed her chair back.

"We meet at 9:30pm in the great room," reminded Meallan as Kenzi was leaving. "Make sure she wears the traditional garments for…."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, storming out of the room not bothering to wait for the Fae Elder to finish. She strode down the hall and tapped quietly on Bo's bedroom door simultaneously opening it as she whispered, "Bo it's me."

XXXXX

Danny looked up at the terrace to her room, still unsure why she had returned. She had no idea what time it was but it had been dark for hours. She had been running all day and had even made it to the edge of a town many miles away. She'd been free in her wolf form, her human thoughts disappearing and instinct driving her, but something kept nagging at her, drawing her back.

She had been about to cross the river and never look back when Bo and Lauren both flashed through her memories. Panting at the waters edge, she knew the beautiful doctor would be disappointed in her and she would want her to stand with Bo. She could still feel Lauren's presence, hear her whispers, and feel her heart beating.

Danny knew Bo was a target and had no choice but to fight or be enslaved and she would fight the Light and Dark to the death. She had felt Bo's anxiety all day, knowing she was worried but it was her spike in anger a few hours ago that made her stop and ultimately turn back.

Her naked body glistened with sweat in the moon light as she effortlessly climbed the terrace. She stood for a moment in the middle of her room unsure how to feel noticing the clock next to the bed indicated 9:10pm.

She started the shower and stared at her herself in the mirror until the steam slowly fogged over her reflection. Cautiously she stepped on the wet tile, tipping her head back letting the very hot water nip at her skin, soothing her aching body. Closing her eyes she let her thoughts drift to the first time she had been with the doctor, remembering how wonderful it felt to feel loved. She sighed, turned off the water and quickly dried herself. She wandered to the closet to look for something to wear and found a hanger of clothes on the outside of the door.

She examined the garments, noticing a tan coloured button down made of light weight linen. There was a crest on the sleeve of the shirt that Danny had never seen before but assumed it had something to do with the Independents. A pair of tan khaki pants, a black belt, and a blue sash also hung neatly on the hanger. Below the clothes, standing on the floor was a pair of tall, flat black boots. Her eyes drifted to the sword she had pulled from the rock that was now hanging over the closet door in a ceremonial sheath. She took a deep breath sitting on the edge of the bed realizing for the first time, they were really going to war, and some would not be coming back.

She quickly pushed the fearful thoughts from her mind, dressed, and left her room. She tapped on Bo's door and when there was no answer she headed down the hall to the great room.

"Ah Casidhe, you finally decided to join us," beamed her Father obviously pleased, before noticing she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that read, "I'm a medical miracle".

"Where's your traditional garment?" growled the Fae Elder.

Kenzi snickered noticing O'Brien was not amused at Danny's T-shirt and commented, "nice tee dude." Danny shrugged making her way over to the Goth woman.

"My God," gasped Bo turning from the window where she had been staring into the night. She strode quickly to the wolf, grabbing her arm and whisking her down the hall to her room, effectively saving her from her Father's scrutiny.

"Are you alright?" asked Bo scanning the wolf.

"I'm fine Bo," replied Danny looking at the floor, ashamed that she had caused her to worry.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," breathed the succubus, kissing the wolf on the cheek and drawing her close.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry," whispered Danny holding the woman tightly.

A soft knock at the door interrupted their reunion. Kenzi walked in apologetically, "it's time to go."

"You look nice in your Luke Skywalker outfit by the way, or is it more like safari wear?" teased Danny, having never seen the succubus in anything other than black.

Bo scrunched her face, "shut it, you should be wearing yours as well."

"I'm surprised your Father didn't send you to your room to change actually," joked Kenzi. "That man is seriously intense."

"He's a little militant," admitted Danny chuckling as the three women returned to the great room joining the others.

Outside Fearghas already had a black Escalade warming up on the drive and was patiently waiting. Before they even got to the highway Danny's head was bobbing, desperately fighting to keep her eyes open. Bo smiled when she succumbed to her exhaustion and her head fell to the side, resting on her shoulder.

Fearghas expertly steered the truck up a winding, narrow dirt road steadily climbing the hill of fairies that was covered with vast amounts of forest and rock. As they neared the top, the terrain levelled out into a plateau revealing a meadow covered in tall grasses that were rustling in the evening breeze. The darkness shrouded the true beauty of the hill and the magnificent view of the valley that could be seen for miles in the daylight. The truck laboured over the mounds of rolling grass and finally came to a stop fifty yards from a vehicle parked on the other side of the field.

"So, this is Knock whatever?" asked Kenzi. "Not that impressive actually."

"Knocknashee," corrected Hale.

"You stay in the truck," instructed O'Brien staring at Kenzi. "You too Fearghas, Hale, and Dyson you might as well stay too."

"Whatever dude," sniped the Goth woman flippantly.

"Where ever they go, I go," replied Dyson, referring to Bo and Danny, his eyes firm and committed as they locked with O'Brien's.

"Fine. Stay together and stay behind me," advised the Fae Elder.

The man swiftly crossed the field, his tan coloured cloak floating on the breeze he created. He was in traditional dress with brown khakis, and a tan button down. He looked like somebody from Lord of the Rings Danny thought as she followed the man across the field. Trick was dressed similarly to O'Brien and looked very regal, even carrying a large sword that looked much too big for him to handle. Dyson wore the same garment as Bo, and only Danny was in street clothes, still not embracing her place in the Fae world.

Kenzi had scrambled into the front seat of the truck to get a better view. "You know I love Trick but, the dude looks like a Hobbit." Fearghas gave Kenzi an unimpressed glance but said nothing.

Hale laughed, "yeah, dare ya to say that to him."

Kenzi smirked and turned her focus back to the small gathering that was illuminated by the vehicle headlights.

On the field Bo, Danny and Dyson slowed their stride to stop behind O'Brien and Trick, flanking to either side. They stopped about fifteen feet from the The Ash and The Morrigan who had four men standing behind them. The new Morrigan was now Mr. Black who had replaced his wife. Danny shivered, her hand involuntarily reaching for her chest where the scar from the bullet remained.

The Light and Dark leaders were both dressed in dark coloured cloaks, and underneath they had black pants with tan linen button downs and red sashes around their waist. The men behind them were dressed the same except they didn't have a cloak to protect them from the night air.

"State your business," boomed The Ash breaking the silence. His eyes were cold and unmerciful, reflecting the light like a rat caught on a night vision camera.

"When The Light and Dark revolted against the Independent Council many years ago, you were in breech of the ancient scriptures. In effect, you committed treason," stated O'Brien.

The Ash crossed his arms amused, as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"The Independent Council is the only one officially recognized in the ancient documents and we mean to reset the balance as it was intended," continued O'Brien watching the Fae leaders cautiously.

The Ash laughed, "you're joking right?"

"It's our duty, therefore either you relent or we will challenge you at Orbisalia, two nights from now," replied O'Brien ignoring the arrogance of The Ash.

"The traditions and scriptures are as archaic as you are old man. This is the new world and there's no code or honour, only wealth and power. If you think we would just lie down and walk away from a few rebels armed with tradition, you are crazier than you sound," sneered The Ash.

"So what is your intention?" asked O'Brien calmly.

The Light leader glanced at his counterpart before turning his gaze back to the Independent Elder, "We'll see you in two nights at Orbisalia."

Without further conversation the Independents turned to leave.

"You two are a disappointment," quipped The Ash gruffly, looking first at Trick and then Dyson who he had believed were true Light Fae. He turned his attention to Bo and Danny. "This will be fun. There are a couple in your inner circle that I'll take great pleasure in killing or perhaps enslaving."

Danny's canine teeth had pushed through her gums when they first arrived, her anger near the surface and her need for revenge growing with every breath. She was doing a slow burn just being in the presence of the man who had caused Lauren's death but his disrespect caused a low growl to involuntarily escape her lips.

"You should keep your dog on a leash O'Brien," advised The Ash his lips curving up in a devilish smile.

Danny bit her lip, her limits of control slipping as she desperately tried to keep her predatory instinct in check. She glanced at Bo feeling her anger burning and knew she was very close to the edge as well. She reached over and lightly gripped the succubus' wrist, using her thumb to gently stroke her forearm. "Easy," whispered Danny, her eyes remaining riveted on The Ash as the succubus relaxed under her touch.

"Are we done here?" asked Trick, agitated with the lack of respect for the ancient traditions. He knew they could expect treachery from The Ash who was clearly in charge. Honour was not something he lived by and Trick wondered how things had become so unravelled in the Fae world.

"Two days," replied The Ash, before walking back to the vehicle with his entourage.

"Let's go," instructed O'Brien gruffly, his cloak sweeping around him as he swiftly retreated to the truck.

The Independents followed O'Brien back to the Escalade.

"So are we meeting them at the bike rack after school or what?" quipped Kenzi.

Bo nodded, her demeanour solemn as she slid in the truck next to her best friend. "Yeah. Two days from now there will be a war between the two sides."

"Did you hear from Aelaruil? Will the Elves stand with us?" asked Dyson.

"They're divided, and not likely to join us," replied O'Brien trying to hide his concerns.

Dyson frowned. "Is there no way to convey the grave need for their presence?"

"Many of them have only stayed in the Dying Realms to protect the people. I don't have the same relationship that Cailean had with them," sighed the Independent Elder. "The feel they have fulfilled their commitment and are returning to Shamballa, the City of Eternal Bliss. There they'll rejuvenate and heal from their time in the Dying Realms."

"Maybe Casidhe should talk to Aelaruil," offered Trick.

"Out of the question," snapped O'Brien quickly. "She barely knows anything of tradition and relationships in this world."

"She's Cailean's Daughter, and the heir to the King. She _will_ lead Meallan, that's her destiny," argued Trick while Danny sat silently in the back seat.

O'Brien grunted, "I'll ask him for an audience tomorrow." The small Blood Seer nodded his approval.

The remainder of the ride home was quiet, no one wanting to say what they really thought or felt, everyone trying to be strong for the other.

Fearghas pulled the large black SUV to the front of the mansion allowing the travellers to exit before parking the truck in the garage. The gentle rays of the moon soaked the earth and blended with the soft glow from the window light, welcoming the Fae. Danny lingered behind, her eyes gazing into the night sky, letting the shroud of darkness surround her, protecting her, soothing her unsettled heart that refused to let go.

"Come on Danny," called Kenzi.

Danny smiled, taking one last moment as she closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to the comfort of the woman she loved so deeply. It was the first time she was able to think of her with fond memories and not sadness, and she wasn't willing to go in yet. When she was ready she walked up the stairs, pausing to take one last look out into the night before closing the door.

Trick and Dyson were waiting for her. "Danny, Aelaruil is a reasonable man but the Elves are very nervous. You will need to earn their trust and give them something to believe in. I'll go with you to talk to him."

"I don't know Trick,"…started Danny feeling overwhelmed and nervous knowing this would not just be any meeting but a meeting that could determine their fate. The strain on Danny's face revealed the great burden she was to carry.

"Danny, I pledged awhile ago that I would follow you," reminded Dyson. "I made that pledge not knowing how special you really are. There is something so natural about you, a grace far beyond your consciousness. Your instincts seem to guide you, just follow them, and the people will follow you. If anyone can do this, you can."

Danny hedged a brief smile, still unconvinced that she was the right person. "I'll try." Dyson and Trick both nodded, relieved that she would at least speak with the elves.

She excused herself and returned to her room. She was exhausted from running all day and the overwhelming responsibility of being the heir was already weighing heavily. She turned off the main lights and was about to get in bed when she heard a soft knock at the door.

She opened the door finding the succubus standing in the hallway. "Bo? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, no, umm, everything is fine," replied Bo nodding her head. Danny raised her brows unsure what to say.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," admitted the succubus finally. "Can I stay with you?"

"Ahh, yeah, I guess," agreed Danny, remembering her manners and opening the door allowing the woman to enter. Scrunching up her eyes trying to understand, she asked, "where's Dyson?"

"In his room," replied Bo climbing in one side of the bed and pulling the covers up. Danny was still confused as to why the succubus wouldn't just stay with Dyson or Kenzi but decided to just let it go. She hesitated to get in the bed, feeling like somehow it was wrong, but eventually she rationalized they were just sleeping.

Danny slipped into bed and lay on her side facing the wall, staying on the edge, careful not to touch the succubus. The wolf swallowed deeply feeling Bo's length cuddle up against her back.

"Good night," whispered Bo, her warm breath sending shivers down Danny's spine as she draped an arm around her waist.

"Good night," mumbled Danny, too exhausted to think about anything.

XXXX

Lauren woke with a start, waking with the same fear she had fallen asleep with. Her eyes focused in the dark quickly this time knowing what to expect. She was sitting more upright than when she fell asleep and there was a real blanket on the bed covering her, not just a hospital sheet. She moved to get out of bed and was quickly reminded that she was restrained and unable to move. Hunger pains rippled through her stomach, her mouth dry as cotton balls and she really needed to visit the bathroom.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly, clearing her throat. "Anybody there?"

The lights flickered and there was hum before more lights illuminated, revealing the entire room. Lauren gasped, her throat tight and her eyes wild with fear darting around the room searching for her captor. Horrible thoughts streamed through her mind driving her fear to a debilitating level as she shook uncontrollably. Several minutes of bated breath passed and no one appeared. The doctor drew in several deliberate breaths trying to settle her exposed nerves.

She scanned the room curiously studying the stone walls in more detail. It was an old building, and she could see much of the mortar was deteriorating and the lighting was dismal. Water was leaking through the stone in several places causing the room to be damp and musty. The desperate woman searched the room for an escape route but could only determine it must be down a short hallway that turned so she couldn't see where it went.

Her fear was just starting to subside when she heard a door open and drag across the floor. She swallowed hard, her respiration rising as her eyes stared down the short hallway, bracing herself for whatever she was to endure.

Lauren's eyes were fixed on a person walking toward her with a tray of medical instruments, her mind reeling as she trembled unable to manage the fear inside. The figure was covered completely with a heavy brown cloak and a large hood covered their face preventing her from identifying them.

She gasped as the figure pushed the hood back revealing themselves. The blonde's lips parted, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

;)...until next time


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Miss me? Anyone think about Lost Girl anymore? Ah sorry, it has been awhile hasn't it. I honestly cannot keep up with life, and I decided to take a writing class on top of it all. I paid a lot of money just to realize I am doing it wrong! F#$% it...here is my next chapter. It's a long chapter, lots going on, grab a drink, by the end you will need one, trust me :) Cheers Dee

Chapter 29

"Oh my God," gasped Lauren, both relieved and terrified.

Her mind was reeling searching for answers that were not immediately apparent, struggling to maintain composure. She stared at the woman standing before her, someone she trusted, someone she counted on. A frown wrinkled into her brow remembering the instant before she lost consciousness at the clinic, something wasn't right that night.

"How are you feeling?" greeted Katie, casually pulling her stethoscope off her shoulder and placing it under the doctor's gown.

Lauren's stomach was tight, her anxiety climbing, and her respiration remained elevated as her soft brown eyes filled with uncertainty. Desperately trying to understand, she searched the woman's features. "What's going on Katie?"

With no acknowledgement the doctor continued impatiently. "You need to get these restraints off and we have to get out of here."

"Just relax please," cautioned Katie, trying to concentrate on her exam.

"Katie! Why are you doing this?" blurted the doctor becoming agitated and tugging at the restraints.

The intern calmly lifted the doctor's gown inspecting the puncture site. "Please Dr Lewis, I don't want to have to sedate you."

"No. Okay, okay, please don't," begged the doctor, taking a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Talk to me Katie, please."

Katie focused on her work ignoring the doctor's pleas while Lauren nervously watched. The doctor's inner turmoil rose to panic when Katie began to prepare a syringe.

"No, Katie please, no," gasped the doctor wrestling with the restraints.

Katie set the syringe to the side and placed her hands on the forearms of her patient. "Dr Lewis, look at me. It's okay, it's just antibiotics."

Lauren's eyes darted over Katie's features and was relieved to see the familiar look of concern and kindness in her eyes. With the doctor now calm the young woman picked up the syringe and administered the medication.

"You're cold," noted Katie pulling the blanket up higher over Lauren chest as the doctor studied the woman trying to makes sense of the situation. "You must be hungry? Thirsty?"

Lauren nodded slowly, still unsure whether to trust the intern. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Just relieve yourself," replied the woman tucking the blanket in around the sides of her patient. "The catheter is still in."

"Katie please remove the restraints, I promise I won't do anything," pleaded the doctor.

"I'm sorry Dr. Lewis, I can't," apologized the intern sadly. "I'll be right back with food and water, okay." She smiled trying to reassure the doctor.

Several minutes later Katie returned with the food and water she had promised. Lauren's restraints were long enough that she was able to nibble at her food without assistance, while the intern sat on a nearby chair patiently waiting for the doctor to finish. "Water?" offered Katie.

Lauren looked warily at the water not wanting to be drugged again.

"It's okay," encouraged Katie drinking part of the glass knowing what Lauren was thinking. The doctor guzzled the rest of the glass and another before lying back satisfied.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" asked Lauren more calmly.

Katie shook her head. "It's not my place. Someone will be here to see you shortly."

"Just let me go Katie, please," begged the doctor.

"I'm sorry," apologized Katie as the door down the hall dragged open and then clanged shut.

Lauren's respiration spiked, the anticipation and anxiety pushing her to the edge of sanity. She swallowed hard preparing to meet her captor, her wild eyes frantically searching the hallway.

Confusion and disbelief passed through the doctor's features, her gaze settling on the Blood Seer.

"Trick? I don't understand. Why?" whispered the doctor feeling betrayed by the gentle man she had grown to trust.

"Hello Lauren," greeted the small man approaching the bed while Katie took a step back.

"What the hell is going on Trick?" demanded the doctor becoming more angry than alarmed.

"Lauren please calm down. I understand you're upset," soothed the bar owner.

"Upset?" shouted Lauren angrily. "I wake up in this place, alone, terrified, drugged…."

The small man put his hands up trying to calm the hysterical woman, "Okay, okay, please just let me explain."

Lauren lay her head back on the pillow but her eyes remained fixed on the Blood Seer, her jaw clenched waiting for an explanation.

"The night you were at the clinic still recovering we were tipped that The Ash was rounding up Independents and was planning to arrest Casidhe and Bo at the clinic knowing they would be with you."

"Are they alright?" asked Lauren anxiously.

"Yes," replied Trick. "We got them out just in time but we knew they would never leave you."

Lauren smiled knowing that was true.

"When I met Katie in the hall I switched your antibiotic syringe for Adenosine," explained Trick.

"Mmmm, so it would basically shut down my system, effectively reducing my vitals to nothing," mused Lauren understanding what Trick was saying.

"I wasn't sure about the heart monitor but fortunately in the mess one of the leads was knocked off so it showed you flat lining very quickly. Katie did CPR. Even The Ash checked for your pulse and couldn't find one."

"I needed everyone in that room to believe you were dead," continued the Blood Seer regretfully. "I could never have gotten Casidhe and Bo to leave if they thought you were alive."

Lauren lips tightened and a frown etched over her brow listening to the explanation.

"I asked Katie for five minutes alone with you after everyone left and that's when I gave you the Epinephrine to bring you back. I had Katie prepare you for transportation immediately under the guise that The Ash wouldn't give you a proper burial. You were here within the hour but I needed someone to look after you, that's when I approached Katie. She's very loyal to you Lauren," finished Trick.

"So Danny and Bo think I'm dead," whispered Lauren, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes," admitted Trick, his small eyes searching Lauren's.

"My god Trick, you can't do this to them, it's cruel, they will be wild, angry, vengeful, hurt…they…oh god," gasped Lauren, every thought running through her head spilling off her lips, knowing what they would be going through.

"Lauren, O'Brien feels you would distract Casidhe and Bo from their mission and could also be used by The Ash against them," advised Trick sadly. "He felt there was no choice."

"And you?" questioned the doctor, glaring at the powerful Blood Seer. "You think this is what's best?"

The man closed his lips and shrugged, resigned to the situation.

"So what does this mean?" asked Lauren hesitantly already sure she knew the answer.

"It means he wants you out of the way," replied Trick as gently as possible. "He doesn't want the girls to worry about you, and essentially he'll never stand for you to be with Casidhe. He is not open minded enough to think a human would ever be good enough for the leader of the Fae."

"Oh," grunted Lauren trying to digest what the small man had said. Trick could tell Lauren was hurt by his words.

"I'm sorry Lauren," offered the man placing his hand on her arm.

"No," she replied shaking her head. "It's fine, I understand, but why am I here?"

"O'Brien doesn't want you to interfere and hence you are being kept here until after the revolt."

"But Bo and Danny, you can't let them believe I'm dead, they'll be devastated," moaned Lauren, her heart breaking.

"They are," admitted Trick grimly. "But there's no other way."

"Please Trick I won't interfere, I will leave, but you need to let me see them," begged the doctor.

"I can't, O'Brien has given specific orders, you are to remain here," advised Trick.

Lauren's mind was reeling, knowing that both Danny and Bo would be overwhelmed with grief and they were both ruled by their emotions. She closed her eyes thinking. "Do they blame The Ash for my death? If they do, they'll both be vengeful and it may cloud their judgment as well as making them reckless."

The Blood Seer shook his head, "I'm not sure but, they are indeed both close to the edge."

"Please just let me see them or at least let them know I'm not dead Trick, please," pleaded Lauren, desperate to make sure the two women she loved were okay.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I'm under orders. I can't," replied the man regretfully, knowing how distraught the doctor was. "I have to get back, and the battle will be taking place night after tomorrow. I'm not sure I'll be able to get back to see you again but Katie has her instructions, she'll stay with you twenty-four seven now so you aren't alone."

The Blood Seer smiled and kissed Lauren on her cheek, "it'll be over soon."

"Please be careful Trick, and keep Danny and Bo safe," pleaded Lauren, her eyes following the man down the hallway.

Lauren stared at the ceiling, tears starting to fill her eyes, knowing she may never see any of them again. She was relieved to realize she was safe and Katie would look after her having feared the worst but now she was worried sick about Danny and Bo. She knew them all too well and knew both would be devastated and their rage would rule their hearts. The revolt had started and knowing the Light and Dark as well as she did, she knew it wouldn't be a fair fight.

"Are you okay?" asked Katie noticing the strain on the doctor's face.

"No, I'm definitely not okay," whispered the doctor not looking at the woman standing next to her bed. Katie took her hand in hers and squeezed it, knowing there was nothing she could do or say to help.

"It's late, you should get some rest. Don't worry, I'll be over here on the cot if you need anything," reassured Katie.

Lauren's normally locked down emotions escaped and the tears fell freely streaming down her cheeks. The realization that she may never see the people she loved again was too much to bare.

XXXXXXX

Danny woke with a start, still lying on her side she wondered what time it was and groggily looked at the clock which showed 10:17am. She scrunched her eyes trying to shake the drowsy haze, although she was in no hurry to wake feeling the doctor's comforting fingers stroking her abdomen. She smiled, the doctor always loved to stroke her abs. Danny's eyes flew open, instantly alert hearing Bo groan behind her and feeling her hand moving higher under her shirt. She scrambled out of bed much to the surprise of the sleepy succubus.

"What? What is it?" asked Bo, completely unaware of what had happened.

Shaking her head trying to compose herself, Danny stammered, "ummm, nothing, just a bad dream."

"Oh," replied Bo sleepily.

"Ummm, I'm going to take a shower," mumbled Danny peeling her t-shirt off as she wandered to the bathroom.

When Danny finished showering, she returned to the bedroom in search of clothes and found Bo had already left. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her she was starving and she quickly threw on some fresh clothes and headed to the kitchen.

Bo was already there pouring herself a cup of coffee when Danny arrived.

"Where is everyone?" asked the wolf searching the fridge for milk.

Bo blew on her coffee and replied, "I don't know. How did you sleep?"

"Well. How about you?" answered Danny digging around in the fridge before pulling out a carton of eggs and some ham.

"I slept well too," answered the succubus, her eyes following the wolf. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"No problem," replied Danny unaware she was being watched as she searched for a frying pan.

Bo took a sip of coffee, "so you're going to see the Elves today?"

"uummhmmm, eggs?" asked Danny looking up, her long dark lashes sweeping over her innocent, unassuming eyes.

Bo smiled witnessing the raw goodness in the wolf, her heart swelling with admiration before saying, "yeah sure, eggs are fine."

Danny briefly returned the smile, turning up the radio, getting lost in the music apparently not phased by her upcoming meeting with the Elves. The more time Bo spent with the wolf, the more she loved her easy going charm; she was just so easy to be around.

Bo picked at her eggs still not having much appetite while Danny wolfed back most of the eggs, several pieces of ham and 3 pieces of toast. Danny looked up from her plate noticing Bo staring at her and grunted, "what?"

"Nothing," uttered Bo, shaking her head in amusement.

"Are you going to eat your eggs?" asked Danny licking her lips.

"You go ahead," replied Bo pushing her plate toward the wolf.

"Thanks," replied Danny with more enthusiasm than necessary for a few eggs.

"Morning," said Trick walking in the kitchen to find Bo and Danny seated at the island.

"Morning," mumbled Danny caught with food in her mouth.

Bo smiled, "Morning. Are you okay, you look like hell."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," admitted the small man.

"Can I make you some breakfast?" offered Bo.

"No thanks. I'm meeting your Father to go over some things and Danny and I will leave around 4pm to meet Aelaruil," replied the man grabbing some coffee before leaving.

Danny put her dishes in the dishwasher and turned to leave. "I'm going for a walk to think for awhile."

"Danny, I'm not sure that's a good idea. You should stay close to the house," replied the succubus with concern etched on her brow.

"Ah, you're worried about me," teased Danny.

"Damn right I'm worried. Who'll convince the Elves to help us if something happens to you," replied Bo smiling.

"I won't go far. I just like the solitude of the woods," argued Danny.

Bo sighed, "I'll go with you then because you aren't going anywhere by yourself until this thing is over."

The leaves crunched underfoot, dry from the lack of rain as the women trudged steadily through the forest. Inhaling deeply, the smell of pine needles baking in the sun filled the wolf's lungs and the warmth of the forest floor rose up welcoming her presence with every step. She felt very comfortable in the woods. Her wolf gave her a profound connection to nature, it was soothing, protective, balanced, it made sense, offering beauty few could appreciate.

"Seriously Danny," Bo complained slapping a mosquito and squashing it on her arm. Can't you just do your thinking closer to the house? More specifically, not in the woods?"

Danny smiled and kept walking until they overlooked a ravine. She proceeded to scramble down the steep decline eventually sliding to the edge of a deep river. A low lying fog was still hanging over the river and the morning sun was delicately filtering through the mist, dancing on the energized water. Bo slid the last ten feet, completely losing her footing until Danny grabbed her arm preventing her from spilling into the water.

"Nice idea," grumbled Bo. "Now what?"

"Now we think," replied Danny settling into a grassy spot near the water and closing her eyes.

"Ugg," grunted Bo trying to find a dry spot to rest and wait for Danny.

Bo was staring into space, lost in thought a couple hours later when she saw Danny sit straighter and her eyes narrow.

"What is it?" whispered Bo, moving to crouch next to the wolf. The succubus instinctively pulled the knife she had strapped to her thigh while her eyes darted around trying to see what Danny was sensing.

Bo walked closer to the waters edge staring into the woods on the other side and with her anxiety rising, she quietly listened for signs of a presence.

Danny got to her feet raising her nose in the air, something she had learned from Dyson, trying to catch a better scent on the breeze. She didn't recognize the scent but it was definitely Fae and there was more than one. She started to walk up the river and just as she did, she heard Bo scream and then furious splashing.

Danny turned just in time to see a horrible looking humanoid pulling Bo into the water. The thing looked like a frail old woman with very long grayish hair. The woman's flesh shimmered in the afternoon sun, a color similar to the light green moss growing on the rocks. Her eyes were black with a hunger Danny had never seen before, and her facial features were harsh, an ugliness only the darkness could create.

Danny dove toward Bo, grabbing her wrist and trying to keep her from getting tugged under. The creature was on Bo's back, her claws ripping at the succubus' flesh, pulling her deeper into the water. Bo's eyes were frantic as she thrashed about trying to shake the woman.

"Danny the knife," shouted Bo. Danny searched the ground around her while still holding Bo's wrist, trying not to get dragged in as well. Her eye caught a glint a couple feet to the left and she stretched as far as she could but couldn't reach it the knife.

"I can't reach it," gasped Danny, struggling to hold on to Bo.

"You have to Danny, it's the only way. I can't get her off." Bo let out a scream as the woman sunk her fangs into her shoulder and tore a piece of flesh. "I can't hold on much longer, you need go for it," begged Bo.

"I won't let you go," replied Danny, her eyes frantically searching Bo's.

"I trust you," said Bo letting go of Danny's wrist and allowing herself to be pulled under.

"Bo!" shouted Danny, before scrambling for the knife and diving in after the succubus.

Breaking the surface both Bo and Danny gasped as they crawled to shore. Danny grabbed Bo's arm helping her up to the grassy area, her eyes fixed on the succubus.

Panting Danny kneeled next to Bo, "Are you alright?"

Bo coughed up a bit of water, still breathing heavily and nodded.

"Let me see," said Danny moving behind her to get a look at her injuries. She brushed her hair to the side and gently lifted her tank top revealing the scratches and large gash surrounded by teeth marks.

Danny tore the bottom of her t-shirt and soaked it in the creek before tenderly addressing the wounds. Bo closed her eyes allowing herself to be looked after, enjoying Danny's touch while the cool water soothed the burning scratches.

"We can fix me right here," suggested the succubus seductively, hunger filling her eyes with a glint of blue.

"No way Bo…" Danny trailed off her senses becoming acute.

"What is it?" asked Bo, turning to look at the wolf.

Danny suddenly pulled Bo to her feet. " We need to go. The scents I smelled earlier were not of the hag, and now they're stronger, closer…" whispered the wolf, towing the succubus up the ravine wall.

Danny stopped suddenly just as they crested the top of the ravine using her hand to protectively guide Bo behind her. "Show yourself," shouted the wolf.

Bo pushed Danny's protective arm to the side and stood next to her as two men dressed in fine silk cloaks stepped out from behind large trees. The men walked toward Danny and Bo with purposeful strides.

"I'm Navain of the House Rilynnraheal and this is my brother Elizair. We are Sidhe from the Seelie Court," announced the man with very light colored hair.

The men were tall, thin, and their physique could almost be considered delicate. Navain had long white blonde hair that was loosely tied back and his eyes were a pale green with gold around his pupils. Elizair was younger, had very dark hair that was also drawn back and his eyes were an intense blue with purple flecks. The men were immaculately groomed and had perfect, very pale skin that shimmered in the light. Large swords hung from their waists and to most who encountered them, they would be considered very beautiful.

"What's your business in these woods travelers?" asked Danny as confidently as she could.

Navain replied, "Our Father is not well and he has sent us ahead to meet the man they call Meallan O'Brien."

Danny ran a hand through her hair nervously, considering whether or not to trust the men and reveal who they were.

"My name is Danny and this is my Sister Bo. We know of the man you seek and we are heading that way. Please join us," offered the wolf.

"Thank you, that's very kind," replied the Sidhe following Danny back toward the mansion.

"We noticed you had a bit of problem with a Peg Powler back at the river," said Elizair making polite conversation.

"You mean the hag?" asked Bo.

"Yes," replied the man. "They can be quite deadly. They exist only to feed on the unlucky people passing by and their prey do not often escape."

Bo scoffed, "I've taken on bigger witches than that."

The man chuckled noticing her powerful physique, "I don't doubt that."

The foursome walked in silence each wary of the others for about an hour before the shadow of the mansion touched them. As they approached the immediate estate grounds five armed guards rushed from the compound toward them and the Sidhe drew their swords anticipating betrayal.

"Stop! They're with us. Stand down, now," commanded the wolf, her voice firm and in control. The guards lowered their weapons and the Sidhe sheathed their swords.

"My apologies, they are on high alert these days," offered Danny bowing her head to the men from the distant lands. The men nodded accepting her graciousness.

"Please follow me," instructed Danny walking straight through the guard detail.

"I'm sorry Casidhe," mumbled one of the guards.

"Casidhe?" asked Navain, gently touching her arm.

Danny stopped, bit her lip for a second. "I must apologize again. My given name is Casidhe Ryan."

"The heir to the Blood King himself?" asked Elizair.

"Yes," replied Danny quietly.

The Sidhe both did a deep, deliberate bow while Danny's gaze caught Bo grinning.

"It's my honor to meet you," offered Navain. "I knew your father well. He was a good man."

"Thank you," smiled Danny shyly.

"Come, Meallan will be pleased to see you," encouraged Danny, uncomfortable with the attention.

"He's here?" asked Navain.

"Yes, he's Bo's Father and he raised me after my own Father's death," replied Danny solemnly.

As they entered the foyer both Trick and O'Brien rose to their feet and walked swiftly to the door surprised by their guests arrival.

"It has been too long," greeted O'Brien beaming as he warmly hugged the Sidhe.

"It has been much too long," agreed the elder Sidhe.

"What's the word?" asked O'Brien anxiously hoping for support from the Sidhe.

"Our house as well as the others will stand with you tomorrow night my friend," explained Navain. "The Sidhe people remain cloaked in the forest until the time is near."

"Thank you," replied O'Brien shaking that man's hand, relieved.

"This is Trick, umm Firzpatrick Maccorieghan Ryan," said the succubus remembering his manners. "He is Cailean's Brother."

"Blood Seer, I'm very pleased to meet you," greeted Navain reaching for Trick's hand. The small Fae Elder accepted the man's hand politely but was distracted by Bo and Danny.

"What happened to you two?" hissed Trick unable to conceal his aggravation any longer.

"Uh, they tangled with a Peg Powler," chuckled Elizair following O'Brien into the great room.

Trick frowned waiting for O'Brien to move their guests out of hearing distance.

"What the hell happened?" hissed Trick under his breath.

Bo shrugged, "we just went for a walk."

"Went for a walk? You've been gone for hours," uttered the man clearly upset.

"Well, we had the problem with the Peg thing, which was….." Danny tried to explain.

"Quiet. Danny you need to get cleaned up and meet me out front in thirty minutes. Bo you need some medical attention. Get someone to give you a hand and let me know if you need my help," whispered the man trying to control his frustration. The girls lingered unsure whether they were dismissed or not.

"Go," he gasped. They turned and hustled down the hallway like kids sent to their rooms giggling.

Danny quickly showered, ran her hands through her hair and proceeded to get dressed. In precisely thirty minutes the wolf scrambled onto the front step.

The Blood Seer's eyes scanned Danny admiring a long sleeve button down that fell loosely over her tan khaki pants and was tied with a blue sash. Her pants were tucked nicely into tall black boots, and her normally unruly tresses were tied back neatly in a ponytail.

"You look nice Casidhe," conceded Trick, his eyes beaming with pride, relieved that she hadn't showed up with a crazy t-shirt.

Danny blushed, happy that Trick was pleased but she felt very uncomfortable; it felt like she was trying to be someone she wasn't.

They rode silently in the back seat of the Escalate while Fearghas navigated the truck to their meeting place.

"Where are we meeting Aelaruil?" asked Danny finally breaking the deafening quiet.

"Deep in the woods," replied Trick. Danny nodded and drifted back into herself, alone with her nerves.

The truck rolled and bucked over the rough terrain finally resting in a tiny clearing surrounded by many astonishing large, very old trees. The trees looked to be hundreds of years old, much like the large red wood trees of the west coast. The trees were reaching six feet or better in radius and climbing hundreds of feet in the air.

Trick led Danny to what appeared to be a very steep hillside with large sheets of rock and boulders scattered over it. He stood in front of a particularly large flat stone that looked like it had been dropped from the heavens and landed vertically. He looked over his shoulder to the west and waited.

"What are you doing?" whispered Danny.

"Patience," cautioned Trick

As the setting rays of the sun licked at the rock, Danny could see the flecks of flint starting to glow and as the stone became engulfed in the sun it reflected rays in a magnificent burst of light. At that precise moment, Trick boomed "VASATA."

Danny's eyes opened wider as she stumbled back, witnessing the large slab of rock begin to slide up, revealing an entry.

"What is this place?" breathed Danny in awe of her surroundings.

"Shamballa," uttered the Blood Seer, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Come on, let's go," said Trick encouraging Danny to enter.

Danny cautiously took a step into the darkness and found herself standing in a garden with waterfalls cascading over rocks. It was as if they stepped into a different dimension; the change in surroundings instant.

Danny stood silently, her senses soaking up every detail. There were birds singing sweet songs that tickled her ears and a lazy river ebbed quietly, creating easy ripples. Colored flowers were more bright and fragrant than her senses had ever experienced. People were walking gracefully through the immaculate garden pathways, glancing toward the strangers with curiosity and then going on their way. The peaceful tranquility was like nothing Danny had ever experienced and she had the wonder of a child in her eyes. Everything in Shamballa was more vivid than in the Dying Realms.

"This must be what heaven is like," breathed Danny, her eyes glistening with moisture, afraid to speak too loud and break the serenity. "I hope Lauren is somewhere like this. She deserves to be happy, at least in death."

Trick looked away, struggling to keep his secret from the devastated wolf, desperately wanting to ease her pain.

Saving Trick from his anxiety a man about six ft tall, very thin, with long silvery gray hair approached them. His features were very angular, his eyes a deep green and his ears were fairly large and pointed. His clothes were made of the finest silk, fashioned in an understated color and his black boots met his knees. His cloak danced on the air as he glided toward them with the grace and beauty of a god.

"Acheyla my dear Trick," said the man warmly.

Trick smiled and bowed his torso slightly, "Acheyla Aelaruil."

"Aelaruil from the House of Tyneararahea may I present, Casidhe Ryan, Cailean's only Daughter, and Heir to the Blood King," offered the small Blood Seer stepping back.

"Ah, you are very beautiful," greeted the man studying the woman. "Welcome to Shamballa."

Danny bowed slightly, "Harani A' kaheyla de'shanuay."

The man smiled, looking slightly impressed and returned her bow. "Come," said the Elf holding his arm out for them to follow.

He showed them to a magnificent floral garden where he offered them food and drink which both of them politely declined. Danny was following Trick's lead with regard to manners despite really wanting something to quench her growing thirst.

The beautiful Elf gracefully positioned himself across from Trick and Danny, his green eyes studying Danny soaking in every intriguing detail. He tilted his head to the side, fascinated with the young woman, half wolf, half blood king, the heir of the Blood King. Danny looked away shyly wishing she could disappear.

"You have the most exquisite eyes," commented the Elf.

"Thank you Sir," replied Danny, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

"I knew your Father very well," offered Aelaruil shifting his weight to cross his legs.

Danny smiled waiting for him to continue.

"He was a great leader and a loyal friend to all Fae. His death was a sad day in history and a tragic loss to his friends. He was a friend of mine," explained the man digressing.

"Thank you for your kind words," replied Danny graciously. "I was young when he died but he gave his life for what he believed in. He told stories of the wars he fought with the Elves, and although I didn't know until this moment, he spoke highly of you, his Elfin friend."

The gentle man bowed his head slightly and smiled remembering his friend.

"You, my dear have many of your Father's mannerisms and you carry yourself much like he did," suggested the Elf Elder, clearly intrigued.

Danny nodded and smiled unsure if a response was expected.

"What is that you have come to ask me young Casidhe?" asked the Elf.

"Sir, it is my honor that you have graciously given us your audience." She cleared her throat nervously. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice breaking.

Taking a deep breath she started again. "In the many years you knew my Father you were a loyal friend to our family. You protected us as well as others and my Father was prepared to die for the cause that you both believed in….." Danny trailed off. She took another deliberate breath, her eyes focused on the ground feeling overwhelmed with the responsibility of speaking in the presence of such a great leader.

The Elf elder studied the wolf, patiently waiting for her to continue, amused by her shy awkwardness.

"Look," said Danny standing up, deciding to just say what she felt and not to try to remember a speech she had prepared. "Until six months ago I had no idea who I was and today I stand before you, the heir to the Blood King. I don't pretend to know all the customs, traditions and alliances but I live my life with honor, integrity, and a passion for doing what's right."

Aelaruil leaned back further in his chair his full attention focused on Danny.

"I know you've made your decision already regarding the current challenges and I have come here to thank you for your past dedication and heroism on behalf of my Father. You have done a great service to all Fae and it is my intention to graciously wish your people safe travels back to their homes."

Danny extended her hand to the Elfin leader, who stood slowly and warmly accepted her hand as Trick stood behind the wolf. Trick and Danny followed Aelaruil back to the entryway, quietly taking in the last bit of the enchanted city before heading home.

Danny bowed deeply to the Elf leader who returned her bow. Holding Aelaruil's gaze with the confidence of someone much older, she said, "sometimes, on a rare occasion we're given a gift, something we didn't ask for and didn't realize we needed. A chance to make a difference, a single moment in time to change the balance, a chance to make history, to be everything we dreamed we ever could be," breathed Danny, her passion pouring from her soul.

"Tomorrow…, tomorrow is that moment," finished Danny.

She paused for a moment, her eyes glinting in the low light and said, "A'Laena Sar."

"A'Laena Sar," replied the Elfin Elder, tipping his head to Danny and Trick, curiously still watching the wolf.

The ride back to the mansion was much too long as Danny fought with her inner demons, feeling like she had let everyone down. Her thoughts raced, chastising herself for not sticking to her original speech and begging for the Elves support. She had maybe just cost them all their lives and that was a heavy burden to carry.

Fearghas stopped the truck at the front door. Danny sighed, pressing her back into the leather seat not wanting to face her Father and admit defeat. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door ready to face those who had been counting on her. She climbed the stairs slowly and found Trick waiting at the top for her.

"I'm really proud of you," smiled the small man.

Danny hugged the man. "I'm sorry. I don't think we made any headway with the Elves."

"You were great Danny. Honestly. You are very much your Father's Daughter, he would be proud of you," replied Trick.

Danny smiled hoping that were true.

"By the way, how did you know those Elfin words?" asked Trick opening the door to the house.

Danny grinned, "I asked Dyson before we left."

Trick chuckled as he entered the foyer.

Inside the mansion there was a flurry of activity, Danny could see as many as twenty Fae, all different types milling around in the great room.

"Who are they?" whispered Danny to Trick.

"They are the great leaders from many races and tribes," replied Trick, smiling as he towed her into the crowd.

"Ah, Trick, Casidhe. Welcome, we've been awaiting your arrival. I hope your journey was fruitful?" Trick shook his head having gotten no indication from the Elves that they would join the cause.

O'Brien pulled Danny closer to him and said, "Gentlemen, Ladies, may I present Casidhe Ryan, the heir to the Blood King."

Danny could feel the blush rising on her cheeks as everyone in the room bowed. She smiled shyly and uttered, "Thank you for coming."

Toward the end of the evening someone wrapped their arms around Danny from behind and when she turned to see who it was, her eyes fell on the gentle woman who raised her.

"Elsa! Oh my God. I'm so glad to see you," gasped Danny hugging the woman tightly.

"Easy dear you'll squash an old woman," replied Elsa her green eyes glistening with mischief.

"Where's Mal?" asked Danny anxiously glancing around the room.

"Oh he's here somewhere," replied the woman, squeezing Danny again.

"The package?" asked Danny.

"Safe at Shamballa," said Elsa.

"Shamballa? I was just there. Were you there?" asked Danny.

"Yes dear," replied Elsa.

"Why are you here Els? The Elves have decided not to stand with us," said Danny sadly.

"I'm not an Elf today Danny. I'm your Mother, and it's my duty as a Mother to stand with her daughter in times of trouble," smiled the woman.

Danny swallowed hard, emotion tugging at her heart while tears glistened in her gentle auburn eyes. The wolf threw her arms around the only woman she remembered being her Mother, and Elsa squeezed her tight, her love unconditional and unwavering for the woman she raised as her own.

"Thank you," whispered Danny.

The women were interrupted by O'Brien's booming voice, "It's late, we should all get some rest."

Danny lingered with Elsa not wanting to leave her. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes dear, we'll be here," replied Elsa affectionately touching Danny's cheek.

"Good night then," said Danny heading back to her room.

Danny had just gotten in her room when there was a knock at the door. She slowly opened the door and before she could see who it was, Bo pushed through, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Bo?" grunted Danny surprised but unable to say anything more as the succubus pushed her up against the wall kissing her deeply. Danny pushed at her shoulders struggling to get her to stop. The succubus continued to kiss the wolf, her fingers working diligently unbuttoning Danny's shirt. The wolf pushed at Bo but the succubus wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and moved her mouth down her neck.

"Bo stop, what are you doing?" gasped the wolf.

Bo stopped, licking her lips, her dark passionate eyes meeting the wolf's and said, "tonight could be our last night on earth."

"We're Sisters Bo," whispered Danny.

"Technically, we aren't," replied Bo.

"I still can't," breathed Danny, her eyes welling up.

A gentleness filled Bo's dark brown eyes, understanding what the wolf was feeling. "I miss her too, but, she's gone and not coming back."

Bo tenderly wiped a tear from Danny cheek, and slowly reached for her lips again, feeling the wolf's protest lessened. Tenderly, with gentle little kisses she teased the corner of the wolf's mouth, her tongue tentatively brushing Danny's lips.

As Bo pushed deeper, Danny succumb to the succubus' caress and kissed her back, losing herself in the passion, the edge of loneliness tempered. Drinking in Bo's loving touch, the unquenchable thirst of loneliness began to subside in Danny's aching heart.

Glossary:

Harania A' kaheyla de'Shannuay-I'm honored to meet you

Navain-Ancient spirit

Rilynnraheal-house of the gods

Elizair-Blue Lightening

A'Laena Sar-until we meet again

Acheyla-hello old friend

Vasata-awaken

Tyneararahea-children of the gods


	30. Chapter 30

Come on haters have some faith...maybe love can be true and undying...cheers, hope you like it :) Dee

Chapter 30

"Bo stop!" gasped Danny, pushing the startled succubus back.

Running her fingers through her hair, she breathed heavily, letting her gaze meet the hurt eyes of the succubus. "Damn it Bo," uttered Danny pulling away, confusion sifting through her thoughts.

She missed the doctor beyond comprehension, and her mind was reeling confused by her feelings. Danny had heard of people feeling like part of them had died when a loved one passed but she had never really believed it until now. Her heart ached with an unquenchable thirst, a pain that was her constant and unrelenting companion. She missed everything about the doctor; her gentle touch, her fingers tickling her abs absentmindedly, and the silly little smile that crossed her lips when she dove too deep into science. What she missed the most though, was getting lost in Lauren's eyes across a crowded room, feeling their hearts beating as one while the world fell away silently and time stood still. Lauren's love was a gift that Danny felt very privileged to have shared and although the doctor was gone, Danny's undying love carried on, mourning her loss.

Bo licked her lips trying to understand the wolf, knowing she was upset but feeling like maybe they could be together in their grief.

"Just relax Danny, and give it a chance. Let me help take the pain away," encouraged Bo, watching the wolf pace like a caged animal longing for the wild.

"I'm sorry Bo," whispered Danny, her pained auburn eyes glistening. "I can't."

"Danny, I know you're hurting, I am too, but…" started Bo tenderly touching Danny's shoulder her heart breaking, wanting to love and be loved.

Danny shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I know she's gone but, my heart still belongs to her, even in death."

Bo searched Danny's eyes witnessing an eternal love born deep within her soul, an honest love that could never stray. Her love was absolute, unwavering and she could never love another.

"I can still feel her Bo. I feel her with me everyday in my heart, it's like she's still here," explained Danny wiping the back of her hand across her eyes.

The succubus wrapped her arms around the wolf, holding her close, feeling the same loss, loneliness and complete emptiness.

"I'm so sorry Bo, I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did something to make you think..." Danny choked.

"I'm the one that should be sorry Danny. I wasn't thinking, and I was just so desperate to feel something other than sadness," replied Bo. "And this might sound kind of weird but when I see you, I think of her, you are like the last connection I have to her, if that makes any sense. I just thought maybe we could ease the pain and sadness, to maybe feel alive even if just for a moment."

Danny tilted her head, her gentle auburn eyes filled with compassion witnessing the pain and loneliness in Bo's features. The succubus was more complex than she thought and she understood what she meant, she felt it too.

"I do love you, but as a Sister, and I will always be there for you," said the wolf sadly as she placed her hands in Bo's. "I can't love you like I loved her."

Bo kissed the wolf on the cheek, "I know, I get it. I'm sorry."

The succubus walked toward the door when Danny asked, "what about Dyson?"

Bo smiled, "I love him of course but I feel like I need to be with you right now, for you and for me. It's almost like I feel Lauren more when I'm with you. There's definitely a part of her with you."

Bo turned again to leave when Danny gently reached for her wrist. "Ummm," she said with a shy smile. "If you want to stay, that would be okay."

The succubus smiled, "yeah?"

"Yeah, but you need to stay on your side of the bed," warned Danny cautiously.

"Ya, Ya of course," replied the succubus starting to pull her shirt off.

"Ah, ah," said Danny. "I'm serious, clothes stay on too."

The dark beauty smiled, "okay fine."

Danny turned out the light and was lying on her back thinking when she felt Bo reach over and lace her fingers through hers. She smiled feeling the comfort from a woman she cared deeply for and squeezed her hand affectionately.

"G'night," whispered Bo sleepily.

"Good night Bo," replied Danny, her thoughts drifting to the beautiful doctor, hoping she would find her in her dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later Bo groaned and rolled over realizing it was morning and noticed Danny leaning casually against the French doors staring out into the early morning light. "Hey you, are you okay?" she asked touching Danny's elbow.

"Yeah," replied Danny forcing a smile. She had been watching the yellow glow creep up the horizon washing into the blue black ocean above. The fading moon was hanging in the morning twilight being chased by the rising sun and Danny couldn't help but remember her magical morning with Lauren in her arms. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Bo.

"Yeah, really," said Danny shaking her head. "I just have a lot on my mind." She pushed past Bo to go find some clothes but the succubus grabbed her wrist. Danny stopped, and her gaze quickly reached the rich brown eyes of the beautiful woman.

Bo bit her lip and tipped her head to the side, "You're going to be great today, you know." Danny nodded, not feeling real confident as she looked at the floor.

"Danny..." Bo started.

"Bo, I can't, I can't be the leader. I have no clue what that looks like. I don't know anything. I've barely been Fae for eight months. I just,….. I can't." She backed away as if from a predatory trying to corner her. "I'm not that person, I'm not strong enough, I just want to curl up in a little ball and never wake up….," she swallowed gasping a little after not taking a breath.

Bo walked toward Danny and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. She could feel the wolf shudder in her arms and she squeezed her tighter. "It's going to be okay."

"What if I fail, what if we all get killed?" asked Danny feeling the crippling pressure.

"Shhhhh," soothed the succubus. "We're all going to do out part and we'll be fine. This isn't just your fight, Dyson and I will be right beside you."

Danny trembled in her arms, every muscle twitching.

"This isn't like you, what's going on?" asked Bo leaning back to search Danny's empty eyes.

"I don't know," replied Danny pulling away. She ran her hands through her hair. "I just, well, I just feel like…"

"It's Lauren, isn't it?" asked Bo quietly, her eyes studying the stunning woman before her.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like I have lost my will, my drive. I almost don't care about anything and just want to sleep. I want to stop hurting, stop the constant ache of loneliness. I can barely get up in the morning. She was my rock, my everything. I was so much more with her in my life, she made me better. I felt invincible, she believed anything was possible, no limits."

"I know," agreed Bo moving closer to Danny. Standing in front of the wolf, her eyes filled with compassion. "I know you miss her, but she would want you to go on. She would want you to restore the balance. She believed in you and the amazing person you are. Lauren will be there with you, I guarantee it. You say you can still feel her; she's with you Danny. I have watched your love grow and despite wanting that for myself, I can honestly say what you shared was special, and she will never leave you, not even death."

Danny wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, and kissed her on the cheek Bo breathed in the delicious scent of the wolf, a sadness filling her heart, wishing things could be different.

"Come on," suggested Bo, "I can feel your stomach growling. I'm sure there are two or three steaks in the kitchen that have your name on them."

Danny playfully pushed Bo's shoulder chuckling as she followed the succubus out the door and down the hall to the kitchen.

There was a flurry of activity in the great room with trick and O'Brien entertaining the Fae leaders. Everyone including Trick and O'Brien were dressed in their finest silk and linen complete with swords and daggers, reeking of tradition.

"Good morning," choked Danny lowering her head slightly in response to the respectful bows from the leaders. She smiled hesitantly, wishing she hadn't worn her bright orange angry birds t-shirt and she could tell O'Brien was thinking the same thing.

"Father," acknowledged Danny nodding, her gaze catching just the slightest smirk on Trick's lips.

Kenzi raised her dark eyebrows taking a sip of her steaming cup of coffee as Danny and Bo entered the kitchen. "What have you two been up to?" she asked daring them to lie to her.

"Knock it off Kenz," growled Bo glaring at the woman.

"A little chitti chitti bang bang maybe," she teased. Bo frowned and threw a towel at the Goth woman who ducked just in time.

Danny bit her lip and turned to leave the room, not having the patience for Kenz's ribbing. Every emotion the wolf had was on the verge of breaching the surface.

"What? What did I say?" asked Kenzi innocently.

"Danny wait," begged Bo taking a stride and grabbing her by the wrist.

"Just let me go," said Danny, her eyes pleading with the succubus.

"You haven't eaten and you need your strength. We will be leaving soon for Orbisalia, and you will need all the fuel you can get," argued the succubus, desperately trying not to lose Danny.

"Danny I have a bucket of eggs right here for you and half a pig," grinned Kenzi trying to get back on the wolf's good side.

"Come on at least eat," pleaded Bo towing the reluctant wolf over to the table, not wanting to let her out of her sight.

"Trick wants me to take you all down to the armory to get you geared up," said Dyson, stuffing in a piece of ham that Danny had generously agreed to share with him.

"Ooooh, do I get some of that too?" asked Kenzi.

"You aren't going anywhere," said Bo surprised that the Goth woman brought it up.

"To hell I'm not, this is the epic battle between good and evil and I am not missing that," she said with more brazen than she should.

Danny grinned shaking her head, "You are seriously the toughest human I have ever met."

"Thank you," said Kenzi looking at Bo with a "you see?" kind of look.

"No way," frowned Bo putting her dishes in the dishwasher. "You are staying here."

"Sweetie I got news for you, I don't listen all that well, and you are not my Mother," quipped Kenzi pushing her feet up on a chair while she leaned back in another.

"This is really dangerous Kenz," said Bo taking a chair next to the Goth woman. Bo's dark concerned eyes met Kenzi's, "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," replied Kenzi sitting up in the chair and wrapping her arms around the succubus. "Hence I need to come and keep an eye on things."

"We should go, the Elders will want to leave soon," suggested Dyson pushing his chair back from the table.

He led the others silently down a passageway that was tucked out of sight under the massive wood deck facing the woods. The corridor was narrow and the walls were rough dirt and rock only passable one at a time before opening up into a well stocked and organized armory. There looked to be every piece of armor one could want in a variety of sizes and shapes.

Danny gazed around the room thinking most of it looked heavy and cumbersome. Both her and Bo relied on speed against the much larger men and Fae. She wanted nothing to do with anything that might slow her down.

Respectfully she ran her fingers over the leather, chain and steel of the different pieces of armor, grinning at Bo heading right for the leather.

"What is this?" asked Kenzi holding up what looked like a long leather shirt with laces part way down from the neck.

"That is a Brigandine. It basically is lightweight protection but it is not near as strong as a Hauberk," replied Dyson. "This is a Hauberk." He held up a similar size shirt with long sleeves and long body made out of what looked like metal mesh.

"I'm not sure I want any of this stuff," sighed Danny looking at heavy metal shoulder and chest protection.

"You need something Danny. I know you rely on speed but at least wear one of the Brigandine's. It is softer, tanned leather and you will have full mobility," suggested Dyson.

"Do they come in black because my bestie really only rocks black?" asked Kenzi her eyes darting toward Bo.

Bo can I talk to you for a moment ask Dyson using her elbow to steer her down the hall away from the group. "Look I know you were mad at me about not telling you I was Artair," started Dyson.

"It's fine," said Bo pulling away. "I'm sorry, I know I have been distant. I've been with Danny a lot trying to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah about that, did you?" asked Dyson.

Bo looked at the wolf incredulously, "you are asking me if I slept with her?" After a moment of thought she said "no" and turned away quickly returning to the others.

The grouped headed back to their rooms to prepare for the journey to the Orbisalia. Walking next to Bo silently Danny's thoughts drifted to the battle ground, Realm of the Dead. "Fitting, I suppose," she uttered.

"What?" asked Bo.

"Nothing," replied Danny absentmindedly, not realizing she had spoken the words out loud.

Danny could see a woman standing at the end of the hallway and as she approached the woman turned.

"Elsa," whispered Danny setting her armor down to hug the woman. "You're beautiful." Danny stared at the woman. Her pale skin was shimmering and her decorated white cloak embroidered with their clan and house symbols hung loosely over her narrow shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in a neat braid and she carried a sword as well as a bow. She had very little armor, only leather bracers covering her forearms and a Brigandine which was cinched with a blue scarf. She looked different than Danny remembered, radiant, almost glowing.

The older woman smiled, "come on let's get you inside and get you ready." Danny allowed herself to be Mothered, enjoying the attention, the affection showed for her.

Inside Elsa turned Danny around pulling her t-shirt over her head. "Els, why did I never notice your ears were pointed before," asked Danny.

"I always wore my hair down dear. You didn't need to know, until you needed to know," smiled the Elfin woman. "Drop your trousers."

Danny peeled off her jeans and pulled on the khaki pants hanging on her closet door. Elsa scanned the wolf noticing all her scars. "You have been through some things in your life haven't you."

"It's okay Els," replied Danny not wanting the woman to feel bad. She pulled on her linen shirt and quickly did up the buttons. She pulled on her boots, neatly tucking her pants inside the knee high black leather. She strapped on the greaves around her shins and calves reluctantly having not thought they were necessary but Dyson had insisted. She trusted his judgment; he had been in many battles proving his resiliency. Elsa lifted the brigandine over Danny's head letting the long leather shirt fall over her hips.

Danny's gentle wolf eyes met Elsa's glistening in the low light, "Casidhe Ryan," whispered Elsa.

Danny chewed her lip.

"I prefer Danny, myself," mused the Elf, her fingers expertly tying the leather strings in the brigandine, pulling them tight over Danny's muscular chest.

Danny smiled and uttered, "me too. It's a good name Els. You were a good Mother to me and I'm sorry I was such a pain."

"Oh dear, you were not a pain, you were a joy to have in the house. We had to pretend we were angry when you changed. Mal especially loved to make a big deal out of it," laughed Elsa thinking back.

"Yeah, it wasn't that funny for me actually," grumbled the wolf.

"I'm sorry dear, we had to keep up the charade for everyone," replied Elsa. Her features turned serious after the laugh at Danny's expense. "You have been through a lot my dear but you have developed into a beautiful young woman, who is full of grace, strength and courage."

"I only found out last night who you really were and I should have known. I knew your parents well. Mal was a trusted aid to your Father. He believed in all races being part of the leadership and council," said Elsa. Danny watched the Elf intently waiting for her to continue.

"Your Father was a very fair, honorable man who built strong relationships with all the Fae," said Elsa pulling the pixane over Danny's head. The metal mail collar fell around her neck covering her shoulders and upper chest and back.

"Your Mother was compassionate, kind and selfless. You are an exact replica of the combined two of them," said Elsa tugging the leather belt tight around Danny's waist cinching in the brigandine. Elsa wrapped the blue sash around her waist signifying her status as an Independent and adjusted her sword sheath. The elder woman held out the leather vambraces for Danny to push her hands through, and pulled the strings tight securing the armor to Danny's forearms.

Elsa led Danny to the bathroom and turned her facing the mirror while she pulled her hair into a hair tie. "Look in the mirror Danny, you were born to lead."

Danny started to protest.

"I'll hear none of it Danny. Your parents would be proud of the young woman before me and I am so proud of you," replied Elsa.

Danny shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"You know the leaders of the different clans are all talking about you?" asked Elsa.

"Why?" asked Danny concerned that the angry birds shirt made her appear young and immature.

"They find you intriguing and similar to your Father whom they trusted explicitly. To be honest, they don't trust Meallan. He is too much of a politician but you and your crazy bird t-shirts, your easy going charm and reluctance to set yourself apart has drawn some attention. They see you as honest, unassuming and genuine which is much like your Father. They will follow you Danny, you just need to lead," finished the woman, her eyes filled with the pride of a Mother.

"Thank you Elsa," said Danny smiling shyly, looking in the mirror at the woman standing behind her. She turned to embraced the woman she called Mother.

"They'll be waiting," said Elsa her eyes meeting the wolf's.

Danny nodded.

"I'm wondering if you will wear this today?" asked Elsa handing her a chain with a pendent; a silver dove with an olive branch in it's beak.

"What does it mean?" whispered Danny, her eyes studying the beautiful artifact.

"It's a symbol of unity. It's a symbol that my clan wears," replied Elsa.

"It's beautiful. I'm honored," breathed Danny clipping it around her neck. "Thank you."

"We should go," advised Elsa wrapping her fingers through Danny's affectionately.

As Danny shut the door, Bo's door opened. Kenzi and Bo exited the room both dressed in armor ready for battle. Bo had chosen multiple layers of leather instead of the pixane made of metal mesh but looked much like Danny, built for speed. Kenzi was covered in metal, heavy armor including a helmet that fell loosely over her eyes.

"God help you if you have to run," said Danny chuckling at the Goth woman who looked ridiculous.

"Yeah laugh it up fuzz ball," grumbled Kenzi, her voice echoing in the helmet. "Bo won't let me go unless I have all this gear."

Danny burst out laughing, "Seriously, Bo is making you wear this?"

"She wants to come," replied Bo shrugging.

When they arrived in the great room only Dyson, O'Brien, Hale. Mal, and Trick were present.

"Where is everyone?" asked Bo, adjusting a dagger on her thigh.

"They've already left to Orbisalia to meet and organize their people," replied O'Brien his heavy metal armor creaking as he paced around the room. His cloak draped behind hanging, almost to the ground off his shoulders.

Fearghas entered the room, his scraggly locks slicked back, his cream colored cloak dancing with his purposeful stride. His soft boot soles padded on the hardwood and his armor groaned a top his leather undergarments. "It's time," he announced before turning abruptly and walking back out the front door.

"Ladies," said Hale with an exaggerated bow offering for them to exit first.

"This must be how it works in the Fae world, women go into battle first," grumbled Bo smirking at Hale who tipped his head playfully.

Fearghas led the small group past the garage and out toward the woods.

"Are we planning to walk there?" asked Kenzi struggling to keep up with the heavy armor.

Dyson glanced back over his shoulder amused by the woman who was basically just talking to herself.

"This is the new world, can't we just drive or is the parking tight at an event like this," quipped the Goth girl?

"Where are we going?" asked Bo, her brow wrinkled, having not even considered how one would go to an epic battle of good vs evil.

"I think I am over dressed," wheezed Kenzi trudging behind the group, the helmet covering her eyes.

"What the…" uttered Danny her eyes fixed on what looked like a swirling wall of liquid vertically connecting space between two large trees at the back of the house. The energy was about ten feet high and twelve feet wide and it was in constant motion, changing colors from icy blues to brilliant reds mixed with threads of purple.

"What is that?" asked Bo, her eyes fixed on the strange mass. With very low visibility Kenzi ran into the back of Danny. The wolf grunted and pulled the helmet off the Goth woman.

"Holy shit," breathed Kenzi lifting her head to finally see the mass agitating between the trees.

"It's a portal. It will take us to Orbisalia directly," replied Trick adjusting his breast plate to a more comfortable position.

"I'll see you there," said O'Brien walking calmly into the energy and disappearing instantly.

"Oh, hell no," grunted Kenzi her eyes expanding to large saucers seeing the sea of energy consume the Fae Elder.

Elsa and Mal slipped into the shifting and dancing spectrum and were gone. Danny took a deep breath taking a stride to stand with Trick.

The small man looked up at the striking brunette smiling, "ready?"

She swallowed, looked back at Bo for a split second and nodded, taking a step into the energy closing her eyes, bracing herself for whatever horrors she would endure.

Danny let out a held breath as she breached the other side of the energy surfacing much like you would through a sheet of water. She took a few deep breaths realizing she was okay and had made it.

The wolf turned hearing a commotion behind her realizing it was just Kenzi breaching the surface of the portal.

"I am so done with the crazy ass Fae shit," grumbled Kenzi, glued to Bo's side.

"Let's go," instructed Dyson. "Danny you are with me, stay alert and stay together, the entry is not far. We will meet up with the other leaders to go over strategy one last time."

"Oh," said Trick. "One thing before we go into the Realm of the Dead. You cannot use your special abilities to harm your opponent."

"What's that all about?" asked Bo running her hand over the cool metal of her sword.

"The gods are well aware we're here and if you use your power to kill someone you too shall die. You can use whatever powers and abilities you have for defense but those who attack will perish instantly," explained the small Blood Seer. "The Fae are steeped in tradition and there's honor in hand to hand combat which is recognized by the ancient spirits. It is the gods way of leveling the playing field."

"So Bo can't just suck the life out of someone?" asked Kenzi.

"No, she'll need to find a mortal way of killing her enemies," replied O'Brien. "Let's move."

"Cassy," called Elsa who was standing with Mal. Danny stopped and walked briskly over to the people who had raised her through her teen years. The wolf searched Malaika's intense green eyes and then scanned the tall thin man. His chiseled jaw line and very pronounced cheek bones made him look like someone who needed to gain a few pounds but despite that he looked agile and strong. He was dressed in typical Elfin fine silk and had full chest and shoulder armor with his light colored cloak splayed off his shoulders. He looked like a completely different man than the one who came home for supper dressed in a suit and tie.

"What is it?" asked Danny, her auburn eyes glistening in the falling twilight.

"Cassy, whatever happens tonight, I just want you to know we have loved you as our own and we are so very proud of you and the woman you have become," replied Elsa wrapping her delicate arms around the wolf's neck.

"I love you too," murmured the wolf, pushing thoughts out of her mind that this could be the last time she saw either of them.

"You can still call me Danny, well if you want," said the wolf looking over her shoulder, hurrying to catch up with the others.

As they got closer to the cave entrance they could hear a low rumbling, an undercurrent of noise that was overwhelming Danny's heightened senses.

"What's that noise?" asked Danny finally entering the mouth of the cave to stand next to the others fanned out over a ledge of bedrock hundreds of feet above, overlooking and immense cavern.

"People…. thousands of people," replied Bo her eyes studying the enormity of the cavern, all her senses completely overwhelmed with the scene before her.

Danny's jaw dropped open, the spectacular exodus unlike anything she had ever seen or even read about.

The last of the daylight was filtering through a large opening in the ceiling, as if the gods were looking down on the battleground. Hundreds of eternal torches burned everywhere casting long shadows. It was difficult to tell exactly how expansive the cavern was but it was easily over two thousand meters wide, three thousand meters in length and reached over four hundred meters high. The chamber could comfortably house fifty Boeing 747 without their wings touching, it was massive.

Danny blew all the air out of her lungs and shivered. The magnitude of what they were doing was incomprehensible. She shook her head allowing her eyes to drift over the russet colored walls and ceiling. A small pool of water was in the center of the cavern with large boulders littering red sand to the west side, and to east there was uneven terrain covered by sand but it was fairly flat. Jagged outcroppings of limestone were lining the imperfect walls and at each end there was a giant entry way, maybe five hundred feeet wide, large enough to march an army.

"They must have car pooled," quipped Kenzi nervously, breaking the thick drone of thousands of anxious voices.

"Who are all these people?" asked Bo suddenly realizing the magnitude, the absolutely crushing pressure settling into her chest.

"They are all Independents who have come from around the world to restore the balance," whispered Trick, his small eyes charged with the electricity in the cavern.

"Okay," said O'Brien. "When we get down there, we are going to get separated as the battle begins. Danny you need to stay toward the back, Bo you stay with her."

"I would prefer to stay with Danny and Bo," said Dyson.

O'Brien shook his head, "Dyson you are leading the middle corridor, you have too much experience to be used as a body guard."

"We will follow you," added Trick. Dyson nodded accepting his orders as his eyes wandered toward the dark succubus, fighting a yearning that had been building for the last several days.

"But Father, how can I lead if I am at the back?" asked Danny her soft auburn eyes glowing in the low light.

"In history, all kings no matter what the battle they stay toward the back," replied O'Brien. "Generals lead the battles and your soldiers will fight to the death for the cause."

"I'm not doing that, I'm no coward," replied Danny. "What is the point of me even being down there if I am not fighting? What has all this crap about needing to lead been for the last few months?"

"It isn't about bravery, it is about you not getting yourself killed so you are able to lead after the battle," explained Trick.

"Assuming there's anything to lead after the battle. I can't let someone else fight for me," spat Danny agitated, walking away from the group. Bo followed Danny into the shadows feeling the same and wanting to do more.

"Casidhe you will do as you are told," replied O'Brien bluntly, intently staring down the wolf who refused to drop her gaze. "Understood?"

"Yes Sir," growled Danny, her eyes flashing with frustration.

"Let's go," uttered the Fae Elder turning toward a stone pathway leading to the south end of the basin floor.

"Kenzi you stay up here," said Bo quickly hugging the Goth woman, feeling the woman trembling in her arms. The Goth woman's normally cool emotions were running very close to the surface and she was struggling to be brave.

"Be careful," whispered Kenzi breathing in the scent of her best friend mixed with smell of new leather.

"Danny, make sure you come back okay?" said Kenzi her dark brown eyes meeting the wolf's knowing it could be the last time they ever saw each other. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and squeezed her tight.

Bo's dark solemn eyes searched Danny's features seeing her jaw clenched and her gaze piercing. "Danny, are you okay?"

Danny nodded, "ready?"

Bo smiled thinking the wolf looked older, having matured immensely in the last few days.

"Let's go. Kenz," said Bo, her eyes filled with love for the Goth woman, "no matter what happens. Don't come down there. If we lose, you need to run, understand. Get as far away from here as possible."

Kenzi nodded quickly, her heart jumping in her throat unable to speak.

Danny headed down the pathway quickly trying to catch up to the others with Bo following closely behind. After descending several hundred feet the path leveled out into a natural stone bridge. Slabs of rock lay precariously across tall pointy rocks connecting together to form a walkway fifty feet above the basin floor.

There was a commotion on the floor and Danny scanned the sea of people wondering what was going on and soon her eyes rested on thousands of warriors entering the cavern from the north end, all wearing heavy armor. They were shoulder to shoulder and expansed the width of the cave. The Independents that had been nervously fidgeting turned their attention to the north end and readied themselves. Danny could see O'Brien and Trick on the front row of Independents and The Ash and the Morgan were leading the Light and Dark. The Ash signaled his army to stop about on hundred yards from the front line of the Independents. A collective hush fell over the cavern floor, and Danny shivered feeling an eerie presence of something unexplainable.

"It's starting, we've got to get down there," breathed Danny scrambling to a stone stair way that further descended to the floor of the cavern from the walkway.

"Danny wait," called Bo quietly, scampering down the stairs trying to follow Danny through the crowd. Danny pushed her way through the many kinds of Fae before coming across, Navain and Elizair.

"Casidhe," said Navain, extending his hand to clutch her elbow across her forearm. "You shouldn't be up here. Move to the back, I will send my Brother with you for your protection."

"Thank you for your concern Navain but I prefer to fight side by side with everyone," replied Danny.

"As you wish but I insist Elizair stay by your side," replied the Sidhe bowing his head. Danny smiled, still uncomfortable with the formalities.

"Thank you but…" replied Danny, trying to keep her eyes on what was happening further toward the front.

Suddenly both Danny and Elizair looked toward a commotion coming from behind. The angry succubus squirmed between two bigger Sidhe pushing her way to where Danny was standing with Navain. Her eyes said it all, she was pissed, and Danny was thankful there were too many people around for her to say anything.

Bo smiled, almost gritting her teeth more than smiling, as she stood very close to Danny. She took her time and undid the leather belt around the wolf's waist and tugged it roughly pulling Danny closer.

"Little Sis, Father said we should stay together," she hissed and tugged the belt tighter than necessary.

Danny grimaced feeling the wrath of the succubus and nodded. Bo let the belt loosen and tied knot flattening out the leather.

"Okay then," she smiled, confident she had gotten her point across.

Shouting interrupted the women and they quickly turned toward to voices.

"Ready yourselves," shouted Navain drawing his sword. The Sidhe all drew their swords and bows intently focused toward the north end. Danny glanced quickly at Bo who had her sword drawn and ready. The wolf reached for Bo's hand, squeezed it and shared a loving glance before drawing her sword with nervous anticipation.

XXXXXX

"Danny!" screamed Lauren sitting upright gasping for air. She gulped for air like a fish out of water, trying to chase the disturbing images from her mind.

"It's okay," soothed Katie, who had bolted awake and rushed to the doctor's side gently stroking her shoulder's. "It's just a nightmare."

Lauren closed her eyes listening to the intern's quiet voice wishing she could feel comfort but none was forthcoming.

"Your trembling," observed the intern reaching for the blankets. "Lie back. I'll cover you up."

Lauren sighed deeply trying to compose herself, "I'm not cold Katie." The intern stopped and searched Lauren's gentle eyes.

"You're safe Doctor. I won't let anything happen to you," offered Katie still not understanding.

"I'm not afraid Katie. Well I am, but not for me," replied the blonde.

Katie silently drew the covers higher waiting for Lauren to continue.

"What time is it?" asked Lauren urgently realizing the battle may already be started. The darkness of the room and absence of windows made it impossible to tell what time it was.

"Almost eleven thirty," replied the intern studying Lauren. "Why?"

"PM?" shouted Lauren, anxiety rapidly escalating.

The intern nodded wide eyed.

"Katie we need to go. We need to get out of here and get to this battle ground," gasped Lauren tugging at the restraints.

The intern hesitated unsure what to do for the distraught woman.

"Katie!" shouted Lauren. "Get these off me, we need to go right now!"

"I can't Dr. Lewis, I'm…." stuttered Katie.

"Katie you work for me, not Trick and not The Ash and I am asking you to get me out of these restraints," blurted the frantic doctor. Realizing her stress was only making Katie fearful Lauren tried a more patient approach.

"We don't have much time to find them Katie. The battle will start soon and I need to see Danny and Bo," explained Lauren.

"But Trick said you would be a distraction for them…"uttered Katie.

"I know what Trick said but he's wrong. I can help, and Bo and Danny deserve the truth," said Lauren. "I can help Katie, they might be hurt and need me."

Katie shook her head still unsure.

Lauren closed her eyes completely frustrated and barely able to breath. "Katie have you ever loved someone so much you would die for them?"

"No," whispered the young intern.

"I have and I do. I would give anything to keep them safe," uttered Lauren disappearing into her own heart. "Have you ever met someone that completed you; that just a look caused your heart to flutter? Loved someone so desperately that the thought of your heart beating alone was too much to bear?"

Lauren's deep brown eyes looked intently into the interns, her bottom lip quivering with emotion and whispered, "Ever thought if that special someone stopped loving you, you would die?"

Katie swallowed deeply, her eyes darting over the doctor's features, her heart breaking for the doctor, her mentor, her friend. Her lips parted wanting desperately to console the doctor but there were no words that could possible satisfy the kind of ache Lauren felt.

"Katie, I don't want to live without Danny. My heart beats for her and I need to find her. Do you understand?" asked the beautiful blonde her eyes moist with emotion. "I need your help Katie, I'm begging you please?"

A tear ran down Katie's cheek witnessing an undying love that she had never had the pleasure of sharing. She reached for the restraints and untied Lauren's wrists silently.

Lauren hugged the intern tightly and whispered, "thank you."

"Now what?" asked Katie feeling an excitement building.

"Where are my clothes and my phone?" asked Lauren already peeling her gown off. Katie brought a bag to Lauren who tossed the contents out onto the bed.

She threw the phone at Katie and proceeded to pull her jeans on, "turn it on and dial Danny's number."

"Voicemail," replied Katie, grimly.

"Try Bo," uttered the doctor sliding a black t-shirt over her head grimacing a bit from the pull in her sutures.

"Nothing," replied the intern.

Lauren tied her shoes, took the phone from Katie, and said, "I have GPS on all their phones, we'll find them. Let's go."

Katie threw her lab coat on the bed and followed the doctor into the night, grabbing her bag loaded with medical supplies.

They climbed into Katie's older model Nissan. "Where to?" asked the intern. Lauren had picked up a signal from Danny's phone and quickly gave Katie directions.

"We need to hurry," said Lauren anxiously.

"Don't worry, she goes. It used to be my Brothers and he has a rather large engine in this little car," replied Katie pressing the gas pedal. Lauren smiled nervously as she felt her back and hips being pulled in to her seat.

After about thirty minutes Katie slowed the car at a gate that was barely noticeable. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"This is the place," confirmed the doctor already jumping out of the car and squeezing between the bars on the fence.

"Wait up," shouted Katie forcing her thicker frame through the metal gate.

They looked around, went in the mansion calling for anyone who could hear them but the place was empty. They found Danny's phone laying on a bed in a back bedroom. Lauren tired Bo's GPS and found it in the kitchen. Finally she tried Kenzi's and got a signal somewhere else, not in the house. Lauren frowned.

"What is it?" asked Katie.

"Come on," said Lauren pulling the young woman by the arm around to the back of the house.

"Whoa, what is that?" whispered Katie as they approached the portal.

"That is the doorway to the battle. It's a portal," replied Lauren studying the energy still linked between the trees.

"I'm not sure I am up for this," uttered Katie.

Lauren pushed her blonde locks behind her ear, "It's okay if you want to wait here. You have done more than enough already."

Katie thought for a moment, "I can't let you go alone."

Lauren smiled, took the intern by the hand and walked into the portal.

"Wow," said Katie exiting the other side as Lauren let out a breath having been unsure exactly what to expect.

"This way," instructed Lauren towing Katie down a path illuminated only by the moon light.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Another long chapter so kick back with a glass of wine and enjoy. Worthy of at least a glass and a half of wine but bring the bottle just in case!

Please don't hate me for being absent, I have been working on other projects and actually I should be spending a lot of time reworking this but I am just going to post it. For those of you who have read it before, thanks for coming back and asking for this story to be reposted. For you new people, thanks for giving it a read, it makes me happy that people take the time to read my story with so many choices. Feed back is always welcome but it is enough that you read it...that is the important thing for me :) cheers

Dee

Chapter 31

The night air was crisp and should have smelled fresh being in the woods, but there was a distinct smell of death on the breeze and Lauren's stomach turned. The tall shadows of trees, created an ominous feel as whispers rustled through the forest.

She shuddered, hesitated briefly and then hurried down a path that looked to have been made by a thousand foot steps. The terrain was rugged, illuminated only by the high moon but Lauren hastily stumbled down the path, her needs greater than her fear.

"This way," husked the doctor reaching for Katie's wrist. She glanced at her phone noticing the signal from Kenzi's GPS. They edged closer hearing the drone of many voices that seemed to be emanating from a small opening in the trees.

"Kenzi?" whispered Lauren, cautiously breaching the cavern entrance high above the basin floor.

The doctor moved swiftly clinging to the shadows, her anxiety rising while she listened to the battle raging just beyond her sight. Her breath caught when she saw someone that looked much too big to be Kenzi pacing near the edge of a cliff.

Lauren crouched, feeling her respiration rising while her body tensed. She took a few deep breaths frustrated with her inability to steady her nerves and tightened her grip on the large tree branch she had picked up earlier. She tried to swallow and cursed thinking, " _god, chalk has more moisture. Get a grip._ "

Before Katie could ask what she was doing she ran at the figure tackling them to the ground. Lauren pounced on the person's chest knocking their helmet off and was about to smash them with the branch when she recognized the face.

"Kenz?"

"Doc?" gasped Kenzi, her dark eyes staring at a ghost. She shook her head. "Can't be, you're dead."

The doctor tossed the branch to the side. Her smile revealed her deep relief. "It's me Kenz," She scrambled to her feet pulling Kenzi to her feet. "Where are…." The words fell silently as she gapped in horror at the scene below her. Her eyes drifted over thousands of bodies fighting, noticing hundreds already lying on the ground in various stages of medical emergency including death.

Lauren turned to Kenzi and frantically asked, "Where are they?"

Kenzi shook her head, "I tried to keep an eye on them but I lost them."

"I have to get down there. I've got to find them," said Lauren, her eyes burrowing into the Goth woman's.

"I know you think you should but, it's way too dangerous to do that," replied Kenzi her eyes glancing at the cavern basin before scanning the intern briefly, wondering how useful she might be. She turned her attention back to the doctor. "It won't help to get yourself killed. They told me to stay put."

"Kenz, its Bo and Danny, how can I just stay up here?" said Lauren, as her eyes desperately searched the basin floor. It was difficult to tell who was winning. There was a lot of chaos and confusion, and there didn't appear to be a division in sides. People were all over the cavern fighting, their loyalties discerned only by the color of their sash and that was difficult to identify from the cliff.

"Bo made me promise to stay here, and I can barely move in this shit," moaned Kenzi.

Lauren bit her lip studying the woman but not really seeing her. She was lost in thought, her mind consumed by fear and her anxiety for the people she cared deeply for. She had to get to Danny. She had to let her know she was alive before she did anything reckless.

Lauren's lips parted slightly and a shadow crossed her brow, considering for the first time that she might be too late. Lauren's mind raced, _what if she's dead already? What if I can't find her?_ Her chest was heaving as she realized Danny might be dead and she couldn't shake the ominous feeling. Katie put her hand on the doctor's back stroking it gently trying to comfort a silent and unseen pain.

"Just relax," whispered Katie.

"She's not dead if that's what you're thinking doc," uttered Kenzi. Lauren's eyes rose to meet Kenzi's, the words expressed out loud echoing in her heart.

Kenzi studied the doctor seeing the desperation in her eyes and realized it wasn't something she wanted to do; it was something she needed to do.

"Fuck it, get me out of this shit," said Kenzi tossing her helmet off to the side. Lauren smiled, quickly grabbing the latches of the heavy armor pulling it off the Goth woman's shoulders and chest.

Katie and Kenzi scrambled down the pathway to the basin floor trying to keep up with Lauren whose heart was driving her recklessly down the loose rock. The doctor cringed as the cries and moans from the bottom of the vast cavern flooded her ears. She was used to death but nothing could prepare her for the utter devastation of life.

Standing on top of the bridge Kenz's eyes scanned the sea of bodies tangled together, the shouting and mayhem overwhelming. "There's no way we can go down there," she uttered now close enough to realize the romantic view of war was just a myth.

The reality, was horrifying, so much death. Men and women were clashing, spinning, ducking, lunging in rhythmical unison. The women were witnessing a deadly dance choreographed by the gods, that few would survive unscathed. Lauren looked on mortified, unable to move. As a care giver her she could hardly fathom the wasted life, men, women and people barely older than children fighting. Her eyes darted over the crowd searching for glimpse of a familiar face but found only strangers in various stages of distress. She could feel the fear rising from the pit of her stomach, the bitter taste of vomit in her mouth.

The sides seemed to have breached each other and there were people from both sides fighting everywhere. Lauren swallowed deeply, a heaviness pressing on her heart while she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and proceeded down the stone stairs to the basin floor.

A boy, barely a teenager, fell at her feet, the light leaving his eyes as he stared at the doctor. Lauren knelt immediately; her instinct to help, but the boy was gone before he hit the sand. The doctor's kind eyes could see many such casualties lying at rest on the red earth, and her heart wept for them.

She stood slowly, realizing she had drawn the attention of a Light Fae who was standing precariously close to her considering whether to bother with her. Before he could make a choice an arrow whistled past Lauren's ear piercing the man's chest. His cold eyes looked down at the arrow and then briefly at the doctor before sliding to the ground. Lauren turned quickly witnessing the steady gaze of her intern, bow in hand and Kenzi gaping at the young woman.

"Holy shit, I thought you were a super nerd, just like the doc," blurted Kenzi. "Sorry doc, no offense." The stunned doctor looked incredulously at the intern, her lips curving up in disbelief.

Katie pushed her thick glasses further up her nose, shrugged and said, "At band camp we did a lot of different activities."

Kenzi snorted, "Band camp? Seriously?" Lauren chuckled sharing a look of admiration for the intern before turning her attention back to the battle.

The doctor glanced at the two men lying in the sand witnessing a calmness on the boy's face that she found difficult to understand.

Pushing back the terror rising in her chest, she picked up the sword from the boy, wiped his blood from the handle on her jeans and proceeded toward the front lines. _I must be a fool_ she thought as her delicate frame met the shadows of the outcroppings. She could no more stop herself from pressing forward than she could do without water, her need was too great.

"Doc," whispered Kenzi. "What are you doing?" With no return response she and Katie scrambled down the stairs catching up with Lauren who was slowly slipping along the east wall staying in the darkness.

XXX

Danny dashed across a prone figure her sword meeting a much larger man's. He swung his cumbersome sword at her and she ducked avoiding the blow and stood up, driving her sword through his midsection.

Quickly pulling her weapon back she moved onto the next person; a Drow Elf who ran at her with his white hair flowing against his dark skin. The man's red eyes penetrated the low light, and Danny avoided his first attack but found herself on her back after the speed of the Elf managed to sweep her feet from her. The Elf raised the sword over his head and plunged it down to earth narrowly missing Danny as she rolled away just in time. She scrambled to her feet, readying herself before seeing the tip of a blade push through the Elf's abdomen. The body slid off the blade and Danny smiled seeing the intense succubus smirking.

Danny turned away from Bo and found herself face to face with an Ork; a horribly disfigured creature, with extreme strength. The creature was easily 2 meters tall and 125 kilograms of pure fighting machine. Danny moved quickly taking a swing at the menacing beast and it met her sword knocking her to the ground.

She jumped to her feet and shrugged her shoulders trying to free her shirt that was sticking to her back, moist with perspiration. She took a deep breath composing herself and narrowing her focus thinking, _Be quicker_.

The Orc advanced on her, its gruesome eyes glaring at her, daring her to make a move. A bead of sweat trickled between her breasts while she waited, her respiration rising. _Wait, just wait_ , she whispered, tightening her grip on her sword.

The dark figure lunged at her and she jumped quickly to the side striking it with a blow across its back. The beast slowly turned to its right and Danny spun around to her right, her sword slicing the Orc's midsection dropping it to its knees. With a loud grunt she swung her sword with as much force as she could muster slicing the creature's head from its shoulders.

The intense battled continued, and cries of death echoed through Danny's ears while blood spilt everywhere. She spun, twisted, ducked, and lunged, slicing her sword through attacker after attacker. Bo was doing the same dance only a few meters away fighting the seemingly endless flow of opponents. As one hit the ground another one gamely appeared to try their luck with the agile and determined women. Death was all around them and for Danny she no longer saw faces, they were just someone standing in her way. The battle had become impersonal and she had detached from humanity, her only focus, to survive.

Danny stood for a moment catching her breath and turned abruptly toward Bo, "Where's Dyson?" she gasped anxiously.

"I don't know," shouted Bo raising her sword to block an opponent's blade.

"Damn it," whispered Danny scanning the fighters. "I can feel he's in trouble."

She started running toward the north end of the cavern, dodging attackers, slashing a few and leaping over many dead bodies. When she got part way to the pond she stopped, her eyes searching for the wolf and found him fending off multiple attackers with his feet almost in the water.

She started running again but was intercepted by a couple of Light Fae. She twisted around and slashed one of them, their organs falling unceremoniously to the sand. The other man pounced on her and she was tangled in a close physical battle before Bo arrived and pressed her dagger through the man's back.

"What took you so long?" smirked Danny, gingerly touching a fresh cut below her eye that was snaking a river of blood down her cheek.

"Let me see," said Bo grabbing Danny's wrist and pulling her hand away.

"I'm fine Bo," replied Danny grimacing. "We've got to get to Dyson."

With Dyson under duress there was no longer an opportunity to get there in time. "Navain, shouted Danny, getting the fairy leaders attention. Danny gave him a hand signal alerting him to Dyson's position.

Navain shouted something in his native tongue and several of his archers immediately changed focus and fired on the attackers with precision, efficiently killing the Dark Fae surrounding Dyson.

Danny shared an approving glance with Navain and continued on battling.

Danny spotted Elsa fighting a man that was much bigger than her near a large sandstone boulder to the east of the cavern. She glanced hesitantly over her shoulder to see Bo fighting another large Orc and decided there was no time to wait; she needed to get to Elsa.

The wolf wasted no time driving her sword through opponents, jumping, twisting, and spinning as she cut through the waves of people. Her heart was racing, desperately tying to reach the fragile woman. Just as she arrived Elsa slashed her sword through the man and he fell to the side.

"Oh Danny," said Elsa surprised by the wolf. "I'm glad to see you dear."

"Are you alright Els?" asked Danny gasping for air after running half way across the cavern.

"I'm fine dear," replied the older woman, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Her lungs emptied like she had been kicked in the stomach witnessing a shiny metal blade slip through Elsa's midsection.

"Danny?" whispered Elsa falling forward into Danny's arms. Holding the sword with Elsa's blood was The Ash, Lachlan. Danny's eyes filled with rage meeting the man's cold stare, and a smirk formed on his lips before disappearing into the shadows.

"Elsa," gasped Danny lowering the woman to the ground still cradling her in her arms. "Elsa, just…," Danny swallowed hard, her eyes furiously searching for anyone that could help.

"It's okay dear, it's time for me to return home," replied the weak Elf.

"No. No, Elsa, I've only just…..," gasped Danny trying to cover the wound with her had. "I've,…. There's so much I want to talk to you about, to know about you, to tell you." Tears started to trickle down the wolf's cheeks and she began to tremble, her heart filled with an overwhelming sadness.

"Else, please. Please don't go," begged the wolf.

"Shhhsh," soothed Elsa tenderly reaching for Danny's cheek and stroking it. "Everything is as it should be dear."

"No, no, I should get a chance for a relationship with you", replied Danny softly, sniffling. "It's not fair. God Damn it, it's not fair." Danny felt the woman tighten and lurch a little before a soft moan escaped her lips.

"What can I do?" asked Danny frantically.

Elsa smiled reassuringly, "tell Mal I love him and I'll always love him, I will be waiting for him."

Danny nodded, the tears steaming down her cheeks as she gulped for air.

"I love you too dear, and I'll be with you always. You only need think of me and I'll be there," whispered the woman too weak to speak any louder.

"I love you too," replied Danny kissing the woman on the forehead as she passed from her earth bound body to her eternal resting place. Danny held the woman tight not wanting to let her go while her entire body trembled under the strain of losing a parent.

She gently laid the woman on the ground, taking a final moment to appreciate the brave woman who refused to stay in the safety of Shamballa. A deep burning rage tore at Danny's heart and she turned abruptly intending to hurray back to the center of the battle.

She started to run and just as she reached the edge of the boulder she felt the sting of a blunt object slamming into her forehead completely knocking her on her back. She landed with a grunt, and all the air pushed out of her lungs. Disorientated, she struggled to her feet feeling the heat trickling down her cheek.

"Lachlan," spat the wolf. Her jaw tightened and she drew her sword from its sheath, embracing the opportunity to fight the man who had caused so much pain in her life.

"Hmmm, that is unfortunate about your Mother. It was a very touching scene though, I actually choked up a bit," hiss the arrogant man, grinning.

"You're a bastard," seethed Danny with pure hate emanating from her eyes. Revenge burned in her heart and there was nothing she wanted more than to kill the man before her. She dropped her chin and lowered her eyes feeling her feral instincts wanting desperately to take over. Danny's teeth broke the skin and she felt them catch on her dry lips. A soft growl rumbled through her chest reminding her of the predatory she could be.

The Ash laughed, "Do it, change and come after me." He winked at her, "you would lose too in that case."

"You're assuming I would care," growled the wolf, her eyes intently watching the man as his smirk dissipated, realizing he was fighting someone unafraid to die.

Danny made the first move, lunging at the man who easily side stepped her with light agility. He was a Naga, a serpent and very dangerous. He had nasty venom that likely wouldn't harm Danny but then again, she had never been bit by a Naga to know.

"I was going to offer my condolences for the doctor as well. You're having a string of bad luck my friend," teased the Naga circling the wolf looking for a better position. He shot out his sword hand nicking Danny's arm between her armor. She yelped but didn't lose her focus on the dangerous man.

"Bet you wish you hadn't brought her to that house after all. Ah don't blame yourself," continued the arrogant man taunting Danny. She grit her teeth harder trying desperately to maintain composure but her rage was consuming every ounce of her being.

Danny took a step forward and engaged in sword play with the much bigger man managing to get in a swipe that cut deep into his thigh.

He licked his lips. "You little bitch," spat Lachlan, swiftly lashing out at her. His blade swiped over the vambrace protecting Danny's wrist but she managed to evade his attack.

She spun throwing a round kick that knocked the wind from his lungs. Following the momentum from her kick, she brought her blade down over his shoulder using the strength of both arms.

The Ash now red faced, attacked aggressively with vicious blows before pinning the wolf to the large boulder. Danny could feel the ice penetrating her soul from his piecing eyes. His breath was foul on her cheek, and she watched in horror while his skin turn pale grey and many rows of razor sharp teeth push into his mouth. She squirmed and twisted trying desperately to free herself from the serpent who was pressing closer to her, his fangs glistening precariously close to her throat.

Danny's respiration increased to a pant as the razors pierced her skin, his jaw closing and pressing deeper creating an unbearable searing pain. She reached desperately for a dagger from her thigh while still in his clutches, and sliced the blade across the top of his thigh. Lachlan cursed, throwing her angrily to the sand. With blood running down her neck, she hastened to her feet, fighting back the pain from the bite while her chest burned with hatred for him more than any other.

She ran at the boulder leaping up onto the rock using one leg to thrust herself higher through the air landing a baseball swing blow that sliced through Lachlan's leather abdominal armor knocking him to the ground.

He recoiled in pain, feeling the moisture pouring from the injury. Pulling his hand from the wound, he licked his fingers, and smiled his arrogant little grin which made the tiny hairs on Danny's neck stand up. She readied herself, her sweaty palms twisting restlessly on the handle of her sword.

The Naga pushed himself to his knees. Grabbing a hand full of sand, he rose to his feet quickly and threw the sand in Danny's eyes. The wolf staggered back, blinking wildly trying to clear her vision as the man attacked relentlessly. With one hand she wiped her eyes while the other fended off Lachlan's sword blows that were raining down on her one after the other. He forced her to move quickly with limited visibility and she stumbled over a stone near the boulder and landed on her back. She glanced around quickly looking for an escape or assistance but no one was near enough to notice her struggle in the shadows.

Lachlan stood over her, feeling the immanent victory, "you have fought valiantly wolf." You would have made a great leader for the Independents but as they say, _to kill the snake you have to cut off its head._ They'll be nothing without you."

Danny lay panting in the soft sand, her eyes focused and proud. The man raised the sword over his head preparing to plunge the blade through her heart. Danny braced herself, waiting for the blow, unafraid, when she noticed a glint of metal pressing through his chest as a straggling strand of moonlight kissed the blade.

The man's eyes were both surprised and questioning as he scowled at Danny. The wolf scrambled to her feet retrieving her sword and with two hands on her weapon, her powerful swing cut the Naga's head from his body.

The man slithered to the sand, and Danny stood frozen, unable to breathe staring at the blonde doctor. Her sword slipped from her hand and she fell to her knees, too weak to stand. Blood from her wounds wept down her neck and cheek while little grunts escaped her lips trying to recover from exhaustion.

Her arms fell loosely by her sides and her head fell weakly to one side, her grunts turning to soft pants. It wasn't possible. The blonde doctor was dead. "You're not real," she whispered believing she was infected by the Naga venom.

The wolf smiled weakly, thinking her mind was playing a cruel joke on her while she admired the beautiful woman, wishing it could be true, wanting desperately to even have the chance to hold her one last time. She slowed her breathing, her eyes absorbing ever fiber of the doctor.

Kenzi and Katie stepped out from behind the rock. "What the hell? I thought you were just going to take a look?"

"Kenzi?" gasped Danny, a wrinkle forming in her brow. Her chest heaved, and she swallowed trying to summon some moisture to her dry mouth.

Her eyes darted over the three women, afraid to believe, terrified to hope, paralyzed and unable to move. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would form. Danny bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering and her eyes filled with incomprehensible emotion.

"Breathe Dog," replied Kenzi smiling. "She's real."

Lauren's lips curved up, her eyes burning as she fought back the emotion that she rarely allowed to go unchecked. She could feel the warm tear drops filling her lids before slowly cascading down her cheeks. She let the sword slip from her fingers clanging on a few small stones.

The wolf choked on the air trying to breathe, shaking her head, refusing to let herself hope. "It can't be."

Taking two long strides, Lauren dropped to her knees in front of Danny. The wolf was struggling to maintain control and the tears silently trickled down her cheeks. She gulped at the air seemingly stuck between breathing in and out, unable to slow her emotions that were flooding to the surface.

"It's me," whispered Lauren, gently reaching up and cupping Danny's chin as the pad of her thumb stroked her cheek tenderly. The wolf closed her eyes recognizing the familiar touch and began to tremble uncontrollably.

Lauren quickly wrapped her arms around Danny, pulling her close and the wolf collapsed into her arms feeling the doctor's love chasing away all her pain and loneliness. Danny's heart filled with warmth and new energy raced through her veins with every passing breath.

The doctor closed her eyes and inhaled the earthy scent of the wolf, feeling her strong arms trembling as they held each other silently. Lauren shivered feeling Danny's warm breath ghost over her shoulder. She could feel Danny's heart hammering against her chest and she smiled knowing it beat for her. She pressed her face into the nape of Danny's neck placing a deliberate kiss just above her collar.

Danny leaned back, and placed her hands on either side of Lauren's face, studying the woman she loved so deeply, memorizing every detail as if seeing her for the first time. "Oh my God," she whispered. "It's really you?"

Lauren nodded. "Are you okay?" she asked pressing her cheek affectionately into Danny's hand. She searched the confused auburn eyes letting her fingers tenderly dust the back of the wolf's neck.

"We'll just wait over here," offered Kenzi dragging Katie behind the boulder, not expecting an answer.

Danny stared at the doctor for what seemed like an eternity just breathing in her intoxicating scent, her heart alive again, swelling with her love for the doctor. Her eyes were drawn to the pendent hanging around Lauren's neck and her fingers gingerly lifted it from her throat abruptly snapping the chain. Lauren searched the wolf's eyes seeing a glimpse of the hate she felt for The Ash but it passed quickly and was soon filled with compassion for the doctor.

"You're finally free," whispered the wolf, disbelief echoing in the words she had longed to say. She tossed the pendent at the dead body of the Naga and returned her gaze to the beautiful doctor unaware that Lauren had been attentively watching her, her eyes filled with adoration for the wolf. Danny looked down shyly, and smiled briefly under the attention. Lauren took a deep breath and sighed; a relief that had eluded her for years was finally hers.

Lauren squirmed between the wolf's knees and reached up gently kissing the soft skin under her chin, moving up her jaw line and cheek with tender kisses. Danny's breath caught, feeling a shiver tingle through her core

Danny closed her eyes remembering the touch, feeling the love that was just for her. She leaned toward the doctor, her lips brushing the blonde's tentatively, feeling the nervousness of a first kiss. Her tongue teased the corner of Lauren's mouth, before kissing her more deeply. Lauren opened her mouth and pressed her lips harder to the wolf's and her fingers wrapped around Danny's neck drawing her closer. Danny groaned feeling a hunger for the doctor, a desire that she thought she would never feel again. The passion rose as the women released all inhibition, eagerly drinking in the love of the other, having been starved for each others touch.

Danny buried her face in the long tresses of the doctor, pulling her into her chest and whispered, "I've missed you."

"I love you," breathed Lauren, adjusting her cheek resting on Danny's shoulder and lightly brushing her fingers absentmindedly over Danny's back.

The fighting drew Danny's attention and she looked at Lauren sadly, "I have to go."

"I know," replied Lauren barely a whisper, the words she never wanted to hear. She smiled briefly trying to be strong and looked down fighting back the tears with her heart breaking. She was terrified of never seeing the wolf again and no matter what she tried, she couldn't hide her fear.

Danny reached for Lauren's cheek tenderly wiping away a tear. She smiled, her magnificent eyes glistening like perfectly polished Hessonite garnet. "It's going to be okay. Trust me, I'll come back, I promise. Okay?"

Lauren bit her lip trying to be strong and nodded. "You're hurt," said Lauren, trying to distract herself by sneaking in a quick look at the Naga bite and the cuts on Danny's face and head.

"I'm okay," replied Danny not wanting Lauren to worry.

Lauren's eyes drifted over Danny noticing her cheeks hollow and her eyes darker than normal. "You're so thin," said the doctor touching her cheek, her eyes filling with concern for the wolf.

Danny smiled, and tucked a strand of Lauren's hair behind her ear, "I'm fine really. A lot better now that I know you're okay."

The wolf wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the doctor, "you and the other two need to go back up top. It isn't safe down here." Lauren nodded holding Danny around her waist, never wanting to let her go as the terror filled her chest.

"Is Bo alright?" asked Lauren hesitantly.

"She was when I came over here," replied Danny her eyes dancing with a joy that had been missing since Lauren's death.

Danny pulled away regretfully, her auburn eyes meeting Lauren's gentle gaze. Their fingers were laced together and as Danny reached the end of their expanse Lauren refused to let go. The wolf glance back at the doctor and seeing the fear in her eyes she took a step toward her.

Lauren moved quickly throwing her arms around Danny's neck and the wolf embraced her holding her close with a desperation that only soul mates could share.

"It's so dangerous Danny," breathed Lauren.

"I know. We're going to get through this okay," replied Danny tenderly touching Lauren's cheek before she brushed her lips over Lauren's. Lauren pulled Danny closer greedily tasting the wolf, needing her, wanting to be held, and terrified of letting her go.

After several minutes Danny kissed Lauren's forehead affectionately and said, "I'll see you soon."

"Please be careful. Don't be a hero," whispered Lauren, knowing they were just words and Danny would do whatever was necessary despite the danger.

Danny grinned. Her big easy going smile melted Lauren's heart and she couldn't help but return the smile she had fallen in love with so many months ago.

The wolf ran toward the heart of the battle but before entering from the shadows she stopped and glanced back at the doctor whose gaze had followed her. She pulled the hair tie out of her normally unruly locks, quickly ran her hands through it, and disappeared into the sea of fighters. Danny quickly found Bo and Dyson and joined them.

"Where have you been?" gasped Bo, fending off a Dark Fae.

"Lachlan and Elsa are dead," grunted the wolf, exchanging blows with an attacker.

Bo eyes darted over to Danny, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," replied the wolf stubbornly not wanting to reveal her feelings. "Oh, and, umm, Lauren is alive."

Bo stopped fighting lowering her sword stunned, and was almost stuck by the spear of a dwarf, which Dyson intercepted just in time.

"Alive? Is she okay?" whispered Bo shuffling closer to Danny.

"Yes, she's with Kenzi," replied Danny throwing a woman to the ground and impaling her.

Standing near the middle of the cave Bo and Danny took some deep breaths, exhausted after already fighting for hours. The battle thus far had been fairly even with significant casualties and just when it looked like the Independents were gaining an advantage there was a loud rustling sound coming from the north entrance. Hundreds of creatures flew into the cavern, and a stampede of wild bores poured on to the basin floor. Trick and O'Brien were backing up hearing the noise and were soon beside Danny and Bo.

"What is that?" asked Bo, her eyes peering down the cave into the darkness.

Dyson's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Aswang. The females are in flight and the males are the boars."

"Don't look in their eyes, they'll cause disorientation. And go for the heart, that's the only way to kill the Aswang," advised Dyson.

Danny looked around at their depleted ranks knowing they had already suffered so much and were now at a significant disadvantage. There was no option, they had to fight.

Danny, already exhausted, ran down the line of warriors and yelled, "Steady!"

Navain yelled, "steady," and Dyson yelled further down the line; the message reaching the remaining Independent fighters.

Danny glanced at Bo, and smiled, "here we go…this is our time Sis."

Bo returned the wolf's smile, feeling an incredible strength from the wolf, knowing their situation was dire but loved the new brashness in her normally shy Sister. She was not prepared to think a head and was only focused on the present. To think any further than surviving that moment was a waste of energy that she didn't have.

The boars were running wild through the cavern, goring Fae with their razor sharp tusks, their deep red eyes searching for the next victim before they had finished the first. The females were equally as vicious, their light wings fluttering above and diving at unsuspecting warriors, digging their talons in, ripping flesh and darting away. Their fangs glinted in the light and their blood red eyes pierced the shadows above, causing Danny to shudder. They were suicide bombers. If they killed anyone they turned instantly to dust but in the mean time they kept the Independents busy fending them off while other Fae advanced.

"Fearghas look out," shouted Bo seeing boars running at him from two different directions. The Drake adeptly jumped the first but was impaled with the tusks of the second sending him flying to the ground. Bo and Danny both ran to his aid impaling the boars. Danny held off the oncoming attackers while Bo knelt down beside the man. He had been badly wounded and blood was pouring out of his abdomen.

"Help me up," gasped the man.

"You need to rest," uttered Bo trying to keep him from moving.

"I won't go out like this. Help me to my feet," repeated the Drake. Bo's eyes pleaded with the man but finally relented and pulled him to a standing position.

He rested his hand on the succubus' shoulder steadying his weak legs. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and lowered his head letting out a bloodcurdling moan. Bo stumbled back into Danny who prevented her from falling over the Aswang they had just killed.

Before their eyes Fearghas changed from human form to a small dragon. Danny noticed that despite changing the man was still losing blood and she could hear him struggling for breath through the liquid filling his lungs. The dragon's hot breath brushed Danny's cheek as he lowered his head to her level. Danny reached up and put her hand tenderly on his muzzle.

"Go in peace my friend," whispered Danny. Fearghas brushed her cheek with his muzzle and proceeded to plow into the front line of the Light and Dark Fae.

Danny helplessly watched the quiet man sacrificed himself. He threw his head back briefly before thrusting forward, launching a large blast of flames that consumed everything within a 15 meter radius. As the flames dissipated from his lips, he disappeared into dust, the silent breeze taking him home. Danny looked regretfully at the ground for a moment. Bo moved close enough that her shoulder rubbed against Danny's and laced her fingers through the wolf's.

The Light and Dark fell back from engagement and were regrouping, forming new lines across the cavern preparing for one last assault as more Aswang and Orcs thundered into the cavern.

Danny held her arm gingerly after suffering a cut across her upper arm, her light armor having been slashed open. The Naga bite still stung and she had a couple of deep cuts on her cheek and forehead that were bleeding profusely but other than that the shear exhaustion was the biggest concern. Bo was not in any better shape having sustained several cuts on her thighs and shoulders.

Danny's chest heaved as she gathered her strength and her last bit of resolve to fight to the death. The early morning threads of light filtered down through the opening in the cavern ceiling illuminating the battle ground littered with death.

The wolf let her eyes drift around the cave. There were Independents leaning on spears resting for a moment, some were kneeling near fallen loved ones, several were bleeding with various injuries, and the look of exhaustion etched on their faces was reminiscent of her own fatigue.

Despite being exhausted and injured there was a look of sheer will and determination chiseled on the brow of every face. She was witnessing an incredible strength and pride that defined the Independents and her heart swelled sending a shiver down her spine.

A small group of leaders gathered. Navain had trotted over with Kanean who was the leader of the Avariel Elves to meet Trick and O'Brien.

"Casidhe, Bo, Dyson this is Kanean," said Trick introducing them.

The Avariel Elf was a slight man with very pale skin that shimmered in the light. His long white silver hair was pulled back with several small braids near his face and despite being very thin; his jaw was set with formidable determination. A larger cloak than necessary covered his delicate wings hidden beneath the fabric.

"What are they waiting for?" asked Bo, studying the opponents with interest.

"Organizing so they can attack together," whispered Dyson grimly.

"We should retreat," uttered O'Brien.

"No way," replied Dyson keeping an eye on the aligning forces.

"All is lost, we cannot win," pleaded O'Brien.

Danny was only partially listening when her eye caught sight of a girl kneeling near a fallen woman. She had streams of tears rolling down her cheeks and when she looked up, Danny could see the pain, the loss, that she had felt earlier and knew it was the girl's Mother.

"No," blurted Danny, turning abruptly to face the others. She pushed her hand through her unruly tresses brushing the damp hair from her eyes.

"Excuse me?" questioned O'Brien curtly.

Danny's intense, determined glare reached her Father's eyes and said, "I will not quit on these people. They've given everything for this fight and they've lost greatly. I will not let the deaths of these people be for nothing. They fought and died with honor. I will honor them and fight to the death."

"Danny, I appreciate your passion…" started O'Brien.

Bo and Dyson slid in quickly behind Danny, no words were needed. Danny looked down at the ground, a smirk crossing her lips before re-focusing her gaze on O'Brien.

"You have my sword Casidhe," offered Navain, the handsome fairy that Danny had come to appreciate.

"And mine," said Kanean moving with Navain to flank Danny. The small blood seer smiled, pride filling his heart as his niece took her place in the Fae world.

"Okay, we fight," said O'Brien resignedly. The leaders dispersed back to their followers in preparation for the next wave of fighters.

As the Light and Dark Fae started to march toward them Danny raised her sword, her eyes locked with Navain's who was leading the left corridor and shouted, Daia Dadu Da!"

He nodded, raising his sword and returned the cry.

She turned to her right, her eyes meeting Dyson's and shouted, "Daia Dadu Da!."

The alpha wolf returned her shout and the remaining exhausted Independents raised their swords and cheered, readying themselves for the final stand against a growing darkness.

Danny laced her fingers through Bo's and they shared a knowing glance. There was a good chance they wouldn't survive. Danny reached in and kissed the succubus on the cheek and whispered, "Stay alive." Bo nodded and squeezed the wolf's fingers between her own while her eyes intently watched the forces marching toward them.

The small group of battle torn fighters braced themselves for the end as the Aswang and Orks advanced on them, step by step ratcheting up the anxiety. Danny could hear Bo's steady breathing next to her, the anticipation building in her chest. Her thoughts drifted to Lauren, her resolve stronger than ever, desperately wanting to return to the doctor, knowing the chance of that was slim but she held onto the hope while she awaited the advancing forces.

Danny ducked pulling Bo with her after hearing a swish above their heads before realizing, hundreds of arrows had passed by killing many of the advancing Fae.

She turned quickly to see people all wearing the blue sash flooding in from the south entrances charging past them with swords, bows and spears. They were all dressed with dark green cloaks hanging from their shoulders. Their armor appeared to be light weight, layered, and had chain mail over their shoulders. They all wore battle helmets and carried large shields. They moved as one, with the grace of the sea flooding over the earth.

"The Elves," whispered Danny, her eyes glinting in the early morning sun that was sweeping the cavern floor illuminating the basin with a brilliant glow as if a blind had been opened. "They came."

A beautiful, eloquently dressed young man strode purposefully toward Danny. His forearm settled over hers, his hand gripping her elbow while she returned his greeting. "Acheyla Casidhe. I'm Veron of the House Tyneararahea. Aelaruil is my Father and he has sent us to stand with you. You are just as my Father described," said the man smiling. "Forgive me for our tardiness."

"Thank you," for coming whispered Danny, her eyes dancing with new hope.

A loud crack echoed through the cavern grabbing Danny's attention. Large chunks of red rock fell from the ceiling crushing several people. Another crack sounded and more rock fell over the Independents. People were running, screaming, and scattering in all directions.

Danny scanned the area trying to see what was happening when a bolt of lightning hit the ceiling above her. Quickly she scrambled out of the way of the falling debris and ran across the cavern finding Trick.

"What is it?" she gasped, her eyes focused on a giant being at least 4 meters tall and radiating heat.

"It's a fire giant, a Surtr," replied Trick his voice wavering slightly, trying to control his nervousness.

The giant's hair and beard were long and mangy, and being fire orange in color they appeared similar to flames as he thrashed his head about. The sword in his hand was living fire and when he thrust it in any direction a bolt of lightning shot from it. His evil laugh echoed through the cavern and his fiery eyes were glowing like embers.

"Why hasn't it turned to dust?" asked Danny, her breath getting lost deep within her chest.

"It's already dead," replied the Blood Seer sadly.

"How do we stop it?" breathed Danny watching another bolt of lightning hit the ceiling above the Independents.

The little man shook his head having no idea how to stop the creature. Danny ran past Bo who had been running toward them.

"Danny!" shouted Bo, turning to chase the wolf, exasperated.

"Veron pull your people back," shouted Danny. A battle horn sounded immediately and people made their way hastily back across the unwritten line.

"Danny what you doing?" asked Bo grabbing her arm.

"I don't know yet," gasped Danny, her eyes darting over Bo's face, trying to focus her energy which was running wild.

As the giant reared his sword back Danny thrust her hands out in front of her body, both palms facing the giant. She closed her eyes concentrating her energy, her body trembling as she drew her life force to the surface and forced it out in a protective shield. The lightning leapt from the sword, but instead of hitting the ceiling above the independents it hit an invisible force deflecting back above the giant, raining boulders and rock down on the Light and Dark army.

The giant confused, tried again and the second bolt deflected onto a loose outcropping, sending tones of rock pouring directly over the giant and several hundred others killing them all.

Danny gasped feeling the air return to her lungs and she stumbled back releasing the power. Bo grabbed her under her arms slowly lowering the exhausted wolf to the ground.

Danny tried to get up but Bo held her down, "just take a minute."

"No," grunted Danny, "the time is now. We need to take them now."

"It would be my honor Casidhe to take care of it," said Navain before looking at the Elf leader and correcting himself. "We'll take care of it." Veron nodded and sent his soldiers in full pursuit of the retreating Light and Dark supporters.

Bo was supporting Danny against her knee as she quivered trying to regain control of her body. Her teeth were chattering, feeling like she had ice running through her veins, while tiny surges of energy nipped at her nerves.

"Just take it easy," soothed the succubus.

Bo wrapped her arms around the powerful woman drawing her close and Danny accepted the comfort, finally able to take a moment to let her guard down.

Trick and O'Brien strolled over, swords sheathed followed by Dyson looking battle worn but alive. Danny climbed to her feet with Bo's arm wrapped around her waist, still breathing heavily and stood silently before the Fae elders.

"That's new," said Dyson smiling as he snuck a quick kiss with the succubus.

Danny grinned shyly and shrugged.

"You three have made me very proud to be an Independent and a Father," said O'Brien. The younger Fae all bowed their heads briefly. "You don't really follow orders very well," said the man in a serious tone before cracking a smile. Danny felt Bo's fingers press into her side and she smiled feeling the protectiveness of a Sister.

"Danny you will need to address the people shortly," said O'Brien almost giddy now that the victory was theirs.

"If you'll excuse me," said Danny lowering her gaze and stepping away. Bo watched the wolf and knew something was bothering her but decided to leave it alone.

Bo turned to Dyson, "come with me to find Kenzi and Lauren?"

"She's alive?" asked Dyson with surprise written across his face.

Trick and O'Brien both looked incredulously at Bo before O'Brien composed himself and said, "How wonderful. Where are they?"

"Up on the cliff," replied Bo excited to see the doctor again.

"Why don't you go with Danny, and I'll send someone to bring the girls down," said O'Brien smiling before taking his leave, dragging Trick along by the elbow.

"Get someone up there now. They're not to come down here, understand?" hissed the Fae elder.

"What would you have me do with them?" asked Trick.

"They can attend the ceremony and afterwards they need to say goodbye," uttered the incubus. The men watched Danny with Bo by her side stop for a few minutes, then move onto the next person standing over a loved one.

"What the hell is she doing?" asked O'Brien struggling to understand.

Trick smiled watching the compassionate wolf offer condolences to every single fighter who lost someone. "It's her way Meallan."

O'Brien sighed, his frustration evident, "take care of our problem. I'll round up the bleeding hearts and by the time we hit the portal you better have them out of there."

Trick nodded.

Glossary:

Veron-Peace keeper

House of Tyneararahea-children of the gods

Daia Dadu Da-Let us all stand against the shadow


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey, sorry it has been awhile. I've been working on other projects and this one has been neglected :( Dee

Glossary:

Harania A' kaheyla de'Shannuay - I'm honored to meet you

Ki' avonyeh ali'l - May the blessings of my soul be upon you

Chapter 32

O'Brien looked at Danny, examining every inch of her meticulously with elevator eyes; they darted up and down repeatedly, striving to ensure perfection.

Danny meanwhile looked away, uncomfortable with the intense inspection. She was dressed in baggy dark pants tucked neatly in to her tall boots. She wore a white linen button down with a lacy high collar and cuffs. Over the button down was a light tan suede vest that hung over her hips, a lace up the front extended from her waist to her sternum. There was a black leather stripe detailing both edges of the lace all the way up to her shoulders. A dash of leather accentuated faux sleeves on her shoulders, while a charcoal velvet cloak edged in gold and trimmed with burgundy silk hung over her clasped together with a gold brooch. Her sword hung loosely around her waist and her hair was pulled back neatly revealing Elsa's glimmering silver dove pendant. O'Brien grunted his approval despite having wanted Danny to wear more lavish ceremonial clothing.

The door to the ancient castle dragged across the stone floor, and the many Fae decorated in their finest linen rose from their wooden seats, all turning their attention to the archway entrance. Danny stood quietly under the scrutiny of hundreds of eyes watching the threads of colored light rain down from stained glass windows. The dry, still air, burned her sinuses as she inhaled the scent of oiled timbers and dust from the old stone. Large, elaborate chandeliers hung high above, bathing the room in a soft ambient light and giving the room an intimate feel despite its grand scale.

Danny took a deep breath, her nerves dancing in the pit of her stomach, while her muscles tightened to the point of needing lubricant to ever move again. She felt as though she might vomit and stood wondering how she had let her Father talk her into this formal induction. At the front of the grand room some thirty meters away a man waited on a step elevating his presence above all others.

Danny followed Meallan and Trick, who walked slowly in front of her down an aisle created by the heavy wooden beams supporting the ceiling. Her eyes remained focused on their backs, unable to explore the room and its occupants for fear of losing composure.

As she neared the front her gaze met Lauren's who was standing in the second row with Bo, Kenzi, Dyson and Hale. Her heart skipped having not seen the doctor since the brief encounter in the cavern. She could feel her respiration increase seeing Lauren's reassuring smile and she struggled to resist the urge to reach out to her.

O'Brien and Trick stepped to either side of Danny as she stood directly in front of an ancient Elf Priest. He was thin with high cheek bones, and looked like he would collapse under the weight of the heavy ceremonial robes that draped his fragile frame. His unique turquoise eyes glowed in the low lighting with the intensity of a blue flame. Trick had told her he had been an elder for over four hundred years and was the oldest, most respected resident at Shamballa.

"Harania A' kaheyla de'Shannuay," said the priest.

"Harania A' kaheyla de'Shannuay," replied Danny.

Danny lowered herself to one knee, as did Trick and O'Brien. The priest blessed an amulet, a Celtic shield knot with the Blood King symbol in the middle. Danny bowed her head and the man clipped the heavy symbol around her neck. She immediately started to breathe quicker, feeling the weight of the world suffocating her. She desperately fought to steady herself. Her mind was screaming " _I can't_ " while the doctor looked on, aware of the stress Danny would be feeling and noticed her anxiety rising as her shoulders heaved.

"Casidhe Ryan, Daughter of Cailean Ryan, you are the Heir to the Blood King. This amulet symbolizes your commitment to preserve the balance and protect the people. Your destiny…"

Danny had stopped listening. Her mind was racing under the intense pressure and overwhelming responsibility. The amulet could have been a fifty pound stone tied around her neck, she was drowning. " _Get out, get out now_ ," was screaming in her mind and she couldn't hear anything over the thundering of her heart.

Lauren was so close, merely feet away, and the wolf closed her eyes breathing in deeply catching the familiar scent and found herself steadying, afraid to breathe out. She was brought back to the present when Trick and O'Brien pulled her to her feet by her elbows and encouraged her to stand on the step.

"Ki' avonyeh al'l," said the priest bowing his head to Danny, who in turn lowered her gaze.

As Danny pivoted slowly to face the crowd they all lowered themselves to a knee and bowed. She stood frozen with her eyes flitting over the crowd. Her stomach lurched, the sting of vomit burning the back of her throat.

"Say something," advised Trick whispering from below.

Lauren looked up from where she was kneeling, her own heart hammering knowing the distress Danny was suffering. She tipped her head to the side, her soft brown eyes filled with an understanding that no one else shared with the wolf. Her eyes met Danny's, compassion filling her heart for the woman who looked absolutely lost.

Danny licked her lips and with her voice wavering a little said, "Friends, please stand with me, there's no need to bow."

There was murmuring and shuffling as the Fae leaders rose to their feet curiously. O'Brien's brow was wrinkled in a frown, feeling as though some law was being broken. Addressing the Heir was always very traditional, respectful, and this was decidedly not formal enough.

Danny's uneasiness was rising, her throat was threatening to close over and her mouth felt dry like cotton balls; she desperately needed to get away from the crushing pressure. Fighting a tangible battle against much stronger opponents was easy; politics and tradition, that was something she feared. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the doctor, her eyes were fixed on the beautiful woman, her rock, her sanctuary and she needed her more than anything in that moment.

The wolf stepped down and made a move towards the doctor, but O'Brien swiftly grabbed her wrist and prevented her from going further. Danny's jaw clenched and she tensed, feeling her Father's shadow of control gripping her, his tentacles wrapping around her heart trying to enforce his will.

Resentment burned in her chest as the pressure on her wrist increased and O'Brien began reeling her in, exercising his authority. Her eyes dropped to rest on the dusty stone floor, bitter with disappointment. Deliberately averting his stare, she considered responding but was saved when Trick whispered to Meallan, "Let her."

The incubus gave a steely glare, considering for a moment before releasing Danny's arm. The wolf hesitated briefly before taking a couple more strides to stand before Lauren. She studied the doctor, now close enough to touch, and could almost hear her heart beating. Danny desperately wanted to reach out to the resilient woman but could feel the disapproving leer from her Father, instead only letting herself gaze at the doctor, drinking in the essence of the beautiful woman.

Lauren's intoxicating scent filled her lungs and her need for doctor raced through her veins. Her tawny eyes danced, immediately illuminating as they connected with Lauren's and the world fell away.

"You're so beautiful," breathed Danny, her gentle eyes glowing with admiration for the blonde doctor. Lauren smiled shyly, a blush rising on her cheeks. After all this time the wolf's attention still gave her butterflies.

"Just speak from here," whispered Lauren placing her hand tenderly on Danny's chest, consequently causing the wolf's breath to catch under her caress.

Danny smiled sheepishly, noticing that Lauren had felt her flinch under her touch. Lauren's lips curved up, and she glanced at the beam overhead trying to contain her amusement. Her eyes were glistening with mischief watching the wolf shift her weight nervously, and thought, " _You're so damn adorable when you're uncomfortable,"_ as a grin swept across her lips.

Danny's eyes met Lauren's and she tilted her head, her eyes questioning the doctor before a tiny smile formed uncontrollably, wondering what was so funny. The kindness and support from the doctor steadied her and she could feel herself regaining control of her emotions.

"Take a deep breath, and say what you feel," said Lauren, taking a small step forward. A shiver ran down her spine feeling the wolf's warm breath dust across her cheek as it slowed to a normal ebb and flow. "You can do this."

Danny nodded and covered Lauren's hand that was still resting on her chest with her own, feeling the love only a soul mate could share with just a touch. The women stood inches apart lost in each others gaze, feeling a connection that no one could possibly understand; they were exactly what the other needed.

Danny kissed the palm of Lauren's hand, smiled, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," replied Lauren, ghosting her slender fingers affectionately down Danny's jaw line. The wolf took a deep breath, flashed her trademark grin and turned back to the aisle. Her eyes swept the assembly, looking at the weary faces that she had only hours before fought alongside.

"Now where's she going? She should make her victory speech on the step," rasped O'Brien to the small blood seer, his patience growing thin.

"Let her be" replied Trick, watching Danny with curiosity.

Danny cleared her throat, barely able to breathe with all the attention focused on her. She glanced back over her shoulder at the doctor and bit her lip, remembering Lauren's words. She subconsciously touched her chest where Lauren's hand had been resting, and smiled. Looking to her left, she saw Navain on the outside of the row. The handsome green eyed Sidhe had captured Danny's heart from the moment they met. There was something so honourable about the man, so willing to do what was right; he had an air about him that drew her in and gave her strength.

She placed her hand in Navain's and started to speak, "It has been a great privilege to fight beside you all."

Moving away from Navain she looked directly at Veron, who nodded to her. "I will always walk among you and never ask more from you than I'm willing to give."

Her gaze hovered over the crowd making contact with every set of eyes, witnessing the mixed emotions in every face. They had shared an inexplicable loss and victory, and in that moment their lives were both changed and intertwined forever.

"Today we honour our friends and loved ones, the fallen, the ones who gave everything for us."

Danny walked further down the aisle shaking hands with some, placing a gentle hand on others shoulders, her own heart breaking for the loss they had suffered. Absentmindedly she reached to touch the dove pendant, feeling the cool metal as her mind drifted to her own bereavement.

"Thank you for your sacrifice."

The crowd started to cheer loud victory whoops, but stopped abruptly when they noticed Danny look down biting her lip.

As a profound silence fell over the room Danny continued, her voice filled with sadness. "There's no honour and no joy, in death. Only death." She paused.

"The honour, is in our people, it's who we are, how we conduct ourselves," she said walking down the aisle. "It's in each and everyone one of you, and it pumps the blood through our veins. It's what makes us who we are. You've fought bravely and proudly, and your sacrifice has not gone unappreciated. Go home to your loved ones." She paused scanning the assembly. "Tell them," she bit her lip, "tell them that you love them, and live everyday with the spirit that it could be your last."

Silence hung in the air for an age, while the wolf let her eyes drift across the captivated audience. She turned sharply, her light cloak spinning around her, and disappeared into the dimly lit front foyer.

Trick quickly walked down the aisle after Danny, and as the crowd began to leave the elder incubus put his hand on Lauren's back to guide her to a small room off to the side.

Lauren turned to face the man, a look of confusion surfacing over her brow. Nervousness was growing deep within her, remembering what Trick had told her about the incubus. O'Brien closed the heavy door and minimized the distance between himself and the doctor.

"I'm sorry Lauren I have no ill will toward you, but as Casidhe's Father I need to look out for her best interests."

The doctor tipped her head to the side, her untrusting eyes studying the man whose gaze was unrelenting, and purposefully aiming to intimidate. Lauren took a step back trying to create some separation, while uneasiness forced its way into her stomach. Her mind was reeling, trying to understand the aggressive man and his intentions.

"Lauren you need to leave her, you're holding her back," said O'Brien, his eyes cold and unfeeling.

"I love her," replied Lauren shaking her head, trying to maintain composure in the presence of the powerful man. Her heart raced, realizing now what the man was asking.

"She isn't safe here Lauren. She needs protection, we can't leave her out here unprotected. If you love her, you will make her go," argued the incubus.

Lauren turned away from the man, looking out the small window and trying to hide her horror.

"She'll give up everything if she stays here, her power, her destiny to rule and ability to change the world. Do you want to be responsible for that?" asked O'Brien, slipping between Lauren and the window, bringing his face precariously close to hers. "You're human Lauren, she deserves more than that."

"I can't break her heart, " whispered Lauren, barely audible. A tear trickled down her cheek, glinting as it caught the light. She was finally free, a freedom for which Danny had fought for and now so unfairly, Danny was now the one in a life of servitude, the symmetry unbearably cruel.

"She'll get over you in time," boomed the larger man, ignoring the woman's pain. "You need to think about what is best for her."

Lauren trembled under the pressure from the Fae leader, feeling selfish for even wanting to be with Danny. " _Of course I'm just a human, why would the most powerful Fae on the planet really want to be with me."_ The doctor was trembling, her face drawn and pale, thinking about what she must do.

The incubus pushed the human doctor into the room where Trick, Bo, Danny, Hale, Kenzi, and Dyson were all waiting, their guests having taken their leave.

Lauren was breaking inside but true to her many years of cloaking her emotions, she stayed strong. The wolf's auburn eyes were glowing, her heart swelling finally getting an opportunity to be with Lauren, to really be together. Lauren's lips curved up in a tiny smile, unable to stop herself, until her thoughts returned her to the present. The beginning of what felt like an eternal sadness washed over her.

Danny's eyes were glistening in the soft light, her heart skipping as she watched Lauren approach before noticing her eyes were distant and empty.

"Casidhe you need to say goodbye. We need to get going," said O'Brien placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Father, with all due respect, I'm not going anywhere," replied Danny, shrugging out from under his touch.

"There's no choice, as the Heir to the King, your destiny was written long ago. You are the leader of the Fae and your duty, responsibility, is to the people," said O'Brien, his voice rising slightly as he tried to hide his blatant irritation. "You don't get to choose Casidhe, you will go to Greenhaven and you will rule the Fae." Trick stood silently by his side.

"Fine, but they can come too right?" Danny asked glancing at her friends, then settling on Lauren's beautiful brown eyes; the trusting, loving eyes that she had fallen in love with. The doctor looked away, unable to hold her gaze as her heart wept silent tears. Danny's eyes darted over Lauren's features, trying to understand the darkness she was witnessing.

"No humans are allowed in Greenhaven and Bo will remain here overseeing this territory," replied O'Brien bluntly, thinking only of honour and duty. Personal feelings were not a consideration for him; he had given his life long ago to the Independents. His whole existence had been about plotting this day and restoring the balance, his only concern was for the council.

"I won't do it," said Danny her emotions raw and exposed as she realized she was being forced into servitude, something she had given everything to save Lauren from.

She defiantly moved to stand with her friends, her family. Her heart was pounding, realizing that she had risked everything to restore the balance, to do what was expected and now she finally had a chance for a real life that was being denied.

Bo wrapped her arm around Danny's waist protectively, and glared at her Father, "That's so unfair. She's done everything asked of her."

"It's her destiny Bo, a great honour, not a punishment," replied O'Brien.

Lauren was trembling as she tried to hold herself together for Danny, who she knew was about to break.

Lauren turned toward Danny, slipping her hands in hers. "It's okay," she soothed, her chin dipping slightly and intensifying her gaze, "It's how it's meant to be."

The beautiful, selfless doctor reached up, tenderly brushing Danny's hair from her eyes as she had done a thousand times before. Her eyes filled with an unconditional adoration for the wolf and she slowly brushed her lips over Danny's. She gasped, feeling the wolf pull her tight and embrace the kiss with a longing passion that caught her off guard. Lauren felt Danny's fingers slip through her hair pressing deeper into the kiss and she couldn't help but disappear into the caress of the wolf, drinking in the delicious flavour. Lauren put her hand on Danny's shoulder, slowing the kiss and pulling back, "I'm sorry. Casidhe you need to go, it is best for everyone," continued Lauren coolly, her heart silently dying.

"You can't really mean that," pleaded Danny, her eyes frantically searching Lauren's, feeling tears start to well up. "I've only just got you, I can't lose you now."

Lauren bit her lip trying to keep her emotions in check as she listened to Danny's desperate pleas. She looked away, unable to bear the devastation and despair consuming the wolf.

"Lauren look at me," whispered Danny, her fingers gently lifting the doctor's chin. "I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes, feel it in your touch. You can't fake that," gasped Danny lacing her fingers through Lauren's.

"Casidhe, I do love you," replied Lauren remorsefully, trying to hide the pain in her own heart, "but sometimes that just isn't enough."

"Please don't call me that. What are you saying?" begged Danny.

Tears streamed down Bo and Kenzi's faces as they watched helplessly what was transpiring. They witnessed for the first time the raw emotions, the true love that Danny and Lauren shared, a love that came along once every thousand years; it seemed that neither would survive a separation.

"I'm saying, that I can't be with you anymore. You need to go," replied Lauren her voice wavering slightly as she felt her throat closing. "You are the Blood King descendent, the leader of the people, you were born to rule the Fae world and if you stay you'll put us all in danger. Go! I have to think of Cole," Lauren spat, turning away so Danny wouldn't see her heart breaking.

"Lauren?" breathed Danny, tears streaming down her face, and her body trembling uncontrollably. "You can't mean that. Please!"

Danny grasped for Lauren's shoulders, but before she could reach her O'Brien pulled the stunned wolf by the arm toward the exit and she tripped repeatedly, still looking back at Lauren.

"No!" shouted the wolf frantically clawing at O'Brien, trying to escape his clutches. "Lauren! Don't do this," begged Danny, her chest heaving and her eyes wild, fighting to get past O'Brien. "I love you! Please don't do this!"

Lauren closed her eyes, her back still turned to Danny, the pain etched on her face revealing her inner turmoil, unbearable crippling pain at hearing Danny's desperate cries. She fought her urge to run to the wolf with every ounce of strength she had left, believing this was the only way to keep Danny safe.

O'Brien dragged the distraught wolf out of the building to an awaiting car as Trick followed quietly, his head down and sadness filling his heart. The little man had always been a man of tradition and honour but he had a soft spot for his "kids."

Lauren turned and left the room with tears streaming down her face, no longer able to maintain her icy composure. A knife through her heart would be less pain and suffering, she was utterly inconsolable at what she had been forced to do. When the door closed behind her she ran as far as she could, before uncontrollable tears made her stop.

"Lauren," called Bo, chasing after her. When the doctor turned and looked at her with devastated eyes and tear tracks down her face, she stopped. Bo held Lauren's gaze briefly, sad that all they ever seemed to have was a moment in time.

Lauren allowed Bo's arms to slip around her. After a few seconds of comforting she gently reached her slender fingers to Bo's cheek and caressed it tenderly. She pressed her lips to Bo's cheek, feeling the warmth she had once shared with the incredible woman. Lauren ran her hand through her long blonde hair and licked her lips tasting Bo's distinctive flavour.

She stepped back, lowering her eyes to Bo's feet and whispered, "I'm sorry Bo." Bo reached for the doctor that she had shared so many feelings with, but Lauren stepped back and avoided her touch. Lauren cringed at the hurt in Bo's eyes, witnessing the love that still burned for her after all that had happened. She tipped her head, compassion filling her eyes, regretting hurting Bo but unable to feel what she had once felt for the succubus.

Bo looked down, realizing for the first time she wasn't enough, there was nothing she could say or do, that would comfort the doctor.

Bo finally said softly, "You need to come back to the mansion. It isn't safe yet to be unprotected."

"I don't need anyone's protection," spat the blonde, subconsciously reaching for her neck, remembering the Ash's amulet.

"I'm sorry," said Bo, cautiously moving closer to the doctor. "I meant, just please come stay at the house for awhile. We're all staying there."

Lauren turned away, "I just want to be alone."

"That's fine, there's plenty of room, just come back with me please," begged Bo. "My car is just over here, just please come with me."

Bo crept closer to the doctor, touching her elbow and realized she was shaking and tears were still trickling down her cheeks. The doctor took a deep breath and ran her hand quickly through her hair, trying to reach her well-practised state of composure.

"Come on," said Bo, nervously placing her hand gently on the small of Lauren's back. "I'll take you home." Lauren wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks and nodded, allowing Bo to steer her to the car.

After driving for a few minutes Bo said, "Aelaruil is bringing your Sister and Cole to the house tomorrow."

Lauren slowly looked at Bo, her mind still overwhelmed with emotion and unable to truly focus. "Aelaruil?"

"Yes, Danny had Elsa take them to Shamballa to keep them safe during the battle" replied Bo, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"She did?" asked Lauren incredulously. A twinge of nervousness nipped at her heart with the thought of finally being with her son.

"Um, hmmm," replied Bo not thinking it was a big deal; to Lauren it meant the world to her that the wolf would remember her family, even when she believed she was dead. A smile spread across her lips, not only for the son she would finally get a chance to raise, but for the wonderful woman she loved so deeply.

Bo slowed the car at the hidden driveway and quickly glanced over at Lauren, who had silently been staring out of the window for the last twenty minutes of the drive back to the mansion. The little car rocked and moaned as it rumbled over the rugged trail that opened up into the pristine garden surrounding the house.

Lauren got out of the car almost in a trance, numb, unable to feel anything except the complete loss that consumed her. This was worse than Danny dying, she was alive and well and she had walked away, breaking both their hearts.

She closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sun but there was nothing, no warmth, no light, as it appropriately disappeared behind a tall tree, not letting her escape the darkness even for a second. Lauren felt Bo's hand on her arm and opened her heavy eyes to meet the concerned stare of the succubus.

Bo smiled, and squeezed her arm but Lauren's expression never changed. Her eyes were hollow and lifeless, an eternal sadness forming in her soul. Bo's heart ached witnessing the utter despair of the doctor, wishing she could do something to ease her pain, knowing she never could.

"Lauren, if you really want to be with Danny why would you tell her you couldn't love her anymore?" asked Bo gently, struggling to understand.

The doctor sighed, "It's best for everyone but that doesn't mean it isn't hard to make that choice." Bo bit her lip and nodded.

Lauren listlessly followed Bo down a hallway in the house and stepped into a room that was littered with clothes, some on the bed, a pair of pants tossed in the corner and a bath sheet that was left on the floor near the bathroom door.

A small smile spread over Lauren's face, "Danny's room?"

Bo nodded, "I think there's another room you can stay in if you don't want this one."

"No. No, this one is fine," replied Lauren turning toward Bo and putting her hand on her forearm. "This is perfect, thank you." Her lips curved up awkwardly as she tried to force a smile for Bo, who she knew was doing her best to be supportive.

Lauren turned away from the dark haired woman taking a few steps toward the middle of the room, her eyes surveying the place Danny had last lived in. Bo's dark eyes followed the doctor, remembering the pain Danny was in the last time she had been there. Remembering what had almost been.

Lauren felt Bo's warm breath across her shoulder, before her arms pushed under hers and wrapped around her waist. Bo's soft breasts pressed across her back.

"I'm the first door on the other side of the hall if you need me," whispered Bo. "If you need anything just let me know."

Lauren nodded silently.

Bo regretfully pulled away from the doctor, took several steps toward the door and turned. Her lips opened, wanting to say something but the words wouldn't come. She lowered her eyes to the floor briefly before realizing there was nothing to be said, nothing she could say that would take the hurt away. She raised her eyes, taking one last lingering glance at the doctor before turning again and closing the door behind her.

Lauren looked around the room almost in a daze, everything reminded her of Danny and she let her thoughts drift to the alluring wolf. She picked up a t-shirt that Danny had worn recently and sat on the end of the bed. She raised the shirt to her face, breathing in deeply and embracing the familiar scent.

Lauren kicked off her shoes and curled up on the end of the bed still clinging to the t-shirt. She closed her eyes feeling the heat from the tears slipping silently down her cheeks until she finally succumbed to her exhaustion.

XXXXX

Greenhaven was a glorious place, an island set in a remote area with white sandy beaches and lush vegetation. It was beautiful; warm temperatures, light humidity, the sunrises and sets were beautiful, and sparkled off an emerald ocean. The mansion was easily 8000 square feet. There were tennis courts, swimming pools, and many smaller homes for the council members. The activities were endless; it was an adult playground built to entertain and distract from the world outside. Paradise for most, but not for Danny. For her it was a prison complete with guards. She was separated from the pack and segregated on an island; she was dying a little more each day, her isolation debilitating. She paced and ran, constantly moving, never sitting, rarely speaking and was losing weight rapidly with no desire to eat. Her constant agitation and unrelenting restlessness drove her to madness much like a caged animal. To tie down such a free spirit and to be so controlled was a death sentence for her that no one was willing to admit or accept.

Danny's mind was reeling, her eyes barren and distant as she watched the rain fall. She had never felt as empty as she did now. She had been raised human; she had very human feelings. She wanted love, family, friends and life outside of servitude. Every thought of Lauren caused a tear to slip from her eyes, she had fought for her, to be with her and now the one thing she wanted in life had been ripped cruelly away. It had been over a month since they left the others behind and to Danny, it felt like forever. She had never been so overcome with loneliness, even when she was a teen and running from the world.

Danny approached the Blood Seer who was sitting in the living room quietly drinking his tea. "Trick I need to see her," begged Danny slumping in a chair near his, making no attempt to hide her desolateness.

"You need to lead the council," replied the small man, refusing to meet her eyes knowing the yearning he would see. "You aren't safe back home and besides, this is your destiny."

"I don't give a crap about destiny Trick, all I know is I was just dragged away from the only family I know. I don't want it Trick," said Danny, her emotions flooding her auburn eyes. "Besides, being safe here isn't really living. I fought for freedom, for choice, I risked my life to protect that freedom."

He glanced up from his paper briefly.

"I have done everything asked of me, I had my childhood stolen, my teen years were a disaster and now I finally have a chance for a new life. I want a life Trick, a free life," begged the heir to the Blood King. "An opportunity to choose, to be who I want to be."

He shook his head, "we don't choose who we are Casidhe."

Danny licked her lips, desperate for Trick to understand. "Trick, you're my Father's brother, what if I ask you to represent the family and lead the council?"

"That's not how it works Danny," replied Trick looking sadly out the window, torn between tradition and life.

Danny shook her head in frustration, feeling like an angry child that just needed to explode.

She opened the patio door and stood in the pouring rain, letting it flood over her and drench every inch of her defeated body. Danny looked up, feeling the warm drops stream down her cheeks wondering, " _Does anyone really know if you're crying in the rain?"_

"Casidhe, what are you doing out there? Get in here before you catch your death," growled O'Brien, frowning as he entered the room.

Danny scrubbed her hand across her face clearing the water, put her hand on the top of the deck rail and launched herself over, landing softly ten feet below.

"Damn it," cursed O'Brien watching the wolf disappear into the trees before slamming the door. "Casidhe just took off again."


End file.
